Kingdom Hearts: The Soldier of Darkness
by Broncozfan623
Summary: How far would you go to protect the one light that matters? (OC/Xion)
1. I - Birth from Darkness

**_Play: Dearly Beloved - KH 358/2 Days_**

* * *

 **This is my first attempt at a Kingdom Hearts fanfic. Feel free to criticize, it would help me out.**

 **Here's everything you should know:**

 _ **I. This is an AU that takes place during 358/2 Days (Ch. 1-14) and Kingdom Hearts 2 (Ch. 15-28).**_

 _ **II. This story will be revolving mainly around my OC, who's identity will be revealed later, but his interaction with other characters from KH will definitely be what shapes the story as it progresses.**_

 _ **III. For this story, I want to focus on the things I love the most about Kingdom Hearts: Story, Combat, and Music. I'm going to do my best to integrate those elements of the games into this story (you may have seen that already).**_

 _ **IV. Spoilers. Spoilers everywhere. You have been warned!**_

 _ **V. Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Kingdom Hearts series. Everything belongs to Disney and Square Enix.**_

 **That's all for the moment. Anything else I need to explain will be addressed later on.**

 **So, shall we begin?**

* * *

 **Kingdom Hearts:  
** **The Soldier of Darkness**

* * *

 ** _End: Dearly Beloved - KH 358/2 Days_**

 ** _Play: Sanctuary_**

* * *

 **Okay. I'm too lazy to write out the entire scene, so here.**

 **Just imagine the Kingdom Hearts 2 opening scene, but the ending is not the same. Instead of Roxas falling from underneath Sora, imagine someone else falling from underneath Riku.**

 **He looks akin to Riku in Dream Drop Distance, but without the Dream Eater logo on his back. His jeans are darker, and the shirt is gray with a green stripe on the side. Also, his hair and eyes are brown, instead of silver and blue.**

 **That's what our main character looks like, as he falls towards the Station of Awakening. He watches as the doves fly off, revealing the platform.**

 **Scene ends. Now we can get started.**

 **For anybody who's curious, he wakes up in the Tram Common area, to the left if you're heading towards the forest. If I refer to someone as "He" or "Him", that's the main character I'm speaking off.**

* * *

 ** _End: Sanctuary_**

 ** _Play: The Afternoon Streets - KH2_**

* * *

He awoke to a hard, stone surface. His arms were spread out to his sides, his head facing left.

"Where...am I?" He said as he rose. He seemed to be in a large alley of some sort, and a trolley passed by in front of him.

"What is this place?" He said, looking around him from side to side.

* * *

 **Entered New World: Twilight Town**

* * *

"This place looks so...familiar." He brought his hand up towards his head.

His memory was a complete blank. He couldn't think of where he came from, what he was doing before he woke up, not even who he was.

He couldn't remember a thing.

"Well," he said, "I better ask around, find out where I am."

...

He walked off, heading to the right outside of the alley. He found a woman at a store, who smiled at him as he walked up.

"Hi there! Can I help you?"

"Hi, um," He stuttered, "I'm not from around here. Can you tell me what this place is?"

"New here, huh? Well, this is Twilight Town. You can't find any other place quieter than here. I hope you'll enjoy it."

"Twilight Town, huh?" He whispered to himself. The name sounded familiar, but his memory was still blank.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, I'm fine. Is there anyone else I could find out more from?"

"Well, Seifer should be able to tell you a thing or two, but he's not the most friendly. You can find him in the Sandlot."

He shook his head, "That won't be a problem. Thanks." He turned and walked away.

...

As he walked, he began to think more. This town, these people, he felt as if he had seen them before. But like before, he couldn't think of when or how.

 _Maybe this Seifer guy has the answers._

He did find the Sandlot the woman spoke off, where he found a quartet gathered around a board. He approached them quietly.

"Is any one of you Seifer?" He asked, surprising the four.

"Who's asking?" Seifer said, turning around with a threatening look.

"Seifer doesn't take to losers like you, y'know!" The man on Seifer's left said.

"Scram." A girl said. The fourth stayed silent.

He took a step back, "Relax. I'm not looking for a fight. I'm just new around here."

"Well go bother somebody else! Maybe those half-pints in the back-alleys."

He looked at Seifer with confusion, "Geez. Don't take so kindly to strangers, do you?"

"Only ones that get in my way!"

"Well in that case, don't let me get in the way of your ego."

He turned and walked off before Seifer could do anything.

 _Probably not wise to make enemies already._ He thought to himself.

...

Once he entered the alleys, he noticed one boy run into a hidden spot back in an alley. He, getting curious and all, decided it would be nice to follow.

Once he entered, there were three people in the room, two boys and one girl.

One of the two boys, wearing a gray jacket and camo pants, jumped up with fists clenched.

"Are you with Seifer and his crew?"

He took a step back in shock, "Geez whiz, is everybody in town this hostile towards newcomers?"

The other boy stood up, "Relax, Hayner. He looks harmless. My name's Pence, and that's Olette."

"It's nice to meet you." She said, smiling.

"Likewise."

"Aren't you going to tell us you're name?" Hayner said a lot more calmer.

He looked down at the ground, "I...can't. You see, I woke up here and my memory is completely blank. I've been going around asking to see if I can find some answers, but so far nothing."

"You don't happen to know a place where I can find something?"

The trio looked at each other, then Pence spoke up. "You can always try the mansion."

"Where's that?"

"In Tram Common, there's a hole in a wall that leads to a forest. Go through there and you'll find it."

"But, nobody has lived there in years." Olette said suddenly.

"I'll take my chances. Thanks." He said, leaving the room.

...

When he entered the alley, he stopped for a second.

"Nothing so far. How am I ever going to find out what happened if I keep getting sent in circles around town?"

He sighed, "This mansion might be my only chance."

He set off yet again.

* * *

 _ **Stop: The Afternoon Streets - KH2**_

* * *

After following the way Pence spoke about, finding the mansion easily. Only problem was, there was a massive lock on the gate.

He sighed, "Another dead end."

He started to turn around to walk away.

* * *

 _ **Play: Tension Rising - KH2**_

* * *

Suddenly, white figures appeared around him in a circle.

"What?!" He said, as they surround him and swayed from side to side.

His right hand started to form a dark glow.

"Huh?" He said, as the dark glow enlarged into the shape of a sword. It was red, with blue areas making the form of a wing. There was a large eye near the handle.

He didn't have time to think before he raised his blade to fight.

* * *

 **Quick note: He has the same battle stances as Dream Drop Distance Riku.**

 **Weapon Obtained: Soul Eater.**

 **Information: Defeat the strange enemies.**

* * *

He ran forwards towards one, knocking it away with one slash, before taking out another with a quick stab. One moved in from behind, but he turned to smack it away. One by one, they fell.

However, one by one, they would come back. One went down, another would pop right back up.

They kept coming.

He was forced back to the gate, his weapon down at his side from exhaustion. He eventually fell down in defeat, his back against the gate.

One of the creatures was about to attack, so he raised up his weapon to defend himself. His eyes were closed.

* * *

 _ **Stop: Tension Rising - KH2**_

* * *

The attack never came.

When he reopened his eyes, there was a man in a black coat standing before him. He was considerably taller, with silver hair and a blindfold.

But, he was holding the same weapon.

"Who are you?" He said, raising himself off of the ground.

"I could ask you the same question."

"Well, I don't," He was interrupted by the man grabbing him by the arm and thrown into a dark portal.

* * *

He awoke in the same position as before, but this time on a metal floor. There was a massive computer in the corner, a man in red robes at it. The man from in front of the mansion was standing next to him.

"Where are we?" He said, getting the attention of the other two.

"Somewhere secret," Mansion man said, "We've got an important job for you."

"And why should I say yes?"

"Because you're job could very well be the key to saving the world." The man in red spoke.

"How so? I don't even know my own name."

"That's because you don't have one, yet."

"I suppose you both do?"

"Riku."

"You may call me DiZ."

"Okay, Riku and DiZ, what is it that's so important that only I can do?"

DiZ smiled, "You may want to stay seated and listen."

* * *

"So, if we don't get Sora's memories back from those two, then he can never wake up?"

"Correct."

"And these 'Nobodies' are the ones that attacked me?"

"Yes, but the Organization will take you in kindly. After all, you are a being of darkness with no heart and no feelings, am I correct?"

He looked down at his his feet, thinking, _"How can I not have a heart? Don't you need one just to live? It doesn't seem possible for the darkness in someone's heart to take it's own identity."_

"Yeah, I suppose."

"Good, now their leader will return soon. You must hurry to the front of the mansion, or else he will be suspicious."

He hesitated, but he nodded.

"I'll report back as soon as I can."

Then he ran out.

* * *

 _ **Play: Organization XIII - KH2**_

* * *

He waited for forever, until a dark portal appeared from in front of him.

A man in a dark cloak, the same as Riku's, approached him.

"Would you like to know?" The man said to him.

He nodded.

The man waved his arm in front of him, four gold letter appearing before him.

They spelled out R-I-K-U.

"You feel nothing. Nothing is real."

"I can give you purpose."

He nodded.

The man waved his arm again, and the letters began to spin around him. After a few seconds, he stopped them, a large X appearing between the four letters.

This time, it was spelled differently.

...

K

...

I

...

R

...

U

...

X

...

Kirux. His new name.

"Kirux." He said.

"That is right. The new you."

* * *

 **Note: It's pronounced "Kai-rucks". Just clarifying.**

 **Sorry if the ending feels rushed, I wanted to get this out now.**

 **So, leave a review with your thoughts. If you enjoyed, make sure to follow and favorite the story and me if you'd like to check out some of my other works.**

 **Thank you, and have a great day.**

 **-Broncozfan623**


	2. II - The Sea-Salt Trio

**Welcome back.**

 **Now, let me clarify something. The story does start around Day 71 of 358/2 Days, when Axel returns from Castle Oblivion. I know I said I wasn't going to pick, but after I rewatched most of 358/2 Days' scenes, I chose this time to be best, because it is after Sora and Riku's time in Castle Oblivion. By the way, when I refer to the music in certain scenes, it is my recommendation that you listen to the re-orchestrated versions from both the 1.5 and 2.5 HD Remixes.**

 **Also, I definitely am aware that the first chapter was rushed. I assure you, I took my time with this one.**

 **If you want to know if I'm lying, read on.**

* * *

 ** _Play: Sacred Moon - KH 358/2 Days_**

* * *

It has been only a few days since Kirux got his name, and he's already been taken in by "Organization XIII."

On the day he had arrived and shown his room, he was immediately given his cloak. The man who'd given it to him, his name was Saix, also gave him a diary to keep.

As soon as Saix left, Kirux immediately put on his cloak. In order for him to stay inconspicuous and not get caught, he'd have to play the part as a member of this group.

Kirux looked out the window, at the somewhat visible reflection of himself. He could see what faintly looked like a moon in the shape of a heart.

He felt uneasy. This place was harboring darkness around every corner, and he could feel it.

"This castle," he said lightly, "I can sense the darkness here. It's seeping through every tiny hole in this place."

He drew his weapon, holding it before him in both hands. Riku had informed him it was called "Soul Eater," a sword that gets stronger when used with darkness. It would fit Kirux perfectly.

"DiZ says I was created from the darkness inside of Riku's heart. However, in order for a Nobody to be created, a person must lose their heart."

"But Riku never lost his heart. Sure, he was possessed by Ansem, but his heart was never extracted from his body."

He gripped the sword tightly, "So what is it? What happened that caused my own creation? And what would there be to stop Ansem from trying to take control of me?"

He shook his head, letting his weapon fade away. He decided then that he needed to rest. His mind was overflowing with thoughts, and sleep would be his best option to clear them out.

* * *

 _ **3 Days Later**_

Kirux shot straight up in his bed. He looked around the room, looking for any sign of, well, anything.

"It was just a dream." He said, looking down.

"What was all that? There were three, no, four of us Organization members, including me. A clock tower, ice cream, and a...sunset."

"Yeah, a sunset."

"It was nice. It felt...peaceful."

...

His door opened suddenly, and Saix walked in slowly. He looked angry, but then again, he looked the same way when Kirux first met him.

"At last, you have awoken. The Superior was starting to get concerned." He said as he reached Kirux's bedside.

"What...happened to me?"

"You've been sleeping for three days now."

 _Three days?!_

 _Good job, Kirux. Way to make a good first impression._

"I-," he said, embarrassed, "I'm sorry. I don't know what happened."

Saix shook his head, "No matter. Some Nobodies aren't fully recovered until a week after their creation. But I will admit, some members were a bit worried."

"Speaking of, we will be introducing you to them today. When you're ready, meet Axel in the Grey Area."

Saix turned around, and began to walk out.

"How will I know who Axel is?" Kirux asked.

But Saix didn't answer. He left the room without another word.

 _Guess I'll just have to guess._

Kirux looked towards his window.

"That place in my dream. Was that some sort of vision, or am I just going crazy?"

He got up out of bed, "Whatever it was, it felt...strange. Like I had some sort of...belonging there."

Kirux walked out of his room, but his mind wouldn't let that dream he had go.

...

He remembered it vividly. He was sitting at the top of a large tower, his legs were dangling off the edge. Along with him were three other Organization members. One was a man with long, red hair and green eyes. The second was a boy with blonde hair.

The last one was a girl. She had black hair, and blue eyes similar to the boy's. She was the one that grabbed Kirux's attention the most.

There was just something about her that grabbed his attention.

It was if the two of them were connected in some way. Kirux just couldn't figure out how though.

 _'Maybe I'll meet her today, then something might come up,'_ Kirux thought as he walked along.

As he walked along, he was able to look around more of the castle. For a place that was meant to only hold thirteen Nobodies, the place was massive. The castle itself could hold hundreds, maybe thousands of Nobodies.

Kirux got so lost in it all that he (accidentally) found his way to what they called the Grey Area. The place was large, with tables, couches, and chairs spread around the room. The entire back wall was a massive glass window, which showed some other pillars of the castle and the heart-shaped moon Kirux saw earlier.

Kirux was interrupted by somebody speaking to him, "Well well, look who finally decided to wake up."

Kirux looked over to his left, where a man was standing a few feet away from him. He had black and grey hair tied back, an eye patch over his left eye, and a scar that ended at the base of that same eye.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Name's Xigbar, kiddo. I'm the Organization's No. II, and you think that would mean something, right?"

"As if. Saix calls the shots for us, so don't come crying to me if you don't know what you need to do."

Kirux crossed his arms, "Uhh, okay?"

"So, you just going to leave me in the dark about your name?"

"Oh, sorry. It's Kirux."

"Kirux, huh? Well, hopefully you turn out better than the last newbie."

"What happened?"

"Let's just say she went missing not long before you showed up."

 _She?_

 _It's got to be that girl from my dream! I've got to find out more about her._

"Can you describe who she is for me?"

"If you insist on knowing. She's got black hair and blue eyes, but that's about all I can give you."

 _She's definitely the same one._

 _All I need is a name._

"What's her name?"

Xigbar smiled, "You're a curios one, aren't you?"

"I just want to get to know everybody in this place."

"If you insist, Xion is her name. Got it?"

Kirux nodded, smiling, "Thanks, Xigbar."

Xigbar grinned, "No problemo, newbie. Now, if anyone's looking for me, I'll be waiting for your introduction to begin. Capiche?"

Xigbar walked past him, heading down the hallway.

"Xion, huh," Kirux said to himself, "Wonder who she could be."

...

Xion.

The name brought no familiarity to him. However, Kirux felt a strange connection to this girl. There wasn't any reasoning behind it, it was just a feeling he had.

It's funny, really. Nobodies aren't supposed to have feelings. But in Kirux's case, he felt something, and he couldn't figure out what it was.

Kirux thought about it, but nothing would come up.

Nothing at all.

In the end, he just shook it off and looked around the Grey Area a little more. There was only one other person in the room, a tall man with spiky, red hair.

...

No. It couldn't be.

It was the same man Kirux had seen in his dream! Same hair and everything!

 _What is going on? Am I having visions of the future or something?_

Kirux walked up to the man, calling out, "Are you Axel?"

The man turned around, looking at Kirux with curiosity.

 _Yep. Same eyes, too. That shade of green that looks almost blue._

 _..._

He smiled all of the sudden, "Already got the name memorized, huh?"

"What?"

"My name, Axel. A - X - E - L. Got it memorized?"

Kirux crossed his arms in confusion.

"Uhh, sure. I guess."

Axel patted him lightly on the shoulder, "Come on, don't over think it. All you've got to do is remember."

"So, what's my name?"

Kirux looked up at him, "Axel."

He smiled, "Good. And what about our boss?"

"Xemnas."

"And his number two?"

"Saix."

Axel chuckled, "See, there you go. Now, you got it all memorized?"

"Sure," Kirux said, but not with a lot of confidence.

"Alright. Now, what was it that Saix told me about? Oh yeah. It's time to finally show you off to all the others. You ready to go?"

Kirux folded his arms across his chest.

...

 _This guys is a little odd. He wants me to remember his name for some reason._

 _Maybe he just wants us all to stay connected. I don't really know._

 _But I saw him in my dream. Does that mean that we're going to become friends at one point? Or maybe be a part of waking up Sora?_

 _It's all too early to say._

 _But now, it's time to meet the other members._

...

"Yeah," Kirux said, "Lead the way."

Axel smiled, "Good. Follow me and we'll be there in no time."

Axel walked past him, and Kirux followed.

* * *

 _ **Stop: Scared Moon - KH 358/2 Days**_

* * *

The members were gathered in their respective seats in the Round Room. Xemnas began by speaking loudly.

"Good tidings friends. Today is a momentous day."

"After the loss of five of our comrades at Castle Oblivion, I am pleased to announce that another has been chosen to wear the coat."

The room was silent, as everyone looked down at the center platform.

There, Kirux could be seen (his hood on), standing towards the center of the platform.

"No. XV." Xemnas announced loudly.

While the other members talked amongst themselves., Kirux took the opportunity to look around at some of the them. He could see that every member seemed to have a unique look. One man had long, black hair while another had spiky, light brown. One other thing he noticed were the numbers.

They were supposed to be called Organization _XIII_ , as in thirteen members. However, when Kirux looked at the others, there were only eight not counting himself and the girl Xigbar told him about.

But, Kirux caught sight of one member specifically.

He had found one, heard of another, it was only a matter of time before he found the third.

And by third, he meant the third person from his dream. The boy with the spiky, blonde hair.

 _There's something odd about him, about all three of them. The ones I saw in my dream are special._

 _Us four, we're all connected somehow. I don't exactly know how at the moment, but I know that for sure._

The other members were starting to leave, but the boy didn't. He stayed, and continued staring down at Kirux, who stared right back.

Kirux didn't expect the boy to smile but he did, then he vanished like the others.

He looked down towards his feet, "What is it about them? What makes them so special?"

He thought, _I don't really understand it, but there's something about the three I saw. Axel, Xion, and the third one. At least two of them have got to be connected to Sora in some way. If I were to guess, it would be Xion and the third, but I can't rule out Axel yet._

 _What matters it, those three could be vital to awakening Sora. By whatever means, I have to bring them to DiZ and Riku._

Kirux left the room.

* * *

He arrived back in the Grey Area after nearly twenty minutes of wandering (it's a big castle. It was easy to get lost.) This time, there were more members there. Axel and Saix were there, but there were two others. The one with spiky, light brown hair and a man with short, blonde hair. The latter two were sitting in the couches and chairs scattered across the room.

 _Only Axel again, huh? Fair enough._

"Axel," Kirux said, walking up to him, "So, uhh...what now?"

"Axel will be showing you how we operate." Saix said, walking up to him.

Axel sighed, "Again? You're joking."

"The Superior requested you specifically."

"Why am I always the one showing the new ones the ropes?"

"That's not my decision. But, due to our lack of members, you'll have to show him everything today."

"Everything at once?! That's crazy. You think he'll be able to handle it all?"

Kirux spoke up, "I can handle it just fine. I may be new, but I'm anything but incompetent."

Saix nodded, "Good. You two leave when you're ready."

When he was out of earshot, Axel spoke up, "That's unfair. If anybody should be showing you this stuff, it should be either Demyx or Xigbar."

Kirux looked confused, "Why are you so upset? If I'm that much of a burden, I'll figure it out myself."

"No, it's not about that. Just..." he shook his head, "Never mind. We should probably go now, just to get it over with. You ready?"

Kirux nodded, "Only if you are."

"Alright," he lifted his hand up, and a dark portal appeared. Kirux recognized it, the same one Riku threw him into. Axel walked right in, but Kirux was nervous.

 _This is how we get from world to world? That's odd. I wonder why I can't summon one._

Nevertheless, Kirux walked through.

* * *

 _ **Play: Lazy Afternoons - KH ReCOM**_

* * *

Axel and Kirux both exited the portal.

"Twilight Town?" Kirux said, "Why are we here?"

"Every time I trained a new member, I brought them here. It's normal for us."

"Okay."

Axel turned towards him, "Alright, so we've got to jam pack five days of learning into one. You think you can take up that burden?"

Kirux nodded, "Let's get started."

"Alright. First off, each mission you go on will have a certain objective that you must complete. You're not permitted to return to the castle if you don't. These missions can range from collecting items, to defeating certain Heartless."

"Heartless?"

"They're monsters of darkness. The name speaks for itself, as they have no hearts. They can be small or large, weak or strong. Any Heartless is a threat. If you see one, eliminate it on the spot."

"By the way, you have a weapon, right?"

"Of course I do. Why?"

"Show me it."

Kirux hesitated, but he reached his hand out and summoned Soul Eater. Axel looked at it in surprise, but that surprise quickly faded.

"Impressive. Now, that sword is the only thing keeping you from defeat. If you were a person, your heart would be your most trusted ally in combat. But, for us Nobodies, our allies are the weapons we carry if we ever ride solo. Got it?"

Kirux nodded.

* * *

 _ **Stop: Lazy Afternoons - KH ReCOM**_

 _ **Play: Sinister Sundown - KH ReCOM**_

* * *

Suddenly to his left, black figures emerged from the ground. They had distinct, yellow eyes, and their movements were frantic.

"Well, that's convenient," Axel said, "Those guys are the Heartless. If you run into any, don't be afraid. You've got many means off defeating them. Go on, take those out."

Kirux raised his sword, "Got it." Then ran towards the Heartless. He jumped forward, slashing downward at one of them. The enemy disappeared into a black puff. Kirux then moved on to the others, taking out two with a slash immediately followed by a stab. The last one jumped towards him, which he defeated with one downward swing.

Unfortunately for Kirux, more showed up, in nearly tripled.

"Axel, I don't know if I can handle this many."

"Don't worry! You have other means of battle other than physical attacks. Magic is another way to combat them. You can do that to defeat them."

"I'll give it a try!"

Kirux held his sword in front of him, shouting "Fire!", and a dark fireball came out from the blade. It hit one Heartless, evaporating it. Two came in to attack, but Kirux dodged easily. He then tried lifting the blade upwards, shouting "Thunder!". Immediately, lightning bolts of purple and white came flying down, hitting all but one of the enemies and defeating them. The last one was taken down by one strike.

But even after that, Kirux still wasn't done. One final Heartless popped up, a large, fat one. Kirux was worn out from fighting, so he collapsed to one knee.

"Axel...I can't."

"Out of energy, huh?"

Kirux nodded.

"This is where your most powerful ability comes in. We call them Limit Breaks. It's where you have on last bit of power, to lay out massive damage to the enemy. You can do it. Take out this one and it's over."

Kirux stood back up, staring at the Heartless in front of him. He then felt energy rising through him, and darkness began to flow out of his body. He then jumped into the air, a burst of energy floating around him.

"Giving up already?!" He yelled at the Heartless, before he ran forward and jumped, only to disappear.

He reappeared next to them, dealing three hits. He did that again, and again, except five hits the last time. He then returned one last time, slamming the ground in a wave of dark energy, yelling out "Goodbye!."

* * *

 _ **Stop: Sinister Sundown - KH ReCOM**_

 _ **Play: Lazy Afternoons - KH2 ReCOM**_

* * *

The Heartless disappeared immediately, and Kirux fell to his knees. Soul Eater faded away from his hand.

 _What...was that? I was consumed by anger and hatred._

 _That was the...darkness. The dark power inside me._

 _Have I already fallen to it?_

He was interrupted by a green glow illuminating around him, allowing him the strength to stand. Then he heard...clapping?

Axel was cheering for him?

"That was nice, Kirux," Axel said, patting him on the shoulder, "You really showed them who's boss."

Kirux looked at him in confusion, "How are you happy about that?"

"Well you took out all those Heartless, all by yourself."

"But I was consumed by anger, and hatred. The darkness inside me took over, and-," he looked down, "I lost it."

Axel rubbed his head, "Don't let it get to you. Besides, even if the darkness does take over, nothing to lose, right? I mean, we're Nobodies after all."

Kirux sighed, "Right."

"Anyways, you've passed the test. Congrats Kirux."

"What? That's it?"

"Well...no. But that's all nonsense stuff. You deserve what I like to call 'The Icing on the Cake.'"

"'Icing on the cake?'"

"Yeah, something a little extra for completing your mission. Follow me."

Kirux didn't understand, but he followed anyway.

* * *

 _ **Stop: Lazy Afternoons - KH ReCOM**_

 _ **Play: At Dusk, I Will Think of You... - KH 358/2 Days**_

* * *

"When did you find this place?" Kirux said, watching his feet dangle over the edge. They were at the top of the clock tower, sitting on the edge, watching the sunset. Kirux had the same feeling he had in his dream the night before.

"A while ago," Axel said, reaching into his pocket, "By the way, here you go."

Axel was holding out two, light-blue ice cream bars. Kirux took it with even more confusion.

"It's sea salt ice cream. Go ahead, try it."

Kirux was hesitant, but he did take a bite. It had a salty taste, but there was also sweetness.

"It's salty, but it's also sweet. I like it."

"Good," Axel said, "After every mission, each day, I'd come here and watch the sunset before I went back to the castle."

"Must have been lonely." Kirux said, taking another bite.

"It was a little, but it was nice and peaceful. It got better after I was done training Roxas."

"Roxas?"

"He's a member of the Organization. Got spiky, blonde hair and blue eyes. He's a friend of mine."

 _That must be the boy I saw earlier. He's the third._

 _Roxas, Axel, and Xion._

 _That trio is what I'm after._

"Do you think he'll show up today?"

"Shouldn't you be asking me that?"

Kirux turned to his left, only to see the boy they were just talking about.

Roxas.

"Hey Roxas! How was your mission?"

Roxas sat down between Kirux and Axel, "Good. I went to a new world today. It's a really big castle, and I heard a really loud roar."

Roxas stopped and smiled, looking at Kirux, "Oh, and sorry. I never introduced myself. I'm Roxas, if Axel hasn't told you."

Kirux smiled back, "Kirux."

"How long have you been with us?"

"Umm...three or four days. I've already lost count. I was in a coma for a while though."

"Yeah, I heard. I came to see if you were awake once, but Saix told me I couldn't."

"You did?"

"Of course. We've got to look out for each other. Besides, any friend of Axel is a friend of mine."

They both looked at Axel, "You two ARE friends, right?"

Axel laughed, "Of course. Right Kirux?"

"Yeah!"

Roxas took a bite of his own ice cream and laughed, "Good. Once we find Xion, you'll have three friends in the first week."

"Xion...she went missing before I got here, right?"

Axel frowned, "Yeah. We still haven't found her. But Roxas and I are going out to find her one of these days."

"Yeah. Soon."

The rest of their time was quiet, but Kirux's mind was anything but that.

 _These three are all friends, and it looks like I am too._

 _This puts a dent into everything. These three are what we need to wake up Sora._

 _But, now we're friends. I can't do that to them._

Kirux knew then, that this was _not_ going to be easy.

At all.

* * *

 **There we go. Kirux has now officially met Roxas and Axel. Only Xion is left...**

 **Until next time!**

 **-Broncozfan623**


	3. III - Dark Reflections

**Okay, the reception I got after chapter two was great, so I got started chapter three the next on the day after it was released. That's the earliest I've ever started a new chapter on any of my stories, and I have all of my readers to thank.**

 **I want to thank everyone for the support so far. I've got hope that this story will take off soon, and become one of my favorite projects that I've ever worked on.**

 **The chapter though, I'm going to explain a little. There's a new world present, but it wasn't included in 358/2 Days. I wanted to include some new ones to keep things fresh and new, along with some old worlds for nostalgia. (Quick Note: Kirux was using Dark magic last chapter, such as Dark Firaga and my creation, Dark Thundaga.)**

 **Thanks for listening to that, thanks for the support, and enjoy.**

* * *

 _ **Play: Sacred Moon - KH 358/2 Days**_

* * *

Kirux arrived back in his room after returning from the clock tower. He was still kind of worn out from the Limit Break earlier, so he wanted to get some rest for tomorrow. He would start his normal missions then.

Unfortunately, Riku had other plans.

"Glad to see you're not destroyed yet." He said, leaning against Kirux's wall. He still had the cloth covering his eyes, which Kirux learned was to keep himself in normal form and not take on Ansem's appearance.

Kirux jumped back in surprise, "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in Twilight Town?"

"You hadn't come back since we first met. I had to make sure you were okay, Kirux."

Kirux's surprise only escalated higher when he said that, "How...do you know that's what they named me?"

Riku stopped leaning against the wall, "Do you really think that DiZ and I weren't keeping an eye on you in Twilight Town? We had to make sure you didn't do anything stupid, or they didn't attack you."

Kirux crossed his arms, "You could have told me that sooner. It would be good to know that I'm being watched all the time."

"Well, if it makes you feel better, we're not watching you _all_ the time. Just whenever you're on missions or with any other members. Speaking of which, have you found out anything about the two that we need?"

"Actually, yes. There's this trio here of three members that I've been having weird thoughts of lately. I had a dream while I was in a coma, and,-"

"You were in a coma?" Riku said with concern.

"Yes, but I'm fine. No need to worry about that. Back to those three, I saw them in my dream. It was kind of like I'm having visions of future events or something."

"You know their names?"

"Yes. Roxas, Axel, and Xion. Ring any bells?"

Riku thought for a second, then gasped.

"What is it?"

"Roxas. What's he like?"

"Well, he's got spiky, blonde hair and blue eyes. He's a nice guy."

"Tell me: Can he wield the Keyblade?"

"You're going to have to tell me what that is first."

Riku sighed, "It's a weapon, shaped like a key, hence the name. It's got remarkable powers, and it's very picky about it's owners. Sora is a Keyblade wielder, which is what makes him so special."

"Okay, but what does Roxas have to do with that?"

"Think about it, Kirux. Your name is just an anagram for Riku with an X in it, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, take the letters out of Roxas and remove the X. What do you get?"

Kirux thought for a second.

 _Roxas._

 _R - O - X - A - S_

 _Eliminate that X, you've got R, O, A, and S._

 _Which spells..._

 _Sora._

 _Sora?!_

Kirux gasped, "Sora! Take them out, eliminate the X, mix them around, and you get Sora."

Riku smiled, "Good job. I'm gonna go tell DiZ about this. You just sit tight and come back to the mansion when you can."

Kirux nodded, "I will. See you soon."

Riku opened his own dark portal, and he left the room.

' _Seriously, why can't I do that?_ ' Kirux wondered.

He layed down on his bed, resting his head on his pillow. He got out his provided journal and began to write.

...

 _I've only been here for four days, and I've already learned so much._

 _The Organization is reaching for some goal, and that goal can be reached by eliminating Heartless. If we eliminate enough Heartless, they'll reach that goal someday._

 _But, that's not the point. It seems that I've already found who I'm looking for in this place. If Roxas is Sora's Nobody, he must be one of the two that we need to wake up Sora. I don't think the second is Axel, but I also can't assume that it's Xion because, well, we haven't met yet._

 _Once she comes back, I can finally know for sure._

 _But I've got other concerns. That Limit Break today, I was controlled by my own dark powers. If I end up using it too much, am I gonna end up being consumed like Riku was? Or will Ansem come back and try to take over my body?_

 _I can't answer these right now, but the longer I wait, the closer I could be to falling._

* * *

Kirux had another dream that night. Either that, or a vision. Either way, it was not very pleasant.

He saw two black coated figures fighting on the bridge of a castle, one wielding Soul Eater, the other wielding a weapon shaped like a key.

The Keyblade.

The one wielding Soul Eater won the fight, picking the Keyblade up off the ground. Kirux could hear his next words vividly.

"This Keyblade, it's a sham. Worthless." As he tossed it a way.

He recognized the voice as Riku. Why would he say something like that? Sure, the other person was a total stranger to him, but that didn't make it okay.

He remembers running up that same bridge towards this person, who was unconscious on the ground. He dropped immediately at their sides, lifting them in his arm. He removed the hood, and was shocked by who it was.\

Her. Xion.

...

And like that, the dream was over.

Kirux woke the same was as the night before, shooting straight up in his bed.

"What is going on in my head?" He said, lifting a hand up to rest on his forehead.

"Xion and Riku were fighting on the bridge, but why? Was Xion sent there to destroy him, or was she provoked by him? Also, why can Xion wield the Keyblade? She's not Sora's Nobody, Roxas is. It makes sense for him."

Kirux was starting to get concerned about the connection between himself and Xion. Two nights in a row he's had a dream with her involved, and the two at the moment were total strangers.

"There's something about her," he said, looking at his hand, "The two of us are connected. Some way, some how."

He got up out of bed, and headed to the Grey Area.

When he arrived, he was surprised. The room was empty, aside from Saix.

 _Did I sleep in or something? Where is everybody?_

"Where did everyone go?" Kirux asked Saix, who turned around towards him. He had the same look as always.

"Most of the other members have already departed."

"Including Roxas and Axel?"

"Yes. Those two have departed for their mission today. What they're doing today is important, so I can't risk you getting in the way. Which is why I'm sending you to a new world today."

 _A new world? Already? It's my first mission._

"Are you sure you want to send me? It's only my first real mission."

"That didn't concern you yesterday."

Kirux laughed softly, "Yeah, you've got me there."

"I need you to investigate the area of this new world. Be sure to be very thorough in your investigation. Depart whenever you're ready."

Kirux nodded.

 _A new world for my first mission. This should be interesting. I wonder if I'll actually be able to summon one of those portals._

He lifted his hand up, and sure enough, a dark portal appeared before him.

 _Ha! I can! That's awesome!_

He contained his excitement, though, and walked through the portal, leaving the castle.

* * *

 _ **Stop: Sacred Moon - KH 358/2 Days**_

* * *

When Kirux stepped out of the portal, he was greeted by the sound of flowing water. He was standing on a platform, but there was no other land surrounding it. Also, the water was splitting around the platform.

And that wasn't even all. Kirux looked up, and he saw a massive castle with a large Heartless symbol.

* * *

 **Entered New World: Hollow Bastion (AN: Yes, I went with Hollow Bastion. I felt that it was a good place to start, especially since Riku's first world in Chain of Memories was Hollow Bastion, and Kirux is Riku's Nobody.)**

 _ **Play: Hollow Bastion - KH1**_

* * *

"What is this place? It's so bizarre."

The portal behind him closed, meaning he wasn't leaving until he was done investigating.

"Well, I guess they expect me to investigate that castle. But, how do I get there?" It was then he noticed other floating pieces of land in front of him. They led to a taller platform that had two pillars.

"Maybe I should head there." He said, hopping on to one of the floating pillars. He did the same until he got onto one that had some resemblance to a courtyard.

It was there that his mind started to hurt him, and voices went through his head. He grasped his head tightly, and fell down to his knees.

A few of those sayings stood out.

 _"Here. Go play hero with this." "Sora, sorry." "I'm not gonna give up now. I'm came here to find someone very important to me."_

The voices subsided, and Kirux was able to stand back up. He still held his head.

"What was that? It's like I had another vision, but this time they were from the past."

"Those voices, were they of...Sora and Riku? From when they went on their first journey?"

"Whatever it was, it didn't bring back anything pleasant. If that happens again, it won't be good."

Kirux then made his way to the two pillars, and when he stood by the edge, what appeared to be a lift flew down. It stopped before him, and he was soon teleported inside. Before he could say anything, the lift was moving towards the castle.

"Geez, what's next with this place?"

The lift went on for about five minutes before reaching the castle. Kirux was teleported off again, and the lift disappeared behind him. The castle was even more massive from up close, as to be expected. There were lifts going all around the towers and even inside. Kirux was taken aback by, well, everything.

"I've got to find out more about this place." He said, and he ran towards the castle entrance. The doors were massive, but as he approached they opened almost immediately.

Kirux stopped in his tracks, his suspicion grew, "There's no way those doors can open by themselves. Is somebody watching me?"

Although he was a little suspicious, he did enter the castle. He arrived in a large, open entrance hall. There were two staircases on each side of a fountain. Kirux walked forward a little, only for a dark cloud to form in front of him. From that cloud, a ball with two black antennas floated before him.

* * *

 _ **Stop: Hollow Bastion - KH1**_

 _ **Play: Scherzo di Notte - KH1**_

* * *

"Heartless?" Kirux said, facing the monster in front of him. It was moving similar to the ones in Twilight Town, frantic and terrifying, but these could float.

He saw another form to his left and right, and could hear one behind him too.

'There's _only one way to solve this problem._ ' He thought, so he drew his sword and prepared to fight.

He started with the one in front, taking it down with a single combo. One launched itself at him, biting ferociously. But Kirux merely jumped over them, and took it down with a fire spell. The other two were defeated with two combos, one for each target.

Kirux wasn't done there. Three wizard like Heartless, and one immediately attacked him with a large ice projectile. Kirux was lucky to dodge it before taking the Heartless down. The other two tried using their magic on Kirux as well, but they were quickly defeated by him.

And again, Kirux was not finished.

One, final Heartless appeared, one that looked like it had a suit of armor on, and carried a massive shield with a beast's head. This one was tougher, as in it's attacks were relentless and unwavering. Kirux would go in to attack, but it would just spin itself around and knock him away.

Kirux was running out of energy, and he had hardly done anything to the Heartless before him.

He felt about ready to fall on his knees, until he felt energy rush through him, and darkness was seeping out of him.

Kirux jumped into the air, pointed his sword towards the Heartless, then slammed into the ground. Blasts of darkness went flying around him.

* * *

 _ **Stop: Scherzo di Notte - KH1**_

* * *

When he regained his composure, more voices went through his head. Once again, he was sent to his knees from the pain.

 _"The darkness will destroy you." "Sora ain't gonna go anywhere." "I don't need a weapon. My friends are my power!"_

Kirux came very close to passing out, but he was able to keep it together. He stood back up, although extremely weak.

"What is going on with me? Why am I hearing these voices, having these visions?"

Kirux looked at his hand, "Is it the darkness, the castle, or both? Whatever it is, I have to know."

Kirux walked forward, but he walked slower than usual. He continued on throughout the castle, which Kirux regretted entirely.

If you had asked "Between the castle back home and this one, which was more confusing to get around?", Kirux would have picked the latter immediately. The lifts were going all over the place, and their paths were almost always going the wrong way. Kirux would have to go so far out of his way just to switch the path of the lift to go the other way. It didn't help that the place was filled to the brim with Heartless. They were in every room, around every corner.

By the time that Kirux had gotten to a chapel like area, he was running on his last fume. The Heartless must have had something against him, because they attacked him non-stop.

Kirux stopped, and at long last collapsed to the ground. The only thing holding him up were his incredibly weak arms.

"This...was a terrible...idea."

He stood up, "I can't give this up now. I know I'm close to the end of this place."

And he was. In fact, it only took him two more rooms until he arrived. This area was special. There was a massive, glowing symbol in the shape of a heart. Electricity ran all around through it.

Kirux stared with such awe, but it was shortlived.

It happened again, but this was worse.

 _"But first, you must give the princess back her heart." "It is I, Ansem, the seeker of darkness." "Open the door, lead me into everlasting darkness!"_

That last line made Kirux scream out in pain.

Darkness began pouring out of him yet again. No, not out, _in_. The darkness was flowing into him.

He heard a voice in his mind.

" _You_ _will become my next vessel. It is your destiny. It is why you were created, to serve me!_ "

Kirux screamed, "No!"

He stood up, "I've got to get out of this place."

He summoned his portal, then "ran" through, away from this castle.

* * *

He approached where Axel took him the day before slowly. He was barely conscious, but he was pushing on.

He turned the corner, his arm on the wall holding him up. He recognized Axel (who saw him) and Roxas, but there was a third.

 _Xion. It had to be._

Axel called out, "Kirux?"

The other two turned around immediately. Kirux's eyes fell right onto Xion.

 _Same eyes, same hair, same everything. Why do I feel so attached to her?_

Then he blinked, and he didn't see Xion. Her face was different.

This time, she had red hair and the same blue eyes.

A name flashed through his mind.

 _"Kairi."_ He said to himself.

That pushed him over the edge.

His mind flashed again and again with images, most of the same from earlier.

He collapsed to his knees for what felt like the hundredth time that day. The same voice from earlier returned.

 _"If you don't submit and serve me, I will be forced to take you by force. I don't want to have to do that."_

"Shut up!" Kirux yelled out loud.

Xion and Roxas got up to try and help him, but he put his hand out to stop them.

"No!"

 _"If you want to resist, then why don't we do it face to face?"_

Kirux went to stand up, but something hit him in the head. He fell forward and hit the ground hard, and his vision went black.

 _"You will become one with the darkness when I'm finished with you, Kirux."_

* * *

 **I don't have anything more to say. I hope you all enjoyed.**

 **-Broncozfan623**


	4. IV - The Seeker of Darkness

**Author's note is at the end of the story. For now, continue reading.**

* * *

"I've told everything that I know. He showed up out of nowhere in a terrible condition. Then he...he was clutching his head in pain, screaming at someone."

Saix didn't buy it, "Kirux doesn't have any memories of anyone. It's impossible."

"Axel's telling the truth!" Roxas said, "We tried to help him, but he stopped us."

Axel crossed his arms. He still didn't understand what had happened not even ten minutes ago. Kirux showed up at the clock tower, just as he had said he would. But he was leaning against the wall, as if he had just fought a few hundred Heartless. He didn't even look at him or Roxas.

Just Xion. He stared entirely at Xion.

Well, at least before he fell on his knees, clutching his head.

Axel remembered what Roxas mentioned earlier, about him and Xion trying to help Kirux. But, for some reason, he resisted. It was as if he wanted to prevent whatever was hurting him from doing any damage on them.

Then, that blast of darkness hit Kirux in the back of the head. He's been out cold ever since.

Saix shook his head ,"Whatever happened to Kirux is not a concern for you three, especially No. XIV. Her disappearance put a thorn in our side that's far too large. We mustn't get so focused on yet another failure."

Saix walked off, leaving Roxas fuming and Axel shaking his head.

"What's his problem?" Roxas said with poorly hidden rage.

"I don't really know sometimes, but we should check up on Kirux and Xion, make sure they're both okay."

The two walked off towards Kirux's room, where Xion was watching him in case he woke up. When the two arrived, they found Xion at Kirux's bedside, who was still sound asleep.

"Anything new?" Axel asked her.

Xion shook her head, "Nothing, aside from a few twitches."

"What do you think is wrong with him?" Roxas asked.

"Bad memories, maybe. I can't really say for sure."

Xion looked over at the two, "Is there anything we can do for him?"

"At the moment, it doesn't look like it. Whatever is wrong with him might be in his head."

"He was yelling at somebody."

"But who?" Roxas asked again, "Is he possessed or something?"

"Possibly," Axel said, "Like I said, I can't tell. I've never seen something like that happen to anybody."

Xion looked back at Kirux, "I hope he's okay. It's rough seeing anybody go through something like this."

...

Those three had no idea what was happening in Kirux's mind.

* * *

He couldn't hear or feel anything. It was like he was floating in space. When he opened his eyes, he could see nothing but black.

His feet landed on the "ground" (or lack there of), but there was still nothing around him.

Just a dark, black void.

"Where am I?" He said quietly. Apparently, it wasn't quiet enough.

 _"This is the inside of your mind. A place devoid of all light."_ A dark, male voice rang out. Kirux looked around, but there was still nothing around.

"You," he said, "You're the voice that was in my head, back at the clock tower!"

 _"Correct. I brought you here so we could settle this little dispute._ _"_

 _Dispute. Is that what he's calling it?_

"Then come out. Show me who you really are!"

The voice let out a sinister laugh, _"As you wish, Kirux."_

Suddenly, in front of Kirux, a man appeared out of the darkness. He had dark skin, brown eyes (similar to Kirux), and silver hair. He had a Heartless symbol displayed across his chest.

"Alright. Now, who are you? And why are you inside _my_ head?"

This man smiled, "You do not know? I am Ansem, the seeker of darkness."

Kirux gasped in shock.

 _Oh no._

 _Ansem is in MY head?! How?!_

"How are you still around?! I thought Riku destroyed you!"

"I told Riku that my shadow will always linger, inside the darkness in his heart. However, the darkness inside his heart took on it's own shape."

"That shape is you, Kirux."

Kirux looked at him angrily.

"So what?! Why does any of this involve me? If you've got unfinished business with Riku, you can settle it with him."

"If only it were that simple. The darkness in his heart no longer resides within him. Therefore, I've got no control over that cowardly boy."

"However, the darkness that used to reside in him," he pointed at Kirux, "Now resides within you, a Nobody that only resides in the shadows of darkness."

Kirux's anger grew.

"I said to Riku that I would return to the realm of light one day. I gave him the darkness in his heart, the darkness that now you control." He started to move towards Kirux. We wasn't walking, he was floating off the "ground."

"And now, I am here to reclaim the darkness I have given away!"

Kirux had had enough, "Shut up!"

He drew his sword, "Nobody or not, I'm still me! The darkness will never control who I am."

"And neither will you, Ansem!"

Ansem's face changed, "You'd be foolish to think you could face me. My powers are well beyond your understanding."

"Oh yeah? Your powers couldn't even beat Sora OR Riku. Trust me, I'm not impressed by your powers."

Ansem was the one that looked angry now, "You can try and fight, boy."

* * *

 ** _Play: Revenge of Chaos - KH ReCOM_**

* * *

He crossed his arms over his chest, and a dark figure appeared behind him. Also, the scenery changed. They were now standing in a grey area, with purple spikes protruding from the ground around them.

 _You're insane, you know that?_ Kirux thought to himself.

He ignored that thought, and ran towards Ansem. He went in to attack, but he dodged with ease. Kirux tried again, and again, and again. But Ansem was too fast he dodged every attack without any effort.

Then, the shadow from behind him swept its arm at Kirux, Kirux just barely jumping over it.

At long last, Kirux managed to get some hits on Ansem. Even though he knew he was doing something to him, Ansem's expression remained the same.

Kirux thought to himself, _'This guy controls darkness with ease. Shouldn't he be putting up more of a fight?'_

It was then that Ansem's shadow (which is what Kirux had assumed it was) started hurling these disks towards Kirux. He did manage to swat a few away, but two or three hit him.

And they hit him hard.

But it wasn't over then. Ansem and his shadow then rushed towards him, a purple "shield" enveloping in front of them. Kirux couldn't dodge this one, and he took even more hard hits.

Ansem spoke to him then, "You give up yet?"

Kirux cast a healing spell on himself, saying, "I'm just getting started."

Kirux rushed at Ansem, avoiding the waves of lightning his shadow threw at him. When he reached him, he hit Ansem with two quick strikes, then jumped up and threw his sword at him. Ansem seemed affected by the attack, but not by much.

His shadow swiped at Kirux five more times, but Kirux was fast. He had most of Riku's physical strengths, and agility was one of them. After the fifth attack, Kirux stuck Ansem with two full combos.

Ansem then rushed at Kirux again, but Kirux was again able to avoid the attack. He shot dark fire at him twice, the first Ansem's shadow knocked away, but the second split into smaller parts, and each hit him.

Ansem's shadow started to shake.

 _Now! I can finish it._

Kirux loaded a ball of energy into his left hand, and fired it at Ansem. It knocked Ansem into the air, which allowed Kirux to fly forward and strike him towards the ground.

* * *

 ** _Stop: Revenge of Chaos - KH ReCOM_**

* * *

At that point, Ansem had all but given up. His shadow had faded away, leaving only him and Kirux in the area.

"You ignorant child! You don't realize what you have started!"

Kirux scoffed, "If I started it," he lifted his sword again, "Then I'll be the one to finish it!"

He went to strike him again, but Ansem vanished. He was gone.

"What?!" Kirux said, looking around him.

"Where are you, Ansem?! Show yourself!"

He heard Ansem's laugh.

 _"I will admit, you are skilled. But, I will save the end of this fight for another time."_

 _"I'll be waiting for you in the darkness, Kirux."_

Kirux began to feel a weird energy envelop around him, and soon he was getting drowsy.

"No," he said, dropping his sword, "I have to...finish...him."

But Kirux couldn't keep it together. He collapsed to the ground, and his eyes shut.

 _"Mark my words. Your darkness will be mine someday."_

* * *

The three were all sitting with frowns on their faces. It had been hours, and Kirux still hadn't woken up.

"Alright," Axel said, standing up, "It's been too long. I think it's time we go and get some rest for ourselves."

Roxas and Xion looked at him in surprise.

"What?" They both said in unison.

"You two heard me. He's not going to get up any time soon. We need to get some rest and check on him tomorrow."

"But, what if he wakes up between now and then?" Roxas said, "He'll have no idea what happened."

"Roxas is right. We have to stay to make sure he knows what's going on."

Axel shook his head, "Trust me, I don't want to leave either. But this has gone on for too long, and nothing has happened. It's time we all go."

Xion looked back at Kirux.

"Then you two go. I'm not leaving until he wakes up."

"Are you sure?" Roxas asked.

"I'm sure."

Roxas wasn't entirely convinced, but he did walk out of the room behind Axel.

Xion stared at Kirux.

 _I don't know who he is. I swear to that._

 _But, why do I keep feeling like we've known each other for a long time?_

 _It's some sort of strange feeling that I can't make out._

Xion's thoughts were interrupted, because Kirux was stirring.

...

He slowly opened his eyes.

Kirux was finally awake.

...

Xion smiled, "You're finally awake. Thank goodness. I thought you were a goner."

She ran over to the door, hearing Kirux sit up in his bed.

"Axel! Roxas! Kirux is awake!"

She walked back towards him, just as Axel and Roxas entered the room.

"Well, it's about time. How are you feeling?"

Kirux didn't respond. He only stared blankly at feet.

"You okay? We were all worried about you."

Kirux spoke softly, "You three need to stay away from me."

The three were taken aback. "What? Why?" Roxas asked.

Kirux got up out of his bed, "I'm dangerous. I'm dangerous to all of you."

"What do you mean?" Xion said this time.

"The darkness...inside me. I can't-," he stumbled around his words.

He looked up at them, "I can't let him hurt you. Any of you."

"Who's he?" Axel said.

Kirux hesitated, but replied, "Ansem. The Seeker of Darkness. He's got a grip on the darkness inside of me. While I must have been asleep, I was able to loosen that grip, but he's still lingers."

"One of these days, he will try to take control of me again. And if that does happen...-"

"I'm counting on one of you three to...destroy me."

The trio was in shock, but Xion still spoke up.

"You won't lose. I know that."

Kirux looked at her in surprise.

"You and I don't know each other much, or at all really. But I know that, even though he may have a grip on you, that darkness belongs to you and you alone."

"Yeah," Roxas said, "She's right."

"And if this Ansem does take control of you, we'll be right there to help." Axel said.

Kirux was taken aback by all of that.

All he could do was smile.

"Thanks. Axel, Roxas,"

"Xion."

* * *

 **Now, the entirety of the Sea-Salt trio has now met our Soldier of Darkness. Yay!**

 **Also, first fight between two characters and no Heartless! The first of many.**

 **I apologize that the Kirux vs. Ansem battle was so short, but I assure you it will not be the last. You can count me on that.**

 **I hope you enjoyed. Leave a review!**

 **-Broncozfan623**


	5. V - Kingdom Hearts

**I'm** **back, yet again.**

 **Now, when I wrote this story, I wanted to keep it as accurate to Days' story as possible. But with what I've got planned, I simply can't do that. I'm gonna have to change some things up story wise. But hey, this is an AU after all.**

 **That's all. Please continue.**

* * *

It had been three weeks since his fight with Ansem. Since then, the darkness inside him hadn't caused any trouble. He was able to wake up everyday, complete his mission, head to the clock tower, check in with DiZ and Riku every so often, and head back to the castle without any problems.

He had also gotten to know Roxas, Axel, and Xion. He learned that both Roxas and Xion could wield the Keyblade, the same weapon that Riku told him about. Unfortunately, Xion had lost the ability to wield it the day her and him had met. Since then, her and Roxas had been going on missions together until she gained the ability back.

And so far, she still hadn't gotten it back. The concern was growing between the other three, but Kirux remained confident that she would be able to wield the Keyblade again soon.

Because of course he did.

The two had a connection...no. All four of them had connection. They were all connected by friendship.

But Kirux and Xion, there is something special about the two of them. The two of them have the most special connection of the four Nobodies.

The two of them didn't understand it then, but they would eventually.

* * *

 _ **Play: At Dusk, I Will Think of You... - KH 358/2 Days**_

* * *

Kirux stared off at the sunset, Axel taking another bite of his ice cream to his right. The two had returned from their missions earlier than normal. Axel had to handle a special Heartless in Agrabah in place for Xion, because Saix was going to split her and Roxas, and she still hadn't gotten the power to wield the Keyblade back. Axel was able to convince Saix to let him handle it.

"Axel," Kirux said, holding his own ice cream in front of him, "Tell me. Do you think she'll get it back?"

"What? Her Keyblade?" He said, "Well, I sure hope so. Saix isn't going to budge if you try to convince him again."

"I've just been thinking. It's been three weeks since she lost it, and she's still not able to summon it."

He turned towards Axel, "So, if she doesn't get it back, what would Xemnas and Saix do to her?"

Axel's face showed little to no emotion.

"I don't know. They certainly wouldn't be too happy."

"I know that. That's what worries me so much."

Axel smiled, "You've been thinking about her a lot lately, haven't you?"

Kirux looked away, a little embarrassed, "Of course I have. She's my friend and all, but...-,"

"But, I can't help but think that her and I have a special connection. I can't quite make out what it is, but I can just...sense it."

He laughed a little, "It's funny, really. I'm not supposed to have any feelings, because I'm a Nobody. But-,"

He was interrupted by footsteps from behind him. He turned, and found Roxas and Xion standing there with smiles on their faces.

"About time." Axel said.

"What happened?" Kirux asked, noticing the looks on their faces.

Roxas stepped aside, and Xion put her hand out from in front of her. Out of nowhere, a burst of light appeared from her hand, and a Keyblade appeared.

Kirux and Axel were taken aback, while Roxas said, "Ta-daah!"

"Wow," Kirux said, before a smile developed on his face, "I knew you'd get it back one day."

Xion's smile only grew, "Roxas, Axel, Kirux, thank you. All of you."

Axel looked away, "We didn't do anything. Roxas took the entire workload." Kirux agreed, but he didn't say anything.

"You made it possible for the two of us to go on a mission together."

Roxas spoke up then, "If it weren't for you, Xion might never have remembered how to use the Keyblade."

Xion then looked at Kirux, "And Kirux, I was just about to give up a few days ago. But you were the one that gave me hope that I'd get it back one day."

Kirux smiled, rubbing the back of his head, "Yeah. I guess I did."

"So, thank you. Both of you."

"How 'bout another sea salt ice cream, then?" Axel said, waving the first's stick.

"Huh?"

"Buy me one, and we'll call it even."

"Okay. What about you, Kirux?"

Kirux waved his hand, "Come on. You don't owe me anything."

"Really?"

"Of course. Isn't that what friends are for? We help each other out with each other's problems."

Xion's surprise immediately faded, and she smiled yet again.

"Right. Now, I'll be right back!" She turned around and ran.

Roxas sat between Kirux and Axel, "She really appreciates everything we did."

"I know," Kirux said, "I can tell. Pretty rude of you to make her get you more ice cream, Axel."

"Hey!" Axel responded, receiving laughs from Roxas and Kirux.

* * *

Xion returned not long after, sitting to Kirux's right. The four sat in silence for a good while, until Roxas spoke.

"I hope we can always be just like this forever."

"Me too." Xion said.

Kirux stayed silent, his mind going to Sora.

 _Oh, if only you two knew._

"What's that all about?"

"I just...want these days to last forever. Hanging out, the ice cream, the sunsets..."

"Nothing lasts forever, though." Kirux said out of nowhere.

The others looked at him.

"We can't always be like this, sitting up here. For us Nobodies, our existence doesn't mean a thing to the outside world. And, there's the likeliness that some of us may set out on missions, but never come back."

"Whether we'd be destroyed, or... we'd fall into the darkness."

He clutched his ice cream a little harder.

The thought of falling into the darkness terrified him. Because, if he did, what if he wasn't able to hold onto his own memories. Sure, there weren't many, but those he did have he didn't want to lose.

Because those were the ones he has here, on the clock tower, with his friends. If he lost them, he'd be lost himself.

He felt Xion's hand on his left shoulder, "Forget about that."

"But,-"

"No buts. We told you, if you end up falling into it, we'd be there to help you, remember?"

He did remember that.

"Yeah."

"Xion's right. You've go to let this darkness stuff go."

"But I can't," He let his hand out, and his sword appeared, "Darkness is what I am. It flows through my body like a river."

His sword disappeared, "Sooner than later, it will take over. And I don't want to think about what would happen after that."

He looked down at his feet, feeling Xion's hand slip off of his shoulder.

"Kirux." She said, but couldn't think of anything after that.

Kirux shook his head, and stood up, "Sorry for all of that. I killed the mood."

He walked off, ignoring Xion's call to him.

When he was gone, Xion turned towards the other two.

"Do you think he'll ever get over it?"

Axel looked back towards the sunset, "I hope so. Whatever that Ansem guy tried to do got to him hard. It looks as if he'll never get over it."

Xion looked the same direction, "Kirux..." She whispered, looking out towards the sunset with the other two.

* * *

 _ **Stop: At Dusk, I Will Think of You... - KH 358/2 Days**_

* * *

Kirux walked up to the doors of the mansion, but stopped before he could enter. He thought about going back, telling them what was going on. With Sora, Riku, DiZ, _everything_.

He didn't want to keep secrets, especially not from his friends.

 _It's best they don't know what's going on. At least, not now._

He opened the door to the mansion, making sure no one else had entered before him.

He heard a door close to his left, but he found nothing in the area.

"Is anybody here?" He called out, not receiving any response.

' _Somebody must have snuck in_.' He thought.

He walked up the stairs and stopped right in front of the door that he heard shut.

"If anybody's hiding in there, just come on out." He said, putting his hood on. He opened the door, entering the completely white room. The table was still in the same condition it was before, but the room was different now.

There were pictures hung up all over the room. Most of them he couldn't recognize, but there was one that caught his attention.

There were two figures in black, one with black hair and one with brown hair, sitting on a beach. There were black pillars sticking out of the water, and there was a blue "sun." The figures' arms looked as if they were close together, and the one with black hair was resting their head on the other's shoulder.

"Is that...who I think it is?" He said quietly.

It was Kirux and Xion. The place he didn't recognize, but he knew that it was the two of them.

"You must be Kirux." A voice said from behind Kirux, and when he turned he saw a girl with blonde hair and a white dress. She looked very similar to Xion and Kairi.

"Who are you?" He said.

* * *

 _ **Play: Namine**_ _ **\- KH ReCOM**_

* * *

"My name is Namine. I've been here since the beginning. I don't think we've met though."

"No, we haven't. How come I don't see you?"

Namine smiled, "Well, right now you can see me, but I can't see you."

Kirux was confused, then remembered, "Oh, right." He removed his hood and rubbed his hair. "Sorry about that."

Namine giggled lightly, "The reason you don't see me often is because I'm mostly at Sora's pod, trying to rearrange his memory."

"So, you're the one who's fixing his memories. Not DiZ."

"No. DiZ does not have that kind of power, but I do. I'm a witch that can take away people's memories, and create new ones."

"In fact, I'm the reason Sora is asleep in the first place."

Kirux gasped lightly, "That was you? Riku told me it was the Organization."

"It was, somewhat. They gave me the order, I had no choice but to comply. If I didn't, I'd be locked in Castle Oblivion forever."

"That's awful. Why would the do that?"

"One of the members, Marluxia, wanted to take control of Sora and the Keyblade's power. If I changed his memories, he'd become Marluxia's pawn. But, Sora put an end to that. I gave him the choice to forget Castle Oblivion and get back his old memories, or keep his new ones and lose his old ones. You already know what he picked."

"So you put him to sleep until you can put his memory back to normal, right?"

Namine nodded.

"I see. That must explain the Organization's members being so small. Sora and Riku's journey throughout the castle was what caused their numbers to fall."

"Correct. It's because of them that the numbers are small."

"Okay. Now, this picture," he said, pointing to the one he took notice of, "what's going on here?"

Namine walked over, "Yes. This is of you and Xion, but you already knew that. You two have fallen into the realm of darkness, and are waiting for rescue to come from the outside world."

"Wait," Kirux interrupted, "So I'm going to fall into darkness, and Xion will too?"

"I'm not exactly sure, but it's a likely possibility. You can fight it all you want, but...there's no denying that it will be there."

"I get that. But what about Xion?"

"Well, the two of you have a special connection, just as special as Sora and Kairi. No matter what happens to the both of you, you will always be connected. And if you're trying to reach one another, all you'd have to do is follow that connection."

 _She knows about this connection I feel. But how?_

"How...do you know that?"

"Xion is closely related to Sora. She's a special Nobody created from apart of him, much like yourself with Riku. How she was created though, is beyond my knowledge."

"You seem to know a lot about Sora."

Namine smiled again, "Well, I had control over his memory for a while."

Kirux laughed, "True enough."

He put his hand out and summoned a portal, "Tell DiZ I've got nothing new to report for me. I'll see you soon, Namine."

She nodded, giving him one last smile before he walked through.

* * *

 _ **Stop: Namine - KH ReCOM**_

* * *

Kirux was walking along the hall towards his room, but he was stopped by Xion running towards him.

"There you are! Where have you been all this time?"

"Uhh...I was,-"

"There's no time. Xemnas wants us all at the Alter of Naught, right now."

She grabbed his hand and they took off.

* * *

 _ **Play: Organization XIII - KH2**_

* * *

All ten of the members were standing there, looking into the sky.

Xemnas spoke then, "The time has arrived."

He put his arms in the air, "And at long last, we see before us the great collection of hearts. Hearts full of hate...hate...sadness...and bliss."

"Shining down upon us it the crystallization of all hearts-Kingdom Hearts."

"There, in the sky, hangs the promise of a new world."

He turned towards the other members, "My friends! Let us gain further power, to conquer the human heart, and claim it as our own."

"Let us remember why we are here and what we hope to achieve. Hearts shall be gathered, and be made our own. Hearts shall never again have power over us."

The other members dispersed around him. He hadn't moved from his spot.

He was mesmerized by the sight.

"Kingdom Hearts." He whispered, "Be made our own."

He heard footsteps come towards him, but he recognized it was Xion immediately.

"Amazing, isn't it?" He said, "So much of yours and Roxas' work has gone into this."

"Yeah."

"But, I don't understand the purpose of it. Why do the hearts all gather here, in the shape of a moon in the sky?"

Xion walked next to him, "I don't know. Kingdom Hearts is a collection of hearts. Maybe that's why."

"Well," Kirux said, "At least it gives us something to hope for."

"And something to look at in the sky."

Kirux laughed, "True. It doesn't beat the sunset at Twilight Town, but it'll do."

The two remained there, staring up at "Kingdom Hearts."

* * *

 **Finally done with this one. Thanks for waiting!**

 **Until next time!**

 **-Broncozfan623**


	6. VI - The Puppet's Memories

**No author's note. Keep reading.**

* * *

Things hadn't changed one bit for another three weeks. It was the same routine, and Kirux was getting bored of it.

No, he never hated going up to the clock tower. It was his favorite time of the day ever since Axel first brought him up there. He'd made his only real friends, apart from Namine, up on that tower.

It pained him, however, that he was going to have to be the one that would tear the group apart.

Xion and Roxas would have to return Sora's memories back to him, and Axel would have to stay out of the way.

Kirux feared that he would have to fight his own friends, just so they could save somebody he doesn't even know.

 _'He is the one that will open the door, they say.'_ He thought to himself whenever he thought about it.

 _'But I don't know what that means. What door? What makes Sora so special?'_

He wanted to bring his concerns up to DiZ and Riku, but he knew they would only get upset if they knew he wasn't one-hundred percent focused on getting the memories back.

But, Kirux could only wonder if things could be a different way.

* * *

"Namine." He said, walking up behind her.

She turned, and smiled at him, "Hello, Kirux. Something I can help you with?"

"I was wondering, you've been in the room where Sora is sleeping plenty of times."

"Yes, of course."

"Well, can you show it to me?"

Namine was a little surprised, "Why?"

"I'm the one in charge of getting his lost memories back. I only feel like, if I'm responsible for such a big part of waking him up, I should at least know where he is in the mansion."

Namine thought it over, "Well, I guess that makes sense. Just follow me."

She walked out of the white room, Kirux following behind her. They walked past the computer that DiZ was normally found at, and entered a hallway. Kirux saw two more pods in the room, where two other figures were sleeping.

"Who are they? They're both sleeping, too."

Namine walked up beside him, "Those are Donald and Goofy. They accompanied Sora on his first journey, and his time in Castle Oblivion. I'm repairing their memories as well."

"They're not missing memories like Sora, right?"

She shook he head, "No. Their memories are just not the way they're supposed to be. Sora, however."

She turned towards a door, "Well, it's best you see for yourself."

...

...

...

She opened the door, leading to another completely white room. The pod in the center of the room was clearly visible, as it took up a large part of the room.

"This is Sora's pod."

Kirux was in awe of the sight. A few feet away from him was Sora, the one they were working on saving.

The one that the Organization was trying to prevent from ever waking.

He walked towards the pod, which surprised Namine, but she didn't try to stop him.

He put his hand out, lightly touching the pod. He stood there in a daze.

"Sora," he said.

He felt a surge go through him, and he was sent back a few steps by the impact.

"Are you okay?" Namine asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It wasn't anything bad, but..."

Kirux looked back at the pod.

 _'What was that? It_ _was like if something was trying to get me away from Sora.'_

 _'Is it my darkness? I really don't know.'_

"He's been in there for a while. Are we anywhere closer than we were when he first fell asleep?"

"Yes. But not by much. You see, he's missing a very important part of his memory. And without them, he may never wake up."

"What memories are they? They can't be that important."

"They are. They're the memories of the one person that Sora cares for the most. The one person who is most important to him."

"His memories of her, Kairi."

 _'His memories of Kairi?'_

"Well, what happened to them?"

"The Organization has control of them. During his time in Castle Oblivion, I had to take the memories of Kairi away from him. They then took those memories and turned them into a puppet, one that took it's own identity, with a look almost identical to Kairi."

...

...

...

 _'No.'_

 _'Don't tell me it's her.'_

"That puppet is your friend."

"It's Xion, I believe is her name."

...

...

...

Kirux didn't know what to say. He couldn't believe what Namine had just said.

He knew that Xion had to have some of Sora's memories, but this? This didn't make any sense. Well, it did, but Kirux didn't want to believe it.

"No," Kirux said, "It can't be. Xion is a Nobody, just like you and I! She's not a puppet."

Namine shook her head slightly, "What I'm telling you is the truth, and I know that you don't want to believe that."

"But...how do you know?"

"Think about it, Kirux. You know what Kairi looks like, right?"

"Yeah. I do," He said, "In fact, it was the first time I saw Xion in person, I looked at her face, but it wasn't Xion I saw."

"Right. Now do you understand?"

...

Kirux went through it over and over in his head.

 _Sora's memories of Kairi are inside Xion. No, they_ are _Xion._

 _That means that if she does return to Sora..._

 _...she'd disappear entirely._

 _No. I'm not going to let that happen._

...

"I understand now, yes."

He turned to leave, "Thank you, Namine. I'll be sure to get those memories back for you."

He walked out of the room.

* * *

 _ **Play: Lazy Afternoons - KH ReCOM**_

 **Quick note: I swapped the version in Chapter 2 to the Re:Chain of Memories version as well.**

* * *

Kirux was walking towards the clock tower, his mind still focused on Xion and what Namine had told her. He was interrupted by voices calling to him from behind. When he turned he saw three people standing there, all of whom he recognized.

Hayner, Pence, and Olette. The ones he had met on the day of his "birth."

"I don't have time for this," he said to himself, so he put his hood on and continued walking. But the trio behind caught up and stopped him in his tracks.

"What? You're just going to ignore us like that?" Hayner said.

"Where have you been this whole time? We haven't seen you in forever." Pence asked.

Kirux stared at the three, speaking softly, "I can't tell you."

"Why not?" Olette spoke up this time.

"It's none of your business. What happened with me is not any concern of yours."

"Well, Seifer says he's got some beef to settle with the guy that came through a while back. He's been waiting for you ever since."

That made Kirux stop, for some reason.

 _'Seriously. You're letting this stop you? What is wrong with you?'_

He turned around, "What do you mean?"

Pence spoke up this time, "Well. He says you trash talked him when you first came through, and he's been waiting to settle things with you ever since. Think you'd be up for it."

Kirux did consider this. Once again, his mind was telling him that it was a dumb idea.

 _'Eh. I got some time to kill anyway._ _'_

"Tell me," he said, "Where can I find him?"

"In the sandlot, where he's usually at."

"Right. Thanks." He went to walk away, but Olette called out.

"Hey! Did you ever figure out what your name was?"

Kirux looked down for a second, but then he looked back up at them, "Kirux."

...

He walked towards the sandlot, finding Seifer in the same location he had when they'd first met. He walked towards them.

"I heard you were looking for me."

Seifer turned around towards him, "Who's asking?"

Kirux removed his hood slowly, revealing his face to him. Seifer's face went from threatening to angry.

"You? About time!"

Kirux smiled, "They told me you had something you wanted to settle," he put his arms out, "Well, I'm here. Let's settle it."

Seifer smiled then, tossing him a blue baton. Kirux looked down at it.

"Pick it up and fight." He said, pointing his own baton at Kirux.

Kirux smiled, picking up the baton. He heard footsteps, and he could only assume it was Hayner, Pence, and Olette.

"I'm gonna knock you flat after what you did!"

Kirux laughed lightly, lifting his baton, "Go ahead and try."

...

Seifer rushed at Kirux, swinging his baton towards the ground. Kirux simply jumped back, then rushed at Seifer the same way.

Only this time, his attack connected.

Seifer flew backward, landing on the ground with a hard thud. His baton landed to his side.

The fight was over just as fast as it had started.

Kirux smiled, "Word of advice: Don't pick fights you know you aren't going to win."

* * *

 _ **Stop: Lazy Afternoons - KH ReCOM**_

 _ **Play: Sinister Sundown - KH ReCOM**_

* * *

Seifer started getting up, but Kirux noticed a Shadow rising from the ground behind him.

"Now would be a good time to start." He said, summoning his sword, 'Everyone get out of here. It's not safe!"

Seifer and his gang turned and ran immediately, but the other trio didn't.

"What about you?" Pence said, as Shadows started to surround Kirux.

"Don't worry about me! Now go!" He yelled to them, and they ran back towards Tram Common.

Kirux then turned his attention to the Shadows, "Alright. Let's get started, shall we?"

He ran towards them, taking them out one by one. Unfortunately for him, the Shadows continued coming. He'd defeat one, another would just reappear behind him.

He kept up the fighting however, going for as long as he needed to.

...

Eventually, he was out of energy, and the Shadows' numbers hadn't gone down one bit.

"Come on," he said, his breathing having gone heavy, "That...all you've...got?"

He didn't feel his sword fall from his hand, or the Shadows that jumped onto his back and pinned him to the ground.

...

 _'Good job, Kirux. You've pushed yourself too far this time.'_

...

Suddenly, there was a burst of light, and the weight on Kirux's back was gone. When he lifted his head, a person in a black coat was standing there, Keyblade in hand.

Xion had saved the day.

* * *

 _ **Stop: Sinister Sundown - KH ReCOM**_

 _ **Play: Lazy Afternoons - KH ReCOM**_

* * *

She turned around, reaching a hand out, "You okay?"

Kirux sighed, taking her hand, "I'll manage."

Xion lifted him up to the ground, letting her Keyblade fade away, "Completed your mission a little early today, didn't you?"

"Yeah. Saix made me go back to Hollow Bastion again. Told me to track down this one weird Heartless."

"Weird. You keep saying that you don't ever want to go back there, yet it seems like every other day you do."

"I know. It's dreadful," he put his hand over his chest, "And the darkness isn't helping."

Xion frowned, "Is it-,"

"I'll be fine. Don't worry. I've still got it under control."

Xion didn't look too convinced, "If it's bothering you, you can tell me."

...

Kirux sighed.

The truth was, it was bothering him. Majorly.

He wasn't sleeping at night anymore because of nightmares. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw him. The one that was trying to take over his body.

Kirux could hardly keep control over himself some days. Ansem just wouldn't give up.

He thought about bringing it up to Riku, but he knew that the time when Ansem possessed him was a time Riku didn't want to think about. So he never did.

Kirux didn't know if he'd ever find an answer to the darkness inside him.

...

He sighed, putting his hand on Xion's shoulder, "Trust me, Xion. I can handle it."

Xion was silent, letting out a quiet "Okay," before the two of them left for the clock tower.

* * *

 _ **Stop: Lazy Afternoons - KH ReCOM**_

 _ **Play: At Dusk, I Will Think of You - KH 358/2 Days**_

* * *

"I guess Roxas and Axel are late today." Kirux spoke out, breaking the silence between the two of them.

"Yeah," Xion said quietly.

The two hadn't spoke much after what happened in the Sandlot. The silence between them was concerning Kirux the longer it drew on.

He looked over at her. She was still looking out towards the sunset, as they all normally were. But something was different about the way Xion looked today.

She looked kind of...sad.

"Are you okay?" Kirux said, bringing Xion out of her gaze.

"I'm fine."

"You sure? You're never this quiet."

Xion looked down for a second, not responding.

"Is it something I said?"

Xion was hesitant, but spoke up, "I just...wish you would trust us more when it comes to the darkness inside you."

"I trust you."

"Then why won't you let us help you? You don't have to fight Ansem alone, you know. If you'd let us help, you can be free of him."

Kirux shook his head slightly, "It doesn't work like that."

"Huh?"

"You see, even if we defeated Ansem, the darkness inside me would only bring him back. His presence would be very faint, but he'd still be there."

"And unless I can lock him away, he'll only get a bigger grip on me."

Xion placed her hand on his shoulder, "But that doesn't mean you have to keep it from us."

"I don't want to. But," He hesitated, "I don't want Ansem to hurt any of you. That's why I normally try to keep what happens to myself."

"Besides, you said to me, the day we met, that my darkness belonged to me and me alone. Therefore, my fight against Ansem is mine only."

He looked over at her, "I can't let any of you get involved, or else you'll end up getting hurt in the process."

Xion didn't respond, letting her hand fall back to her side. The two lapsed into silence once more.

...

Kirux's mind went back to what Namine had told him earlier.

Xion is a puppet, made up of Sora's memories of Kairi.

 _'I don't want to believe that she is. I can't. If she's a puppet of Sora's memories, and if she's destroyed, she'll,-'_

He stopped there, then spoke out.

"Xion," he said, looking over at her, "Do you ever have dreams? Dreams of before you were a Nobody?"

"You mean...when I was human."

"Yes. Do you ever have those dreams?"

She thought for a little, "Sometimes, I wouldn't say they were from when I was human, I do have dreams like that."

"What are they like?"

"Well, I don't remember them a lot. But, they mostly take place on this beach. It has a beautiful sunset, just like here. And there are, three people."

She looked at Kirux, "It's odd, because, one looks almost exactly like you."

Kirux gasped slightly.

 _'She really is a puppet._

"That's strange." He said.

"What about you? You ever have those dreams?"

Kirux nodded slightly, "Yeah. All the time."

"What are yours like?"

He looked down, "They're...not pleasant. I'd really rather not talk about it."

It was true. Most of his dreams are of when Riku was possessed by Ansem, and when he was trapped in the realm of darkness. It wasn't something he liked to think about.

"Oh. Sorry."

"Don't be."

The two left the clock tower before Roxas and Axel ever arrived.

* * *

 _ **Stop: At Dusk, I Will Think of You... - KH 358/2 Days**_

 _ **Play: Sacred Moon - KH 358/2 Days**_

* * *

 **The Next Day**

Kirux approached Saix slowly, rubbing his eye slightly.

"What's up for today?"

"Yesterday, you reported that there is a larger population of Darkball Heartless in Hollow Bastion. Correct?"

"Yeah. They're everywhere. You can't go into one area without running into them."

"Well, today you are to eliminate as many as those Heartless as you can. Whatever means necessary."

Kirux groaned internally. Hollow Bastion again? That's the fourth time in the last six days.

"That's not all. No. XIV will be accompanying you for this mission. The two of you will depart whenever you are ready."

Well, that made things a little better. Kirux didn't go on paired missions often (his last one with Demyx was a disaster that he doesn't want to talk about), but going on a mission with Xion would be best for him at the moment, especially after yesterday.

"Got it."

He went and leaned against the wall, waiting for Xion to come to the Grey Area. His mind drifted off, and he was soon reminded about Xion.

 _'In order for Sora to wake up, she'll have to be destroyed.'_

 _'I can't do that. Not to her. Roxas or Axel either.'_

"Kirux?" He heard someone say, breaking him out of his daze. Xion was standing before him.

"Oh. Hey, Xion. Good morning."

Xion smiled, "Good morning to you too. You seem like you didn't sleep last night."

Kirux shrugged, "I did...somewhat. I'll be fine."

"Whatever you say. Did you report in to Saix?"

"Yeah, I did. Today he's got us going to Hollow Bastion." He stood up, "Whenever you're ready, we can head out."

"You and I on a mission together? That's a first."

Kirux laughed, "Yeah. Tell me about it."

He summoned a portal, and the two left for Hollow Bastion.

* * *

 ** _Stop: Sacred Moon - KH 358/2 Days_**

 ** _Play: Hollow Bastion - KH1_**

* * *

The two exited the portal, right inside the main entrance hall of the castle. Xion looked around a bit, her jaw dropping in awe slightly.

"Wow."

"Looks simple, doesn't it?"

"Well, yeah. It's just a castle."

Kirux chuckled, "You're going to regret saying that. Come on, let's go."

The two left the entrance hall, entering a large lift area. All the lifts that went around the castle started in this section.

Xion's awe grew, "You weren't kidding when you said I'd regret this."

Kirux smiled, "Lucky for you, I have all the lifts set to take us where we're supposed to go. It was a pain to set them the first time."

"How long did it take you to fix everything?"

"A few hours, thanks to the Heartless."

The two walked on, finding their way to the largest lift in the castle. The ride started of slowly, but soon Heartless appeared around them, the same ones that Saix had mentioned they take out.

* * *

 ** _Stop: Hollow Bastion - KH1_**

 ** _Play: Scherzo di Notte - KH1_**

* * *

Kirux and Xion stood back to back, weapons in hand.

"These are the ones Saix mentioned we're after."

Xion looked around at them, "What makes them so special?"

"It's not about the specialty, it's the quantity. There's too many, and all the Emblem Heartless won't appear anymore because of it. And no Emblem Heartless means..."

"...we don't gather any hearts." Xion finished for him.

"Exactly. Now, let's take these guys out."

The two ran forward, attacking the Heartless. Kirux was taking them out one-by-one, he'd faced plenty in his time in Hollow Bastion, but Xion was struggling. A lot of the times she tried to attack one, they'd either teleport away for simply move. She had to resort to using mostly magic to take them out.

* * *

 _ **Stop: Scherzo di Notte - KH1**_

 _ **Play: Hollow Bastion - KH1**_

* * *

Eventually, the lift stopped, and Kirux struck down the last Heartless in sight. Xion was panting from all the fighting, but Kirux looked like he hadn't broken a sweat.

"How...do you...deal with those guys?" She said, only speaking between breaths.

"Well, I've come here plenty of times. I've learned how to deal with them quickly enough. The best way to take them out is to be quicker than they are."

The two were sent off of the lift, where Xion responded, "I'll take note of that when we run into them again."

"Good."

The two continued on, passing through the castle chapel and finding their way to the Grand Hall. The glowing heart was still there. Their mission was far from completed, but Xion wanted to explore more of the castle, so Kirux complied and they went on.

Xion and Kirux looked up at the heart, taking in the scenery. This castle was in bad shape, and it showed the most here.

...

...

...

However, they were both interrupted when Xion started wincing in pain.

"Xion?" Kirux said, turning towards her. She was grabbing her head.

"I'm-," She said, obviously in a lot of pain, "I can't...handle it. My head..."

Kirux went over to her side, "What's the matter?"

"The memories...I can't handle them."

 _'Memories? What does she mean?'_

Kirux didn't have time to do anything else, because Xion had fallen unconscious. She fell to the ground, but Kirux caught her before she could land.

"Not you too." He said. He was referring to his first visit, when Ansem first tried to take him over.

He put her arm around his neck, holding her up with his own arm.

"I've got to get you out of here." He said, summoning a portal in front of him.

He walked slowly through, leaving the castle behind for what he could hope would be the last time.


	7. VII - Keyblade

**Before we begin, I'm gonna give a quick shout out to two people: Antex-The Legendary Zoroark and coolmegan123. Those two have supported this story since day one, and I greatly appreciate it. Thanks you two, and everyone else that takes the time out of their days to read my content.**

 **Now, enough me. Continue on.**

* * *

 ** _Play: Scent of Silence - KH ReCOM_  
**

* * *

"Are you sure that this is the best option?" Kirux asked.

"If Sora is ever to awaken, we must return and replace all of his memories. If his Nobody and this puppet you and Namine speak of are the ones that contain those missing memories, they must be brought here immediately."

"Okay, but what about Axel? He'd get suspicious if all three of us just up and disappeared."

DiZ scoffed, "The third will not get in the way. If he does, you or Riku will have to deal with it accordingly."

"You mean defeat him. Right?"

DiZ turned around in his chair, "That won't be a problem, will it?"

Kirux looked away, muttering, "No. It won't."

"Good. Now, we should deal with this puppet you spoke of as quickly as possible."

"You want to bring her here now? That won't work. She wouldn't understand or listen."

"That's not my plan."

"Then what exactly is your plan, DiZ? You're not giving me anything."

DiZ shook his head, "Don't act stubborn. We simply must branch her off of her current path and onto a new one. We'll have to make her question her own existence."

Kirux was surprised, "Why's that?"

"If she starts to gain questions, she will search to find out the true meaning of her existence."

"And when she does, the job will be yours to guide her on the new path."

"The path towards us." Kirux said, taking this all in.

"Correct." DiZ said.

Kirux thought for a little on this new task DiZ was putting forth to him.

...

 _'So, we're going to lead Xion away from the Organization and to us. Then, we can get back Sora's memories from her.'_

 _'But, then what? What will DiZ and Riku do to her? What will Namine do to her memory if the memories of Kairi are removed from Xion?'_

 _'Would Xion forget about me? About Roxas? Axel too? Or will she...disappear?'_

 _'I've got so many questions that can't be answered.'_

 _'But if Xion has to be destroyed so we can get the memories back, then I'd...'_

...

He stopped thinking about that and went back to DiZ.

"Okay. So tell me, how are we going to get her off of the "path" that she's already on?"

DiZ didn't respond. Instead, Riku did as he entered the room.

"You can leave that to me."

"When did you get here?"

"Doesn't matter. DiZ, the trap is set. Your plan's about to start."

Kirux didn't like where this was going, "Wait a minute. What sort of trap?"

DiZ turned around again, "You will see soon enough. Go now. We must be prepared if anything unexpected happens."

Riku nodded, summoning a portal. He motioned towards Kirux, "Come on. I'm gonna need your help for this."

Kirux was confused, "Umm...okay. Can I ask why?"

"You'll see."

Riku walked through. Kirux was extremely suspicious, but he complied and followed.

DiZ shook his head, "The Nobody has a connection to the puppet."

He looked towards his computer screens. There was a picture of Kirux standing there on one of the screens, his data displayed on the side.

"I hope that I don't have to sever that connection myself."

* * *

 _ **Stop: Scent of Silence - KH ReCOM**_

 _ **Play: Waltz of the Damned - KH2**_

* * *

 **Entered New World: Beasts' Castle**

* * *

When Riku and Kirux exited the portal, Kirux's confusion only continued to grow. They were in Beasts' Castle, a world Kirux had only been to a few times.

"What are we here?"

"This world is where we've set the trap for the Organization." Riku said, beginning to walk forward.

"Are you gonna tell me what the trap is?" Kirux asked as he hurried to catch up.

"One of the Organization members is going to come here and try to eliminate me. I'm posing as an imposter."

Kirux was surprised, again, "Eliminate you."

"Try to. They're not going to succeed."

Kirux stopped there, just as Riku reached the door to the bridge. He was a little frustrated on how he was being left in the dark about all of this.

"Wait a second. What does any of this have to do with me? And why didn't you let me know about this sooner?"

Riku turned around, "You are going to stay here and make sure nobody gets through these doors. No Heartless, Nobodies, or people. Got it?"

"As for why you're not being told is not my call. Talk to DiZ about that."

Kirux looked down, trying to hide his anger and frustration.

"Fine. Just go. I'll be here."

Riku nodded, opening the door to the bridge and advancing. Kirux started pacing back and forth, although his attitude and expression did not change.

"Why don't they trust me?" He said with an angry tone, "I've done nothing but do what they say, when they say it. I've followed every order, every command."

Darkness was starting to envelope around him, it even seeped into the ground, "Yet, all I get is being left in the dark about what's happening. I can't talk about Sora around either of them, because all they do is tell me it's nothing I need to worry about."

More darkness seeped into the ground, starting to take form behind him like a shadow.

"It's like they don't think I'll go through with whatever they're planning."

Kirux then noticed the darkness on the ground, and his rambling stopped. He saw that it was making a path behind him.

He heard something rise from the ground. Something big.

* * *

 _ **Stop: Waltz of the Damned - KH2**_

 _ **Play: Destiny's Force - KH1**_

* * *

He turned around, finding a large, dark figure standing before him. It had a really wavy head and large yellow eyes, similar to that of a Shadow.

"What the-," He started, but the thing started to bring it's fist down towards him. Kirux was able to roll between it's legs and dodge just before it made contact to where he was once standing.

"Alright then," Kirux said, summoning his sword, "If that's how you want to be."

The thing turned around, facing him once more.

Kirux ran up to it, jumped up, and layed out into the thing's hand. He struck it with two or three combos before the thing started to charge up energy into it's hand. It raised it behind up before slamming it into the ground, creating a massive, black vortex in the ground. Shadows started to form out of the ground in the area of the vortex.

Kirux ignored them mostly, as they just stood there and didn't do anything. He continued attacking the hand, until he jumped up onto the thing's arm. He ran up, striking the head once before the thing threw him off. He landed on his feet before it.

"Is that all you've got?" Kirux said, lifting his sword back up.

The thing then went to it's knees, charging dark energy into it's chest. It released one dark energy blast towards Kirux, but dodging it was nothing.

But then it shot out a second and third, both of them hitting Kirux. He was sent flying backwards, landing on his back.

He started to get up, but the thing was not done with the dark energy. It shot out again, but this time there were three energy bursts.

Kirux put his sword out, defending himself, but that only worked a little. He didn't get hit directly, but the shockwaves sent him back a little more. The thing had Kirux down in the middle of the courtyard.

Kirux stood up, his body weak.

"I'm...not gonna lose to...you." He said with a weak tone.

But when he lifted his sword, he watched as it faded away. He felt a heavy weight on his shoulders, and he was sent to his hands and knees.

 _'No. Not now.'_ He thought to himself.

The thing loaded another ball of energy into it's hand, and it brought it down towards Kirux.

 _'Well, this is it. Say goodbye to your meaningless existence, Kirux.'_

He braced for the impact.

...

...

There was a flash of light.

...

...

The attack never came.

Instead, Kirux was stood behind the thing with his arm sticking out. The thing faded away.

Kirux stood up, and looked at what it was he held in his hand.

And he couldn't believe his eyes when he saw.

* * *

 _ **Stop: Destiny's Force - KH1**_

 _ **Play: Waltz of the Damned - KH2**_

* * *

It was a Keyblade. It looked oddly similar to Soul Eater, but this was different. It had a white bird on the end, giving it the shape of the key.

Kirux was in disbelief.

"How?" Kirux said, holding it before him in both hands.

...

He had so many questions.

Why does he have it?

Why did it just show up right now?

And, how is he able to wield it?

...

He didn't have any time to think about it. He heard a loud scream come from the bridge.

The Keyblade faded away, and Kirux turned around. Riku was walking towards him, a blank look on his face.

"What happened out there?" Kirux asked, but Riku didn't respond.

"Who did that scream come from?!" Kirux asked again, only to be ignored again.

"Riku!" He said, as Riku exited through a portal.

 _'Great. Now he's ignoring me.'_

Kirux was furious, but he shook his head. He ran towards the doors to the bridge, busting them open with his shoulder.

...

He saw a figure in a black coat lying on the ground, not moving. Kirux ran towards them, sliding to their side.

"Which one of us is it?" Kirux said to himself. He turned them onto their back, removing the hood.

...

At this point, nothing should really surprise Kirux anymore. But this still did.

It was Xion who was lying unconscious in Kirux's arms.

"No..." Kirux said quietly.

...

That was the trap DiZ mentioned. They were going to lure Xion to this place to try and eliminate Riku. Riku would then defeat her, and make her question her own existence and try and find out more.

Kirux had never been more angry.

He lifted Xion, summoning a portal back to the castle. They exited, just like they had not long ago in Hollow Bastion

* * *

 _ **Stop: Waltz of the Damned - KH2**_

 _ **Play: Sacred Moon - KH 358/2 Days**_

* * *

She hadn't woken up yet.

Kirux had brought Xion back to her room as soon as they arrived back in the castle. He didn't bother telling Roxas and Axel, nor did he really care at the time.

All his mind was on was her safety, what Riku had done to her, and the Keyblade.

...

He was sitting in a chair, next to her bed. He hadn't left that spot since they had gotten back.

He held the Keyblade before him.

"Why?" He said, "Why can I wield the Keyblade?"

Kirux couldn't figure it out. It just appeared out of nowhere in his hand when he was fighting that Heartless. He didn't do anything that warranted the Keyblade coming to him.

He shook his head, letting the weapon fade away. His focus then went towards Xion.

...

He found himself staring at her. He could _feel_ something inside tugging at him.

He raised his hand up to his chest, "Man, not now."

It was strange. This feeling never came around when he was alone or at the mansion.

It was only when he was around Xion did he have that feeling. The connection that he had noticed on the first day they two of them met.

...

He felt his hand reach for her own, grabbing it tightly.

"Xion," he said quietly, "I hope you can feel what I'm feeling."

"I swear, I won't let them hurt you again."

* * *

 **Short but sweet. That's what this chapter was.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **-Broncozfan623**


	8. VIII - Lasting Connection

**Welcome back, readers.**

 **Please excuse me for the last chapter being so short. I don't really have a reason for it, only that I kind of rushed to get it done. I've kept myself at a good pace so far, and I will for the rest of the story.**

 **So, shall we continue?**

* * *

 _ **Play: At Dusk, I Will Think of You... - KH 358/2 Days**_

* * *

Kirux walked over towards the edge of the clock tower. He heard Roxas and Axel talking around the corner, which gave Kirux some relief.

Some, but not a lot. The day had been one giant mess ever since he had talked to DiZ that afternoon.

"Hey, guys." Kirux said, trying to sound happy. But all of his enthusiasm had been taken over by confusion and anger.

"Kirux! There you are! We've been waiting for a while." Axel said with his usual smile.

Roxas, however, saw that something was up, "Is something wrong? You seem a little upset."

 _"Yes. Xion is unconscious and I can now wield the Keyblade out of nowhere. Plus, I'm being lied to by some of the only people I can trust."_ Is what Kirux wanted to say.

No, not say. Yell.

This day had not been kind to him.

...

"Well," he said, looking down, "Man, where do I even start? I was at Beasts' Castle, fighting this Heartless and I was losing, then out of nowhere, and, well..."

He stopped, "Just look."

He put his hand out, and his Keyblade appeared in his hand. Roxas and Axel were both stunned.

"You...can wield the...Keyblade?" Roxas struggled to say in his own shock.

Kirux shook his head, putting the weapon down to his side, "I don't know how. There was a flash of light, and then bam. The Heartless was gone, and the Keyblade was in my hand."

He let the weapon fade away, and sat down beside Roxas, "And that's only the beginning."

Axel struggled to find words, but did, "Well, what happened then?"

"I heard a scream coming from the bridge. When I got there, I found one of us on the ground. They had their hood up, so I couldn't see initially. But when I ran towards them...it was..."

He didn't want to say it, but Roxas persisted, "Come on. You can't stop there."

Kirux sighed.

"It was...Xion."

Axel and Roxas both gasped.

"That's why she's not here today."

Roxas spoke up, "Where is she now?"

"Back at the castle. I took her there immediately. I was there in her room for hours, but...she didn't wake up."

"Well, why are we still here? We need to be there with her!" Roxas said, preparing to stand up.

"It's pointless," Kirux said, putting his hand on Roxas' shoulder, stopping him, "I told you. She didn't wake up, and she won't anytime soon."

"How do you know?"

"I just...I just do, alright. It's just a hunch that I've got."

Roxas sighed, sitting back down, "Who would have done something to her?"

Kirux didn't say anything, even though he knew the answer to his question already.

...

 _DiZ. Riku._

 _You both will regret this._

...

Kirux clenched his fists, standing up.

"I know who it is."

"What?"

"The one that hurt Xion. I know who it is, and I know where they are."

"Well," Roxas said, standing up, "What are we waiting for? Let's go find them."

Kirux shook his head, "No. I've got to go alone."

"Why?"

"Xion got hurt when I was in the same world as her. Therefore, it's really my fault she got hurt in the first place."

"Besides," he pulled his Keyblade out, "I want to see what I can do with this."

"He's right, Roxas," Axel said, "But, that doesn't mean you shouldn't be careful, Kirux. We have no idea what you're up against."

...

...

...

Kirux looked down, "Yeah. I do."

He disappeared as his portal enveloped him, sending him away.

* * *

 _ **Stop: At Dusk, I Will Think of You... - KH 358/2 Days**_

 _ **Play: Disquieting - KH ReCOM**_

* * *

When Kirux arrived at the mansion, he found DiZ already standing in the foyer. When he saw him, he got angry. He walked towards them.

"What did you do to her?!" Kirux yelled.

He turned around, "Are you referring to the puppet?"

"She has a name. You know that!"

"That thing has no name, nor any point in being. It's existence is merely a burden on our progress."

"Are you just going to ignore my question?!" Kirux said, his anger growing by the second.

DiZ shook his head softly, "When Riku first found you and brought you to me, I thought that you would avoid trying to become close with any of those Nobodies. But, to my surprise, you've developed a connection to three of them."

"This wouldn't be a problem, if two of those three weren't the keys to awakening Sora."

"What does that matter? I'm doing my job, am I not?"

"Please. All you've done is spot the targets. But you're too afraid to strike. You don't want to lose the only connections you do have."

Kirux's anger continued to grow.

"Of course I don't! Those three are the only ones I can trust! I don't even know if I can trust anybody here, apart from Namine!"

"Who's to say you're not going to destroy me once this is all over?!"

"I would never do that to somebody who would have done so much to awaken Sora."

...

"Then why," Kirux said, "Why did Riku hurt Xion? Why did you allow him to?"

"Like I told you. The puppet had to-,"

"Stop calling her that!"

He heard a door open to his left, and he saw Namine up on the railing.

"She had to be put on a new path. I would have had her unharmed, but the Organization has filled her with so many lies that the only way to achieve this was with force."

...

...

...

 _He's lying, again. He doesn't care about her, or her safety._

"Just shut up! Enough with the lies!"

"Come again?"

"All you've done since I've gotten here is tell me how much Sora's memories matter for waking him. But, you wouldn't hesitate to destroy Xion and Roxas just to get them back!"

Kirux wasn't finished, "You don't care about Roxas! Or Xion! Or me, for that matter!"

He drew his Keyblade, seeing DiZ smile.

"Anyone who tries to hurt my friends will have to go through me!"

He ran towards DiZ, jumping at him, prepared to strike. However, his blade hit an invisible barrier. Then, a shockwave went out, sending Kirux flying backwards. He fell to the ground hard, his Keyblade clattering next to him.

He heard soft footsteps run down the stairs, but stop before they reached him.

DiZ started laughing, "Foolish boy. Did you really think that you would be able to do me any harm?"

Kirux sat up, struggling to stay partially upright.

"I'm expecting your reports to be more frequent."

Kirux was confused, "You still...want my help?"

"I don't want your help. I need it."

He turned towards Kirux, "Sora needs it."

...

DiZ walked away.

Namine ran towards Kirux's side, "Are you okay?"

Kirux sat up, fully this time, "I'll be fine. Don't worry about me."

"Why did you do that?"

"Xion is unconscious. She still hasn't woken up from he fight with Riku."

"So you tried to fight DiZ?"

Kirux stood up, "I had to do something. Xion is my friend, and I'll defend her from anybody that tries to do her any harm."

Namine smiled, "I guess your connection to her really is that strong."

"Yeah," He chuckled lightly.

He summoned his portal, "I'm heading back to the castle. See you around."

Namine nodded, "See you soon, Kirux."

* * *

 _ **Stop: Disquieting - KH ReCOM**_

 _ **Play: Dive into the Heart - Destati - KH1**_

* * *

Kirux's eyes opened slowly. He looked around, finding himself floating towards a glass platform. There was a picture of Riku on the glass, holding Soul Eater in his hand. He drifted downward, landing on the platform.

"What...is this place?" He said quietly. There was nothing around him, just the platform he was standing on.

...

...

...

Suddenly, he heard a voice.

 _"Kirux..."_

"Wha-. Who's there?" Kirux said, looking around, but finding nobody.

 _"Kirux."_

"Who are you?"

"Kirux."

The voice came from behind him. He turned around, finding somebody in a black coat.

...

 _'Wait a second.'_

 _'Is that...Xion?'_

...

"Xion? Is...is that you?"

The person just stood there, staring at him. Without another word, they turned around and walked towards the edge. When they reached the edge, a pathway emerged underneath them.

Kirux was stunned, but he snapped out of it.

 _'If that's Xion, I've got to follow her.'_

So, Kirux ran up that same path that "Xion" went on.

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

That path led him to another glass platform. But this time, the person on the platform was different.

It was Kirux, in the same pose, instead holding his Keyblade.

"Xion, where are you? Please answer."

 _"Can you face them?"_ A voice called out.

"What?"

 _"Do you have the strength to?"_

"What are you talking about? Face who?"

Then, a blob of darkness came out from the platform. It took the shape of a person, someone Kirux knew all too well.

It was Axel.

"Axel? What are you doing here?"

"Axel" didn't respond. Instead, he started raising his arms, only to put them out to his sides. Suddenly, two sharp weapons appeared from flames in his hands.

Kirux was surprised, his Keyblade appearing in his hands.

 _"Do you have the strength to face your friends?"_

"What do you mean?"

 _"On your path, you will have to betray your friends, the ones you care about the most."_

 _"You will have to face them, but can you do it?"_

Kirux shook his head, "No. I won't fight my own friends, not on the outside. I'll keep everything the way it is AND help wake Sora up."

He raised his Keyblade, rushing towards the fake Axel and striking him once. He faded away, but the dark blob remained.

...

This time, Roxas was formed out of the darkness, Keyblade in hand. This time, the fake actually put up a fight, as it was the one that rushed Kirux.

Their blades collided. Kirux struggled to fend Roxas off, but he did eventually send him back. He then retaliated by striking Roxas in the back of the head, which took him down.

The dark blob sank back into the platform again. And again, it formed the last of his friends.

...

Xion. Like Roxas, she had her Keyblade in her hand.

Kirux stood there, his feet planted into the ground. He knew that he should probably do something, but his body wasn't letting him.

 _"Are you too weak to face her?"_

"It's not my strength," he said, letting his Keyblade fade away, "I'm not gonna fight Xion."

 _"And why's that?"_

"You see. Xion and I, we have something special, something that I don't have with Roxas or Axel."

"The two of us, we're never truly apart. This connection will keep us together, even if we're destroyed or lost to the darkness."

"So I won't fight her. Because how could I fight the one person that I care for the most?"

...

...

...

The voice came back, _"That's very sweet of you, Kirux."_

The dark blob sank back into the ground. It took shape again, but not as a person. It took shape of a door.

Kirux's Keyblade reappeared in his hand, and the end started glowing with light.

Kirux lifted it up, pointing it at the door. The light then shot at the door, opening it.

Kirux was blinded by the light that came from the door.

* * *

 ** _Stop: Dive into the Heart - Destati - KH1_**

 ** _Play: Friends in My Heart - KH2_**

* * *

When his vision came back, he was standing on a beach. The waves were crashing, the water reaching Kirux's feet. There was a beautiful sunset, almost identical to the one in Twilight Town.

"Kirux." A voice came from behind him.

Kirux turned around to find her.

Xion.

...

"Xion. What...are you doing here?"

Xion walked up beside him, "This place is where I usually am when I'm asleep, even at night. It's...peaceful here."

She stared out at the sunset, smiling, "The sunset reminds you of Twilight Town, right?"

Kirux smiled with her, "Yeah. It does."

...

The two of them were quiet for a little, before Xion looked over, "Kirux. You know who that man was, the one I fought, don't you?"

He looked down at his feet. He was hesitant to say anything about Riku, given what he had done.

He looked back up, crossing his arms, "Yes. I do. His name is Riku."

"Riku..." she said quietly, "Tell me. Why does he look exactly like you?"

"Because Xion," he looked over at her, "I'm Riku's Nobody."

Xion gasped, so Kirux continued, "I was created from the darkness that resides in Riku's heart. That's why I have all these dark powers and Ansem tried to take me over."

"I see. That explains a lot."

"Right. But Xion, you've seen Riku in your dreams. But can you tell me, is there anybody else that you see, in those dreams? Anybody that sticks out?"

Xion looked down, resting her hand on her head, "Well, there's a boy with brown, spiky hair. He's Sora, I know that from the dreams."

"But, there's also a...girl. She's always with Sora."

...

 _'She's talking about Kairi. It's got to be her.'_

"You mean...Kairi."

"Kairi. That's right. She's the one that looks so much like me."

"Yes. And to Sora, she's someone very special."

"It's just...I remember things about the two of them. But, I don't know why."

She looked back up at him, "Do you?"

Kirux nodded, "I do know, yes. But that's something you're going to have to find out for yourself."

"But...how? I don't even know where to go, or where to find out."

"Don't worry. Once you wake up on the outside, I'll be there to guide you."

Xion looked down at her feet again, "Do you know where I can find Sora?"

"Sorry, but that secret stays with me."

He walked up to her, placing his hands on her shoulders, "Don't worry, Xion. Once you wake up, we'll get everything figured out."

"I promise."

She sighed, before doing something Kirux never expected.

She hugged him, her arms wrapped tightly around him.

"Thank you, Kirux."

Kirux didn't know how to respond to this. All he did was just stand there, awkwardly.

Eventually, he did hug her back.

When she pulled away, the area started to become coated with light. Kirux could barely see the island they were on, but Xion was clearly visible.

"I'll see you on the outside, right?" Xion asked.

Kirux nodded, "Of course. I'll be right there."

She smiled again, before he lost sight of her in all of the light.

* * *

 **Things are finally about to "heat" up.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **-Broncozfan623**


	9. IX - Path Towards Awakening

**Thanks everyone once again for the support. I started this one later because I went to the beach for a day. But I'm back and at it once again.**

 **Now, continue reading.**

* * *

It's been over a month.

Xion still hadn't woken up.

Kirux knew because he went in to check in on her everyday. He'd walk in after he returned from the clock tower and see if she had woken up yet, and every time he'd leave in disappointment.

...

Kirux rolled onto his shoulder in his bed. His mind wasn't letting him sleep. It didn't matter, as he had to get up soon anyway.

 _'If she doesn't wake up soon, DiZ is going to get angry. We're already behind schedule as is.'_

 _'But, I can't stop going back. I promised her, back in that dream, that I'd be there when she wakes up. When she does, I've got to help her find out what she really is.'_

 _'I don't know where to go, though. I can't take her to the mansion, for obvious reasons. There isn't anything here in the castle that could help me. None of the other worlds would help, and Hollow Bastion isn't safe or anybody. Saix said himself they're closing off the portal there permanently.'_

 _'If only there was a place I haven't been to before.'_

...

...

...

Kirux got it then.

 _'That's it! Castle Oblivion! There's bound to be something there.'_

Kirux sat up in his bed then. He got up, and ran out of his room towards Xion's.

 _'I can see what my mission is later. I've got to go see her.'_

 _..._

* * *

 _ **Play: Missing You - KH2**_

* * *

Kirux opened the door to her room slowly, peaking his head inside first.

He found her there, in the same place she had been in for over forty days.

Sleeping in her bed, peacefully.

Kirux's face went from enthusiastic to sad, all because of her.

...

He sighed sadly, "How long is this going to go on?"

He walked over and sat in the chair beside her bed, "DiZ is not going to like this."

...

His eyes drifted towards her face. She had a smile on her face, as she normally did when he would ever see her.

Kirux noticed something on her bed. It was a shell, with a purple and yellow fade. It was resting down by her hand.

He picked it up, admiring it even more. Xion had talked about a world she had been to, where she had started collecting seashells.

This one in particular must have caught her attention, and it caught Kirux's as well.

...

He placed the seashell back in her hand. He grasped her hand tightly with his own.

"I'm not going anywhere, Xion. I promise."

...

He felt his eyes getting heavy.

Now, his body had decided that it was time for some rest.

He laid his head down and fell asleep, at her bedside.

* * *

 _ **Stop: Missing You - KH2**_

* * *

He was awoken by somebody calling his name.

 _"Kirux. Wake up."_

He shot upwards, finding Roxas standing above him.

"Hey, Roxas," he said, rubbing his eyes, "What's up?"

"Saix said you and I were paired up today, but you never showed up."

He smiled then, "I had a feeling you would be here with her."

...

Kirux looked down at the floor, "Well...I uh-,"

Roxas shook his head, "Don't worry about it. I'm worried about her too. It's just odd that she's been asleep for this long."

"I know. It's been over a month already, and nothing. I'm starting to wonder if she'll ever wake up."

"Don't think like that. She'll wake up, eventually. All we can do is wait."

Kirux didn't find Roxas' words convincing or reassuring in any way.

He looked back towards her, "I can only hope so."

...

...

...

He stood up then, "Alright, if you're ready to go, then we can-,"

He was interrupted by somebody stirring behind him. When he turned around, he saw Xion moving around slightly.

She opened her eyes slowly.

At long last, Xion was awake.

...

Roxas was stunned, but Kirux could hardly contain himself.

"Xion!" He said, beaming, "Finally."

Xion was confused, "What...what happened to me?"

"You've been asleep for a long time. Do you feel okay?"

She sat up, "I feel fine, I guess. How long was I asleep?"

Roxas spoke this time, "Over forty days. Like he said, it's been a long time."

Xion looked down at her feet, "I see. You guys must have been really worried."

"I'm sorry."

Kirux shook his head, "You have nothing to be sorry for. It's not your fault. Besides, all that matters is that you're awake."

...

She didn't respond.

When she looked back up, she was smiling.

"Right. Thanks, Kirux."

He nodded at her.

"Roxas," he said, turning towards him, "Should we be going?"

Roxas nodded, "Yeah. Let's head out. We'll see you later, Xion."

The two of them turned to leave, but Xion interrupted.

"Wait," she said, standing up, "Let me go with you two."

The two of them were surprised, "What?"

"Come on. I'm not gonna get in the way. I'll help you. Please?"

Roxas whispered to Kirux, "She really wants to avoid Saix. Do you think we should let her?"

"I don't see why not. What harm is she gonna do?" Kirux whispered back.

"I heard that." Xion said.

Kirux smiled, "Come on. It'll be fine. The three of us would just get it done faster, right?"

Roxas thought it over, "You have a good point."

Kirux nodded, opening the portal. Roxas walked through almost immediately.

Xion frowned, but Kirux waved her along.

"What? Did you change your mind?" He said with a smile.

Xion smiled right back at him. She went through the portal, Kirux right behind her.

* * *

 _ **Play: Lazy Afternoons - KH ReCOM**_

* * *

The three of them exited in the same order they had entered. Roxas first, Xion second, and Kirux last.

Xion stretched her arms out, "It's nice to actually be out and about and not stuck in my room."

"Hey. At least you didn't have to deal with the Heartless in your sleep."

"Funny. I thought you said the Heartless were not a problem for you before I fell asleep."

Kirux had said that, one day at the clock tower.

"They're not. But the fact that they're still around after we've defeated so many makes it pretty annoying."

"If you two would stop bickering, we should probably get to our mission." Roxas said, but he was smiling anyway.

"What even is the mission? You never told me."

"We're supposed to eliminate two giant Heartless. They're somewhere here in town, and we should be able to handle them no problem."

"Then why are we still standing here? Let's go find them."

Kirux started to walk off, but Roxas stopped him, "Are you just gonna go find them yourself?"

"You two aren't coming?"

"Well, wouldn't it be smart for us to split up and find them?"

"Yeah, but that means that we'd have to fight them by ourselves, and there's no point in sending two people if we're just going to fight alone."

"Three people," Xion interrupted, "I'm here too, you know."

"Sorry. Three people. But splitting up still doesn't seem like a good idea."

Kirux turned around, "We can just move together, and take out the Heartless when we find them."

Roxas gave up, "Alright. You win, so you lead the way."

"Okay. Follow me, then."

...

The trio walked off.

And they weren't walking for five minutes before they found the first Heartless.

* * *

 _ **Stop: Lazy Afternoons - KH ReCOM**_

 _ **Play: Sinister Sundown - KH ReCOM**_

* * *

It had two blades where a person's hands would be, both of them orange and dark red, as if they were blazing.

"That didn't take long," Kirux said, summoning his Keyblade into his hand, "You two ready to do this?"

Roxas summoned his own, but Xion was too focused on one thing.

Her eyes were on the weapon in Kirux's hand.

"How can you wield the Keyblade?"

Kirux looked at her, shaking his head, "It's a long story. I'll tell you later."

Xion didn't look any more confused, but she did summon her own Keyblade.

...

Kirux was the first to attack the Heartless, attacking it with two combos, before firing ice projectiles towards it. Roxas and Xion did similar attacks, only less frequently.

At one point, Kirux got slammed in the stomach by the Heartless. He went flying backwards, but was able to flip himself onto his feet. His whole body was aching, but he shook it off and continued fighting.

Xion was struggling a little bit, but she still held up her own. She did a good deal of damage to the Heartless when the blizzard spell she summoned went haywire, and ended up freezing it in a large icicle.

Kirux claimed out, "We can get this thing now! Come on!"

He flew towards the Heartless, slicing his blade right through it. When he turned around, Xion and Roxas had done the same thing. The icicle cracked, and the Heartless fell to the ground. It disappeared, the heart it held captive flying into the sky.

* * *

 _ **Stop: Sinister Sundown - KH ReCOM**_

 _ **Play: Lazy Afternoons - KH ReCOM**_

* * *

"Wow," Kirux said, his Keyblade fading away, "We make a great team."

"That was awesome! Xion, how did you freeze that thing in place like that?"

"I have no idea. It just sort of...happened."

Kirux crossed his arms, "I guess all that sleep got you a little stronger, didn't it?"

"It must have. I've never done that before."

Roxas turned around, "Well, we've got another Heartless to take care of. So let's not waste any time. And, try not to show off again, Xion."

She shook her head lightly as the trio walked away.

...

...

...

They reached the clock tower, having not found the Heartless yet, when something none of them expected happened.

Xion collapsed to the ground, Kirux catching her in his arms before she could hit the ground.

Roxas turned around, "What happened? What did you do?"

"Nothing. She just...collapsed. I don't know why."

Kirux says that, but he had a thought.

 _'Sora's memories. They might be hurting her, causing her to collapse like this.'_

 _'If that's what it is, this won't be good for anybody.'_

* * *

 _ **Stop: Lazy Afternoons - KH ReCOM**_

 _ **Play: Tension Rising - KH2**_

* * *

Out of nowhere, the second Heartless they were sent after showed up. It charged up a massive laser, which Roxas dodged to his left, Keyblade already in hand. Kirux had covered Xion's body with his own to protect her. Both of them were unharmed, however.

"Stay with Xion! I'll take care of this thing." Roxas yelled, his face showing Kirux that he was angry.

"Got it." He responded, as Roxas ran towards the Heartless.

His eyes went back down towards Xion.

"Xion," he said, quietly, "What am I supposed to do if this keeps happening to you?"

This was the second time Xion had collapsed into sleep on a mission with Kirux. It upset him majorly, because it showed that he couldn't protect her.

He had said, in that dream, that he cared about Xion. A lot. She was the one person that he cared about the most.

And the fact that this has happened now, twice, while he was there upset him.

...

Xion was muttering in her sleep. It was very faint, but Kirux could hear it.

"...Sora."

He gasped lightly.

 _'Is she having dreams about Sora? Or the memories she has of Sora?'_

 _'If only she were awake to tell me.'_

* * *

 _ **Stop: Tension Rising - KH2**_

* * *

Roxas walked over, his Keyblade fading as he approached.

"Anything?"

Kirux shook his head, "No. Nothing. Not a single move."

Roxas sighed, "Well. We should get he back to the castle. She'd be safest there."

Kirux agreed. He picked her up in his arms as Roxas summoned a portal. They left Twilight Town.

* * *

 _ **Play: Sacred Moon - KH 358/2 Days**_

* * *

The two were walking towards Xion's room, her still being carried by Kirux. As they walked, they ran into Saix, who merely scoffed at the sight of them.

"Well well, now that didn't take long. How did it break this time?"

Kirux and Roxas were enraged, with Roxas saying, "She isn't an it!"

Kirux said nothing, but when he got to Saix's side, he whispered.

"You should learn to keep your mouth shut."

He didn't wait for Saix to respond, and began walking immediately. Roxas followed not far behind.

Saix said to himself, "There's something off about him." He was referring to Kirux.

He turned around, "He knows something. Too much."

...

Xion was resting in her bed, once again. Kirux was seated again, Roxas was leaning against the wall.

Axel entered the room, "I came as soon as I could. What happened?"

"Xion woke up this morning, and begged to come with us on our mission today." Kirux started.

Roxas continued for him, "Once we were almost done, she just...collapsed. She's been this way ever since."

Axel looked down at her, "Wow. That quick. What do you think is making her collapse?"

Kirux didn't answer, and Roxas could only shrug.

The three were silent for a while.

"Well, I'm glad you guys brought her here. It wouldn't be safe to stay out there like this."

"What else were we supposed to do? She's our friend, we couldn't just leave her out there."

Axel crossed his arms, a smile displaying on his face.

* * *

 ** _Stop: Sacred Moon - KH 358/2 Days_**

 ** _Play: Friends in My Heart - KH2_**

* * *

"You're right. We're all best friends after all."

Roxas looked up at him, "Best friends? What do you mean?"

"Well, here's out it is. All of us go to the clock tower everyday after a mission. Right?"

The two nodded.

"Right. Because we don't have to go out of our ways to meet up there, don't we?"

"No. We don't."

"But, the reason we do, is because we're all best friends."

Axel didn't stop, his smile still on his face, "Get it memorized. We are best friends. Alright?"

Kirux and Roxas were silent, up until they heard Xion giggle lightly.

Her eyes opened, "Thanks Axel. That was sweet of you."

Axel rubbed his hair lightly. Kirux smiled, turning towards Xion, "Are you feeling any better?"

She nodded, "I just got a little dizzy, that's all. Sorry to worry you guys."

"Don't scare us like that anymore."

"Yeah. Just take it easy for the rest of the day. You need it."

She nodded again, "I will. Thanks guys."

Roxas and Axel left, and Kirux was about to follow, but Xion stopped him.

"Kirux, wait." She said, sitting up in her bed.

He turned around, "What's up?"

...

"Do you...remember anything, from that dream that one night?"

Kirux nodded, "Yeah. I do. I said I'd be here when you wake up."

Xion smiled, "Yeah. And you were. Thanks."

"Don't mention it. So, what's on your mind about that?"

Xion stood up, "Well, it's those dreams of Sora. They keep making me fall asleep like that."

"Please, can you tell me anything about them? Anything?"

Kirux looked away for a second, "No. Nothing, at least not now."

He looked back up at her, "You're going to have to find out about what you truly are before I tell you."

"Well, where can I do that?"

Kirux crossed his arms, "Well, if my prediction is right, we should find something at,"

"Castle Oblivion."

Xion gasped, but nodded, "Okay. Thank you."

She went for the door, but Kirux put his hand on her chest and stopped her, "Whoa, hold on. Remember what Axel said. You need to take it easy for now."

"But, I have to find out what I am."

"I know," he said, "And you will. But now is not a good time. Plus, I can't risk you collapsing into sleep again."

"You would come with me?"

He nodded, "Of course. I said that we would get this figured out."

He placed his hand on her shoulder, "Wherever you go, I'm going with you. Whatever happens, I'll be there to help you. I promise you that."

Xion gripped the hand that was on her shoulder tightly, "Kirux..."

The two were silent then.

Xion then hugged Kirux again, only this time, Kirux returned it immediately.

"Thank you."


	10. X - Friendships Severed

**Welcome back.**

 **Now, today is the day, that we begin to see the downfall. What downfall? Well, you are about to find out.**

 **There is a new world present, one that has not been featured in this story. (I'm mostly putting it in to give me an excuse to listen to its theme, lol.)**

 **Continue on, faithful readers.**

* * *

Kirux walked into Grey Area. The room, like usual, was empty (apart from Saix). Kirux was more often than not the first one to show up.

"Alright, lay it on me. What am I doing today?" He said as he approached Saix.

"Heart collecting in Agrabah. That is all."

Kirux acted surprised, "Really? That's it? Alright then."

He went and stood in the far right corner of the room, leaning his back against the wall.

...

 _'Today, Xion and I are going to Castle Oblivion. When we're both done with our missions, we're supposed to meet in the Sandlot at Twilight Town.'_

 _'I don't know what we're going to find there, but hopefully she'll be able to find the answer she's looking for.'_

 _'When that happens, I can finally tell her about Sora, and what I'm really here for.'_

 _'Well, what I'm here to do.'_

Kirux felt a sense of relief from that last part. At long last, he didn't have to keep his job a secret from his friends, or one of them, at least.

He wouldn't have to lie anymore. That was the hardest part for him about these days in the Organization. He couldn't tell anybody about what he was doing after he left the clock tower.

But know, he could be somewhat relaxed that somebody, especially somebody he could trust, was aware of what was going on.

...

His eyes looked up towards Kingdom Hearts. Ever since Kirux got the Keyblade, the growth of Kingdom Hearts sped up tremendously. Now, he could only see a portion due to the other towers of the castle.

"I wonder if it's almost complete." He said to himself.

"If Sora doesn't wake up, would Xemnas really use Kingdom Hearts to give hearts to all of us? Or does he have some plan that he's not telling us about?"

"Whatever there plan is, Sora will put a stop to it. I know he will."

...

He decided then that it was time for him to leave, so he summoned his portal and left for Agrabah.

* * *

 **Entered New World: Agrabah**

* * *

 _ **Play: A Day in Agrabah - KH ReCOM**_

* * *

Kirux walked out, stepping onto the hot sands of Agrabah.

"Geez," he said, feeling the intense heat, "Does it ever rain in the place?"

He took a few steps forward, looking around, "Something feels...off."

...

Something was definitely off, Kirux could sense it.

Normally when he came to Agrabah, he'd be attacked almost immediately by Heartless. But this time, nothing had happened.

"Where are the Heartless? There should have been some here already."

He turned towards the main road, "Maybe I'll find something if I keep going."

He walked down the main road, entering the central area of the city. But just like the first area, no Heartless appeared.

"Nothing here, either." He said, crossing his arms.

What was going on? Where have the Heartless gone?

This reminded Kirux of something.

"Roxas said a while back that there was a Heartless in Halloween Town that fed itself on the Heartless. It severely lowered the population of Heartless in the entirety the world."

"I wonder...is the same thing happening here? If so, I've got to find what is doing that. Maybe if I check that cave out in the desert, I'll find out what's going on. The Cave of Wonders, I think it was called."

Kirux ran out of the city, and headed for the Cave of Wonders.

...

...

...

When he found it, it was the dead of night now. Although it was night in that world, he knew it wasn't in the other worlds. He understood that.

The cave's entrance, which was in the shape of a lion's head, was still there, and opened.

"Still here. Good. If there are any Heartless here, I'll find it in this cave."

He hopped up, and took the long staircase down into the cave. Once he was inside, he sensed the same thing that he had sensed back in the city.

The cave was quiet, which was not supposed to be the case.

Also, like the city, there was not a single Heartless.

"What is happening? Where are the Heartless?"

Kirux was concerned before, but now it was worse. He'd been here for hours, and he hadn't found a single Heartless.

Maybe it was like Halloween Town. Maybe something was lowering the Heartless population.

If there was, Kirux had to find it, and eliminate it at once.

He continued on through the cave, finding his way into the "Key Chamber." He called it that because of the Keyhole that made up part of the back wall.

...

"If there are any Heartless here, they would be here."

He waited, and suddenly felt the ground shake. Then, a burst of air sent him flying out of the room.

* * *

 _ **Stop: A Day in Agrabah - KH ReCOM**_

* * *

The blast of air sent him flying all the way out of the Cave of Wonders, which shocked him. When he got up, the head for the Cave of Wonders disappeared into the sand.

Kirux sensed something behind him, so he turned around. In the distance, he could see something, it looked somewhat like a spider.

 _'Is that a Heartless?'_ He thought, running towards it.

* * *

 _ **Play: Vim and Vigor - KH2**_

* * *

He stopped himself before the Heartless, his Keyblade appearing in his hand.

"Are you what's been causing all of this?" He yelled at it. The Heartless swayed the coffin that swung underneath it, a purple bubble on top of it.

Kirux charged right at the Heartless, attacking the coffin that was being held underneath. It did very little to retaliate initially.

However, that was only initially. After Kirux was done wailing on it, the coffin opened up and two "arms" flew out and slashed at him, knocking Kirux away. Kirux was hurt, but it was nothing major.

He tried using some of his magic, but it didn't do any good against the Heartless. It just kept slashing at him with the arms. Thankfully for Kirux, he had full mobility, while the Heartless was stuck in the ground.

At one point during the fight, the Heartless spurted a poison cloud into the air. Kirux did his best to avoid it, but he couldn't. He started coughing uncontrollably, all while the Heartless continued to swipe at him.

He pulled a Potion out, which was able to get rid of his poisoning.

 _'Not much of what I'm doing seems to be harming it. I should try something else.'_

...

He then got an idea. It wasn't something he wanted to do, but it was necessary.

Kirux had to use his dark powers to defeat this thing.

So, he let the darkness rise through his body. Soon, a dark aura was visible around him.

"Now," he said, "Where were we?"

He floated off the ground, lifted his Keyblade straight into the air, before flying towards the Heartless. He struck it once before teleporting away.

He struck it again.

And again.

And again.

And again.

And then one final time, before he slammed his Keyblade into the ground, a massive shockwave being emitted.

...

The dark aura went away, and Kirux looked up at the Heartless. The heart it held captive was shot out of the top bubble. The Heartless then faded away.

* * *

 _ **Stop: Vim and Vigor - KH2**_

* * *

Kirux's Keyblade faded away, "There we go. The Heartless should be popping back up soon."

He summoned his portal, "But now, time to go see Xion."

He walked through.

* * *

Kirux found Xion sitting on one of the benches in the Sandlot. He walked up to her, watching her stand up as he approached her.

"Hey," she said, waving, "Everything go alright?"

"Yeah. One big Heartless, but nothing I couldn't handle."

She smiled, "Good."

She put her hand out, a portal opening.

"Shall we?"

He nodded, and the two of them headed for Castle Oblivion.

* * *

 _ **Play: The 13th Floor - KH ReCOM**_

* * *

Kirux pushed the door open for the castle, Xion following right behind him.

The castle was white. Literally. Everything was white, except for the door at the top of a staircase before them.

"Wow," Kirux said, taking a few steps forward, "so this is Castle Oblivion."

He heard Xion wincing in pain, so he spun around, "Xion?"

She was clutching her head, "My head...hurts..."

Kirux ran to her side, putting his arm around her waist, "Don't worry. I got you."

...

Xion collapsed to her knees, Kirux speaking out, "What's wrong?"

He heard footsteps coming from before them. When he looked up, he saw somebody he didn't expect.

Axel.

"Axel? What are you doing here?"

"I'm just here on orders, that's all. There's nothing for you two to see here."

"Lies!" Xion said, standing back up, which prompted Kirux to do the same.

"This is the place I came from. I just know it."

Kirux was silent.

"What about your mission?" Axel questioned.

"It's already done." Kirux said.

Axel didn't believe, walking up to her, "Don't be selfish."

"Or else they'll turn me into a Dusk?"

"They'll do worse than turn you into a Dusk."

Kirux gasped, _'He doesn't me...no.'_

"They'll just destroy you."

Axel put his hand out, offering to help her up.

Xion didn't take it, and stood up on her own.

"And is that because I'm useless?"

Kirux wanted to butt in, but he knew that that wouldn't be a good idea. So, he remained silent.

"That's not it." Axel said, shaking his head.

Xion walked past him, but he grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Xion, go home. And that applies to you too, Kirux."

...

"I'm remembering things. I have memories of back when I was a human."

"Well, stop remembering. Nothing good will come of it."

 _'She's remembering more. More from Sora.'_

Xion pulled her arm away, "I have dreams every night. And you're in those dreams, Axel!"

Kirux was surprised and confused, _'Axel? When did Sora ever meet Axel?'_

Axel's voice didn't change, "Then they sure aren't memories. How could I be a part of your past? They're just dreams, that's all."

"You can't fool me. We've met before, Axel, right here in this castle!"

"No, we have not."

Axel gripped her shoulders, "Let's go home, Xion. Don't keep Roxas waiting."

...

Kirux stepped in then, "We're not going anywhere. Not until she finds out who she really is."

"Please Axel...you've got to help me. I need to know who I am!"

She ran towards the yellow door, Kirux running after her.

"Stop! Stay out of there, Xion!"

Axel stopped Kirux from advancing, "You're not going in there."

...

Kirux's face grew angry, "I'm not letting you get in the way, Axel."

There was a bright light, as Xion entered the doorway.

"How does any of this involve you?"

"I'm the one who brought her here. She wanted to find out who she really is, and I'm the one who's helped her."

"Don't be selfish, Kirux. I know that you have plans for her."

"I don't have any plans. All I'm doing is guiding her to where she really belongs."

"And where's that?"

"You don't know?"

...

Axel thought about it, "Wait a minute...what do you know about her?"

"I'm not telling you anything. You'd just be a distraction."

"Kirux. Whatever you're doing, you're not going to be able to save her."

"Shut up!" He yelled, silencing Axel.

"You don't know anything! You're just as naive as everybody else."

His sword formed out of nowhere, "Now, get out my way!"

...

Axel backed down, stepping aside. The sword faded from Kirux's hand, and he ran after Xion.

The same light blinded him as he opened the door.

* * *

 _ **Stop: The 13th Floor - KH ReCOM**_

* * *

Kirux walked forward before he finally found her.

"Xion!" He said, running up to her.

She turned around, a forlorn expression on her face.

* * *

 _ **Play: Kairi III - KH1**_

* * *

Kirux knew it then, "So, did you find the truth?"

She nodded, "Yes. I'm a...puppet. Made up of Sora's memories of...who was it?"

"Kairi."

"Yes, Kairi."

"When Sora came through this castle, the Organization messed with his memory. They took out the memories of Kairi and put them inside you."

"So...I'm like a part of him, right?"

"You can say that. But now Sora has been put to sleep, so that we can restore his memory back to the way it was before. But,"

"You can't because most of his memories are inside me."

Kirux nodded, "Correct. The same goes for Roxas. He's not a puppet, but he also has pieces of Sora's memory."

"And without those pieces, Sora won't ever be able to wake up."

"But, if you come with me to Sora right now, we can give the memories from you back to him."

The two were silent.

"So," Xion said, "Does Riku hate me for taking his friend away from him?"

"Nah. I guess...he's just sad."

"Oh," Xion said, keeping her head down, "I'm sorry, Kirux. But, it's Roxas and Axel. They need me."

She grabbed his hand, "And...I need you."

Kirux didn't know what to say, but he let his hand fall.

"Xion, I can't stay."

"What?"

It hurt him so much to say that.

"Now that you know about what I'm really here to do, I'll have to abandon the Organization."

She was stunned, "But, why?"

"Now that I've told you everything, I can't take the risk of Xemnas or Saix finding out anything. If they do, they'll most likely try and destroy me."

He placed his hand on her shoulder, "Or you. And I can't let that happen."

Xion's face showed that she was close to crying, "But...will I ever see you again?"

...

Kirux looked her dead in the eyes, "Xion, you and I are connected in a very special way. I've felt it even before we met."

"If you ever want to find me, all you've got to do is follow that connection. Okay?"

She nodded slightly.

Kirux let his hand fall from her shoulder. A dark portal appeared behind him.

"Take care of Roxas and Axel, okay? I'll see you soon."

She nodded, but Kirux didn't notice the tear flowing down from her left eye.

* * *

 **Oh, that ending was sad. Not my saddest writing, but it's up there.**

 **Please let me know if you enjoyed.**

 **-Broncozfan623**


	11. XI - Loss of a Friend

**Sorry if I made you cry last time. It was entirely my intention to, but I felt bad anyway. This chapter won't be nearly as sad.**

 **I'm also posting it either the day before or on my birthday. Just putting that out there.**

 **Continue on.**

* * *

 _ **Play: Mystic Moon - KH 358/2 Days**_

* * *

Kirux walked out of his old room, in the Organization's castle. It had been a few hours since he left Castle Oblivion.

Since he told Xion he would have to leave, and go into hiding somewhere out there.

He didn't really know why he came back to this castle. He'd probably never see it again, after today.

But hey, might as well take one last tour around, right?

"I'm not gonna miss this place at all." He would keep telling himself. All the place reminded him was darkness, and you already know the reasons behind that.

But it also reminded him of her, and his other friends.

Xion, Roxas, Axel.

The only ones he ever trusted inside this place, and, for the most part, outside of it.

...

He didn't want to leave. If it were any other situation, he would stay in a heart beat.

But there are two problems there:

One: DiZ and Riku don't want to take any chances of the Organization finding out about what Kirux was really there for.

Two: He didn't have a heart.

Whatever he felt for Xion seriously conflicted with that, however.

...

It didn't matter. What's done is done, and now Kirux had to slip out like he was never there.

In all honesty, it more than likely would have been for the better if he never showed up in the first place.

 _'Quit it. You need to get out of here before somebody notices.'_

...

Kirux began his walk to the exit of the castle. As he walked, he didn't dare try and take in the sights of the castle.

Those memories are things he wouldn't want to remember.

...

Dusks formed in front of him, blocking his path.

He sighed, "I really don't need this right now."

He summoned his Keyblade, and knocked all of the Dusks away. He didn't let it fade from his hand, as he continued walking.

As he continued, more Dusks continued to appear. He dealt with them as quickly as the first few, and continued to move throughout the castle. Once he got closer to the exit, he started running. Dusks were flying towards him as he ran away.

Some of the Dusks nearly got to him, as they jumped at him from his two sides. Kirux was lucky to dodge them, and he got away.

As he ran down the blue platform towards the city, the Dusks had all but given up. Kirux had outrun them, and was finally in the clear.

* * *

 _ **Stop: Mystic Moon - KH 358/2 Days**_

 _ **Play: Missing You - KH2**_

* * *

Once he reached the city, his pace went to a walk again.

His mind was racing, as he slowly walked further away from the castle.

What was his mind even on?

Well, that was pretty obvious.

Xion was all over his mind. He could not stop thinking about her, no matter what he did. She filled every single hole in his mind.

Kirux shook his head, "I've got to stop with this. It's over. She'll never look at me the same way again."

Kirux had all but lost hope with Xion, as well as his friends.

He was beginning to wonder if he was ever going to be able to go to the clock tower again. If he did, what would they say?

Could he even face them again, after abandoning them the way he did? Would Roxas and Axel still consider him their friend?

Would Xion even want to see him again?

...

 _'Forget about them. Forget about her. Whatever you had with them is gone now.'_

But Kirux couldn't do it.

His friends were all he had ever had since he came to existence.

Axel was the one who trained him on his first day, and brought him up to the clock tower after.

Roxas was the one who tried to see the light in any situation. If Kirux was ever down, Roxas would pick him right back up.

And Xion, she was...well, _everything_. Kirux had grown towards her so much, the only thing he cared about at most points was her.

...

All Kirux had was darkness, but Xion had all the light he'd ever need.

He didn't need to have his own light.

His light was her.

He didn't need to have a heart to understand that Xion meant everything to him.

...

But now, all of his hopes and dreams of being with all of them were gone.

He'd put Xion on the path, and he would have to bring Roxas to them by force, most likely.

Axel was going to try and stop him from doing what he was told to do, there's no doubting that.

Their fates were all set. Xion and Roxas would return to Sora. Axel would either have to be sent away, or eliminated entirely.

Kirux didn't like any of it. No, like would be an understatement. He _hated_ all of it.

DiZ was making him betray the only ones he cared about. All for some guy that Kirux didn't even know, and probably would never know.

...

And that was the worst of it all.

"I'm losing everything that I care about, and yet, I'm still out following orders for somebody."

He stopped, "Xion, Roxas, Axel. Most of my only friends, all of them will get hurt by what I'm supposed to do."

He put his hand over his chest, closing it tightly, "I guess, that just comes with being nothing but darkness. You can make connections all you want, but in the end, you'll just end up sweeping all of it away."

"All of it, gone. And for what?"

Kirux felt one, lone tear roll down from his left eye. He quickly wiped it away, and continued walking away from the castle.

* * *

"Seriously, where are they?"

Axel sat up then, returning to his original seat on the edge. Roxas was looking towards where they usually walk to get there.

Neither Xion nor Kirux had shown up yet.

Axel hadn't said anything about what had happened at Castle Oblivion earlier. But he hasn't seen Xion or Kirux since then.

He was worried, because he had no idea what Kirux's true motives were. He's clearly not with the Organization, and the more he thought about it, the more he began to question if he ever was. To be honest, Axel was always kind of suspicious about Kirux.

"Roxas."

"Yeah?"

"The reason Xion and Kirux haven't shown u-,"

...

He saw a figure appear behind Roxas.

It was Xion. Her face looked worn out and sad.

"Xion?"

"Hey Axel, Roxas."

"Where have you been? We've been waiting for a while now."

"I was...busy. Sorry."

Axel remained silent.

"Did you ever see Kirux today?"

...

Xion hesitated to answer, "Kirux,"

She sighed, then looked over at the two of them.

"Kirux is gone."

The other two gasped, "Gone? What do you mean?"

"She means he's either been eliminated or he deserted."

"Deserted? Why would Kirux want to leave the Organization?"

Axel shrugged, "Beats me. But, whatever he's doing, the boss is not going to be happy."

"Axel," Xion said, "What do you think they'll try and do to him?"

"In all honesty, they'll hunt him down and take him out. At least, they'll try to. Kirux isn't a pushover, and the darkness he holds is waiting to be used at any moment."

Roxas looked down, "Why...do you think he would have left? Is it something we did?"

"No." Xion spurted out, "It can't be. Kirux wouldn't abandon us like that. He's our friend."

Xion looked back at the two of them, "I think...we should go out and find him. Try and get some answers."

"Where would we look?"

"Everywhere."

Axel shook his head, "I don't think that would work. If something happened that was so severe that he ended up leaving, then he's probably going to avoid us as much as possible."

Xion didn't like that.

Once again, Axel was not helping her.

She shook her head, "Well, I am going to look for him. And I won't stop until I find out why he's gone."

She ran off, avoiding Roxas' call to her.

...

Axel looked down at his feet. Everything was falling apart, all because of what Kirux was doing.

What is he up to? What has he been up to?

Axel would have to find out, whether it be the easy way or the hard way.

* * *

Xion was sitting on her bed, back at the castle. She had her head resting on her knees.

Her mind was on Kirux, as it had been since he left her at Castle Oblivion.

...

She just didn't understand.

Why did he have to leave? What purpose did it serve? And who told him that he would have to?

Xion wiped her eyes. She had been crying, a lot. Her and Kirux had grown so close together, that him leaving would have been heartbreaking, if she had a heart.

She cared about Kirux more than anything else in the world. All that she wanted was to be with him, along with Roxas and Axel.

But now that was gone, and Xion's world had become one massive nightmare.

All because Kirux abandoned the Organization.

...

"Kirux," she said to herself, looking out her window.

"What am I gonna do?"

...

She didn't know where to go, or what to do.

He had always been the one there to guide her.

He was _always_ there for her, no matter what.

...

Without him, Xion was nothing. Nothing but a worthless puppet, a fact that she had learned with his help.

She closed her eyes.

 _Kirux. If you can hear me._

 _Please. Tell me. What do I need to do, just so I can see you again?_

* * *

 ** _Stop: Missing You - KH2_**

* * *

"So, what happens now?"

"The puppet now knows the truth. In only a matter of time, she will find our way to us. With more of your guidance, of course."

"Right. But what about Roxas?"

"Roxas will be brought here as well. Unfortunately, bringing him in will not be so easy."

"So you're saying that he'll have to be brought in by force."

"Precisely."

...

Riku shook his head, "I don't like it. Is there any other way that we can get the memories without hurting either Xion or Roxas?"

DiZ turned around in his chair, "I wish there was. I truly do. But, this is the only way if Sora is to awaken anytime soon."

Riku put his head down, "Alright."

He walked out of the room, leaving only Kirux and DiZ.

"I've left the Organization, just like you said. But, I don't understand how this will help us in the long term."

DiZ didn't respond at first, but he eventually said, "I simply do not want to risk our plans falling into the hands of the Nobodies. They must never know about what we are trying to do."

"Yeah, well Xion knows, and she's still trapped inside that place."

"You want to go and rescue her, I'm assuming."

Kirux nodded, "That's exactly what I'm saying."

"Kirux. You are a special one. Nobodies are not supposed to have any feelings, nor establish any sort of connections with anything."

"But in your case, you have developed a special connection with the puppet, one that cannot be severed by anyone."

Kirux didn't say anything.

"I must warn you. These connections will not bring you anything but hurt and pain. If I were to provide any advice, I'd say to avoid any contact with the puppet that is not apart of our mission."

...

Kirux shook his head, "Whatever you say."

He walked out, heading towards Namine's room. When he arrived, she was already sitting there, waiting for him.

"Man, you're good."

She smiled, a smile that reminded Kirux all to much about Xion.

"Please. Sit down."

Kirux sat in one of the chairs, "Namine. I need to ask you something. Something important."

"What is it?"

"I need to know what I can do to save Xion."

Namine was not fazed by his question, and he continued, "I know that she'll have to return to Sora, once this is all over. But, I don't want to live in a world without her, Namine."

"Is she important to you?"

"Xion is everything to me. Roxas and Axel may be my friends, but she is all that I care about."

He put his hands together on the table, "I don't want to think about, or live, in a world without her."

Namine processed all of that, "Your connection with her is strong, almost as strong as Sora and Kairi."

"But I will let you know, that the only way for you to rescue her from Sora, is to dive into Sora's heart."

"How would I do that?"

"You have the Keyblade, and the connection you two have is strong enough where you two could reach each other from any distance."

"All you'd have to do, is follow the connection, and you'll find her in his heart."

...

Kirux processed that.

Now, he's got a plan if things go south.

"Thank you, Namine. I owe you one."

...

He stood up, and left the room.

Namine looked back down at the table, more specifically, her drawing.

She had two dark figures, one falling and one reaching towards that one.

The one falling had black hair, and the one above had brown hair.

It was Xion and Kirux.

...

Namine knew that Kirux would stop at nothing to save Xion if he had to.

She was worried that his own dedication to her would cause his downfall.

All she could do was hope that DiZ wouldn't do anything.

* * *

 **As of the time I'm putting up this chapter, it is 12:12 AM ET, June 23rd. I am now officially seventeen years old.**

 **No, no time for confetti. That chapter was really sad and depressing, and I'm sorry about that. I completely lied at the beginning.**

 **But, I do hope you enjoyed. So, goodnight.**

 **-Broncozfan623**


	12. XII - Reunions and Revelations

**I can say that the last two chapters have been extremely depressing and sad. So, I'm going to try and steer away from all the sadness and get back to more suspense.**

 **I'm gonna try and make...everything...work...**

 **Okay, who am I kidding? We all know what happens at the end of 358/2 Days (I'm assuming.) The sadness is just taking a little bit of a break. Of course, I'll mix things up a bit to work with the story better, but we all know what will happen.**

 **But enough talk with the future. Let's get on with what's going on in the present.**

* * *

Weeks had passed.

He hadn't seen any of them since he had left.

You could guess he was just that good at hiding, but he wasn't.

He wasn't avoiding them. In fact, if he had the choice, he'd go back to the clock tower and talk with them right now.

He'd explain everything that was going on. Why he had left, what he was doing, what his plan would be to try and keep the group together.

But he couldn't.

...

No, that's not true. He could at any moment.

It wasn't DiZ or Riku that was stopping him. He was.

He didn't want to end up hurting them, if it came down to that.

He especially didn't want to hurt Xion. He had done that enough already, and he knew it.

...

Of course, Namine would try and bring him some comfort, which made those weeks away from the Organization somewhat bearable.

Even though he had lost Xion and the rest, Namine was still there. At least then, he still had at least one friend in the world.

But sometimes, he'd look at Namine, when they were talking or something, and he wouldn't see her face.

Instead of Namine, he'd see her.

Xion.

...

He couldn't bear it those times. He'd end up leaving the room, and Namine would be left in confusion.

...

Saying that he missed her a lot would be an understatement.

* * *

 _ **Play: At Dusk I Will Think of You... - KH 358/2 Days**_

* * *

He was sitting on the edge, his feet dangling off. Yes, he still went up there every now and then, but only after the other three were gone.

Earlier, he had watched Roxas and Axel leave the clock tower.

He doubted that Xion was even going to show up that day.

Even if she did, she wasn't going to recognize him. He had his hood on, after all.

...

He shook his head, "Even after everything, the sunset still doesn't fail."

At least, after everything happens, Kirux knew that he could always come back here and see the sunset.

The sunset wasn't going anywhere. It was not leaving anytime soon.

"This is the only place I have left. The only real place I could even think of as home."

He smiled, "But, that's okay. Better to have something than nothing at all."

He took another bite of his ice cream, and continued to watch the sunset.

...

He didn't want to go back to the mansion. If it were up to him, he'd stay up on that clock tower for the rest of the time he had left.

This was the only place he thought of as home. Up there, on the edge of the clock tower.

He loved it, even though he didn't really understand what love even was.

...

He closed his eyes and laid back, to where his legs were propped up on the ledge.

He let his mind clear, and soon he was dozing off.

* * *

 ** _Stop: At Dusk, I Will Think of You... - KH 358/2 Days_**

* * *

He nearly fell asleep, but he heard footsteps coming towards him.

He stood up then, and turned towards the footsteps.

When the person came around the corner, Kirux nearly collapsed in shear surprise.

...

It was her.

Xion, was standing before him.

She was taken aback by him standing there, as he was with her.

...

...

...

They were both silent, until Xion nervously broke the silence.

"K...Kirux? Is that you?" She slowly began to walk towards him.

Kirux didn't respond, because he was still in shock.

 _'Why is she here? Roxas and Axel left hours ago, why would she come now?'_

By that point she was only about a foot away from him.

"Please. Say something."

...

Kirux very slowly, reached up to his hood. As he pulled it off, he saw Xion's face light up.

He looked down, to embarrassed to look at her.

It was odd, really. When he left, all he could think about was Xion. But now, he was too ashamed of what he did to face her.

He did eventually look back up at her, to see that tears filled her eyes.

He sighed, "Xion, I'm sorry. I'm sorry fo-,"

* * *

 _ **Play: La Pace - KH ReCOM**_

* * *

She had closed the distance between the two of them so fast, that Kirux didn't even see her move towards him.

Before he knew it, she was hugging him as tightly she could, her arms wound around his neck. He could her her shoulder shuddering as she cried.

"I've looked everywhere for you." She said through her own tears.

Kirux was speechless, and he didn't know how to react. He had been so certain Xion would have resented him for what he had done, that this action seemed complete unfamiliar to him.

He shook his head, hugging her back just as tightly. He stroked her hair lightly, trying to calm her down.

They stood there like that for what felt like hours.

...

Kirux was still thrilled at the fact that he had actually gotten to see her again. He had kept track of the days that had gone by without seeing her.

Off of the top of his head, he couldn't tell you (he had been writing it down.) But who cares? Xion was here, in his arms, just the way he had wanted it to be.

The two pulled back to look at each other. Xion smiled then.

"I thought I'd find you sleeping up here."

Kirux smiled back at her, pushing her tears away with his thumb, "I'm just glad you're here."

The two of them sat down, right on the edge.

...

"What happened to you, after you left?"

"I mostly stayed quiet. I went back to where we're keeping Sora, and I've been hiding there ever since. Thankfully, I've still got the coat, so the Organization won't find me."

"Sora is closest to waking up than he has been in a long time."

Xion looked down, "Am I all that's stopping it?"

"What? No, of course not. We're still pretty far from that happening, anyway."

Xion just shook her head.

"Well, what happened to you, after I left I mean?"

She shrugged, "Nothing much. Most of the same."

"But I...we all missed you. Nobody understood why you left. Roxas and Axel still think of you as their friend."

 _'They're not anymore. Not after what's I have to do.'_

Kirux kept that to himself, "That's nice."

Xion still had an upset look on her face, which Kirux obviously noticed, "What's wrong?"

She looked back up at him, "Kirux, I...abandoned the Organization too."

He was shocked, "What?"

"I couldn't stand it any longer. Xemnas was looking for members that were willing to find and eliminate you. And I..."

She stuttered, "I didn't want to be the one that hurt you. So...I ran away, so I could find you and warn you."

"How long?"

"About a week or two. I've been searching everywhere I know how to get to just looking for you."

"Kirux. They're coming for you. I don't know who, where, or when, but they are."

Kirux took this all in.

...

 _'Xion abandoned the Organization...just to warn me?'_

 _'I want to believe her, I really do. But something seems off about that.'_

 _'She had to have had other reasons.'_

...

Kirux stood up then, and began to walk away.

"Where are you going?"

He turned around to her, "Come with me."

She stood up, but she was still confused, "Again, where are you going?"

"I'm going to take you to Sora."

* * *

 _ **Stop: La Pace - KH ReCOM**_

* * *

Kirux entered the room, "DiZ!"

DiZ turned towards the door, "What is it, boy?"

"She's here. It's Xion."

DiZ was surprised, but kept his composure, "Bring her in."

Kirux motioned Xion into the room, where she immediately made eye contact with DiZ.

"At long last, you have arrived. Sora has been waiting for a long time."

Xion looked down at the floor, "Just tell me what I need to do, so I can return Sora's memories back to him."

"Now is not the time for you to return the memories to Sora. We cannot do that until the other Nobody arrives here."

"Other Nobody?"

"He means Roxas. Once you both come here, we can finally return the memories back to Sora."

"Until then, you must remain inconspicuous, as Kirux has done. That is all, for now."

Kirux led Xion out of the room. When they reached the mansion foyer, Xion spoke up.

"That was a waste of time."

"Don't say that. Now, he knows that we're one step closer to waking Sora up. All we need now is Roxas."

"Do you know where Roxas even is?"

Kirux sighed, crossing his arms, "No idea. But maybe we'll get lucky soon enough.

* * *

 **The Next Day...**

 _Giving up already? I thought you were stronger than that._

Roxas shot up, "Riku!"

Axel was surprised by the sudden remark, "Are you alright?"

"What...happened to me?"

Axel rubbed his hair, as he often did, "You collapsed just as you entered the castle doors."

"Don't you remember?"

"I only remember going inside."

Roxas stood up, prompting Axel to speak, "Just take it easy for now."

"I'm fine. Let's go back to Castle Oblivion."

"Don't push yourself, man."

...

He heard footsteps from behind Roxas, "Who's there?"

* * *

 _ **Play: Tension Rising - KH2**_

* * *

There were two figures in black coats, standing there. Both had there hoods up, so you could not see their faces.

However, one of them, you could see their face partially.

Roxas recognized the both of them, "Xion? Kirux?"

The other one leaned over and said something to "Xion." She hesitated, but ended up walking away, into a portal.

"Xion, wait!" Roxas said, but the other one got in his way, just as the portal closed.

He stopped, "Out of the way!"

He stood there, looking at both Roxas and Axel, before he started walking away.

"Hey!" Roxas ran after him.

"Roxas, wait!" Axel said, running after him.

Roxas and Axel chased him all the way into the tunnels. But Heartless were also scattered throughout the area. For some reason, they wouldn't attack the one they were chasing, and only Roxas and Axel. They would have to deal with the Heartless before moving on and continuing the chase.

They did chase him into a dead end, in the main tunnel. He stopped at the bars that prevented his escape.

Roxas stopped, "End of the line!"

The man just stood there, and a disappeared.

"Wait!" Roxas said, but it was no use. He was gone. Axel ran up behind him.

"I thought the imposter was sighted in Castle Oblivion!"

"Xion...Kirux..."

"No way that was Xion!"

"Xion was the one that ran away first. That second one had to have been Kirux."

"But...why would they run?"

...

Neither of them knew that Xion was listening, around the corner.

The other man walked up to her, removing his hood.

Roxas was right. It was Kirux.

Kirux looked at her, "Do you want to go back?"

She looked down at the ground, then up at him, "Not...not without you."

"You know I can't do that, Xion. It's too late for me."

"I know..." They both walked away, leaving Roxas and Axel in the tunnel.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

Roxas had been sent back to Twilight Town, this time to eliminate the imposter they had found the day before.

He found them pretty quickly, and had chased them into a corner in Tram Common.

The one he had been chasing removed their hood.

"Xion."

Roxas walked up to her, "Where have you been? Axel and I have been looking all over for you."

"You have? Sorry."

"Let's go home. If you come back voluntarily, Saix will let all of this drop. He has to."

Xion looked down to the ground.

...

"She's not going anywhere with you, Roxas."

* * *

 ** _Play: Disquieting - KH ReCOM_**

* * *

Roxas turned around, finding somebody he never expected to see again.

Kirux.

"Kirux?"

He heard a portal form behind him, and Xion was gone.

He walked down the steps, "No matter what you say or do, Xion can't go back to the Organization."

"Why not?"

"She's already learned of what she has to truly do. She's doing what's best for the world, and you should too."

"What are you talking about?"

Kirux put his hand out, "Come with me, and I'll show you."

"If you don't," Kirux summoned his Keyblade, "I'll have no choice but to take you by force."

Kirux looked Roxas in the eye, "Please Roxas. I don't want any of you to get hurt. You may not see me the same way, but I still believe that we're friends. Right?"

Kirux was right, they were still friends.

Roxas nodded.

Kirux began to walk towards him, "Once we get there, you'll understand."

* * *

 _ **Stop: Disquieting - KH ReCOM**_

 _ **Play: Face It - KH ReCOM**_

* * *

Out of nowhere, a weapon was flying towards Kirux. Kirux swatted it out of the air, and it disintegrated into flames.

Axel walked down the steps, just as Kirux had, "Hello there, Kirux."

Kirux looked back at Axel, anger displayed on his face.

Axel looked towards Roxas, "Go back to the castle. I'll deal with things here."

Roxas complied.

"So, I see you've been busy putting lies into Xion's head, haven't you?"

"Far from that. I'm doing what's best for the world, and she knows that."

"Best for the world, huh? I guess your friends don't matter if you're so willing to just up and give them away like toys."

"You have no idea! I don't want to do any of this!"

Axel scoffed, "Whatever. Oh well. Doesn't matter. Time to get down to business."

Axel raised his arms up, then put them out to his sides. The same two weapons appeared in his hands.

"I've been sent here to eliminate you, by the Organization."

Kirux rolled his eyes, "Hypocrite. You'd hurt one of your friends just because of your obligation?"

"I've dealt with traitors before, Kirux. I'm not changing what I do for them, friend or not."

"Especially the ones who betray my other friends!"

Kirux looked at him, his anger replaced with sadness.

"Axel..."

He stood there, with his head down.

He shook his head, looking back up at Axel, "Alright. You've left me with no other choice."

Kirux lifted his Keyblade, prepared to fight.

* * *

 ** _Stop: Face It - KH ReCOM_**

 ** _Play: The 13th Struggle - KH2_**

 **Quick Note: I have been waiting to write this one fight since I began the story. It's finally happening.**

* * *

Axel immediately began by throwing one of his weapons at Kirux. Kirux was able to dodge with ease, as Axel caught it back in his hand.

Kirux ran at Axel, swinging at him multiple times. He was only able to make contact on the last two swings, but they hit Axel pretty hard.

Kirux then shot a dark fireball at Axel, which did more harm than good for Kirux. For a second, he forgot that Axel had control over the element of fire.

Axel then teleported behind Kirux, striking him twice. He then went on to hit Kirux with a really long combo, hitting him up to six times.

Kirux had to take some time to recover. He cast a healing spell on himself, and shot ice projectiles at Axel. The projectiles had no effect, unfortunately for him.

Axel then lifted his weapons into the air, yelling out, "BURN!"

He slammed them into the ground, and a massive wall of fire enveloped the ground. Kirux jumped over it, barely, and landed on the ground close to Axel.

 _'Nothing is working. Better try this.'_

Kirux became enveloped in a silver glow, and spun towards Axel. His Keyblade hit him multiple times, but Kirux wasn't done. He then bent down towards the ground, and swiped upwards, hitting Axel with one massive strike.

"Not bad." Axel muttered, but he then became enveloped in his own glow. One of fire.

"You won't forget this!" He yelled, before throwing his weapons at Kirux multiple times. The weapons were enveloped in fire, and came at him faster.

Luckily for Kirux, he had obviously gotten stronger in the short time he was gone from the Organization. One of the new things he learned was to form a barrier around himself, protecting him from all attacks.

He decided now was the time for him to to that. He lifted his Keyblade into the air, and a white shield formed around him. It protected Kirux from Axel's weapons, and the pillars of fire that followed.

Another perk that came with it was that if anything hit it, an explosion would occur around Kirux.

This was the case, and it hit Axel many times. Axel was bent over and panting heavily.

...

Kirux saw it as an opportunity.

"You're finished!" He yelled, and jumped at Axel.

He put his weapons up to defend himself, and Kirux's Keyblade collided with them, a large sound being emitted.

Kirux yelled out then, "I don't want to hurt you, Axel!"

"If you think I don't know what's happening, you're wrong! I know what's happened to Sora, and I want to help you! But this is not the way!"

Kirux's eyes widened, "What?"

Axel threw him off.

* * *

 _ **Stop: The 13th Struggle - KH2**_

* * *

His weapons faded away, "Good luck, Kirux. Until we meet again."

Kirux reached out, "Wait, Axel!"

But Axel disappeared in a portal.

Kirux's Keyblade faded away.

"What is he talking about?"

He was left there, in that alley. His mind was just as confused as it had ever been.


	13. XIII - Loving Darkness

**Hey, guess what? We're at Chapter 13.**

 **That has zero relevance to anything that's going to happen in this chapter. It's just a neat, little fact. (I'm not referencing the thirteen seekers of darkness or anything. Nope, not at all.)**

 **Now that that's out of the way, c** **ontinue on.**

* * *

Xion had been waiting for Kirux to return for hours now.

She was concerned that something had happened to either him or Roxas. If either of them got hurt, things would only be pushed back further. And that DiZ guy would not lie that.

So she just sat there, and waited.

...

In time, she had gotten sick of all the waiting. She stood up, and headed for the exit.

"Hold on, Xion." Someone said from behind her.

When she turned around, she found him leaning against the back wall.

Him. The one she had fought that one day.

"You're..."

"Riku. Sora's friend."

"Sora? You know Sora?"

"Yeah. I know your best friend Kirux well, too."

...

 _'He knows Kirux?'_

 _'Oh, who am I kidding? Of course he does. Kirux has been working with him this whole time.'_

...

Xion looked back up at Riku, "Riku, please. Is there anything you can tell me about Kirux? Anything that I don't already know."

* * *

 _ **Play: Riku - KH2**_

 **Quick Note: I know that they're about to talk about Kirux, but he doesn't have his own theme because he's an OC. So, Riku's will have to do.**

* * *

"Let me guess. You want to know how he truly feels about you. Right?"

Xion shrugged, "I guess."

Riku shook his head, but smiled, "Alright. I'll indulge you. But make sure this conversation stays between us for now. You can tell Kirux about it later."

"Okay."

"First off, Kirux is my Nobody. Did he tell you that already?"

"Yes."

"Alright, so he obviously shouldn't be able to have any feelings or show any emotion."

"But Kirux, and you as well, are special. The two of you obviously are very close, and Kirux has shown to me that he can show emotion on more than one occasion."

"Which means, either we were wrong about Nobodies and they do have hearts, or that Kirux has a heart of his own. That goes for you, too."

He shook his head, crossing his arms, "I don't think either is likely."

"Then what do you think it might be?"

"I'm not sure, but that's really not the point. Kirux has feelings, that's no secret."

"And I think those feelings came from you, Xion."

"If you didn't exist, Kirux wouldn't have anything in the world."

"What do you mean?"

...

Riku's arms fell back to his sides, "If I were to put that shortly, it would mean that,"

"Kirux loves you, Xion."

...

...

...

Xion was speechless.

 _'Kirux..._ loves _me?'_

"I-," She was at a loss for words.

"You don't understand, do you?"

"No. Not really."

"Love is when somebody has a deep affection for somebody. They get very close and attached to that person."

"And to Kirux, that somebody is you, Xion."

"You two are like Sora and Kairi in that way."

Even after Riku's short explanation, Xion still couldn't explain it.

She didn't know how or why Kirux would feel that way.

Why would he feel that way about her, of all people? All she is is a puppet made up of somebody else's memories. She was never meant to exist in the first place.

Then again, Kirux was pretty much the same way. He was a Nobody, created by the darkness inside Riku's heart. He was never meant to exist either.

The two were practically the same, in that department.

...

She remembered everything now.

All the times they had lifted each other up when they were down.

The times they had saved one another from danger, time and time again.

When everytime she had woken up from her comas, and he'd be there at her bedside everytime.

How he promised that he'd be there for her, if things ever got bad.

...

She smiled. A tear ran down her face. Not one of sadness, but one of joy.

She clutched her hands over her chest, "I see. I get it now."

Riku smiled, "The only question is: Do you feel the same way, Xion?"

She nodded. She didn't need to say anything else.

* * *

Kirux approached the clock tower slowly, making sure his footsteps were soft. He didn't want to let anybody know he was there.

When he peaked around the corner, he saw Axel sitting there.

 _'He's here. Good.'_

He turned the corner, "Axel."

Axel turned around to face him, not seeming fazed by his presence, "Here to finish me off? Or are you coming back to the Organization?"

Kirux shook his head, "Neither. I just want to talk, that's all. After that, I'll go."

Axel looked away, waving his hand, "Well, be my guest. It's not like anyone else will show up or anything."

Kirux sat down beside him. The two were silent initially, until Axel broke it.

"So, what is it that's on your mind?"

"Earlier, after our fight, you said you knew what was going on with Sora."

Axel shrugged, "Well, of course I do. I know what happened at Castle Oblivion because I was there."

Kirux gasped, "You were AT Castle Oblivion? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to blow your cover."

Kirux got it then, "You were watching me?"

"Yeah, I was. I wanted to make sure you were okay, for Xion's sake. You know, she missed you a lot when you left."

Kirux looked down, "Yeah, I know. It's just...I didn't want to leave. I'd much rather be up here, with you three, but..."

He shook his head, "It's complicated. But still, you were watching me the whole time I was gone. But why?"

"Like I said, I wanted to make sure you were okay. Plus, I just wanted some answers on why you left, for-,"

Kirux smiled, "Let me guess, for Xion's sake?"

Axel laughed, "Yeah. You got it."

...

Kirux couldn't help but laugh.

That feeling he got when he thought of her came back.

 _'Oh Xion. I wish you knew what I was feeling on the inside.'_

 _'What's it called? That feeling Roxas talked about one day up here?'_

 _'Was it...love?'_

 _'Yeah. It was love. I remember now.'_

He had no idea (not yet, at least) that Xion felt the same way.

 _'I wonder...is this feeling that I've got love?'_

 _'Do I love Xion? I don't even know what it means. I can just...sense it.'_

...

Kirux pushed his thoughts away for the time being, "Hey Axel."

Axel looked over at him, "Yeah. What's up?"

"I've been thinking a lot lately, about us Nobodies. And..."

He looked over at him, "Do you really believe that we don't have hearts?"

Axel thought this over, "You know, I wonder that a lot myself."

"It's just, they say that we're not supposed to feel or show emotions."

"But, when I saw Xion again for the first time since I left, she...started crying. And I had this weird feeling come up from inside me."

He put his hand up to his chest, "Ever since, I've really started to believe that we can grow hearts of our own, or that we've had them the whole time, and they lied to us."

...

Axel looked back at the sunset, "You make a good point."

"But that feeling you say you got. Do you get it often?"

Kirux shrugged, "Only...only when I'm with Xion. Any other time, nothing."

Axel considered that, "Kirux. I think I know what the answer to your problem is."

"You do?"

"Yeah, I might. Do you remember when Roxas came up here and started talking about love?"

 _'Okay. Is Axel reading my mind? Where did he get that from?'_

Kirux was surprised, but he played along, "Yeah. Why?"

"He said Xaldin told him love was when people feel very close and connected to one another. Is that how you feel with Xion?"

"I...I guess."

"Then, there you go. Problem solved."

"But you didn't even tell me what it was."

Axel laughed, patting his shoulder, "Come on, Kirux. It's simple. You're in love with Xion."

...

Kirux tried to speak, but couldn't find the words.

 _'So that is it. I love Xion.'_

 _'Man, that sounds weird to say.'_

 _'I love Xion.'_

 _'I'll just have to get used to it.'_

He was happy though. At long last, he knew what it was that was tearing him apart ever since they left.

She wasn't just his best friend to him.

He loved her.

It was good to finally know that.

...

He smiled, "Yeah. I guess I do."

Axel laughed, "Yeah. It totally wasn't obvious for everybody else."

"Hey!"

The two of them laughed.

...

Kirux was glad that the fight earlier hadn't ruined his relationship with Axel.

Even after all of that, the two of them were still friends.

Plus, he had finally learned about what he was feeling for Xion.

 _'It was love the whole time, and I never picked up on it. Nice observation skills, Kirux.'_

...

...

...

The two of them were up there for a long time, until Kirux stood up.

"Well, I've got to get going. They're waiting for me."

"They? Or Xion?"

Kirux shook his head, "Both. Ugh, she's not gonna be happy I'm back so late."

Axel laughed, "Well, take care."

"You too. See you soon, Axel."

Kirux left the clock tower.

* * *

 _ **Stop: Riku - KH2**_

* * *

Kirux walked up to the mansion, but he heard a faint voice calling to him.

 _"Kirux..."_

 _"Kirux..."_

He stopped then, "Who's there?"

 _"I know you can feel it, the grip that I have on the darkness inside."_

Kirux knew it then.

"No, it can't be. Not now."

The voice laughed evilly, _"Yes. Remember me. Let me drift back into your mind."_

"Ansem!"

* * *

 _ **Play: Disquieting - KH ReCOM**_

* * *

 _"That's right. Every time you remember my name, it brings me closer to control of your mind. Your mind and body will become an all-consuming darkness."_

Kirux shook his head, "No. That will never happen. I won't lose to the darkness inside me, not without her help."

Ansem laughed, _"Do you really think that you and that puppet will be able to defeat me? That thing couldn't even defeat Riku."_

"I don't care! Her and I can never be driven apart!"

 _"Yes you can. I could do it oh so easily."_

...

That got to Kirux.

He knew what Ansem meant.

He was going to hurt Xion.

...

"Xion!"

He opened the main gate to the mansion, and ran inside as fast as he could. He burst the doors open with his shoulder, finding Riku standing there.

"Where's Xion? Is she safe?"

Riku pointed to a doorway on the left, in which Kirux immediately ran over and opened it as fast as he could.

...

He looked around the room, frantically.

Xion was nowhere to be seen.

"No..."

"No no no no! XION!"

...

Somebody appeared from the other side of the room.

Kirux took a step back.

Ansem was standing before him.

There was a knock on the door behind Kirux, "Kirux, what's going on in there?"

Ansem waved his hand, and a light barricade was put on the door.

Kirux was trapped with him.

...

"Don't you see? You're powerless to protect her."

Kirux scrunched his face in anger.

"You cannot protect Xion if you don't succumb to the darkness inside."

"That will never happen! I don't need the darkness! I don't need you!"

Ansem pointed to him, "But don't you see? If you use the dark powers you have, nobody would be able to stop you. You'd be invincible, and you can be with her as long as you like."

"All the darkness would do is turn me into a monster!"

"It is there that you are wrong."

Kirux summoned his Keyblade, "Stop talking!"

...

Ansem laughed, "If it's a fight you want, you're not going to get one. I am here simply to deliver you a message."

Kirux was confused on the inside, but he didn't back down.

"Your days with the girl you cherish are becoming ever so slim. Before you know it, your memories of her will be gone."

"You will have nothing left to live for, nothing to protect. Then, you would have no choice but to succumb to your own darkness."

...

 _'My memories of Xion...will be gone?'_

 _'There's no way. I'll never forget about Xion, not as long as I'm alive.'_

...

"That's not true! I'll always have my memories of Xion. They'll never go away!"

Ansem smiled, "A hopeless claim. Mark my words, your darkness will be mine very soon."

"Farewell, Kirux."

Ansem disappeared. The barricade vanished, and the door finally opened.

Riku burst in, "What's happening?!"

Kirux was staring down at the ground, "Ansem..."

"What?"

"Ansem."

Riku was shocked, "Please tell me you're lying."

"I'm not. It's Ansem. He...Xion is gone."

...

Kirux let his Keyblade fade away, "It's all my fault. I wasn't here to protect her. I could have stopped him from hurting her."

Riku shook his head, "I'm sure Xion will be fine. She's tough. How long has Ansem been bothering you?"

"Ever since I was created. He tried taking me over pretty early, but I was able to stop him."

Kirux's hand went to his chest, "And now, he's trying to take over my body yet again."

...

Riku didn't say anything.

Kirux walked out of the room, his mind racing.

 _'If Ansem hurt Xion, I swear I will put an end to him so fast.'_

 _'If you heard that, Ansem. Be on your guard.'_

 _'Don't ever come after her again, or I will destroy you once and for all.'_

* * *

 _ **Stop: Disquieting - KH ReCOM**_

* * *

Xion stirred slowly, finding herself on a white floor.

She looked at the walls, around her.

 _'Oh no...'_

"At last, you have returned, No. XIV."

...

Xion turned around, and found Xemnas hovering over her.

* * *

 **Do you like cliffhangers? I sure don't, but it worked well here.**

 **Tell me what you thought. I'll hope to see you next time.**

 **Until then.**

 **-Broncozfan623**


	14. XIV - Tears of the Light

**Okay, so the last chapter had another cliffhanger. I'm sorry, I know. But things happen, okay. It worked out well with what happened in the last chapter.**

 **And yeah, I've got to say something about this chapter, or really the whole story. In this AU, 358/2 Days never really happens. How? Because they don't make it to the 358th day. I won't say anything else, you'll find out what happens.**

 **Also, this chapter will be sad, for...reasons. Let's just get on with it.**

* * *

 _ **Play: Scent of Silence - KH ReCOM**_

* * *

"You are telling me she is gone?"

"Yes. Kirux went into the room, but it appears that Ansem sent her away."

"Ansem," DiZ said, "How is it that he could have returned?"

"It's the darkness inside me," Kirux said, "He wants to take control over my body, just like he did with Riku. It's not the first time he's tried, but this...he didn't do that last time."

"Do you have any idea where he could have sent her?"

Riku shook his head, "Not a clue."

Kirux looked down at the floor, crossing his arms.

...

 _'Of course, Ansem was the one that ruined everything. We were so close, and they just had to ruin it.'_

 _'All because he wants to awaken the darkness inside me and take control of my body.'_

 _'In a way, this is my fault.'_

...

"I do," Kirux said.

"Well, where could that be?"

"It's obvious. He sent her back to the Organization's world."

"And how do you know that?"

Kirux just shook his head, "Just a hunch. Plus, it would only make sense that they send her back so they can still have control over Sora's memories."

DiZ considered it, "You make a great point."

"Kirux, I want you to go there. Confront the Organization, and bring back the puppet. Roxas as well, if you can."

Kirux nodded, "Got it. I'll head out right now."

...

 _'Bring back Xion and take Roxas away.'_

He summoned his portal and walked through.

 _'Xion, don't worry. I'm coming.'_

* * *

 _ **Stop: Scent of Silence - KH ReCOM**_

 _ **Play: Sacred Moon - KH2**_

 **Quick Note: This is different than the one I used earlier in the story. This is the Kingdom Hearts 2 version, the one that plays while in The World That Never Was.**

* * *

Kirux exited, finding himself back in the city outside of the castle. He was in an alleyway, one that he had exited through when he abandoned the Organization.

"Alright," he said, walking back towards the castle, "Xion had gotta be here. Somewhere."

...

As he walked, he thought of what was going to happen.

 _'I've got to bring Xion back to DiZ, and somehow find a way to bring Roxas with me.'_

 _'If Riku had tagged along, things would be much easier. But he didn't'_

 _'I'm alone for this one, but I'll make it work.'_

...

Kirux had walked so long, he didn't even realize he made it to the skyscraper. Memory's Skyscraper, they called it.

...

Someone was standing there, somebody with spiky, blonde hair.

Roxas.

...

Kirux noticed him immediately, "Roxas."

He noticed, as he walked up to him, that Roxas was holding two Keyblades.

Yeah, that's right. TWO Keyblades. The one in his left hand looked as if it was pure light, but the one in his right was black and devoid of it.

Kirux ran up to him, but Roxas spoke, "Stop."

Kirux stopped in his tracks, "What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be in the castle?"

"They told me...that you'll try and hurt Xion if you go any further."

Kirux shook his head, "Seriously? I would never hurt her. Roxas, they're lying to you."

"Oh really? Just like you did to all of us?"

Kirux went to speak, but he stopped himself. Roxas continued, "You were against us from the start. You were never meant to be one of us, or one of our friends. All you wanted was to lure us away and make us return to Sora against our wills."

"That's not true! I came back just for you and her. If you give back the memories you have of Sora, the four of us can be together again. Just like before."

"Come on, Roxas. We're best friends, all of us. Remember?"

Roxas shook his head, "I'm no friend to traitors."

...

Kirux didn't know what to say. He looked Roxas dead in the eyes.

 _'Wait a second.'_

 _'Roxas' eyes are blue.'_

When Kirux looked one more time, he saw it.

His eyes...they were yellow.

 _'This isn't Roxas. Somebody is controlling him.'_

...

"Tell me," Kirux said, "Who am I really speaking to?"

"Roxas" shook his head, "Does it really matter? You're a traitor to the Organization, and all traitors will be eliminated."

"Xemnas, Ansem, whoever you are. Let Roxas go!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

* * *

 _ **Stop: Sacred Moon - KH2**_

 _ **Play: The Other Promise - KH2**_

* * *

Kirux shook his head.

 _'I already fought Axel today. Please, don't make me fight Roxas.'_

When he looked back up at him, he saw whoever it was smiling.

Kirux knew he wasn't getting out of this without a fight.

And it hurt him.

...

"Roxas, I don't want to fight you. But...you're not leaving me any choice. Please, fight back! Don't let them control you."

"Your calls will not reach him. He's trapped in the deepest darkness."

Kirux sighed.

"You may be my best friend, but I'm not letting you get in my way."

His Keyblade appeared in his hand, "I will do what I must to get Xion back."

He lifted it up, "Now, let my best friend go!"

...

They ran towards each other, blades colliding. Roxas was strong, and the fact that he now had two Keyblades didn't help Kirux.

He threw Kirux away, then jumped into the air, flying towards him. He swung with both Keyblades, but Kirux dodged away.

 _'This isn't going to be easy. I have to do this though.'_

 _'For Roxas' sake, I have to defeat him.'_

Roxas' face scrunched up in anger, "You ruined everything! Our friendship was destroyed, and it's all your fault!"

"You will pay for what you have done!"

He ran right at Kirux, grinding the blades across the ground. Sparks were coming up from the ground from the blades.

Kirux didn't do anything until the last minute, when he jumped over Roxas.

He then lunged at Roxas, striking him one time.

...

...

...

Roxas dropped his two blades, both of them fading away.

Kirux turned around, and found that Roxas' eyes were back to normal.

They were blue again.

"Kirux..." he said, holding his chest, "What...happened...to me?"

"Someone took control of you. They made you fight me."

"I...did that?"

"Yes. I'm sorry, Roxas. But you're going to have to go to Sora now."

Roxas looked down at the ground, "I see. I got it. Don't worry, I'm not afraid."

Kirux let his Keyblade fade off, "You're fine with it?"

"Yeah. It's okay. As long...as we're all still friends, it's...be okay."

"Now go. Go...save her."

Roxas collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

...

A portal appeared to Kirux's right, and Riku stepped out.

He saw Roxas on the ground, "I see you're already half way done."

Kirux nodded, "Yeah. Not something I'm proud of."

"I'm sure we'll find a way to make everything work out. Trust me."

Kirux wasn't convinced. Riku went over and picked up Roxas, carrying him over his shoulder.

"I'll take Roxas back to the mansion. Go find Xion."

Kirux nodded, and Riku left.

He looked up at the castle, "Xion. Tell me where I can find you."

...

Suddenly, he heard a voice in his head.

 _'The Altar of Naught.'_

Kirux nodded, "Alright. I'm coming."

He ran towards the castle.

* * *

 _ **Stop: The Other Promise - KH2**_

 _ **Play: Organization XIII - KH2**_

* * *

Kirux ran up the stairs to the Altar of Naught. He found Xemnas standing there, facing him.

"Admirably done, No. XV. I knew that this was a journey that your would make."

"Where's Xion?!"

"The puppet is no longer your concern. She is being dealt with accordingly."

"What do you even want with her?"

"Your friend was made to copy the powers of Roxas, so we could have the power of the Keyblade for our own. However, the puppet developed its own identity, much like you did."

"We wanted the Keyblade to be able to complete our Kingdom Hearts. Once you gained the ability to wield it, we thought we would be done in no time at all."

"However, you were too aware of yourself from the start. And soon, you led Xion astray."

"But no matter. Ansem led Xion back to us so that he may gain control over the darkness inside your own heart."

...

 _'Wait? What?'_

 _'My...heart? That's crazy. I don't have a heart.'_

...

"My heart?"

"Yes. You managed to grow your own heart, thanks to your connection with the puppet. She may have been able to grow one of her own, as well."

"Unfortunately, for you, your heart is made of nothing but darkness. A heart filled with pure darkness is nothing but a benefit to us."

Kirux shook his head, _'That makes no sense. How did I manage to grow a heart?'_

...

"You can deny it all you want, but the truth will always be there."

"Forget about all of that!" Kirux yelled, "Tell me where Xion is!"

...

"Very well. I'll bring forth your puppet friend. But beware, you have nothing to look forward to."

"She realizes now what you really are."

...

Xemnas disappeared, but someone else was there behind him.

Xion.

Kirux gasped, "Xion!"

He walked over to her, "Xion, it's me."

...

...

...

She spun around, swiping her Keyblade at him.

Kirux jumped back, "What?!"

Xion ran at him, jumped up, and swung her Keyblade down towards him. Kirux stopped it with his own, but she was pushing him down hard.

"Stop it, Xion! Don't you recognize me?!"

"Yeah, I recognize you! I can see...exactly what you are."

Kirux threw her off of him, but she retaliated.

She fired a burst of light at him, which hit him right in the chest. It sent Kirux flying, his Keyblade disappearing almost immediately.

Xemnas reappeared behind her.

"You," Kirux said angrily, "What...did you do...to her?"

"I simply told her the truth about what you are. A being of darkness, and the Keyblade bearer's given task,"

"Is to defeat the darkness."

Xemnas put his hand on Xion's shoulder, "Eliminate him."

He disappeared again.

* * *

 _ **Stop: Organization XIII - KH2**_

* * *

Kirux stood up slowly, "Xion, please. Listen to me."

"You have to fight it. They're controlling you, just like they did with Roxas."

"I don't want to fight you. You're my best friend...and...I love you."

"So please. Please don't make me do this."

Xion didn't move.

...

...

...

* * *

 _ **Play: Vector to the Heavens - KH 358/2 Days**_

* * *

She put her Keyblade up in the air, a barricade forming on the stairs behind Kirux.

"Xion, no!"

She jumped at him, but Kirux rolled underneath her, summoning his Keyblade.

He turned around and swung at her, their blades colliding.

The two of them flew back, Kirux looking at her in sadness.

"Xion. I know you're in there. Please, fight it!"

...

He really didn't want to fight her.

He said that he could never fight Xion. He could never fight the one person he cared about the most.

And that was her.

...

Suddenly, he saw her struggling.

She was moving around, as if she was fighting something on the inside.

"Kirux..." she said.

"You...have to..."

She could barely speak through her struggling.

"Destroy me..."

Kirux was shocked, "What?"

Xion ran at him, swinging at him again. Kirux blocked the attack just in time.

"Please. You can't...let Xemnas...win..."

...

Kirux threw her off of him, watching her struggle as the Organization tried to control her.

 _'She's suffering in there.'_

 _'I can't just let her suffer like that...'_

He looked down at his Keyblade.

"I...don't have any choice..." he said to himself.

"Forgive me, Xion."

He lifted his Keyblade up.

...

...

...

They both ran at one another, both attacking at the same time. Their blades connected over and over again, as the two of them just tried to hit each other.

* * *

 **Quick Note: Just imagine the Sora and Riku fight from re:Coded (the second one) when you think about this fight. I'm talking about the actual fighting sequences, not the talking and stuff.**

* * *

At one point, Xion went in to stab him, but Kirux simply jumped behind her. Their blades collided two more times, before Xion brought her Keyblade down to strike him.

Kirux simply dodged it to the left, and swung at her from above. Xion, fortunately, was able to get her Keyblade back up to defend herself.

Their blades collided once again, and Xion threw him back.

...

...

...

Kirux thought to himself, _'I'm not getting anywhere like this.'_

 _'I've got to end this.'_

...

He prepared himself to run towards her, while he had the chance.

 _'This is it. Now or never.'_

* * *

 _ **Stop: Vector to the Heavens - KH 358/2 Days**_

* * *

He ran at her, swinging his Keyblade hard.

This time, the swing connected.

Not with her blade, but with _her_.

Kirux turned to look at her.

...

She turned around slowly, "Kirux..."

She dropped her Keyblade, and fell to her knees.

Kirux walked over to her, very slowly.

Suddenly, a sharp pain came through his chest. He very nearly fell to his knees.

...

"What...is this feeling?"

"It's weird. I feel like I'm losing something very important."

...

...

...

* * *

 _ **Play: Musique pour la tristesse de Xion (Xion's Theme) - KH 358/2 Days**_

* * *

"Thank you...for everything...Kirux." She said slowly.

...

She began to fall over, but Kirux caught her before she could hit the ground.

Suddenly, she began to fade, very slowly.

"Did...did I do this to you?"

"No..." she said, quietly, "It was my decision...to go away now."

"Better that...than to let Xemnas have his way."

"I belong with Sora...and I'm going back to be with him."

...

 _'No...'_

 _'No no no. She can't go.'_

 _'I came her to save her, not destroy her.'_

...

"Kirux...I need you...to do me a favor."

"Once Sora wakes up...I want you...to be to guide him."

"You want me...to guide Sora?"

He looked down at her legs, and gasped.

Her legs began to crystallize.

"It's too late...for me to undo my mistakes."

"But you can't Xemnas...have what he wants. You can't."

...

"Good-bye...Kirux."

"I'll see you again. I'm glad I got to meet you."

"Oh, and of course, Roxas and Axel too."

"You were all my best friends. And you...were so much more to me."

She put her hand up, and placed it softly on his cheek, "Never forget. That's the truth."

...

...

...

Kirux had nothing to say. His eyes showed that he was close to the edge.

He gasped, as Xion's hand fell from his face.

"No! Xion! Please, I can't lose you!"

...

It was too late. Xion's whole body began to fade even faster. Her hand faded out of his own, and Kirux looked up, seeing the particles of her flying away.

There was a blinding light, and Kirux felt the weight of her disappear from his arm.

When he looked back down, only one thing remained.

...

Her thalassa shell. The same one he had seen when she was asleep.

Kirux picked it up, continuing to stare at it.

...

All of his memories of her flashed in his mind. Every encounter they had, every word she said, everytime they even looked at one another.

Kirux remembered it all.

And even if everyone else would forget about her, he would never.

...

"Xion..." he said, as he felt tears finally sting his eyes.

* * *

DiZ was sitting in his chair, as he normally was.

Roxas was sitting down in a little tube. He was still unconscious. Riku was leaning against the wall.

Suddenly, one of the monitors flashed. Data came onto the screen.

...

All of Sora's memories of Kairi. They were all coming back.

"That only means..." DiZ said.

Suddenly, Kirux appeared in the room. His eyes showed that he had been crying at one point.

DiZ, however, did not notice, "Where is the puppet?"

Riku did, and was more concerned, "What happened out there, Kirux?"

...

Kirux didn't say anything. He just looked down.

...

...

...

Riku knew then, and so did DiZ.

"Quite unfortunate. I know you were close with her."

Kirux looked back up.

That was the first time DiZ had referred to Xion as a person, and not "it" or "The puppet."

...

Kirux ran out of the room, ignoring Riku's call.

Riku looked over at DiZ, "I'll go talk to him. Don't worry."

Riku left, going after Kirux. He found him in the same room he had found Ansem.

Kirux was sitting in one of the chairs, crying.

...

Riku thought to himself, _'Great. How am I going to help with this?'_

"Kirux. Please, tell me what happened."

Kirux shook his head, "It doesn't matter anymore. Nothing does."

"What did the Organization do to her?"

"They...they turned her against me. I didn't want to fight her, but she...she was suffering, Riku. They were hurting her."

"I had to stop them, but..."

...

"It's not your fault, Kirux. You're not the one that did that to her."

He stood up and faced Riku, "I am. I'm the one that struck her down."

He looked at his hands, "I...destroyed her. I destroyed the only person I had left."

He walked over to the wall, resting his arm on it. He was still crying, Riku didn't know what to say, "You can't put it all on yourself, man."

"What else should I do, Riku?! My heart is nothing but darkness! The only light I ever had came from her, and I destroyed it!"

He took out the thalassa shell, "She's the only person I loved, or cared about. And now...she's gone."

Riku walked up to him, putting his hand on his shoulder.

"You can still save her, Kirux."

...

He looked up at Riku, through his tear soaked eyes, "How?"

A Keyblade appeared in Riku's hands.

"The Keyblade she fought you with wasn't really hers."

He put it in Kirux's hands, "She told me to give it to you."

Kirux looked at it in awe, "When...did she give this to you?"

"Not long before you returned earlier. She knew that she was going to have to be destroyed, in order for Sora to wake up."

"So, she left her Keyblade here, for you."

...

...

...

Kirux couldn't believe it.

"You can save her, Kirux."

Kirux went towards the door, but Riku stopped him, "But not in the condition you're in now. You need rest."

"But...I,"

"I'm serious, Kirux. Give it a little. At least let us get Sora's memory put back together before you go doing anything like that."

...

Kirux nodded, and Riku walked towards the exit.

"Get some rest. You need it after everything you've done."

...

Riku left the room.

Kirux stared down at the Keyblade in his hands.

...

He clutched it tightly.

"Xion..." he said, quietly, "I know you said you belong with Sora."

"But, I don't want to-. No, I _can't_ live in a world if I don't have you."

"I'm going to save you, no matter what. I promise."

* * *

 **You know, it's ironic that this is chapter fourteen. Xion is No. XIV. It's sad.**

 **Oh, that was painful one to write.**

 **Are you crying? If not, you really should be.**

 **Hope you enjoyed the sadness that this was.**

 **Until the next one..**

 **-Broncozfan623**


	15. XV - Dive into the Heart

**Hey.**

 **That last one was sad, I'll tell you that much. Why? Just go read it. Honestly, why are you here on chapter fifteen if you haven't read the last fourteen?**

 **That doesn't matter. This one won't be nearly as sad, okay? You can put the box of tissues away, you don't need them. That's all I'm saying.**

 **Continue.**

* * *

 _Day Two without Xion._

 _Yesterday, Riku said he was having trouble remembering her. Today, when I asked him about it, he said "Who are you talking about?"_

 _It broke my heart hearing him say that. He's forgotten about her already. I can only assume the same thing for DiZ, and anybody else that she had ever encountered.._

 _Riku, Namine, DiZ, Axel._

 _Oh gosh, Axel. When I told him about it yesterday, I thought he would strangle me._

 _Yeah, he wasn't happy about it. If I'm honest, I probably would have too._

 _Just like everyone else, though, he forgot about her the next day._

 _She just vanished, dimmed, faded out of everybody's memory._

 _Everybody, except me. I'm the only one who still remembers her._

 _Yet I'm still sitting here, with a roof over my head, and breath in my lungs, while she's stuck inside of Sora's heart._

 _Every second of these last two days, I think about her and how things could have been different. Not just with the two of us, but with Axel and Roxas._

 _Would the four of us still be together, eating ice cream on top of the clock tower everyday?_

 _I can't help but wonder what it would be like._

 _Just the four of us, without any cares in the world._

 _No Heartless, no darkness, no Sora. Nothing but us, ice cream, and the sunset._

 _I know, however, that that is only a dream. Xion is gone, Roxas is gone, and Axel is stuck with the Organization._

 _Speaking of which, my only job is to make sure they don't come in and interfere with what's happening inside the mansion._

 _And as expected, they never did. It gave me lots of time to think as I'm standing there, with my hood down._

 _Of course, my mind didn't want to stop thinking about Xion, considering that I'm the only one that remembers her._

 _What do I miss about her? Everything. Her face, her voice, her attitude, everything._

 _I miss her so much. All I want to do right now is go to Sora and rip her out of his heart._

 _Then, I might have a reason to get up in the morning._

 _..._

 _Alright. I'm off for the night. Time for me to see nothing but her face in my sleep again._

* * *

Kirux found himself standing in a black void. There was no light, no surface, no nothing.

Just an empty void.

"Where am I?" He said, looking around.

He heard a voice calling to him.

 _"Kirux?"_

He recognized it immediately.

It was her.

"Xion? Xion, is that you?"

 _"Yes. It's me. There's something bad I need to tell you, and this is the only way I can contact you."_

...

Kirux looked in front of him, and found her standing there.

Something was off about her, though.

Kirux gasped when he saw her, "What happened to you? I can see right through you."

"Yes. I can't send all of my being here at one time. That's why I look transparent to you."

"But I've got a problem, Kirux. You're the only one that I can talk to about it."

"Whatever it is, I won't hesitate to help out. Lay it on me."

...

"There's someone else inside Sora's heart. Two others, actually. But one of them is here in the darkness with me."

"He's a terrible person, and wants to spread the darkness into the entirety of Sora's heart."

"Kirux, he's taken me hostage inside the darkness in Sora's heart. I'm urging you, please, don't come here. If you do, he'll end up taking you next."

"And I don't want you to be stuck here with me."

...

Kirux couldn't believe what he was hearing.

 _'She...doesn't want my help?'_

 _'No. I promised her I'd save her, and I'm not backing out of it because of some guy.'_

...

He shook his head, "No. I can't do that, Xion. I won't do that."

"But-,"

"No buts. I promised you, that I'm going to save you, no matter what. Whoever this guy is, I'll make sure I set you free and get you out of there."

He walked towards her, "Even if I have to use darkness as a last resort, I'm going to save you."

"I made you a promise, and I'm not going to break this one."

...

Xion looked down, shook her head, and smiled, "That's exactly what I thought I'd here from you."

"What?"

"You were always the first in line to help me out, even in the smallest situations."

"It's one of the many things that I love about you, Kirux."

...

He couldn't help but smile.

"Still get the feeling, huh?"

"Of course I do. You said that we'd always be connected, even when we're furthest apart."

"Yeah. I did."

"If you're not going to stay out, then...who am I to stop you from coming in?"

Kirux shook his head, "Nobody is going to stop me."

...

...

...

"Still as overconfident as ever, huh?"

"Hey!"

She laughed, "Thank you, Kirux. Gosh, I feel like that's all I ever say to you."

"You don't have to thank me. I haven't even done anything yet."

"True."

...

"I guess, I'll see you once you get inside."

"Yeah. You know it."

...

Kirux reached out to her, but his hand went right through her.

"You're an illusion."

"Like I said, I can't send my entire being here. Apart of me has to stay with Sora."

"But don't be upset. We'll see each other again in person soon enough."

Kirux nodded, "Right."

* * *

He woke up then, sitting up in his bed.

He brought his hand up, and Xion's Keyblade appeared.

"Xion," he said, "I'm coming. Just sit tight."

The Keyblade disappeared, and Kirux walked out.

...

He knew what he had to do, and where he had to go.

He headed for Sora's pod.

...

...

...

When he opened the door, he was surprised to find Namine standing there.

"Namine?" he said, shutting the door behind him, "What are you doing in here?"

"I'm checking in on Sora. Since we got the memories back, I've been making sure he's alright."

"Has Roxas returned to him yet?"

She shook her head, "No, not yet. Within the next few days, he will."

"Alright."

...

Kirux knew that he would have to get Namine to help him.

She would have to make sure DiZ and Riku didn't stop him.

The first thing he needed to know was this: Did she remember Xion?

"Namine. Do you remember the girl who held Sora's memories of Kairi?"

Namine thought it over, "I...remember that a puppet held the memories, but...I don't remember it being a girl."

"Well, you're right. There was a puppet, but that puppet developed an identity of it's own."

"Her name was Xion, and she...she's a good friend of mine."

"But, she's returned to Sora now."

Namine turned to him, "Were you two close?"

"Very close. I...care about her. A lot. She's the only one that I do care about, really."

"I...think I know where you're going with this."

"Namine, I have to go inside and save her."

...

Namine gasped, "You want to dive into Sora's heart? But Kirux, that would,"

"I know what it would do. Sora may not wake up for months if I do this."

"But, Xion is everything to me. I love her, Namine, and I promised that I would save her from anything."

He turned to Sora's pod, "Which is why I'm going in there. I'll dive into Sora's heart, bring her out of the darkness, and we'll get out together."

"So please, make sure Riku and DiZ don't get in the way."

...

Namine thought it over, "If you two are connected like you say you are..."

She smiled then, "Then who am I to stop you? Go find her."

Kirux could hardly contain his happiness, "Thank you, Namine. I won't forget this."

...

Xion's Keyblade appeared in his hand.

"Open it."

Namine went to the back, and the pod opened up.

Kirux saw Sora, still sleeping there.

Kirux lifted the Keyblade in front of him, pointing it at Sora.

Out of nowhere, a weird object appeared in front of Kirux. It was a sphere, surrounded by smaller pyramids. On that sphere, there was an island.

It was the same one that Kirux had seen in one of his dreams.

...

An aura of light surrounded Kirux.

Namine looked back at him, and smiled.

He nodded to her, and soon he dissolved, the particles of him entering the strange object.

* * *

 _ **Play: My Heart's Descent - KH 3D Dream Drop Distance**_

* * *

Kirux fell downward, landing on a stain glass pillar. He had also seen these in his dreams, but this one was different.

On the pillar was Sora, holding his Keyblade. Pictures of his closest friends, including Riku, were next to him.

...

He looked around his surroundings, "Alright. How do I get out of this place?"

There was no pathway for him to walk on, no doors for him to open.

There was nothing. It was just the one platform.

Kirux thought for a second, "There's got to be some way out of this place. But, there isn't anything here. What do I do?"

...

Out of nowhere, a Shadow popped up in front of Kirux.

He was stunned, "Heartless? Here?"

More formed around him, surrounding him in a circle.

"Alright. If that's how you want to play." He said, summoning his Keyblade.

He ran into the crowd of Heartless, striking them down one by one. Within no time, they were all gone.

...

Kirux looked around.

Nothing had happened, even after that.

"Seriously? How am I supposed to get out of this place?"

He thought for a second, then got it.

...

He took his Keyblade in both hands, and put it out before him.

Suddenly, on the ground, a large Keyhole appeared. The glow stood it out from the platform.

Kirux looked down at it, "I see. That should get me out of here."

He jumped up into the air, pointing his Keyblade at the Keyhole.

The end of the blade glowed, and a beam of light shot into the Keyhole.

There was a large flash of light, and Kirux lost his vision.

* * *

When he opened his eyes again, he was back on that same island. He was standing on a dock, above the water.

"Is this it? Did I make it inside Sora's heart?"

He looked around for anything.

Of course, nothing. No Heartless, no people, no Xion.

"I thought Xion said that there were two others here, in Sora's heart. If there were, shouldn't they be here?"

"I guess I'll have a look around."

...

He walked off of the dock.

...

...

...

He found himself standing next to the curved tree that protruded from the outer island. On that tree, there these odd, star shaped fruit on it.

Kirux ignored them, and thought about his current situation.

 _'So far, the only thing I've seen here is a bunch of Heartless.'_

 _'This doesn't make any sense. I should have seen someone by now, if what Xion told me was correct.'_

 _'There are two others inside his heart, apart from her.'_

 _'But, where are they? I haven't seen anybody, or any sign of anybody for that matter.'_

"I know I'm inside Sora's heart, but I still haven't seen any of the ones Xion mentioned."

He sighed, "Xion. Where are you, and where are they?"

* * *

 _ **Stop: My Heart's Descent - KH 3D Dream Drop Distance**_

 _ **Play: Enter the Darkness - KH Birth By Sleep**_

* * *

"Looking for somebody?" He heard a voice, from behind him.

When Kirux turned around, he found a boy standing there. He was wearing a black and red outfit, and was wearing a mask over his head.

He didn't look like somebody Kirux could trust, so he kept his guard up.

"Just how did you get here?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm the one that asks the questions here. You're in my territory."

"And you're not welcome here. Which means..."

...

A dark Keyblade appeared in his hands, "I can destroy you without penalty."

Kirux gasped, "A Keyblade?!"

"Tell me, are you the one that kidnapped Xion?"

"You mean the puppet? Doesn't matter. You're not gonna be alive to see her, anyway."

Kirux got angry, summoning his own Keyblade, "We'll see about that!"

...

The boy ran at Kirux, swiping at him twice. Kirux dodged it, and retaliated with a four-hit combo.

Once Kirux struck the boy with the fourth hit, he teleported away. He reappeared behind Kirux, and struck him once.

Kirux went flying, landing hard on the wooden walkway.

...

The boy walked slowly towards him, "Is that really all you've got?"

"I'd like to let you stay and chat, but whatever."

"You're clearly the one the puppet wants to see, and I will not grant her that wish."

He conjured up a large fireball, and launched it at Kirux.

...

...

...

When the smoke cleared, there was a shield of light surrounding Kirux. A green aura enveloped him, restoring his energy.

Kirux got back up, Keyblade in hand.

 _"I'm with you, Kirux. Don't give up."_

Kirux was relieved to hear that.

 _'I got it. Thank you, Xion.'_

"Can't fight your own battles, huh?"

"That's what you may think!"

...

 _I guess it's time I showed off that new move I learned._

Kirux put his Keyblade out before him. It floated in the air, and began to spun. Soon, three tornadoes of dark fire surrounded Kirux.

The boy was stunned at the attack, and could do nothing as he got hit repeatedly by the three tornadoes.

When the tornadoes went away, and Kirux gripped his Keyblade again, the boy was close to defeat.

"Out of my way!" Kirux yelled, and launched energy at the boy, which sent him flying into the air. Kirux then launched forward, slamming him into the ground, a shockwave enveloping on the ground.

...

The boy was lying flat, his Keyblade disappearing. Kirux let his own fade away, and walked towards the boy.

When he reached him, he put his hand towards the mask.

"Alright. Who are you?"

Before his hand reached the mask, the boy began laughing. Kirux jumped back.

The boy stood back up, "Not bad! Not bad at all!"

"Congratulations. You can stick around."

He walked back into a dark portal.

* * *

 _ **Stop: Enter the Darkness - KH Birth By Sleep**_

 ** _Play: Ventus - KH Birth By Sleep_**

* * *

Kirux exhaled heavily, "What was that about?"

The a new voice rang out, "Who are you?"

When Kirux looked back up, he was shocked.

There was a new boy standing on the wood platform. The strange thing, though, was how he looked.

"You look...just like Roxas."

The boy's eyes widened, "Roxas? You know Roxas?"

"Yeah. He's a friend of mine. How...do you know him?"

"Doesn't matter, now back to my first question. Who are you, and why do you have a Keyblade?"

"Kirux. And the Keyblade, well..."

He shook his head, "I don't know how I can wield it, and I haven't since I got it."

The boy crossed his arms, "Kirux..."

His eyes then widened again, "Wait a minute. You're that guy Xion mentioned."

...

 _'He knows Xion?'_

...

"How do you-,"

"Enough with the questions. This is getting confusing."

He smiled then, "Anyway, I'm Ventus. Just call me Ven."

"Okay, Ven. But seriously, how do you know Xion?"

"She was here for a little while, up until that guy took her away."

Ven went and sat down on the tree, "I think he knew you would come after her, after how much she talked about you."

"What did she say?"

"She mostly talked about how much you cared about her."

He smiled, "She said that you loved her. Is that right?"

Kirux leaned against the end of the tree, "Yeah. That's right. She's the whole reason I'm here."

"You came to save her, from him."

"Yes. I promised that I'd get her out of here."

Kirux sighed, "You see, Xion is the only person I had on the outside world. When she disappeared, everybody else forgot that she even existed."

"I'm the only one who remembers her, and...I can't go five seconds without thinking about her."

He looked at Ven, "Please Ven, tell me where I can find her."

...

...

...

Ven thought this over, then he hopped off of the tree.

"Follow me."

Kirux did as he said, and the two of them walked into a dark cave. There were drawings all over the walls and rocks.

Kirux noticed a large, wooden door in the back.

"I've made a good note in never going through this door. He resides in there, in the darkness."

"Quick question. Who is he?"

"Vanitas. The guy you fought, and the one who kidnapped Xion."

...

 _'Vanitas.'_

 _'He better watch his back. I'm coming for him.'_

...

"So, he's hiding in there. I see, I can sense his power."

Kirux turned to Ven, "Once I go inside, will I be able to come back out?"

Ven shrugged, "I have no idea. I'd like to hope that you do."

...

Kirux nodded, then walked up to the door.

"Xion, hang in there. I'm coming."

He turned to Ven, "I'm going in there. I have to save her, and...I'll deal with Vanitas for you."

Ven nodded, "Be careful. Once you head in, there won't be any light to protect you."

Kirux laughed, "Don't worry, I'll manage."

...

Kirux opened the door, and entered the pitch black void.

* * *

 **See? No sadness.**

 **Hope you enjoyed.**

 **-Broncozfan623**


	16. XVI - Battle within Darkness

**I'm not going to waste your time with my stupid talk. Keep reading.**

* * *

 _ **Play: End of the World - KH1**_

* * *

Kirux had been walking for he didn't even know how long.

This void he was in was as barren as it could get. He walked and walked and walked along the same path, never stopping to take a break, and had encountered nothing.

No Heartless, no Vanitas, nothing.

It was nothing but the one path he walked and darkness.

Yeah, one thing there was plentiful amount of was darkness, for obvious reasons.

Kirux could only imagine Ansem was dancing around inside of him.

...

 _'Man, Sora's heart may not have a lot of darkness, but what is in here is insane.'_

 _'It's so...empty.'_

 _'How much longer am I going to walk before I finally run into something, or someone?'_

...

Those thoughts constantly ran through his head, but he never stopped walking.

Every time those questions would come up, he'd simply push it away.

...

 _'As long as I find Xion, nothing matters. She's the one and only priority.'_

...

Kirux just kept on walking.

...

...

...

As he continued, he thought back to Xion, and Vanitas.

 _'How is it that Vanitas was able to take Xion away so easily? You think she would have put up a fight or something.'_

 _'Wait, she can't. I have her Keyblade, there's no way she'd be able to.'_

 _'Still, she would have at least resisted a tiny bit. Even then, why didn't Ven do anything to stop it?'_

 _'Is there something that's going on that he's not letting me on about? If so, I may have just walked into a death trap.'_

 _'Not just for me, but for Xion as well. Maybe that would have been why she warned me.'_

...

Nonetheless, Kirux continued on, because there wasn't any other thing he could do.

Aforementioned earlier, he hadn't encountered any other entity since he entered the darkness.

Plus, there was only one long, winding path that he could take. The only scenery he could see was the path, and that was it.

It was as barren as the desert in Agrabah, but with less light.

 _'Can't stop, though.'_ He'd tell himself, _'Not until I find Xion and Vanitas.'_

The only thing Kirux could do was walk forward, and that's what he did.

...

...

...

It took a long time, but eventually his pace slowed, and he soon collapsed.

The darkness was finally starting to get to him.

He put one hand over his chest, where a dark cloud started forming.

 _'There he goes again. Trying to take over my heart.'_

"Not...now, Ansem." He struggled to say.

 _"What's the matter? You don't want my help?"_

"I...don't need you. How many times do I have to say that?"

 _"Your current condition says otherwise, Kirux. If you would only-,"_

"Enough!" Kirux yelled, standing back up, "I don't have time for your antics. I've got to find Xion!"

He ran, hearing Ansem's voice in his head one last time.

 _"Whatever you say, boy. Just remember, I'm not going anywhere until your darkness belongs to me."_

Kirux ignored him, _'Forget about Ansem. I'll deal with him soon enough.'_

* * *

 ** _Stop: End of the World - KH1_**

* * *

Namine was still standing at the pod. It had been hours since Kirux first went in to Sora's heart.

DiZ and Riku hadn't come into the room looking for him yet, which she took as a good sign.

She also knew, though, that this wasn't going to last forever. Eventually, one of them would notice, and Namine would be the first (and only) person they asked.

"As long as they don't find out, things will be okay." She thought she said to herself.

Key word: Thought.

"Find what out?"

* * *

 _ **Play: Disquieting - KH ReCOM**_

* * *

She turned around, and found Riku standing there.

"Oh, uh...nothing. There's nothing to find out about."

"You can't fool me, Namine. What's going on?"

"There's nothing going on, Riku. Trust me, everything is normal."

"I told you, you can't fool me. Tell me the truth."

...

She shook her head, "I...can't tell you."

"Was it the Organization? Did they do anything?"

"No, it's not them. It's..."

She looked back at the pod, ' _Kirux, I'm sorry.'_

...

Riku noticed this, "Namine, you need to tell me what's going on right now."

She sighed, and looked back up at him, "It's Kirux. He dove into Sora's heart this morning."

He was stunned, "What? Is he crazy? He knows what would happen if he did that!"

"I know that, but...there was no stopping him, Riku. He's following his heart."

"What do you mean?" Riku wasn't angry with Kirux, he was just concerned for Sora's safety.

"Kirux said there's a girl inside Sora's heart, one that he's close to. Riku, he says that they're connected, like Sora and Kairi are."

"I don't remember any other girl that was close to Sora."

"That's because, when she returned to Sora, everybody forgot about her existence, everybody except for Kirux."

"Riku, whoever this girl is, he loves her. He said it himself. I didn't stop him, because I knew that I couldn't."

"His heart made the decision, and he wasn't going to let anybody stop him."

...

Riku took that in, but his thoughts were interrupted.

"Nonsense."

DiZ walked past Riku, "That Nobody has gone too far."

"DiZ, you don't understand!"

"Silence! I will not take any advice about hearts from some insignificant Nobody!"

Namine back down, stepping aside once DiZ neared her.

"What are we going to do?" Riku said.

"We wait until he returns from Sora's heart."

DiZ turned to Namine, "I didn't want things to go down this route, but...it appears we don't have any choice."

Namine knew what he was talking about, "No...you don't mean..."

DiZ nodded, "Believe me, I wish things could have been different."

"Are you sure that that's necessary? For all we know, Sora could end up fine from this."

...

DiZ shook his head, "Maybe, but nonetheless, Kirux has gone on his own path. For all we know, the darkness inside him could very well be the reason he's doing this."

"I cannot risk Ansem returning to this realm. Which is why you, Namine..."

"Will erase Kirux's memory."

* * *

 _ **Stop: Disquieting - KH ReCOM**_

 _ **Play: Fragment of Sorrows - KH1**_

* * *

The path he walked formed a circle like area. Kirux stopped once he reached the center.

"This is new. I wonder what-,"

He didn't get to finish his sentence, as these blue monsters appeared from out of the ground.

Kirux summoned his Keyblade, "Heartless?"

No, these things weren't Heartless. They were different.

These weren't as demonic looking as the Heartless.

...

Pretty soon, Kirux was surrounded, "These aren't Heartless."

"What...are they?"

It didn't matter, whatever they were, they posed a threat to him.

He ran at them, taking them out one by one.

Despite them not being Heartless, they were just as incompetent. Kirux dealt with the first ones with ease.

...

Soon, more popped up. These were different than the first, they were taller and had much sharper claws.

Unfortunately, none of them could put a single hit on Kirux. He blazed right through them as well.

...

Wave Three came, and this was where the big bruisers came in. Three of them, to be exact.

These actually provided Kirux with some sort of challenge. Whenever he went in to attack, they would attempt to punch him away. Some of those punches connected, knocking Kirux back a bit.

Unfortunately for them, they were incredibly slow. Kirux was the exact opposite, and he was able to dodge the attacks with ease.

The three enemies were defeated in no time at all.

* * *

 ** _Stop: Fragment of Sorrows - KH1_**

* * *

"You know, I'll give credit where it's due."

Kirux turned around, finding Vanitas stand in the pathway.

"You're a lot better than I thought you'd be."

Kirux normally would have let his Keyblade fade, but he didn't now. Not while Vanitas was right there.

"What do you know about those things?"

"They're called Unversed. Unlike the Heartless, they are based off of pure, negative emotions."

...

 _'Unversed, huh?'_

Kirux thought if anybody had ever mentioned that to him.

 _'Nope, doesn't ring any bells.'_

...

"Well, where do they come from?"

"Don't be an idiot. They come from me. I have complete and total control over them, and don't think for a second you've seen the last of them."

"You've made good progress so far, but you're still far from your puppet friend. And by the time you get there,"

He laughed, "Who knows? She may not be the same."

That got to Kirux.

"Wait!" He yelled, as Vanitas walked back into the portal.

...

 _'He better not do what I think he's going to do.'_

 _'I've got to find her fast.'_

...

Kirux's Keyblade faded away, "Xion, don't worry. He's not going to stop me."

He ran on the pathway.

* * *

Eventually, Kirux ran up a long staircase, finding a white pod similar to the one Sora was sleeping in. Unlike that one, though, he could see into this one.

And he couldn't believe who he saw sleeping inside the pod.

He gasped when he saw.

"Xion!" He said as he ran up to it.

...

She was asleep, peacefully, inside the pod.

He placed his hands on it, staring in at her.

"Okay, what do I do? How do I get her out of this?"

"You can't." He heard Vanitas say.

He turned around, finding Vanitas standing there, two Unversed standing on both sides of him.

"Only I can release her from the pod. Your Keyblade will do nothing."

"Tell me. What do you want from her anyway?"

"Someone strong enough to spread the darkness to Sora's heart."

"Huh?"

"Sora is a threat to our plans. And what better way to get rid of him than by destroying his heart."

"Your friend here will do just nicely. An empty puppet with nothing to live for."

...

Kirux shook his head, "Xion is not an empty puppet!"

"Really?" Vanitas scoffed.

"I know better than anyone that Xion has a heart, and that she is as much her own person as you or Ven!"

"You can say whatever you want, but there will always be something in there."

Vanitas laughed, "You fool."

His fingers snapped, and the Unversed came at Kirux. He swatted them both away with one swing.

"It's too late for you. I have my weapon, and soon I can sweep away any light that this place has."

Vanitas summoned his own Keyblade, "And there's nothing you can do to stop me."

He walked towards Kirux.

...

But Kirux had an idea.

...

"Wait!"

Vanitas stopped, "What? Giving up?"

"Hardly. I'll make you a deal."

...

"A deal?"

"Yes. If I win, you let her go and we both leave this place."

"If you win, you let Xion go..."

He didn't believe what he was about to say.

"Let her go and you can have me instead."

...

Vanitas laughed, "Really? Trying to play hero and sacrifice yourself?"

"My heart is nothing but pure darkness. I'm everything you need, Vanitas. Say the word, and Ansem will take over my heart in a second."

"That's my one and only offer. Take it or leave it."

Vanitas thought it over.

His mask disappeared, revealing his face.

 _'He looks exactly like Sora.'_ Kirux thought, but he didn't let it faze him.

...

He smiled, "Alright, deal."

"Prepare to never see the light again!"

A massive dark cloud enveloped the area, sending Kirux and Vanitas away.

* * *

 ** _Play: Unbreakable Chains - KH Birth By Sleep_**

* * *

Kirux floated down to the stain glass platform. His eyes didn't bother until he felt his feet hit the ground.

He saw Vanitas land to his left, Keyblade in hand.

"You know, you're making a big mistake."

"If you lose, you'll never see the light of day again. Which is why, I'm offering you a chance."

He lifted his Keyblade up, then pointed it at Kirux, "If you surrender now, I'll let you go without a scratch."

...

 _'Wow. The nerve of this guy.'_

 _'He thinks I'm going to give up that easily? Sure.'_

...

Kirux shook his head, and put his hand out, "I've got a better idea."

His Keyblade appeared, lifting it up, "How about I destroy you first?"

Vanitas laughed manically, "You really thing that destroying me will do anything? If you do that, you're heart will be extinguished forever."

"Whatever it takes. Anything to save Xion."

"Hmph. It's all about that puppet, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is."

"I've become a part of her heart, just as she's become apart of mine."

"Xion is my power, and I'm hers!" He raised his Keyblade back up.

...

...

...

Vanitas made the first move, putting his Keyblade upward, and yelling out "Darkness waits!" A blast of energy hit the blade, and engulfed it.

He swung at Kirux, missing, then slammed the ground, creating a shockwave that went four directions. This also missed, before Vanitas jumped into the air, and launched a large X at Kirux. Kirux dodged this as well.

Kirux retaliated by hitting him with two quick combos, the final strike developing a small, dark shockwave. These shockwaves stunned Vanitas both times.

Kirux then jumped into the air, bringing his Keyblade on Vanitas from above six times, the last one knocking him back the farthest.

This weakened Vanitas, but he was far from done. He leaped into the air, enveloping himself in dark energy.

"There's no escape!" He said, as he rushed at Kirux, Keyblade spinning. Kirux wasn't as fortunate, as he got hit a few times.

He tried to attack with the same technique as before, but Vanitas was prepared. He swatted Kirux into the air, then slammed him into the ground hard. Kirux rolled away from him when he tried to stab him on the ground.

He cast a quick healing spell, before he attacked Vanitas once more. He went back to the combos, but he just retaliated by teleporting behind Kirux, striking him once.

Vanitas tried the first attack again, but Kirux just blocked it with his shield magic. The explosion sent Vanitas reeling.

Kirux could tell that he was almost finished, but Vanitas did something Kirux didn't expect.

He jumped into the air, above the platform.

"Playtime's over!" He said, and slammed right into the center of the platform. It shattered, the fragments floating around Vanitas and Kirux.

The two of them were floating in the air, surrounded by what used to be the platform they were standing on.

"Give it up, Kirux! You cannot resist anymore!"

Kirux gripped his Keyblade tightly, "That's what you think."

 _'Time to use that Limit Break.'_

A burst of energy came from Kirux, and darkness poured from around him. Vanitas was stunned at the sight.

Kirux teleported away, then struck Vanitas three times, then three times again, then five times, before hitting him with on final strike.

Vanitas was knocked back, too stunned at what he had just witnessed.

Kirux saw this as his opportunity to end it all.

"Light!" He yelled, before his Keyblade became enveloped in white light. He spun at Vanitas, hitting him multiple times.

He clutched his blade with both hands, and swiped up hard. The blade struck Vanitas, his Keyblade being knocked from his hand.

The area faded into black again.

* * *

 _ **Stop: Unbreakable Chains - KH Birth By Sleep**_

* * *

The two of them were back in the area with the pod. Xion was still asleep inside.

Vanitas was on the ground, panting heavily.

"What...what are you?" He said, his eyes widened in shock and fright.

He saw a Keyblade appear in his face, and saw Kirux standing above him.

"Now, let Xion go."

Vanitas backed away frantically, "Okay! Fine, you win. Just...stay away from me."

He waved his hand, and the pod disappeared.

"She's back on the island now."

Kirux nodded, his Keyblade fading away.

He walked off, without another word.

* * *

He opened the door, finding himself back in the cave.

He turned back to the door, and summoned his Keyblade.

He pointed it at the door, a glow emitting from the end of his blade.

The beam of light hit the door, making it disappear completely.

His Keyblade faded away, "Now you can't cause anymore trouble. Not to Ven, not to Sora, and especially not to Xion."

He walked out of the cave, finding Ven standing there, leaning against a tree.

When Ven noticed him, he walked up to him.

"You made it back. Thank goodness. I thought you'd never make it out."

Kirux nodded, "Where's Xion?"

* * *

 _ **Play: Always On My Mind - KH1**_

* * *

Ven smiled, looking past Kirux.

Kirux was confused, until he turned and looked back behind him.

...

There was somebody sitting on the curved tree.

Someone in a black coat.

Kirux gasped, and immediately ran over to them. Once he reached the island, that person had jumped down and was standing in the center.

Kirux stopped, "Xion? Is it...really you?"

...

When they turned around, Kirux saw her, smiling.

"I told you we'd see each other in person again."

Kirux couldn't believe it.

...

 _'It's her. It's actually her.'_

 _'I did it. I found her.'_

...

Kirux closed the gap, hugging her as tightly as he could. Xion returned it immediately.

It felt great to actually do that again. To hold her, to hear he speak, to even look at her.

Kirux could not have been more relieved.

He heard Xion start crying, and pulled back.

"Hey, don't cry. It's alright. We're safe now."

She looked at him, tears filled her eyes, "I'm just happy to see you. That's all."

"The feeling's mutual. Trust me."

...

Kirux heard Ven walk up.

"This is nice and all, but I've got a question."

Kirux turned to him, "What's the matter?"

"What about Vanitas? What happened to him?"

"It's a little...complicated. Everyone should sit down, and I'll explain everything."

...

...

...

Kirux explained everything that had happened, starting from when he first entered the darkness to when he locked the door. Xion and Ven listened intently, not interrupting.

"For all I know, he's not getting out anytime soon."

"So," Ven said, "The darkness is no longer accessible from here?"

Kirux nodded.

Ven smiled, "That's great. Now, this world can be peaceful again."

"Aren't you upset?"

"Not at all. Now that the darkness is locked for now, Sora's heart is safe, and that's what really matters."

"Yeah. And now Xion is safe again."

"Aw, you're sweet." She said.

"Shut up."

The three of them laughed, watching the sunset.

...

"Oh! I almost forgot."

Kirux summoned Xion's Keyblade and pulled out her thalassa shell, and put them towards her.

"I think these belong to you."

Xion took them both in surprise, "You kept these?"

"Well, I had to use your Keyblade to get in here. But the shell, well...it was the only thing I had to remember you by."

"So, I kept it until I came in to get you."

Xion took that in, smiling, "Thank you, Kirux."

She kissed him softly on his cheek, which only made him smile harder.

* * *

 _ **Stop: Always On My Mind - KH1**_

* * *

Not long after that, Kirux hopped off of the tree, "Alright, we'd better get going. I don't want anyone on the outside to get worried."

Xion hopped off after him, "You should come with us, Ven."

Ven smiled at her, "Thanks, but I can't."

"Why not?"

"My heart's really taking refuge in Sora's heart. My real body is sleeping on the outside."

"But don't worry. Sora will find a way to wake me up. I'm sure he will."

...

Kirux was saddened by that.

"I'm sorry, Ven."

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine here."

"We'll see you on the outside once you wake up, right?"

"Yeah. Of course we will."

Ven laughed, "You guys are great. Thank you."

...

The two of them stood side by side, on the end of the beach.

"Are you ready for this?" He said to her.

She nodded.

They both put their Keyblades before them, both emitting the same light.

A Keyhole appeared in front of the sunset. Beams of light shot out from their blades and went into the Keyhole.

...

As the light became brighter, Xion turned to Kirux.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I had...something I wanted to say, before I came here. But, I never got the chance."

"What was it?"

She looked back up at him, looking him straight in the eyes.

"I love you, Kirux." She said, as the light continued to grow brighter.

Kirux placed his hand on her cheek, "I love you too, Xion."

They both lost sight of each other.

* * *

The three of them were still by Sora's pod, once the mysterious object showed up.

The object flashed, and a figure appeared from it.

Kirux.

Namine's stomach dropped, while DiZ looked at him angrily.

Suddenly, another figure appeared from behind Kirux. A girl in a black coat.

 _'That must be Xion.'_ Namine thought.

...

Kirux didn't look happy to be back.

"Kirux, I'm so sorry. I-,"

"It's alright, Namine. It's not your fault."

"Just what did you think you were doing?!" DiZ yelled at Kirux.

"I was doing what my heart told me to."

"Do you have any idea what consequences you might face? Sora may not wake up for months now!"

"What I did in there was important, for me and for Sora. His heart is now safe from his own darkness thanks to me."

"Silence! I did not want to have this done, but I have no choice."

He looked at Namine, "Namine. Erase Kirux's memory."

...

The entire room gasped in shock.

"But if I do that..."

"Then his heart will be destroyed. Yes."

Xion was stunned, "Destroy his heart? You...can do that?"

Kirux's expression didn't change. In fact, he only got more angry.

"I'd rather have him unharmed. After all, he was going to be the one to guide Sora once he awakened. But now, I see that that will no longer be necessary."

"You have-,"

"Do it, Namine!"

...

All the eyes in the room turned on Kirux.

Xion was in a mix of surprise and sadness, "Kirux, don't."

"I don't care! You can erase my memory!"

"Kirux, why are you saying that?"

He turned to her, "Because, I'll do anything to protect you, Xion."

She was taken aback, "Kirux..."

He turned back towards the trio, "So just do it! Erase my memory...destroy my heart!"

"I promised, that I'd always protect Xion! You have to believe me!"

"Kirux..."

Kirux shook his head, "I don't need my memories to take on somebody like DiZ!"

"He's right!" Xion said, standing next to him, "I can remember everything for him."

"You see? I'll have my friends memories. They'll remember for me."

"You ignorant fool." DiZ said.

* * *

 _ **Play: Shaded Truths - KH Birth By Sleep**_

* * *

"You'd be one that has a heart, yet cast aside your heart's freedom?!"

Both Xion and Kirux summoned their Keyblades.

"You both turn from the truth because your hearts are weak."

"Riku, do what you must."

Riku stepped forward, his sword appearing in his hand.

...

He launched a dark fireball at Xion, which she blocked, but it sent her flying back.

He then ran at Kirux, slamming his blade down into his. Kirux struggled to hold him back.

He looked at Xion, "Go!"

"What about you?"

"I'll be right behind you, now leave!"

...

She nodded, and ran into a dark portal.

Kirux threw Riku back, looking at the trio.

...

 _'Time to go.'_

...

He ran into the same portal, and the portal shut.

"What do we do about him?"

"Let him go. Sora will deal with him and the girl."

* * *

 **How about that, huh? Out of all the chapters in this story, this is my favorite one.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this one as much as I do.**

 **Until next time.**

 **-Broncozfan623**


	17. XVII - Duel Awakenings

**Yeah, it's been a few days. Sorry. I just took a little break from writing, that's all.** **I'm back now, and that's all that matters.**

 **With that being said, let's continue.**

* * *

 _"Have you made any progress on obtaining Kirux's heart?"_

 _"Of course. He's just as vulnerable to the darkness as ever. In no time, I'll have control over his heart."_

 _"You speak with too much confidence. Do not underestimate him. If he's braved the darkness inside a person's heart, he is not to be taken lightly. Do not count out the girl, as well."  
_

 _"Relax, I've got everything under control. I'll take his heart, and deal with the girl if she gets in the way."_

 _"And then, our plan can be put in to motion."_

 _"Indeed."_

* * *

 _ **Play: At Dusk, I Will Think of You... - KH 358/2 Days**_

* * *

Xion's feet dangled over the edge, taking in the sunset.

It was great to finally get to sit up on the clock tower again.

It felt like so long ago, since the last time she was up here.

Sure, she got to look at the sunset on the island, inside Sora's heart, plenty. But, it didn't feel the same.

Something about the clock tower just got her attention.

...

"There you are. I've been looking all over town for you."

Xion turned back, and found Kirux standing there.

"I could say the same for you." She said to him, as he sat down next to her.

"Didn't you go through the same portal as me, once you left?"

"I did. It's strange we didn't end up in the same place."

He smiled, "But no matter. At least we found each other."

...

Xion did anything but smile.

Her mind was still on what that DiZ guy had said earlier.

...

 _"You both turn from the truth because your hearts are weak."_

 _Your hearts..._

...

Kirux noticed her, "Is something wrong?"

Xion didn't answer initially, "Xion, what's the matter?"

"It's...what that guy said. 'You both turn from the truth because your hearts are weak.'"

"Kirux, did we have hearts the whole time? Did the Organization lie, and tell us we didn't?"

She put up a hand to her chest, "It feels...odd knowing that I actually have a heart, when I've been told that I never did."

...

"Well, apparently we were able to grow our own hearts."

"But how? You can't just grow a heart out of nowhere...I think."

She sighed, "There's just so much I don't know that I feel like I should."

"Xion," he said, "It was that connection we have that enabled us to grow our own hearts."

"I don't really understand how, but there's no doubting that it was a major factor."

"So you're saying, if the two of us had never met, we never would have grown our own hearts?"

...

Kirux shrugged, "Who knows? I can't even begin to try and think what things would be like."

"Why's that?"

"Well," he stuttered, "It would mean...that I'd never find the one person I care about most."

...

Xion smiled, "There you go again with the sweetness."

He shoved her shoulder slightly, "Oh, like you're any better."

"You make it too obvious!"

"Shut up!"

They both laughed.

...

...

...

They sat in silence for a while.

She was still smiling from that last conversation.

She gave him a hard time about how he talked about her.

But, all it did was make her feel that much closer to him.

...

"This feels...odd." She said out of nowhere.

"What does that mean?"

"Just the two of us, up here. It doesn't feel the same without Roxas and Axel."

Kirux looked down, "Yeah, it's different. Too different."

"Do you ever think about how things could have been different?"

"All the time. It's...pretty much all I thought about while you were gone."

"Like, what would everything be like if...I never did the things I was told to?"

...

"Kirux, don't-,"

"I'm serious, Xion. If you think about it, it's my fault that all of this has happened."

"I'm the one who tore the group apart, just so I...didn't have to lose you." he said.

He shook his head, "I dove into Sora's heart, defeated Vanitas, and got you out. Not once did I even think about Roxas or Axel."

...

Xion didn't know what to say. Kirux continued to look down at his feet.

"Kirux, you can't do that to yourself."

"But it's true. I did...all of that for my own selfish reasons."

"That is the truth, and I have to live with that now."

...

"You can't say that."

He shook his head. Xion wanted to say something to him, but she couldn't think of anything.

Because he was right, and deep down, she knew that.

Kirux was the one who had messed everything up, and they both knew it.

Xion just didn't want that to eat away at Kirux, because that would only make things worse.

...

Kirux went to stand up, "DiZ and the others are probably going to be looking for us. We'd better get out of here."

Xion knew what he was doing.

"No. Kirux, wait." She said, but he ignored her.

When he started to walk away, she stood up.

"Wait!" She said, grabbing his arm.

...

...

...

Her grip on his arm remained as he turned around.

"Kirux, I know that this is hurting you. But, you constantly letting it affect you like this isn't going to help."

She began to move closer to him, slowly, "You can't just hold it in and grieve over it forever. Because if you do that, it's only going to hurt you more."

They were only inches apart when she stopped, "And when something hurts you, it hurts me too."

He didn't respond.

Then, he smiled, "And you say I make it too obvious."

She punched him lightly, "Fine. I guess I'll stop being nice to you from now on."

He laughed, "No, you won't."

...

He hugged her, "Thank you."

She hugged him back, and the two of them stayed like that for the rest of their time up on that tower.

* * *

 _ **Stop: At Dusk, I Will Think of You... - KH 358/2 Days**_

* * *

 **Three Days Later...**

Namine was sitting in the same room she was always in, in the same chair.

She sat there, examining all of the pictures on the walls.

She had lost count on how many she had actually drawn. Most of them were of Sora and his memories, but there were some up that were focused more on Roxas.

...

And then there was the one she had of Kirux, inside the realm of darkness.

"Maybe," she said to herself, "This is how things are supposed to be."

Kirux had abandoned them three days ago. He ran off into the unknown with that girl.

Xion, she thought was her name. The girl that Kirux had told her about, before he dove in.

Whenever she looked at that one picture, she would think about the two of them.

...

 _'Is that the fate they are heading towards? Will the two of them really become trapped inside the realm of darkness?'_

...

Namine knew if that was true, there was nothing she could do about it.

She may have control over memories, but that, she had no power over.

"I guess...if they still have each other, they'd be okay with it."

...

That was when the dark portal appeared on the other side of the room. A hooded figure walked through.

Namine knew who it was, even before they removed their hood.

"It's good to see you again, Kirux."

"Likewise."

"How are you and Xion?"

"Fine. The Organization hasn't found us yet, and I've given up thinking DiZ is still looking for us."

She nodded, "Yes. He never was."

"We got lucky. What you did didn't affect Sora, and his awakening is soon."

Kirux thought for a second, "It's tomorrow, isn't it?"

"How did you know?"

"Not important."

...

"You really need to leave soon. DiZ will find out you're here if you stay for too long."

"I'm aware. I just need to give you a message."

"What is it?"

...

"This is the last time you're going to see my face, Namine. So, I'm here to say goodbye."

...

 _'The last time? But why?'_

...

"Why do you say that?"

"By the time our paths cross again, I'm sure something would have happened to my being. Whether I've fallen into darkness, or I was destroyed."

"I just know that I'm not going to be there once Sora wakes up or when he wins his fight against the Organization."

...

"How can you be so sure?"

"I just know, Namine. I can sense it, which is why I am saying goodbye."

A portal appeared behind him, "Thank you for everything you've done for me, Namine. You're one of the few people I can actually call my friend."

He smiled, "Goodbye."

He put his hood back on, and walked into the portal behind him.

The portal shut, and Kirux was gone.

...

...

...

The door opened, and Riku walked in.

"I heard voices. Who was here?"

"Kirux. You just missed him."

"Did he want anything?"

She shook her head, "No. He just wanted to say something to me."

"He said that he's not going to be here once Sora wakes up, and...said goodbye."

"However, he doesn't seem upset by it. He seemed...content with what's going to happen to him.

Her eyes went back to the drawing.

...

 _'It's got to be her. He's confident that if the two of them are together, they'll be okay.'_

...

"Wow," Riku said, "He's full of surprises."

"Be honest with me, Riku. Did you like Kirux? He was your other half, after all."

Riku crossed his arms, "Yeah, I liked him. He was a nice guy."

"And...I'm glad he did what he did, somewhat."

Namine was confused, "Huh?"

"Well, I'm happy that he actually listened to and followed his heart."

He smiled, "He's pretty much my opposite in that way, and...I kind of envy him for it."

* * *

Kirux was standing at the bottom of the clock tower, his arms folded across his chest.

"What's taking so long? She should be here by now."

...

Over the last few days, him and Xion stayed apart for as long as possible during the day. They couldn't risk them both being attacked by the Organization.

They'd normally meet each other at the clock tower everyday, but Xion was late this time.

...

Kirux thought about going to look for her, but something happened.

Something he wished he'd never have to see.

* * *

 _ **Play: Night of Fate - KH1**_

* * *

The sky turned dark out of nowhere. The wind picked up tremendously, which made his hood fly off.

"What-," he said, before somebody popped up in front of him.

...

Ansem appeared before him.

...

 _'No. Not now.'_

...

"We finally meet again face to face." Ansem said.

"What are you doing here?!"

"I'm fulfilling what I said I'd do from the very beginning."

Ansem waved his hand, and a dark circle formed around the two of them. Two Heartless flew at Kirux from both sides, too fast for him to dodge.

...

They grabbed onto him, holding him down on his knees. Kirux struggled to break free.

Ansem smiled, "Don't try and struggle. Actually, you should thank me from keeping them from destroying you."

"What...do you want from me?!" Kirux yelled.

Ansem walked towards him, "Don't be foolish, boy. You know exactly what I'm after."

...

He stood before Kirux, as the Heartless continued to strangle him.

"At long last, your darkness will belong to me. You will finally fulfill your true purpose."

...

He brought his hand up. The Heartless let Kirux go, but he was too weak to stand himself back up.

"You will become my vessel!"

He brought his hand back down, towards Kirux.

...

A green glow came from Kirux. He struggled, trying to fight him off.

"No," he said, "I will never...answer to you."

It was no use. He couldn't fight him off.

He slowly felt his consciousness fade away.

His vision went black.

...

...

...

 _'Xion. I'm sorry.'_

 _'You were right. I'm not strong enough to face this alone.'_

...

...

...

Ansem's true form faded away, leaving only Kirux's empty shell.

Darkness enveloped him, and when it went away, he wasn't the same.

His hair was silver now, and when his eyes opened, they were orange.

* * *

She was in the Sandlot, about to head back to the clock tower when it happened.

When it did, she was beyond stunned.

"What is happening?" She said, as the wind picked up.

...

Heartless popped up out of the ground, around her.

She summoned her Keyblade, watching as more Heartless surrounded her.

She ran towards them, swiping away one Heartless after another.

...

 _'I've got to get to the clock tower, see if Kirux is okay.'_

...

She dealt with the rest of the Heartless in the area, then ran towards the clock tower. As she ran up the hill, Heartless continued to appear.

She would just swat them away and kept on running.

One massive Shadow appeared in front of her, blocking her path. But, she simply jumped up, and struck it one time from above. The Heartless disintegrated, and she continued.

* * *

 _ **Stop: Night of Fate - KH1**_

* * *

When she reached the plaza, she saw him standing there.

Kirux was there, not moving.

"Kirux!" She said, running up to him.

...

...

...

Once Xion got closer, she realized something was wrong.

His hair. It was...silver.

"Kirux?"

...

No response.

...

She moved closer to him, "Kirux? What happened?"

...

He finally opened his eyes, and when he did, she gasped.

His eyes were orange, not brown.

...

 _'No. No no no.'_

 _'This can't be happening.'_

...

He reached out for her, grabbing her by the throat and lifting her up.

She struggled to get free from his grip.

"Who...am I?" She heard him say.

...

 _'That voice. It's not his.'_

 _'This can't be Kirux. It just can't be.'_

...

"Kirux..." she said, "Fight it! Please!"

* * *

 _ **Play: Dismiss - KH Birth By Sleep**_

* * *

He dropped her, reaching for his head.

When his hands lowered, he spoke again.

"Kirux has been extinguished. Smothered by the darkness within him!"

His sword appeared in his hand, and he swung it down towards her. She jumped back, in complete shock.

...

 _'This has got to be Ansem, the one who tried to take over him before.'_

...

"Tell me. Who are you?" She yelled.

"It is I, Ansem, the Seeker of Darkness. And I have finally taken what is rightfully mine."

...

Her face scrunched up in anger.

Then she heard his voice.

...

 _"Xion. Listen to me."_

"Kirux? Is that you?"

 _"Yes. I don't have a lot of time to explain. You've got to help me defeat Ansem."_

"What happened to you?"

 _"Don't worry, I'm okay. He might have control on the outside, but I'm fighting him on the inside."_

 _"You were right, Xion. I can't fight him alone, and you're the only one who can help me."_

"Just tell me what to do. I'll do it."

 _"All you have to do is hold him off so I can take care of him in here. Then, you can finish it."_

 _"I'll tell you how once I've defeated him in here."_

 _"Xion, please be careful."_

"I will. See you soon, Kirux."

Her Keyblade appeared in her hand.

She looked at Ansem in anger, "Anybody that hurts my friends has to deal with me."

"Let my friend go!"

...

She ran at him, swinging her Keyblade downward. Ansem disappeared, and Xion found him floating downwards behind her.

"Fool. Do you really think you can defeat me?"

She stood her ground. Ansem wasn't going to convince her to give up.

Kirux had saved her. Now, it was her turn to save him.

...

"Have it your way." Ansem said, raising his sword up.

...

They ran at one another their blades colliding. Xion struggled a little to hold him back, but was able to throw Ansem off of her.

...

 _'I can do this. I can save him.'_

...

She ran at him again.

* * *

 _ **Pause: Dismiss - KH Birth By Sleep**_

 **Note: I said pause. We'll come back to it later.**

* * *

They were both standing in the dark void, just like the first time they had met face to face.

...

"You gave up oh so easily on the outside."

"You didn't even manage to put up a fight. What makes you think you can do it now?"

...

"This is still my heart. You think you can just come in and take over?"

"No, it doesn't work like that."

...

"What hope do you possibly think you might have? I've taken your body already, and your heart has already succumbed to the darkness that I command."

"So why? Why do you insist on continuing to resist?"

...

Kirux shook his head, "You just don't get it, Ansem."

"You may have taken my body and my heart, but you've forgotten one very important factor. And that's her."

"No matter what you do to me, I know that my heart will always live."

"You see, her and I are connected. But that connection doesn't just go to our feelings, it goes to our hearts."

"I know now, that if either one of us is lost, we can just find ourselves inside the other. We'll always be apart of one another, no matter what."

...

...

...

Kirux put his hand out, "My fight begins here."

His Keyblade appeared, "And now."

"I'm going to take back my heart and my body, then return to Xion's side."

Ansem began to grow angry, "You? Alone?"

"I'm not alone. I never am. She's always with me, and I'm always with her."

He put his hand up to his chest, "And with the two of us together,"

He raised his Keyblade, "We're unstoppable. Not even your darkness can stop us."

...

"You can try." Ansem said, crossing his arms.

* * *

 _ **Play: L'Eminenza Oscura I - KH 3D Dream Drop Distance**_

* * *

The area they were standing on disappeared, and the area went from black to purple.

The dark figure from before appeared behind Ansem.

Kirux floated across from him, his hand clutching his Keyblade tightly.

...

He floated towards Ansem, attempting to strike him. Ansem simply floated backwards, where his shadow began throwing disks at him again.

 _'He never learned how to do anything new. Wow.'_

Kirux deflected them away, then went at Ansem again. He was able to get a few hits in, but Ansem's shadow retaliated, and sent him flying back.

Ansem then went on to rush at Kirux again and again. Kirux wasn't able to recover from the first attack, so he just kept getting hit.

"Accept the darkness." Ansem said, as Kirux cast a healing spell.

He shook his head, and flew towards him again. He dodged a punch by the shadow, and struck Ansem once.

That hit did a lot more than Kirux expected, because a platform appeared underneath him.

 _'About time.'_ He thought to himself, but his thoughts were interrupted by Ansem's attack. He managed to dodge it, but just barely.

"You cannot protect anything." He taunted, which only prompted Kirux to do what he did next.

...

A burst of energy came from Kirux, and his Keyblade was enveloped in a white glow.

"Try and keep up!" He said, grabbing his blade with both hands.

He swung at Ansem, who was unable to take in what Kirux had just done. He hit him with four powerful hits, before swinging his blade downward. On the last swing, the blade had grown even larger and longer.

Kirux knew that he could finish it then.

"It's over!" He yelled at him, putting his blade up in the air. He twirled it around in his hand, hitting Ansem multiple times, before he swung and hit the ground, creating a shockwave of light.

...

...

...

Ansem's shadow disappeared, and they both stood there, panting.

"Insolent brat!" Ansem yelled, launching a massive ball of darkness at him.

Kirux blocked it, although struggling. He was able to make the ball disperse, however.

"Ansem!" He yelled, running at him. He gripped his blade in both hands, and swung at Ansem hard.

* * *

 _ **Stop:**_ _ **L'Eminenza Oscura I - KH 3D Dream Drop Distance**_

* * *

"This is...the end." He said.

Ansem struggled to speak, "No. This is...hardly...the end."

Kirux turned around, Ansem doing the same.

"Your darkness...I gave it...all of it, to you."

He reached for Kirux, "Your heart...will be ours."

...

Kirux put his Keyblade up in front of him.

"My heart belongs to me."

...

Ansem faded away, for the last time.

Kirux smiled, looking at his Keyblade, "I owe it all to you, Xion."

...

The area faded away, and Kirux fell into the void.

* * *

 _ **Resume: Dismiss - KH Birth By Sleep**_

* * *

Xion's fight with Ansem was pretty uneventful. All they ever did was try to strike one another, only for their attacks to constantly parry.

However, Xion's last one had connected, sending Ansem flying.

...

She was hanging down a lot more heavily.

"Kirux, I can't go for much longer."

...

She then saw a glow of light coming from Ansem.

"Stop...fighting back!" He yelled.

...

 _"Xion, I've got it."_

"Kirux!"

 _"I've taken care of Ansem on the inside, now you have to set my body free."_

"How do I do that?"

 _"Use your Keyblade. The light will dispel Ansem."_

"But, wouldn't that destroy you?"

 _"No. I'll be fine. Please Xion. You have to do this."_

...

She saw Ansem go still. He struggled, but he couldn't move.

 _"I'm holding him down. Now Xion!"_

...

She put her Keyblade forward, light coming from the end.

Ansem shook his head, "No!"

The light shot towards him, and struck him in the chest.

...

Her Keyblade faded away, "Kirux? Did it work?"

She saw his hair fade back to brown, his eyes as well.

"Thank...you, Xion." He said softly.

"Kirux..."

...

A pool of darkness appeared on the ground, behind him.

"Kirux, no!"

He fell backwards, into that pool of darkness.

...

...

...

 _'No. I'm not losing him.'_

She ran over, and dove into the pool, after him.

...

The sky went back to normal, and the pool disappeared.

* * *

 _ **Stop: Dismiss - KH Birth By Sleep**_

* * *

"I guess my summer vacation is..."

"...over."

...

He stood there, before Sora's pod.

* * *

 **How about that? You like it? Leave a review if you enjoyed.**

 **Thanks for the wait.**

 **-Broncozfan623**


	18. XVIII - The Dark Realm

**Something I didn't point out last time, this story had over 1,000 views in the entire month of June.**

 **1,000. In a month. That's insane, and I have all of you to thank for that.**

 **Now, we're picking up where chapter seventeen left off, and we're continuing the story.**

 **So, let's keep going.**

* * *

"Sora!"

"Sora, wake up!"

...

Sora's eyes opened up. The walls around him were entirely blue, a white mist floating around him.

* * *

 _ **Play: Sora - KH2**_

* * *

Suddenly, the pod opened up. He could see Donald and Goofy standing there.

Sora hopped down, landing in Donald and Goofy's arms.

"Donald, Goofy!"

The three of them all jumped around, laughing.

...

Jiminy popped out, stretching his arms, "That was some nap!"

He hopped onto the ground, "You mean, we were asleep?"

"I guess we musta been, or I don't think we'd be so drowsy."

"When do ya think we went to sleep?"

...

"Let's see," Sora started, "we defeated Ansem...restored peace to the world...found Kairi..."

"Oh yeah, and then we went to look for Riku. I think that's right so far?"

"Then what?"

"What does your journal say, Jiminy?"

He pulled out his journal, "Gee. There are only two sentences..."

...

They said this: _Thank Namine._

 _And Kirux._

...

"Thank Namine. And Kirux. Hmm... I wonder who they are."

The three of them looked around at one another.

Nope. The names had no familiarity.

...

"Some journal that is."

"Well, what do ya say we find out where we are!"

...

They all walked out of the white room.

* * *

 _ **Stop: Sora - KH2**_

 _ **Play: Night of the Dark Dream - KH Birth By Sleep**_

* * *

Xion floated down, landing on one patch of "land," if you want to call it that.

When she dove in, she had lost sight of Kirux in all of the darkness. He'd floated off, deeper into the realm.

She started looking around, "So, this is the Realm of Darkness."

...

The place was, for obvious reasons, dark. There were patches of land here and there, but other than that, there was nothing.

It was an empty, dark void.

...

Xion got lost in looking around, and shook her head, "Snap out of it. You've got to find Kirux."

She walked forward.

...

Her mind went back to what had happened, on the outside.

...

 _'So, when I hit Kirux with that beam of light, the darkness that was contained in him created that pool.'_

 _'Kirux fell into that pool, and he ended up here.'_

 _'Did Kirux fall in on purpose, or did Ansem do it just to get back at us for fighting?'_

 _'Whatever it was doesn't matter. I've got to find Kirux, and fast.'_

 _'I don't want us to be stuck here forever.'_

 _..._

She knew that finding a way out would be difficult. Getting into the realm of darkness was as simple as taking a step.

But, how to get out of there was something she could not figure out.

 _'Once I find Kirux, we'll figure it out.'_ She'd tell herself, but she understood that Kirux didn't have all the answers.

He may have gotten them out of bad situations before, but this? This was different.

This was a situation that even Kirux more than likely couldn't fix.

Xion just pushed it aside, and continued walking.

* * *

 _ **Stop: Night of the Dark Dream - KH Birth By Sleep**_

 _ **Play: Night of Tragedy - KH Birth By Sleep**_

* * *

Suddenly, Shadows and Neoshadows appeared in her path.

She shook her head, "Must you guys always get in the way?"

Her Keyblade appeared, and she ran at them.

She swatted away the Shadows one by one before she went after the Neoshadows. Unlike their smaller counterparts, these ones were more elusive.

They ran circles around Xion, and she wasn't able to defend herself when they attacked her from behind.

One of them slammed her in the back, making her fall to the ground.

...

She got back up, though incredibly weak.

...

"Okay then."

She lifted her Keyblade up with both hands, and pillars of light shot appeared all around her. They spun around, hitting the Heartless many times. The attack also allowed her to recover from the attacks.

When she looked around again, the Heartless were all gone.

...

Well, all but one.

* * *

 ** _Stop: Night of Tragedy - KH Birth By Sleep_**

 ** _Play: Darkside Army - KH 0.2_**

* * *

One massive, black Heartless appeared in front of her.

Xion remembered it. It was the same one her and Roxas had fought, the day she first got the Keyblade.

...

"You again?" She said, readying herself.

This one wasn't the same as before. This was a lot more powerful than the one she had fought in Twilight Town.

After all, this was it's territory now. The Realm of Darkness had some formidable Heartless in it.

Xion had just run into one of them.

...

It still slammed it's hand into the ground, Shadows appearing from the dark pool that came from it. Xion attacked the hand constantly, ignoring the Shadows. She attempted to run up it's arm, but it threw her off.

She landed on her feet, behind the Heartless. It didn't even bother turning around, as it moved as if it was screaming.

This was where the power of the dark realm came in.

...

Out of nowhere, a shower of lasers formed a shield around the Heartless. Then, more lasers began moving across the ground. Xion was just lucky enough to not get hit by any of them.

She landed again, looking up in pure shock.

"What's making it so powerful?"

...

She realized then, the area she was in.

All around this circle they were standing in, more of the same Heartless she was fighting surrounded the area. There were hundreds of them, maybe thousands.

...

She exhaled heavily. She was prepared to give up at this point.

"How am I supposed to deal with this?"

She gave one last look around, and noticed something up in the sky.

A massive, orange and black ball was up there. Some smaller ones were also flying up into it.

The massive, she assumed, was being held up by the one before her.

...

 _'I see. If I defeat this one, I can destroy that thing.'_

 _'Okay. I can do this. I can do this.'_

...

Xion readied herself, then ran at the Heartless.

She jumped up, swinging downward.

...

...

...

She landed on the other side of the Heartless, watching it disappear.

She jumped up again, striking the ball once.

...

It went up into the air, and started sucking the surrounding area into it. All the Heartless around her disappeared, and the remnants flew up into the ball.

Xion struggled to stay on the ground, the harsh winds trying to pull her in.

Just as she was about to fly in, the ball went up into the sky and exploded.

* * *

 _ **Stop: Darkside Army - KH 0.2**_

* * *

She fell to her knees, panting hard.

...

 _'Thank goodness that's over.'_

...

She stood up, her Keyblade fading away.

As she scanned the area, she noticed something floating in the air.

No, not something.

Someone.

...

She gasped, "Is that...Kirux?"

She jumped up into the air.

* * *

Kirux regained his vision.

"Where...am I?"

He looked around, finding himself in a blank void.

...

 _'Well, this is just great.'_

 _'Stuck in a dark void again.'_

...

A female voice rang out, one that he did not recognize.

 _"You should remain asleep."_

He looked around, finding nobody, "Who's there?"

 _"You won't find anything outside of this area. There's nothing but darkness on the outside."_

 _"If you remain here, you can be safe. The darkness would not be able to reach you."_

"I can't do that. I have to get out of here, get back to her."

...

 _"To who? That puppet girl? Why would you want to return to an empty shell such as her?"_

"She's not a puppet anymore!"

 _"You can say that all you want. All she will ever be is empty, much like yourself."_

"What do you mean?"

 _"You're nothing but a husk of darkness. You're only purpose in existence is to destroy the light."_

 _"You're not allowed to have connections, or develop friendships. Those you do have, you destroy."_

"That's not true!"

 _"Oh, but it is. And you've done it yourself plenty of times."_

 _"Allow me to refresh your memory."_

...

The darkness went away, and a new area came into view.

"This is," he started, completely in shock, "Castle Oblivion."

 _"Yes. The same day you abandoned your puppet friend."_

"What?"

He looked down, and sure enough, him and Xion were standing there.

...

 _'I remember this.'_

 _'This is when we went to find out who she really was.'_

 _'When I...abandoned her.'_

...

Kirux knew the whole exchange. They talked a little bit, and Kirux ended up leaving.

He watched as he walked into the portal, but that's not all he noticed.

He noticed Xion's face after he left.

...

 _'Is she...crying?'_

 _'I knew I hurt her by leaving, but...'_

...

He watched her run into her own portal, out of the castle.

"No..." he said.

 _"That's not all. You've done it many more times."_

...

The area changed again, and they were in The World That Never Was.

He saw Memory's Skyscraper, and remembered then.

...

"This is...when I fought Roxas."

 _"Yes. You fought your own best friend, and for what?"_

"I had to save him. They were controlling him."

 _"Is that really what it was? Or did you have more...dark ambitions?"_

"No! You're not gonna play that game with me."

...

The area changed again, and they were up by the Altar of Naught.

This was when he fought Xion.

...

 _"You knew that your actions would lead to her destruction."_

 _"Don't you see it now, child? You've done nothing but grow the darkness inside you."_

 _"It's about time you let it all out."_

"Tell me," he yelled, "Who are you?!"

The voice laughed, _"You want to meet me? Well, I'd be honored."_

...

...

...

The scenery changed once again.

Hollow Bastion, inside a room he hadn't been to.

A person appeared before him. They were wearing a black cloak that covered everything apart from their face. They had gray skin and held a long staff.

"Alright," Kirux began, "Who are you?"

"My name is Maleficent. The one who put your friend Riku on the path of darkness."

...

 _'So that's who it was.'_

...

"After all that I have shown you, it is a wonder why you have not succumb to the darkness inside."

"That's not gonna happen! I'll never give in to the darkness."

"Oh, but you will. Eventually, the darkness will over take you, and your heart will be sent into the deepest depths."

Kirux's anger grew.

"See? Your anger only fuels the dark fires within you."

"Stop talking!"

"Don't be a fool, boy. Your path was set for here from the very beginning. Ansem made sure to that."

He shook his head, "No. I'm not going to go down that path. She's the one that got me off of it."

"Who? That puppet?" Maleficent laughed.

She pointed at him, "Tell me, boy. How could a girl love anybody that has so much darkness within him?"

"Especially the one being that destroyed her."

She smiled evilly.

...

Kirux had had enough then.

"JUST SHUT UP! You know nothing about me! I'll fight the darkness!"

"And it starts with you, Maleficent!"

Maleficent scoffed, "You belligerent fool. Do you really think you can defeat me?"

She raised her arms into the air, "It's time I showed you the true darkness!"

* * *

 _ **Play: The Deep End - KH1**_

* * *

Green fire erupted from around her as his Keyblade appeared in his hands.

When the fire and smoke cleared, Maleficent wasn't there.

A massive dragon had taken her place, and it roared loudly at Kirux.

He wasn't fazed in the slightest.

...

The dragon slashed at Kirux, missing entirely. Kirux jumped up and began striking it's head.

It snapped at him, trying to bite him. This attack also failed, but it caused Kirux to be a little more cautious.

Kirux continued to attack the head, dodging anything the dragon attacked him with.

Well, that was until it spat green fire over the ground.

...

Kirux was good at avoiding the attacks, but the fire was all over the ground.

The only safe area was close to the dragon, and staying there didn't pan out well for him.

The dragon swiped and bit at him even more, with some of these attacks connecting. Kirux got back up, his body in a lot of pain.

The fire had disappeared in the right time. Kirux was able to distance himself from the dragon.

...

 _'I'm not getting close to that thing anymore.'_

...

The dragon summoned balls of fire in the air, which all honed in Kirux. He was able to dodge them, but doing all of that only put him in more pain.

...

 _'How can I finish this thing off? I said I'm not getting close anymore.'_

He looked down at his Keyblade.

 _'I've got it.'_

 _..._

He threw his Keyblade at the dragon.

It landed right in it's chest, causing it to move frantically around.

The Keyblade reappeared in his hand, as the dragon landed on the ground.

...

* * *

 _ **Stop: The Deep End - KH1**_

* * *

...

The area began to fade away, as Kirux fell into the dark void again.

...

...

...

"Now I can finally be...one with the darkness."

His Keyblade slipped from his hand, only for it to be caught out of the air.

He heard her voice.

"Kirux, are you okay?"

He saw her, floating beside him. She guided him towards the ground, but Kirux was still stunned.

"Xion, how did-"

* * *

 _ **Play: Hunter of the Dark - KH Birth By Sleep**_

* * *

She noticed something behind him, and handed him his Keyblade.

"No time to explain." She said, summoning her own.

When he turned around, he saw Shadows.

No, this was different.

The Shadows, they were all piling together, forming a tower of sorts.

"You up for this?" She said to him.

Kirux smiled, raising his Keyblade, "How could I turn down this challenge?"

...

The two of them ran at the tower, both striking it at the same time.

Every time one of them hit the tower, one of the Shadows would fade away. Unfortunately, one would just take it's place.

No matter how many times Kirux and Xion hit the tower, whether it was physical or magic, they wouldn't even make a dent.

...

Kirux didn't back down though, and he kept attacking.

He jumped back, avoiding one of the tower's attacks.

"We're not getting anywhere like this." He said to her.

"Got any ideas?"

"Just one."

He raised his blade up into the air, and dark energy surrounded him. He rushed the tower, striking it time after time again, before slamming into the ground.

The shockwaves, and attacks, did little to stop the tower.

...

Before he could land, the tower sank into the ground. It reappeared beneath him, and hit him hard into the air.

"Kirux!"

He landed, his Keyblade clattering on the ground next to him. She over to him.

"Kirux, are you okay? Please say something!"

He got up slowly, "I..."

He collapsed back on the ground.

"Xion...I can't..."

...

She stood back up, and ran at the tower.

She jumped once, slicing the tower in half with one swing.

The Shadows faded away.

* * *

 _ **Stop: Hunter of the Dark - KH Birth By Sleep**_

* * *

Her Keyblade faded away, and she ran back over to Kirux. He was on his hands and knees now.

"Xio-"

"Don't say another word." She interrupted, helping him up.

"Tell me, please," he said, "How...did you get here?"

They started walking forward, Xion holding him up.

"I jumped into that same pool, the one that you fell in."

"But why?"

She smiled, "Come on, Kirux. You really thought I was going to let you get stuck in here? No way."

"Besides, you saved me from the darkness once. I...wanted to return the favor."

...

He laughed lightly, "Of course you did."

"If you want, I can leave you on your own."

"Come on, I was only kidding."

"Uh-huh. Sure."

They both laughed.

"But...seriously. Thank you, Xion."

* * *

The two of them found their way to a beach. Once Kirux noticed it, he gasped softly.

"This is...that place in Namine's drawing."

"Huh?"

Kirux walked forward on his own, holding his side.

"Back in Twilight Town, Namine had a drawing of this place. The two of us were sitting here, on this beach."

"I...didn't think that that would actually show us the future."

...

He grunted in pain, Xion immediately ran back to his side.

"Take it easy." She said, sitting him down on the sand.

Kirux continued to hold his side, even on the ground.

...

"Xion, I want-" He stuttered from the pain.

...

"I want you to get out of here...without me."

She was stunned, "What?"

"Maleficent was right. My actions have done nothing except groom the darkness inside me."

"I can't let the darkness I have be unleashed in the outside world."

He looked out at the "sun," "A dark entity like me...only belongs in this realm."

"Please, Xion. Just go, leave me behind."

"I don't want to hurt you, not like I did before."

...

...

...

She shook her head, "No Kirux. You're wrong."

"You don't belong in this place."

"I d-"

She grabbed his face, and made him face her, "No! Don't say that."

"You're not like the Heartless or Ansem. There's no light inside any of them."

"But you, I know that there's light in there. You may not notice it, but I do."

"I just...I-"

...

Kirux didn't expect what she did next.

She kissed him, softly. Before he even had the chance to respond to the action, she had pulled back.

She rested her forehead against his, "I can't lose you, Kirux. Not again."

...

...

...

He was speechless.

He just nodded.

And that was all she needed from him.

...

The two of them sat there, on the beach. Xion had her head resting on his shoulder.

Just like Namine's drawing showed.

...

"One day," he said, "We'll get out of here."

She smiled, "As long as I'm with you, I'll stay in here forever."

He laughed lightly, "Hypocrite."

She elbowed him lightly, "Shut up about that."

They both laughed.

...

 _'Things are going to be okay, as long as I have her.'_

 _'We'll get out of here, someday.'_

* * *

 **So, what do you think?**

 **Leave me a review, telling me your thoughts. I'm glad to take any suggestions you have about the story from here on out. I want to keep it going well into the series.**

 **Until next time!**

 **-Broncozfan623**


	19. XIX - Escape from Darkness

**Hi there.**

 **I hope you guys like this one. It's personally one of my favorites.**

 **So, I'd be my pleasure to stop wasting your time and let you read.**

 **Continue on.**

* * *

 _It's been too long._

 _I don't know how much time has passed, as time does not flow in here._

 _I just know that somebody should have found us by now._

 _She keeps telling me it will be alright, and that we'll get out soon._

 _I want to believe her, I really do. But, there's something off about what she is saying._

 _I feel like...she's starting to lose it._

 _It's exactly as I feared. The darkness in this place is starting to get to her, seeping into the cracks in her heart._

 _And she's not the only one._

 _Yeah, I did beat Maleficent, but that doesn't mean the darkness has gone away._

 _Being here has only made it worse._

 _I feel as if Ansem is trying to take control over me again, even after we locked him away._

 _I'm starting to wonder if I'm actually going to fall into the darkness, again._

 _If that happens, she's going to try and save me. I know that without a doubt._

 _But...I can't let her do that._

 _I've already gotten her stuck in the realm of darkness. I can't let her fall even deeper in._

 _..._

 _Geez, why do things have to be so complicated with her?_

* * *

Kirux walked up to her slowly, finding her in the same spot he had when he had left.

The two of them frequently went out to look around.

Why? Well, they were both looking for a way out. One at a time, they'd go out searching, only for the attempts to constantly end in failure.

Kirux's trip this time was no different. He looked far and wide, and found nothing.

...

Xion noticed him, "Anything?"

He sighed, sitting down next to her, "No."

She frowned, looking back at the sun.

"I'm starting to think we'll never get out of this place." He said.

She looked at him, "Don't say that. We will, I know it."

"We just have to keep looking. We'll find something eventually."

She went to stand up, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back down.

"Don't, Xion. You need to give it a rest."

She sighed, "I just...can't stand to stay here in the darkness any longer."

...

"It's finally starting to get to you, huh?"

"Yeah. You too?"

He nodded, "It has been ever since we got here."

"Is this what...the darkness does to people?"

He looked down, "I don't know, and I don't want to find out."

"But, no matter where we look, we can't find anything."

...

Xion spoke then, "I think...I think you're right."

"Right about what?"

"We'll probably never get out of here."

Kirux was surprised. He went to speak, but she stopped, "You said it yourself. We've looked all over, and we don't ever find anything."

"If we haven't found a way out by now, then..."

She looked back down, "What's the point in even trying anymore?"

...

...

...

Kirux wrapped his arm around her, "Hey, what happened to you? You were so optimistic a minute ago."

"I'm sorry, it's the darkness from this place."

Her hand went up to her chest, "It's just...I don't feel like I'm myself sometimes."

"Is that what was happening to you, while we were with the Organization?"

He shrugged, "Sometimes. I guess it's not affecting me as much because I got used to it."

"All that time, it was pretty much trying to tear me apart."

"How so?"

"It wanted me to give in, just accept that I had nothing in the world."

His eyes closed, "It...it wanted me to do terrible things to you. Roxas and Axel too."

"I only managed to keep control of myself for one reason."

"What was that?"

He smiled then, "You."

"If I hadn't met you, I would have fallen right in a long time ago."

Xion didn't know what to say.

So, she let her actions do the talking.

She grabbed his face, and kissed him. Kirux, even now, still didn't know how to react when she did that.

When she pulled back, he spoke, "You've got to stop catching me off guard with that."

She smiled, "Oh, be quiet. You love it."

...

...

...

Eventually, Xion fell asleep. She was resting her head on his shoulder, her arm wound around his waist.

Kirux, however, was still awake. His mind was still racing.

...

 _'The darkness in this place is finally starting to get to her.'_

 _'She said she doesn't feel like herself sometimes.'_

 _'Is she fighting it off, like I had to?'_

 _'What am I saying? The darkness can't take her over. Her light is too strong.'_

 _'But me, it's a different story.'_

 _'I've got mostly darkness inside my heart, and the only light I do have came from her.'_

He looked down at her.

 _'All I want is to be with her, and to get out of this place.'_

 _'In our current situation, I'll probably end up having to choose.'_

 _'I don't want to abandon her, but at the same time, I don't want her to be trapped in this place._

 _'It's my fault we're here in the first place. All because I couldn't fight off the darkness.'_

...

...

...

He got an idea then.

Normally when he got ideas, things didn't work out well for him.

But he knew, in his heart, he had to do this.

He rustled out of Xion's grasp, and stood up.

...

He sighed, "I'm sorry, Xion."

"You're not going to like what I'm gonna try and do. But...I know it's for the best."

"We may not be together, but we'll both get out of this place. I'm sure of it."

He crouched down, and kissed her forehead.

"Never forget. I'm always with you."

He pulled his hood over his head, "Stay safe, Xion."

He walked away, into the darkness.

...

...

...

When he was far enough away from Xion, he spoke again.

"Alright, Maleficent. Where are you?"

* * *

 _ **Play: Aqua - KH Birth By Sleep**_

* * *

You already know her story.

She sacrificed herself so that her friend could get out of the realm of darkness, only for her to get trapped herself.

Nearly a year ago, she had come so close to finally getting out. If it weren't for the Heartless, she'd be back in the realm of light.

Ventus would be awake.

Terra...well, she didn't quite know.

...

The point is, she's been in this place longer than she probably should have.

Escape, for the most part, seemed only like a distant dream.

She had come close that one time, but that was the only time.

Now, all Aqua could do was walk through the endless darkness, and defeat any Heartless that she ever encountered.

...

...

...

Now was just like any other moment. She was walking forward, not bothering to stop.

At least, until she saw somebody running in front of her.

The person was wearing a black cloak, with a hood covering their head and face.

Aqua was stunned. The last time she had encountered anybody was back with Mickey.

Other than that point, nobody except Heartless.

"Could they be...trapped in here too?"

She yelled out, "Hey! Over here!"

She continued to call out and wave for them, but the person didn't notice.

Soon, she lost sight of them.

...

She let out a sigh, "Who am I kidding? It was probably just an illusion."

"A shadow, created by the darkness in this place."

She shook her head, and continued walking.

...

...

...

She soon found herself on a beach. There was a blue "sun" on the horizon, and the waves were crashing against the sand.

Oh, and also a person sleeping.

Aqua noticed them when she walked past a large stone. They were wearing a black coat, similar to the person from earlier.

This one was a girl.

...

 _'I wonder...does she know the one I saw earlier?'_

...

She was about to walk over, but the girl started stirring.

Their eyes opened slowly.

She went to the ground next to her, finding nobody. When she noticed that, her face changed.

"Kirux?" She called out, looking around.

Aqua could see she started to panic.

She stood up then, "Kirux?! Kirux, where are you?!"

...

 _'Kirux. Have I heard that name before?'_

 _'No. Not that I recall.'_

...

Aqua thought about walking over to her, but the girl noticed her first.

"Who are you?"

Aqua did walked up to her, slowly, "I'm Aqua. Are you trapped in here too?"

"Yeah. I am. I was with my friend, but he..."

She trailed off, "Have you seen him? He's wearing a coat, the same as mine."

...

 _'So it was that person I saw.'_

 _'Is that person Kirux? I can only assume it was.'_

...

"I did, yes. But, he's run off into the darkness."

The girl nodded, "Okay. Thank you."

She went to head off, but she stopped when Aqua spoke again.

"Hold on. What's your name?"

"Xion." She said, without even turning around.

"Running into the darkness after him won't help you find him."

"Why should I listen to you? You hardly even know me."

"That's true. But I've been in here for a long time. And just running off without thinking about what you're doing will only get you hurt."

* * *

 **Switch to Xion's perspective.**

* * *

 _'Why?'_

 _'Why did he have to go and leave me, again?'_

 _'Did I do something wrong? Was it something I said to him that made him leave?'_

...

Xion was starting to get a little tired of Kirux doing this.

The first time he did it, it pretty much broke her heart. Then, he wanted to leave her behind in the realm of light. Now, he's left her in the realm of darkness.

She heard him speak to her in her dream.

...

 _"We may not be together, but we'll both make it out of this place. I'm sure of it."_

 _"Never forget. I'm always with you."_

...

Xion was hurt by what he had said and done.

They said they'd get out of the darkness, together. He knew that they'd get out of this place at some point.

Kirux had forgotten something though.

The fact that they were supposed to go together, not separate.

And she didn't want that.

She wanted to be with Kirux, when they finally returned to the realm of light.

She wanted to be with him period.

But now, he's up and run away without a single trace.

...

...

...

Xion was so focused on her own thoughts, she forgot Aqua was standing behind her.

"Xion."

She jumped, and turned around.

"Sorry, I just...uh-," she rubbed her hair, "I zoned out for a second."

Aqua sat down on the beach, facing the sunset, "So, have you and Kirux been stuck in here for long?"

"It certainly feels like it. I don't truly know how much time it's been, but...I feel like I've been in here for years."

...

Aqua laughed at that remark, which confused Xion.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. It's just...I've been here a while too. And I, well..."

"It's a little complicated."

Aqua turned towards her, "How did you end up here?"

Xion walked up and sat next to her, "Well, it's a bit of a long story. To put it shortly, somebody tried to take over the darkness inside my friend's heart, and well..."

"We defeated him and Kirux got his body back, but...we got stuck here in the process."

Xion's eyes went down to her hands, "I...don't know why he went away. We've always stuck together, once we got in here. But now...he's gone off and didn't tell me."

Her hands clenched together, "I don't know what I'm gonna do without him."

...

"You two are close."

"Extremely. He's...my best friend."

...

 _'No. He's a lot more than that.'_

...

"You know," Aqua started, "I got stuck here a similar way."

"How so?"

"My friend's heart was being taken over by darkness. I tried to stop it from happening, but...he fell into this place. I went in after him, but..."

She trailed off, "I...sacrificed myself, so he could escape."

"Do you know where he is now?"

She shook her head, "I've been in here ever since."

She sighed, "That was ten years ago, as I was told."

...

Xion gasped, "Ten years?!"

"It's probably close to eleven by now."

"How have you not escaped?"

"Once again, I gave myself up to save others. Mickey and Riku, they helped close the door to darkness, and saved the worlds."

...

She pulled out a blue star, similar to Kairi's good-luck charm. Xion had seen it plenty of times in her dreams.

"All I want it to spend one more night beneath the stars, with my best friends."

Xion took that in, "I know how you feel. That's really what I want too."

...

They both lapsed into silence, up until Xion broke it, "Aqua. You're best friends. Can you tell me their names?"

She smiled, "Yeah. Terra and Ventus."

...

 _'Wait, she knows Ven?'_

 _'Oh, now it makes sense. Aqua is the girl he talked about, his friend.'_

...

"Oh," Xion said, "You're that one he always mentioned."

"Who's he?"

"Ven. I've met him before."

Aqua was stunned, "You have? Is he safe? Did somebody finally wake him up?"

Xion shook her head, sadly, "No. He's still sleeping, somewhere. He didn't tell me where."

...

Aqua sighed, "Figures. But, how do you know Ventus?"

"Uhh, well..." she stuttered, "It's...a bit complicated. You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"But, he's safe. There's not need to worry."

Aqua smiled, "Okay."

...

...

...

"Say Xion. Do you think...Kirux might have plan to get out of here?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. We've been looking all over, but there's nothing."

"He did say something about a person he had encountered. Some sort of witch."

"What's her name?"

"I think it was...Maleficent."

Aqua gasped, "Maleficent?"

"Yes, that was her name. She's in here, and apparently tried to get Kirux to give in to the darkness."

Aqua stood up, "What else did he say about her?"

"Well, she's one of the ones who tried to destroy the worlds before, I knew that before. But...I think something might be up with her. Someone who tries something like that doesn't just give up."

...

"Xion, do you think Kirux went after Maleficent because she's planning to spread darkness to the worlds again?"

Xion thought it over.

...

 _'Maleficent had Riku to help her when she first tried to destroy Hollow Bastion.'_

 _'Maybe, she tried to do the same to Kirux.'_

 _'I can only assume that he figured this out before I did. I can't ask him, unfortunately.'_

...

"It's...possible. Kirux must have figured this out, and never said anything."

"Probably because...he didn't want me to get involved."

Aqua spoke then, "He must really care about you."

...

She smiled, "Yeah, he does."

"But, what are we gonna do? If Maleficent wants to unleash darkness among the worlds again, then..."

"We'll just have to go and stop her."

"Just us?"

"Of course not. Your friend is already there. He got a head start."

"Yeah, I know that, but..."

"Do you really think that the three of us could take down her?"

...

Aqua smiled, "Of course we can. With this."

She pressed her finger to Xion's chest, and an aura of light surrounded her. Something rose within Xion, a power she had never felt before.

"I just awoke the powers you had stowed away in your heart. The light inside you is powerful, Xion."

"Now, it's time you should let it out."

...

Xion's Keyblade appeared in her hand, out of nowhere. It was glowing with the same aura.

"I noticed you had the power of the Keyblade when I met you."

"You can use it to release the new powers you have, but not now. Save it for Maleficent."

She nodded, her Keyblade fading away.

...

"Let's go. Kirux is waiting."

The two of them walked off, in search of Maleficent.

* * *

 _ **Stop: Aqua - KH Birth By Sleep**_

* * *

Kirux had been walking for a long time. As he did, the darkness got more intense.

His body was reacting to it, and he walked slowly, with his hand over his chest.

...

 _'This is her doing. It's got to be.'_

No matter what, though, he kept moving forward.

Whatever Maleficent was doing had to be stopped.

The outside world depended on it.

* * *

 _ **Play: Disquieting - KH ReCOM**_

* * *

He eventually found himself in a large area. It was shaped somewhat like a building, but clearly wasn't.

"Alright, this is it." he said.

"Maleficent! Where are you? Show yourself!"

...

He heard her laugh.

 _"You have returned to see me. I'm truly flattered."_

...

She appeared before him.

"What are you planning?"

"Oh, nothing new. Just getting back to my original plan."

"What plan?"

"Don't be a fool. You're the other half of Riku, you know very well what my plan is."

...

 _'Wait a second.'_

 _'Wasn't she trying to unleash darkness into Hollow Bastion?'_

 _'I know I don't like that place, but I still can't let that happen.'_

 _'The darkness in this place has no business being out there.'_

...

"You're...you're trying to unleash darkness on the outside world again!"

Maleficent laughed, "Yes, you are correct. However, one world will not be all I'll take."

"All of the worlds will fall to the darkness that I command, and you are powerless to stop it."

"You know that even you, a being made from darkness, can't stop a darkness greater than yourself."

...

"So why? Why is it your intent to continue to fight the darkness?"

...

Kirux scoffed, "Are you really going to ask me that?"

"It is nothing but a simple question. Besides, you know that your fate leads you right to it."

"You're crazy!" He yelled at her.

"The darkness is my enemy, and being in this place has only made it worse!"

He looked down, "All I want...is to be free of this place and this darkness."

"Then you know I can help you."

...

He gasped, and looked up at her.

"I can let you free of this place, you and your friend."

"And for what?"

"Your darkness."

...

His hand went over his heart, "What are you talking about?"

"You give me the darkness in your heart, and I'll release you from this so-called prison."

"Have we got a deal, Kirux?"

...

...

...

The more he thought it over, the more tempting it got.

He wanted to leave, more than anything. He wanted to be with Xion, too.

But, what would extracting the darkness inside do to him?

...

He didn't want to find out.

...

"Sorry," he said, "But I thing I'll hang onto this."

"I thought you said darkness was your enemy."

"It is," his Keyblade appeared, "but I know that the darkness I have can't harm me."

"My heart may be filled with darkness, but there's always light inside, one that will never go out."

...

He raised his Keyblade, "Unlike you."

* * *

 ** _Stop: Disquieting - KH ReCOM_**

 ** _Play: Struggle Away - KH ReCOM_**

* * *

Maleficent grew angry, "You insignificant fool! Do you think you can defeat me?"

"I did it once. I can do it again."

...

Maleficent didn't turn into her dragon form this time.

"You fool!" She yelled, and she launched a blast of dark magic at him.

Kirux deflected it, and he ran towards her.

He missed with his first swing, but his second did not.

Maleficent went flying backwards, but Kirux didn't stop attacking there. He launched a dark fireball at Maleficent, which found its target easily.

...

...

...

Their fight, if you want to even call it that, didn't even last a minute.

Maleficent was clutching her chest in pain.

"You...you speak on how much you hate the darkness, yet you can wield it oh so easily."

She smiled, "You hypocrite. You speak on how much you hate us, but you're one of us the whole time."

"I know who I am."

"Yes, you do. A true...soldier of darkness. You're not meant to be one with the light, but to destroy it."

"You truly are a seeker of darkness, just like Ansem and I."

"Not anymore!" He yelled, and ran at her. He struck her one last time.

...

"That ought to put a stop to your plan."

"There...you are wrong, boy..." She struggled to say.

"What?"

"Look above you, and see!"

Kirux did look up.

...

What he saw, was what looked to be a massive portal. Darkness was flowing into it.

"You are too late, you and your friends!"

...

 _'Friends? I thought it was just Xion and I in here.'_

...

He remembered then, that voice he heard earlier.

 _'It really was a person.'_ He thought to himself.

...

"If leaving the realm of darkness is your wish..."

"...then your wish is granted!"

...

The wind picked up, and soon Kirux was lifted off of his feet.

"Maleficent, no!"

She laughed, "You could never stop me, Kirux. The darkness is far too strong."

He grabbed onto something, he wasn't sure what it was, stopping himself.

...

He saw a burst of light to his left, and saw something he didn't think he'd see.

Xion was there, along with someone else, fighting a massive Heartless.

"Xion!" He yelled, but it was no use.

...

His grip lightened on whatever he was grabbing.

"No..." he said, as he lost it.

He flew up, into the dark portal.

...

...

...

He lost consciousness.

* * *

 _ **Stop: Struggle Away - KH ReCOM**_

* * *

Xion could sense something. Something...dark.

Of course, she could sense the darkness in this place. But this darkness was a lot more...sinister.

She could sense Maleficent, or what she assumed was Maleficent.

...

"She's here."

Aqua stopped, "Really?"

"Yes, I can sense it."

She looked up at the building like area in front of them.

"If Maleficent is anywhere, this has got to be the place."

"Xion!" Aqua called.

* * *

 ** _Play: Wave of Darkness Phase 1 - KH 0.2_**

* * *

A massive Heartless appeared out of nowhere. It was similar to the tower she had fought with Kirux when they first arrived.

Only difference was this one was flying in the air.

Aqua's Keyblade appeared in her hand, same with Xion.

"You think this was sent by Maleficent?"

"Doesn't matter." Xion responded, and ran at it.

...

...

...

This one was definitely harder to hit, as it was flying around in the air. Xion struggled at times, compared to Aqua.

She had been in here for a long time, and had fought these Heartless plenty.

At one point, the Heartless had knocked Xion away. It had caused her great pain, but Aqua had cast a healing spell on her immediately.

...

Aqua smacked away two Shadows, yelling to Xion.

"Come on, Xion! We can do this!"

She nodded.

...

 _'It's probably time I use some of those new abilities.'_

...

She felt the new powers flowing into her.

An aura of light enveloped her, just like it had once she first gained these powers.

...

The Heartless immediately went towards Xion, but she was ready.

When her blade made contact with it, a large burst of light was emitted.

...

When it cleared, Xion was on the ground, her Keyblade in both hands. Her breathing speed had picked up significantly.

She noticed then that the wind had picked up tremendously.

"Aqua?!" She yelled, not finding her nearby.

...

Aqua was nowhere to be seen.

Before she could do anything else, she felt the wind starting to pick her up.

She struggled to stay on the ground and fight the wind.

Eventually, she was lifted off of the ground.

...

Her vision went dark, as she continued to fly upwards.

* * *

 _ **Stop: Wave of Darkness Phase 1 - KH 0.2**_

* * *

 **There we go.**

 **By the way, the abilities Aqua referred to are powers to control light with ease, same as Kirux with the darkness.**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **-Broncozfan623**


	20. XX - Separation

**Just so you know, don't expect another chapter for a while. I will be going into cryogenic sleep until New Years Day of 2018.**

 **This is what Kingdom Hearts has done to me. Good job, Square Enix.**

 **Continue on.**

* * *

When Kirux finally regained consciousness, he found himself on a hard, stone surface.

His body ached a little as he stood up.

"What...happened to me?"

All he could remember was him being sucked into that massive portal. After that, nothing.

...

The situation felt all too familiar to his "birth."

Waking up in an unfamiliar place, with very little memory.

...

Actually, no.

Kirux did recognize the place, once he got a good look around.

"Hold on," he said, "Isn't this..."

* * *

 _ **Play: Reviving Hollow Bastion - KH2**_

* * *

"How did I end up here, in Hollow Bastion?"

He was stood in the middle of a town square. Shops lined up the surrounding area.

Kirux crossed his arms, "Hold on. Does that mean...we all got out of the realm of darkness? Me, Xion, and that other person she was with?"

"If so, where did they end up? They're clearly not here."

"Also, what happened to Maleficent?"

...

His thoughts were interrupted, as he could sense something behind him.

When he turned around, he saw a pack of Dusks floating by.

...

 _'Oh no.'_

 _'The Organization is here.'_

 _'I can't let them find me. If they do, they'll just send more.'_

...

He ran out of the square, and found himself walking through the town.

"How come I never came this way? It's way better than going to that castle."

He wondered if that castle was even still around. It had been a long time since he had come to Hollow Bastion, or any other worlds for that matter.

 _'I wonder if I can even still use the dark corridors._ _'_ He thought to himself.

...

A Heartless appeared in front of him, blocking his path. However, before he could pull out his Keyblade, a pillar of light took it out.

That same pillar flashed around him a few times before it finally disappeared.

"Wow. This place is a lot different than the castle I explored. What's next, am I gonna run into Sora?"

...

He didn't run into Sora next, but he did run into somebody.

"You...you must be with Organization XIII!"

Kirux turned towards the voice, and found a tall man standing there. He wore a black jacket with a white shirt, and had black pants. He was carrying a sword, but it looked more like a gun towards the handle.

...

"Woah woah woah, hold on. I'm not with the Organization."

"Then what's with the black coat?"

"Well...not anymore, at least."

The man lowered his sword, "You abandoned them?"

"Yes. As for why, I..."

He trailed off, "It's a bit of a long story. If you want me to explain, we should head inside."

The man thought it over, then lowered his sword.

He motioned Kirux over, "Come on. By the way, the name's Leon."

...

The two headed inside a house. One man was working on a massive computer, another was sorting through a pile of books.

"Ah! There you are, Kirux. I have been expecting you."

"How...do you know my name?"

"I'm Merlin, the mighty wizard. Of course I know your name."

"Uhh...okay. I guess."

...

"Anyways, there's something you all probably need to know."

"Let me guess. It involves the Heartless and Maleficent."

...

 _'Wow. This wizard guy is smart.'_

...

"Yes, it does. Maleficent is trying to spread massive amounts of darkness throughout the worlds. It looked like, on the inside, that some may have already gotten out. Have there been any problems with Heartless in town?"

"What do you mean 'on the inside'?" Leon said.

"In the realm of darkness. I was stuck in there for I don't even know how long."

"But that doesn't matter. Back to my question earlier. Has the town had any problems with Heartless?"

"Well," Leon started, "They've been around ever since we started fixing everything. That's why we made the defense system."

"I'm assuming it's those light pillars I saw earlier."

"Yes. But, the majority of the Heartless are outside of the town's walls. Those walls are pretty much impenetrable, so they shouldn't be able t-,"

* * *

 _ **Stop: Reviving Hollow Bastion - KH2**_

 _ **Play: Scherzo di Notte - KH2**_

* * *

He was interrupted by a large explosion. The whole house shook, and one of the other man fell from his chair.

"What's happening?!"

"It's the Heartless! They must have breached the walls!"

"I thought you said the walls were impenetrable!"

"Doesn't matter! I'm going to see what's going on!"

Leon went to run outside, Kirux followed.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going with you. I want to help."

"No, you stay here and-,"

"Let him go, Leon." Merlin said, "He may be a stranger, but he's strong."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded, "He has the power to wield the Keyblade. You can trust him."

...

Kirux's Keyblade appeared, "Just tell me what to do, and I'll do it."

Leon thought it over, then nodded.

"Come on. Let's get out there."

Leon ran out of the house, Kirux following right behind him.

...

...

...

They reached a new area, where they could only assume the explosion came from.

The area was destroyed, and Heartless were walking straight through the massive hole in the wall.

"How did they get through?" Leon said to himself.

Kirux heard him, "It doesn't matter. They're here, and we need to deal with this."

Kirux ran to the edge, and jumped into the Heartless crowd. Some stopped before him, but others just ran past him.

"What are you doing?!"

"Distracting them. Just go! I'll hold here as long as I can!"

...

Leon ran off behind him. Kirux's Keyblade appeared in his hand.

"Alright," he said, "You're not going to do anymore damage to this town."

He ran towards the crowd of Heartless.

...

...

...

* * *

 _ **Stop: Scherzo di Notte - KH2**_

* * *

After a long time of fighting, he had chased the Heartless back. He was standing in what was the front area of the castle.

He was on his last fume, and his breathing had intensified.

His Keyblade disappeared from his hand, "Thank goodness...that's over."

"Oh, it is far from over." A voice said to him.

One that he recognized from his time with the Organization.

...

Saix appeared before him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to finish the job that Axel could not."

...

 _'Wait a second.'_

 _'Axel was sent to...eliminate me.'_

...

"You have caused us a great deal of trouble, Kirux. You were a traitor from the very beginning."

"I should have seen it sooner. The moment you had nearly fallen to the darkness, on your second day."

"What?"

...

He remembered then, the first time Ansem tried to take over.

How would Saix had known he was a traitor then? It didn't make sense.

...

"But no matter. Your existence in this world is merely a burden in our efforts."

* * *

 _ **Play: The 13th**_ ** _Dilemma - KH2_**

* * *

A long claymore appeared in his hand.

"The Organization has been betrayed. In that name, I will annihilate you."

Kirux's face changed from confusion to anger.

"Guess again!" He said, summoning his Keyblade and running at Saix.

...

He swung at him once, which Saix merely sidestepped. He then slammed Kirux in the stomach with his claymore.

Kirux was flown backwards, landing hard on his back.

"A weakling like you isn't fit for the Keyblade."

Kirux tried to sit up, but his body was too weak, "No...I'm not gonna..."

"Give it up. You have no reason to even try."

"Now, I'm going to destroy you."

...

Suddenly, a green glow enveloped Kirux.

Three sets of footsteps ran right past him.

"Not if we can stop you!" One of them yelled.

When Kirux looked up, there were three figures standing between him and Saix.

Ones that he recognized.

...

Sora, Donald, and Goofy had come to the rescue.

"Sora?" He said, standing up.

Sora looked back at him, nodded, then turned back towards Saix.

"Don't worry, Riku. We'll handle this."

...

 _'Wow.'_

 _'He really thinks I'm Riku.'_

 _'I guess that's not really a surprise. I look almost identical to him.'_

 _'Also, Riku did mention that Sora isn't the...brightest.'_

...

"A meaningless effort." Saix said, swinging his claymore. A gust of wind flew by them, which sent Donald and Goofy flying off.

When the wind settled, Kirux summoned his Keyblade. He ran up to Sora's side.

Sora was a bit surprised, but Kirux stopped him before he could speak, "You're not fighting this one alone."

"Riku, but-,"

"Riku?" Saix laughed, "This pathetic excuse of a Nobody is not Riku."

...

Kirux's anger grew. Darkness visibly formed around him. Not a lot, but it was still visible.

Sora was stunned, but he shook his head.

They had to focus on the one in front of them before they could do anything else.

...

They both ran at Saix, who launched a large shockwave at the two of them. Sora dodged to the left, while Kirux jumped over it.

Sora attacked him with a combo, which sent Saix reeling. He recovered, unfortunately, and attacked Kirux.

He had just landed when a second shockwave came towards him. He managed to block it, but it sent him back a few feet.

Sora attacked Saix again, sending him flying towards Kirux. Kirux took full advantage, and sent a dark fireball at Saix.

It hit him right in his back. Saix was sent to his knees.

...

His claymore disappeared as he stood up, a hand on his side.

"You...wield the darkness so well." He said, looking at Kirux.

He smiled, "You could have been of such good use to us."

"Stop talking!" Kirux yelled, and he ran at Saix again.

He disappeared, right before Kirux could strike him.

* * *

 _ **Stop: The 13th Dilemma - KH2**_

 _ **Play: Riku - KH2**_

* * *

His Keyblade faded out of his hand.

...

"You okay, Riku?" Sora asked from behind. He heard Donald and Goofy walk up.

He shook his head, "Didn't you hear him? I'm not Riku."

"Come on, you can't fool me. I know it's you."

"No Sora. I'm not..."

...

He sighed, "Trust me. I'm not Riku, and...I never was."

""Was?" What are you talking about? You're still the same Riku as when we closed the door to darkness."

"You don't get it."

"Of course I get it. You've been hanging around in the dark for too long."

...

Kirux found himself getting angry. He didn't know why, it was that Sora was just...bugging him.

The way he was talking just got under his skin, and he couldn't figure out why.

"Come on, Riku. You've got t-,"

"Enough!" He yelled, turning back towards Sora. His eyes were full of rage, rage that came out of nowhere.

...

"What's gotten in to you?" Sora said.

Kirux didn't respond.

...

 _'I just want to hurt him.'_

 _'I don't know why. I just...do.'_

 _'It's the darkness, probably.'_

...

"Riku, what's wrong?"

"For the last time, I'm not Riku! I'm nothing, nothing but his shadow!"

"His...shadow?"

Kirux shook his head, "You...wouldn't understand."

...

"If you're not really Riku, then..."

"Tell me, where is he?"

"I'm not telling you anything. I've done enough for you."

"What have you ever done for me?"

...

A new voice chimed in, "Sora, remember what my journal said once we woke up! 'Thank Namine and Kirux.'"

...

"Wait a minute. _You're_ Kirux?"

Kirux nodded, "Yeah. That's me. No need to thank me though."

He looked down at the ground, "I was just doing as I was told."

Kirux sighed, "That's all I'm good for, really."

"If I were to give you any advice: stay away from me. All I'll end up doing is hurting you."

...

"Kirux, wait!"

He walked off, ignoring Sora.

...

...

...

"What's his deal?"

Goofy spoke up, "Well, the black coat means Organization XIII. He may have been trying to trick ya."

"No, I don't think so. If he was in the Organization, why would he fight one of his fellow members?"

"Why, it sure is strange."

"If he isn't Riku, then...how come he looks so much like him?"

"Well, he did say that he was Riku's shadow."

"Do you think...that he might be Riku's Nobody?"

Jiminy shook his head, "I can't say for sure. The best way for us to find out though is to as him himself."

...

Sora nodded, "Right. We'll deal with the Heartless, then find Kirux."

Jiminy hopped back onto Sora's shoulder, and they all ran off.

* * *

Kirux stood there, looking down at the massive battlefield.

Sora and the rest were all fighting the Heartless, and the Nobodies.

Kirux didn't bother going down and helping.

He just stood there and watched.

...

 _'You know that this is all part of her plan, and you're not even down there helping.'_

 _'Wow, look at how selfish you've become.'_

 _'You really are a being of darkness.'_

...

He shook his head at that last thought.

"Maybe...Maleficent was right after all. I really am a seeker of darkness."

He looked at his hands, "Every action I take just ends up hurting somebody."

"My heart is nothing, and it never was."

...

He thought about what Maleficent said to him, the first time he encountered her.

 _'How could a girl like her love anybody that has so much darkness inside him?'_

He replayed that saying over and over again in his mind.

...

He sighed, "It hasn't even been that long, and...I already miss her like crazy."

"All I want is to be with her, and my friends. But, how can I do that when all I've done is groom the darkness inside me?"

"I nearly lost control of myself back there. What's gonna stop me from unleashing it against her?"

"If I did that, I...I would never forgive myself."

...

He sat down and continued to watch the fighting.

"One of these days, I'll have complete control over the darkness inside me."

"And when that day comes, we'll be together again."

* * *

 _ **Stop: Riku - KH2**_

 _ **Play: Missing You - KH2**_

* * *

Her eyes opened up, and she found herself sitting up on the clock tower. Her mind was completely blank.

...

"How...did I end up here?"

She had no recollection of what had happened. All she could remember was being sucked up into the sky, back in the realm of darkness.

"I wonder if Kirux is okay..." She said to herself.

"Why would I not be?"

...

She turned around, and found him standing there. He smiled at her when she did.

She was too surprised to speak, as he went and sat down next to her.

"How...?"

"How did I what?"

"How did you manage to escape?"

He was confused, "Escape? What are you talking about? Are you feeling alright?"

...

 _'I've got to be dreaming.'_

 _'Why doesn't he remember anything?'_

...

She was extremely confused.

"Sorry. It's just..."

"Had a long day, huh?"

She nodded, "You could say that."

"Well, I've got something that might cheer you up."

He put an ice cream bar in front of her, which actually caused her to smile.

"Thank you."

...

...

...

The two of them sat up there for a long time. They were silent the entire time, until Kirux broke it. By that time, they were both done with their ice cream.

"I guess Roxas and Axel must have been busy today."

...

 _'Okay, this has got to be a dream. Roxas is gone.'_

 _'But, I...just don't know. This feels so real, but my mind is telling me it's fake.'_

 _'I wonder if...'_

...

Xion didn't respond, just looking down at her feet.

Kirux noticed her expression, "What's wrong?"

She didn't answer, which only concerned him more.

He slid closer to her, "Xion, what's the matter?"

...

She didn't answer again.

She felt one of his arms go around her.

"Come on. You can talk to me."

...

She didn't know how to respond, or what to say.

 _'I guess no matter if he's real or not, Kirux will always be super affectionate towards me.'_ She thought to herself.

She didn't mind it though.

It actually prompted her to do what she did next.

...

She turned towards him, and kissed him softly. Her hand had found its way to his cheek in the process.

This was new for her, because Kirux actually kissed her back this time. He brought his second arm around her, pulling her even closer.

...

She pulled back after a while, resting her forehead against his.

When Kirux opened his eyes, he saw tears coming from hers.

"What's wrong?"

She shook her head, "I...just don't know any more. Am I dreaming? Is any of this real? Are you even real?"

"I just don't understand."

...

She felt Kirux brushing her tears away, "Does it feel real to you, Xion?"

"That's my point. I...don't know."

He brought her eyes up to his, "Don't be sad. This may be a dream, but that doesn't mean that your feelings in here are not."

"What do you mean?"

"You might not remember what happens in here, but your heart will. And if anything like this ever happens on the outside, your heart will know how to respond."

He put his hand up to her chest, where her heart was, "The memory of this dream will always be inside there."

"So don't be sad. That's not the Xion I know and love."

...

His words caused her to smile. It was a small one, but a smile nonetheless.

Kirux always seemed to make her happy, no matter what happened.

It was one of the many reasons she loved him.

...

He smiled then, "That's my girl."

The area then started to blur.

"What's happening?" She said, starting to panic.

"You're waking up now."

"Don't worry. Just remember what I said, and everything will be okay."

...

She kissed him one more time, before pulling back and saying, "I love you."

Kirux just smiled, and didn't respond.

Xion's vision went dark.

* * *

 _ **Stop: Missing You - KH2**_

* * *

She sat up in a rush. She looked around, assessing the area.

Kirux was gone, and so was the clock tower.

Instead, there was a tall, curved tower. She was at the bottom of the stairs that led to the tower's doors.

...

She stood up, "Where am I now?"

* * *

 **Entered New World: Mysterious Tower**

* * *

 _ **Play: Magical Mystery - KH2**_

* * *

Her mind went back to that dream she just had.

"So, it wasn't really Kirux in there."

...

That fact actually made her sad, "Even on the outside world, we're still separated."

She sighed, "I guess...I'll have to go looking for him."

She walked up to the doors to the tower.

...

...

...

She opened the door, finding herself in a large chamber. There were bookshelves on the walls, and a table and chair in the center.

A man in a blue cloak and hat, the had yellow shapes all over it.

"Excuse me, sir." She said.

The man turned towards her, "And who might you be?"

"My name is Xion. I don't know how I got here, and...well...I'm looking for someone."

"He's wearing a black coat, kind of like me. He's got spiky, brown hair. Does...anybody come to mind?"

...

The old man stroked his beard lightly, "Unfortunately, no."

He went over and sat in his chair, "You and your friend were a part of Organization XIII. Am I correct?"

She was surprised, "How...did you know?"

"The black coats, obviously. Additionally, I have been watching what has been happening in the worlds for a long time."

"You are the puppet that held Sora's memories of Kairi, and your friend is the one that brought those memories back to Sora."

...

 _'Right. When...Kirux destroyed me.'_

Xion nodded.

"My apologies. I never introduced myself. I am Master Yen Sid. I am the one who helped Sora, Donald, and Goofy begin their newest journey."

She gasped lightly, "You did?"

"Yes, and it appears you too need my guidance to find your missing friend."

She nodded, "Yes. Do you know where I can find him?"

"Unfortunately, no. But, I can sense something deep within your heart. It is the connection you have with this friend."

"Your connection to one another will most definitely bring one another back to each other's company."

...

She nodded, "Okay. Thank you, Master."

She went to leave, but he spoke again, "That is not all, Xion."

He continued as she turned back around, "You must beware. Inside your friend, I could sense a powerful darkness brewing in his heart."

"This darkness has only continued to grow and be angered. If you do find him, please be cautious. Whatever is in there is powerful, and waiting to be unleashed."

"I will. Thank you again, Master Yen Sid."

She opened the door, and walked out.

...

...

...

Yen Sid stroked his beard, "Light and Darkness. Xion and Kirux. When the two come together, they create perfect harmony."

"Hopefully, nobody will get in between and break that harmony."

* * *

 _ **Stop: Magical Mystery - KH2**_

* * *

 **There we go.**

 **That statement at the beginning was a joke. I'm not actually going into cryogenic sleep.**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **-Broncozfan623**


	21. XXI - Conquering the Darkness - Part 1

**Yeah yeah, I'm still awake. I wasn't actually going into cryogenic sleep, okay?**

 **Like I said last time, that's what Square Enix has done to me with Kingdom Hearts 3. It's already my favorite game of all time, and it's not even out yet.**

 **Anyways, we have a new chapter before us. I've got something interesting this time. This chapter, we're gonna focus on Kirux and only Kirux. Sure, the chapter is a little shorter that way, but I want to try it and see how it's received. Next chapter, we'll go to Xion.**

 **Enjoy yourselves.**

* * *

 _ **Play: Dearly Beloved - KH 358/2 Days**_

 **Quick Note: Because why not, right? It's amazing. Don't listen to the remade version of this, the original is better.**

* * *

The battle had ended hours ago. The day was gone, and the night sky shined above Hollow Bastion.

Where he was hadn't changed since he arrived there, but he was now laying on the ground.

His eyes were closed, as his mind continued to go crazy.

You think at this point, he'd steer away from sad thoughts and think positive, right?

Well, if you agreed, you are wrong.

...

 _'Things didn't have to be this way. I didn't have to be alone, like I am now.'_

 _'If I never did the things I was told to do, would things actually have been the same?'_

 _'Would the four of us still be friends, and meet up at the clock tower everyday? Would Roxas still be here?'_

 _'The big question I should be asking is this: Why?'_

 _'Why did I do the things I did?'_

...

His mind went back to all of the events that led to here. Pretty much, when he started screwing everything up.

Him leaving the Organization, which he saw hurt Xion immensely.

Him bringing Xion to DiZ, which all but started the downfall.

The day he confronted Roxas in Twilight Town, and tried to bring him in.

He remembered fighting Axel, then Roxas, and then Xion. All three of them, on the same day.

Him destroying her, returning her to Sora.

...

 _'If you think about it, it's all my fault.'_

 _'I'm the one who did all of this, caused our entire friendship to crumble.'_

 _'All that's left is Xion and I, and all I ever seem to do is push her away.'_

 _'Every action I've taken continues to show that the darkness inside me still has significant control.'_

 _'Especially today, when Sora and I fought Saix.'_

...

 _'Maybe I am a seeker of darkness. And...that's the truth.'_

* * *

 ** _Stop: Dearly Beloved - KH 358/2 Days_**

* * *

"Indeed, it is." He heard someone say.

His eyes snapped open, and when he stood up, Xemnas was standing behind him.

"I'm glad you're just now beginning to realize this."

Kirux took a few steps forward, "Tell me the truth. What is it that you want from me?"

...

Xemnas smiled, "Is it not obvious?"

"No, it really isn't. Start talking."

"Let me explain things." A new voice came from behind.

Xigbar.

"You know Kirux, I liked you. You were strong, tough, and reliable. Unlike that thing you call your friend."

...

"That _thing_ is her own person now! Unlike you!"

"See! There's the toughness I mentioned. I liked that about you,"

"But," he continued, "You were just too aware."

"What do you mean?"

"You, unlike the others, were smarter than everyone else. You knew who your somebody was, and what you truly were. The dark shadows that lingered in Riku's heart."

"And that darkness has gone to your own heart as well. As my observations have shown, all you've ever seemed to want to do is make that darkness grow."

"That's not true!"

"Oh, but it is. You can deny it all you want, but that is the truth."

Xigbar waved his hand, "Forget all of that, though. What is it that we really want from you, is that what you asked?"

"Well, to put it simply: We want you, Kirux."

...

His eyes widened, "What?"

"All that darkness you've got built up is just waiting to be unleashed. And, we seem to be the only ones willing to unleash it."

"I know, you're scared of what might happen. Not just to you, but to that little puppet."

Kirux couldn't ignore the fact that they actually remembered Xion.

"Come to think of it, I think it'd probably break her heart. Don't you agree?"

Xigbar was smiling even more. He knew what he was saying got to Kirux, "Don't worry, kiddo. Everything will end up just fine in the end...once you join back with us."

He had his hand out towards Kirux.

...

 _'I can't believe what I'm hearing.'_

 _'Do they honestly think that I'd ever go back with them?'_

 _'They've got to be delusional or something.'_

...

Kirux shook his head, "I think I'm good."

"You do not get a choice." Xemnas said.

Kirux turned towards him, "I'm not a Nobody anymore. I have my own heart now. You told me that yourself."

"A heart of pure darkness, perhaps. But there's no light within you."

"You are nothing, and you always will be nothing."

* * *

 _ **Play: Link to All - KH Dream Drop Distance**_

 **Quick Note: Just going to point out, this track took forever for me to find.**

* * *

Kirux shook his head. He had had enough.

"Just shut up!" His Keyblade appeared.

Xigbar laughed, "Oh! So you're trying to play the tough guy now, huh?"

"Sorry kiddo, it won't work that way."

"That's what you think!"

Kirux turned fully towards Xigbar, "My heart is pretty much all darkness, that is correct. But that's okay! I don't need light in my heart, because I get it all from them!"

"Them?"

"My friends, all of them!"

...

"Xion, Roxas, Axel, Namine, and Riku too!"

"I don't need my own light, because the connections I have in my heart give me all the light I need!"

He raised his Keyblade, "My friends are my power, and they always will be!"

...

Xigbar was stunned, his composure was gone.

"Those are just words, you've...you've lost."

He gave up, "Fine. Let's see what this power of yours can do!"

Xemnas had disappeared at that point, meaning nobody was behind Kirux. A portal appeared behind him.

"Go!" Xigbar yelled, and a gust of wind hit Kirux.

"I'll test this power of yours. And when you finally fall, your darkness will belong to us!"

Kirux lost his footing, and he flew into the portal behind him.

...

 _'I'll fight the darkness. Once I'm free of it, we'll be together again.'_

 _'I promise you, Xion.'_

* * *

 _ **Stop: Link to All - KH Dream Drop Distance**_

* * *

Kirux landed on his back, in the snow.

When he looked back up, the portal disappeared.

He stood up then, brushing the snow off of him, "What is this place? I've...never been here before."

...

He was at the summit of a tall mountain. Down on the horizon, there was a large city.

* * *

 **Entered New World: The Land of Dragons**

* * *

 _ **Play: The Home for Dragons - KH2**_

 **Quick note: Lots of Kingdom Hearts 2 music. After all, the story has now gone into the KH2 timeline.**

* * *

Kirux was confused, "Why would Xigbar send me here, of all the places?"

He crossed his arms, "Maybe this was part of him testing my powers."

"Again though, why here? I don't even know this place. I've been to every world that was open in the corridors, and this was never one of them."

He shrugged, "He probably knew that I've never been to this place. That must be why he sent me here."

...

"He said he was going to test my power, but...how?"

He didn't get to think any longer, because somebody was heading his way.

Someone in a black coat. It wasn't Xigbar or Xemnas, but somebody he recognized.

Even though they had the hood up, Kirux knew.

"Riku?" He said as they got closer to him.

...

Riku stopped next to him, "Kirux? What are you doing here?"

"I...really don't know. I should ask you the same question."

"Listen Kirux. I don't have much time to explain. I can't let Sora find out it's me."

Kirux gasped, "Sora's here?"

"Yes. Now listen closely. You need to go to the city and warn the emperor. One of the dragons of their land has been transformed into a Heartless, and will attack the city soon."

"If you don't get there in time, people will get hurt.

...

Kirux thought it over, and nodded, "Okay. I'll do it."

Riku looked over to the path he had come from, "Sora and his friends are here. I've got to go. Take care, Kirux. I'm counting on you."

Before Kirux could respond, Riku disappeared into a dark portal.

He looked over, and saw Sora and his friends walking up.

...

 _'Better hide.'_ He said, and pulled his hood over his head.

He ran off before they saw him.

* * *

 ** _Stop: The Home for Dragons - KH2_**

 ** _Play: Fields of Honor - KH2_**

* * *

Luckily for Kirux, a whole swarm of Heartless had shown up.

 _'Now I can escape and not be seen.'_ He thought to himself.

Unfortunately for him, Sora noticed him running off.

"Hey!" He yelled at Kirux.

...

 _'Aw great. Here we go.'_

...

"You! Quit sneaking around!"

Kirux pointed behind Sora, which only confused him. When he turned around, two Heartless were right in his face.

Kirux took that opportunity to run away.

...

As he ran, he spoke to himself, "Alright. I've got to get to that city."

A massive Heartless appeared in front of him, and lunged it's spear at him.

Kirux dodged it by rolling around it.

"Why are you getting in the way?" He said, pulling his Keyblade out.

Four more Heartless appeared at the first's sides.

...

Kirux went after the initial one first, the others not even bothering to attack him. Once it was dealt with, Kirux defeated the others with one thunder spell.

Unfortunately for him, some Dusks also appeared.

"You too?" He said, running towards them.

The Dusks were hardly a threat for him, but the next batch was.

Nobodies he had never seen before appeared. These ones held crossbows and were floating in the air.

 _'These must be some of Xigbar's.'_ He thought.

They may have been different, but they were just as weak as Dusks. Kirux had dealt with all four of them in hardly any time at all.

Once it was all over, he continued to run down the mountain.

He looked back a few times, to make sure Sora and the others hadn't followed him.

They didn't, and neither did any Heartless or Nobodies.

* * *

 _ **Stop: Fields of Honor - KH2**_

* * *

He finally stopped in the center of a burned down village. He hunched over with his hands on his knees, breathing heavily.

Once he regained himself, he spoke, "Riku said that the Heartless will attack the city soon. I've got to hurry."

He walked off.

...

...

...

In time, he did find his way to the city. The main square was completely empty, which worked well for him.

Out of nowhere, the ground shook heavily.

"Oh no," he said, and looked back towards the mountain. He could see a massive figure appear from the mountain top.

"No!" He said, and ran to the palace. He burst the main doors open with his shoulder, and did the same thing with the second set.

...

When he did, the two men inside were both stunned.

"Please. I have an important message for the emperor."

The armored man shook his head, "No. Nobody is allowed anywhere near the emperor!"

"This is urgent. If you don't let me speak, there won't be an emperor anymore."

The man didn't listen again, and drew his sword.

Kirux shook his head, "Suit yourself."

...

He disappeared, then reappeared behind the man. He put his hand out, where a burst of energy was emitted. The man went flying back down the steps.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Kirux said, then he turned towards the emperor.

The emperor clearly did not look happy to see him, but Kirux ignored his look.

"Sir, I'm afraid I have grave news."

...

 _'What was it again?'_

 _'Oh right. The dragon Heartless.'_

...

"I'm afraid somebody has turned one of the dragons of your lands into a Heartless. It's on it's way to the city as we speak."

The emperor considered what he said, "I shall have my troops prepared immediately, if what you say is true."

"Don't bother."

The emperor seemed confused.

Kirux smiled, "The situation has changed. Three wise guys have already arrived. They'll take care of it."

"Are you sure?"

"Trust me. I know they will."

Kirux turned to leave, "I must be going now."

As he walked past the man he sent flying, he spoke, "Sorry, by the way."

Kirux left the room.

...

In the long hallway, he saw some people he didn't want to see.

Sora and his friends had all shown up, and they were surrounded by Nobodies.

But Kirux didn't really care about them.

Xigbar was running out the door, on the other side of the hall.

...

 _'If I want to get some answers on this test of his, then I'll have to follow him.'_

...

He ran down the hall, somehow getting past Sora and the rest without them noticing him.

When he opened the door, they finally did notice, but it was too late.

* * *

 _ **Play: Organization XIII - KH2**_

* * *

Xigbar was standing there, smiling at Kirux.

"Alright, start talking! What kind of test were you talking about?"

"You were always the curios one, weren't you?"

"Don't ignore the question!"

"Well, I wanted to see how determined you are on fighting your darkness. And as far as I can tell, you seem pretty committed."

"You really must hate the darkness inside your heart, don't you?"

"Of course I do! All the darkness has ever done is make me turn on the ones I care about."

"I...feel like I'm my own worst enemy."

...

"Funny. I don't think the darkness is what told you to abandon your girl and leave the Organization, now did it?"

Kirux wanted to respond, but didn't.

Because he was right.

"You see! Silence! You constantly blame the darkness on your actions, but you know that it's not one-hundred percent guilty."

Kirux didn't know what to say.

"Don't you get it know, kiddo? You're a being of darkness. There is no point in fighting it, because no matter what you do, it will continue to grow."

"You are hellbent on completely destroying it, just so you can be with her. But it isn't going to work."

Xigbar put his hand out, "The only way to overcome it...is to join back with us."

...

Kirux had his head down.

He wanted to respond, but he couldn't find any words.

Xigbar had shut him down, pretty much.

...

"No," he said.

"I'm not gonna stop fighting. I promised her that once I have complete control over the darkness inside me, we'll be together again."

"You can say whatever you want about it growing, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna just give up."

His Keyblade appeared, "No, I'm not gonna give up. Not while I have the Keyblade."

...

Xigbar scoffed, "As if the Keyblade would pick a wimp like you."

He summoned a portal to Kirux's right, "Then continue your fight."

"Be a good boy now!"

Xigbar disappeared.

...

...

...

Kirux noticed the Heartless flying towards him.

"Better get going."

He ran through the portal, just as Sora and the others appeared outside.

* * *

"How is he progressing?"

"Just fine! In no time, the darkness will have grown enough to completely control him."

"Soon, we'll be able to bring him back in."

"Which by the way, you never explained to me what you plan to use him for."

...

...

...

"We're going to use him against the girl."

"No way. You're gonna make the two lovers fight. I like it."

"Their relationship does not matter. All that matters is that Kirux continues his fight against the darkness in his heart."

"His next excursion will surely bring on his demise."

* * *

 _ **Stop: Organization XIII - KH2**_

* * *

 **Dun dun dunn! Suspense!**

 **Hope you liked it. Next time, we'll see how Xion is doing!**

 **Until then!**

 **-Broncozfan623**


	22. XXII - Searching - Part 1

**Alright. Time for Xion.**

 **No, we're not wasting any time. We're moving forward.**

 _(But it wouldn't hurt to point out we hit over 1,000 views in July, just like in June. Thanks everybody.)_

 **Let's continue.**

* * *

Xion walked out of the tower.

Her mission was clear. She had to find Kirux.

If what Yen Sid said was true, he's only falling deeper into his own darkness.

...

 _'I'll stop him, whatever he is doing.'_ She just kept telling herself.

But stopping somebody from falling to the darkness inside their heart would not be an easy task.

Especially since she had no idea where Kirux even was.

Not only that, but she couldn't think of any scenario where she wouldn't have to confront him.

The two would probably end up fighting, and she knew that.

The scenario was similar to when she was being controlled by the Organization. One was being controlled, the other had to break that control.

Only that time, Kirux ended up destroying her against his will.

...

She stopped on the edge of land, "Where do I even start looking?"

"Kirux could have ended up anywhere. If I checked every possible place, that would take forever."

"Also, how am I even going to get there? I can't access the dark corridors anymore, at least I don't think I can."

Her arms crossed over her chest.

...

Out of nowhere, a large glow of light shined down on her.

When she looked up, a massive Keyhole was there in the sky.

"Will...will that take me to Kirux?"

Her Keyblade appeared out of nowhere, and began to glow.

"I guess if I want to find him, this is the way."

...

She pointed her Keyblade at the Keyhole, and a beam of light shot into it.

The following burst of light caused her to lose her vision.

* * *

"Why make the two of them fight when you could simply eradicate them? By all means, they don't have any reason to exist."

"And we're so much different? Besides, Xion and Kirux are no longer Nobodies."

"What do you mean?"

"Gentlemen. What has happened with the two of them does not matter."

"Our plan is still being put in motion. However, the girl will not stop to find Kirux."

"Let the girl chase him around. She is not strong enough to stop him."

"Our one and only focus is on Kirux, as he continues his fight against his own darkness."

...

"I thought we were supposed to eliminate any traitors. What makes Kirux so much more important?"

"Kirux has dark powers far beyond any other being we've encountered. His darkness could challenge even Ansem in sheer power."

"Allow me to interrupt for a second. Those are some bold words coming from you. Are you suggesting that you would be willing to take him on if need be?"

"What? No no no no. That's...not my point."

"Thought so. Continue."

...

"As I was saying, any being that possess that kind of power could only be of use to us."

"So, that's why you haven't destroyed him yet?"

"Excuse me, but didn't he help contribute to waking up Sora?"

"He did, yes. He was an enemy from the start,"

Xemnas smiled, "But, an enemy can always be turned into an ally. All we have to do is make sure he continues down this path."

"Dismissed."

* * *

 _ **Play: Waltz of the Damned - KH2**_

* * *

When Xion opened her eyes, she found herself in a familiar place.

Beasts' Castle. She had been there plenty of times before.

The circumstances weren't nearly the same, though.

"Alright," she said, "If I was brought here, Kirux has got to be around."

She walked towards the castle doors, and opened them slowly.

She noticed somebody walking up the stairs to the right. She didn't get a good look, but she was sure they had a black coat.

...

...

...

Wait a minute.

A black coat...

...

"Kirux?" She said to herself, and ran up the stairs after them.

When she entered the west wing of the castle, the person in the black coat was gone.

"If that person was Kirux, I'm sure they would have noticed I showed up."

"Maybe they were in a hurry or something."

She continued to walk, searching for that one person she saw earlier.

...

As she moved on, not a single Heartless showed up.

It was always suspicious if no Heartless appeared.

"Whoever I'm looking for must have taken care of them."

...

...

...

She found herself outside that door.

That door her and Roxas had investigated one day, way back when.

When she peeked in, she saw the person in the black coat. Getting a better look this time, she saw that it was not Kirux.

It made her frown, but she shook it away.

"Whatever they're doing," she whispered, "It can't be good."

"I'm the only person that's in position to stop them."

* * *

 ** _Stop: Waltz of the Damned - KH2_**

* * *

Xion opened the door slowly, trying not to make sure the person heard them.

She failed, as the person spoke to her.

"I'm surprised to see you here, Xion."

She gasped lightly, "How...do you remember me?"

"Does it matter, really?"

"You're looking for your friend, aren't you?"

...

"Do...do you know where Kirux is?"

"Please. Tell me where!"

The person turned towards her. Their hood was down, so she couldn't recognize them.

"If you're trying to stop him, you are already too late."

"Huh?"

"Kirux has already fallen into our trap. Very soon, he'll be right in our grasp."

"There's nothing you can do to stop it, and there never was."

Xion shook her head.

"Your love is clouding your judgement, girl."

"Just let it go. All it will do is bring you pain in the end."

"After all, his darkness has all but taken him over by now."

"What do you mean?"

"He's fallen into the darkness inside his own heart, even after all of his efforts to take full control of it."

"Even if you do find him, any efforts you make will not be able to save him. He's a being of the darkness now."

...

Xion didn't believe a word of it.

"No! Kirux would never give in to the darkness."

"It is there that you are mistaken."

* * *

 _ **Play: Sinister Shadows - KH2**_

* * *

He snapped his fingers, and three Nobodies appeared around Xion. They were dragon like, and carried a lance in one hand.

Xion pulled out her Keyblade, as the man spoke again, "I will not allow you to get in the way of our plans."

...

Xion ran at the first of the Nobodies, taking it down with only four hits. The other two had teleported away, and came down from above her.

She dodged their attacks, and dealt with them the same way as the first.

That was not all, though. Dusks appeared in the room. Xion dealt with them one at a time, managing to defeat them all without getting hit.

...

Her attention then went towards the man.

"What do you want with Kirux?"

"We simply want his darkness, not him. You can have your friend back once we're done with him."

"That's not gonna happen. You're not gonna get Kirux!"

She ran at him, swinging downward. He merely stepped to the side, and kicked her back against the wall.

She landed on the ground, her Keyblade fading away.

...

"Hmph. You're just as weak as before. Pitiful."

He grabbed the rose that was on the pedestal.

"I trust you will not get in the way any further."

...

He walked into a dark portal, and disappeared.

Xion's vision went dark for a short time.

* * *

 _ **Stop: Sinister Shadows - KH2**_

* * *

She was awoken by a voice calling to her.

One that sounded familiar. No, it wasn't Kirux. But somebody else.

Someone that she had recognized from her dreams.

When her eyes opened up, Sora was standing above her.

...

"Are you okay?" He said.

Xion stood up slowly, "Yeah, I'm fine. Where did that guy go?"

"What guy? When we got here, you were alone."

"Are you in Organization XIII?" She heard Goofy ask.

"Also, what's your name?"

"Xion. And no, not anymore anyway. I...left a while ago."

"I'd love to stay and chat, but I've got to go."

She walked past them, "Where are you going?"

"I'm looking for somebody. Someone...very important to me."

"Well, maybe we've seen them. What's their name?"

...

"Kirux. Ring any bells?"

Sora thought for a second, then gasped, "Wait a second. You know Kirux?"

"How do you know him?"

"We ran into him a while back, in Hollow Bastion. He...well,"

"He didn't seem very friendly." Donald spoke up.

...

 _'Wait, so Kirux ended up in Hollow Bastion?'_

 _'That...couldn't have been random. He was probably sent there on purpose.'_

...

"What all did he say to you?"

"Well..." Sora said, rubbing the back of his head.

"It doesn't matter. Somebody stole the Beast's rose, and we've got to find out who did."

"Nice talking with you, Xion."

The three of them all ran out of the room.

"Wait!" Xion called, but the were already gone.

...

"They met Kirux in Hollow Bastion. Sora spoke about him like something is wrong."

"Is he...No, he would never..."

...

 _'Is Kirux really falling to the darkness in his heart?'_

 _'No, he wouldn't. He's got to be fighting it. I know he will.'_

...

Xion shook it away, and ran after the trio.

...

...

...

She had lost them, as she ran through the castle. She found herself in the east wing, nearing the door at the end of the hall.

As she neared the door, she heard a voice from the inside.

It was from a woman. When Xion peaked in, she found them sitting on a bed.

"Is...something wrong?"

The woman in the room looked at her in surprise as she entered, "Who are you?"

"My name is Xion. Don't worry, I'm not with the other guy in the black coat."

"You're not?"

Xion shook her head lightly.

"Well, that's good to hear. My name is Belle."

...

"So Belle, what's the matter? You...seem upset."

"Oh, it's nothing really." She said, as she went towards the window.

"It's just...the Beast. He keeps pushing me away, when I want to be there for him."

"He does it over and over again, and...it really hurts."

"You must really love him, if it upsets you that much."

...

She smiled, _'Sounds a lot like Kirux.'_

"Don't worry. I know how you feel."

"What do you mean?"

"I know what it's like to be pushed away by somebody you love. My...my friend Kirux is the same way."

"There's darkness in his heart, and...he's obsessed with gaining full control over it."

...

She frowned, as her hands went over her chest, "It's the main reason why I'm looking for him right now. I just have to stop whatever he's doing, before he..."

She didn't want to think about what would happen to him.

...

Belle had placed a hand on her shoulder, "You'll find him. Don't give up hope."

Xion smiled, "Yeah. I will."

...

She noticed something on the patio.

"Wait, isn't that..."

Belle turned around, and noticed it to.

The rose, was sitting right there on the ground.

Belle ran over to it, but Xion was a bit more cautious.

"Hold on. It might..."

...

But she was too late. Belle picked up the rose, and started yelling off of the patio.

* * *

 _ **Play: Courage - KH2**_

* * *

Out of nowhere, someone appeared behind Belle.

Xion recognized him. It was Xaldin.

He grabbed Belle, and pulled her back.

"No!" Xion yelled, but Xaldin flew towards the bridge.

...

When she went to the end of the patio, she saw Sora and the others running towards the bridge.

"I've got to help them." She said to herself, and jumped down towards them.

...

...

...

When she opened the door, everyone was already on the bridge, confronting Xaldin.

"What should I do?" She said quietly to herself.

...

She thought it over, then got an idea.

Her Keyblade appeared in her hand, and she threw it towards Xaldin.

The blade barely skimmed his face, but it did enough for Belle to escape his grasp with the rose.

Sora turned around, and smiled, "Nice going, Xion!"

She nodded to him, "I'll make sure Belle is safe. You take care of him."

"Will do!"

Belle followed Xion back into the safety of the castle walls.

...

But that safety was short lived.

* * *

 _ **Stop: Courage - KH2**_

 ** _Play: Dance to the Death - KH2_**

* * *

A massive Nobody appeared in the courtyard, between the castle doors and them.

"Get to somewhere safe! I'll deal with this."

Belle ran off.

...

Xion then focused on the Nobody in front of her.

She ran at it, avoiding it's first punch that it threw. When it's fist connected with the ground, she had just enough height to be able to hit it's head.

She was able to get a few hits in, before the Nobody swam across the ground and swung with both arms. After the attack, it stood up horizontally on it's head.

Xion got a few good hits in, before the thing stood back up.

The thing then went in for another punch, which missed. But, instead of the fist staying on the ground, it flew straight at Xion.

The hit connected, and sent Xion on to the ground.

...

She was very weak.

"I've...got to get this over with."

...

She put her Keyblade into the air, using some of the powers Aqua had awoken within her.

Immediately after, four beams of light hit the Nobody.

The attack caused it to shake violently, and it landed hard on the ground in front of her.

It vanished into thin air, in a cloud of black.

* * *

 _ **Stop: Dance to the Death - KH2**_

* * *

Her Keyblade faded away, and Sora and the others showed up behind her.

"Is Xaldin gone?"

Sora nodded, "He won't be causing anymore harm."

"That's good."

The Beast walked past her, and towards Belle.

...

 _'I should probably get out of here. I can't stop looking for Kirux.'_

...

She walked off to the bridge, leaving Sora and the others.

"Kirux wasn't here, after all." She said with sadness.

"If I don't find him soon, what's going to stop him from succumbing to the darkness?"

It was then she heard footsteps behind her. She knew it was Sora before he even spoke.

...

"Listen, Xion."

She turned around to him, "I...forgot to say something back when we met earlier, about Kirux."

"He told us to stay away from him, because in the end, all he'd end up doing..."

"is hurt us."

Xion's expression went sad.

"So please. If you do find him, please be careful. I don't know why, but..."

"You remind me a lot of Kairi."

...

Xion smiled, "Right. Thanks Sora. I'll be careful."

She turned back around, and another Keyhole appeared.

Xion pointed her Keyblade at it, and the beam of light hit the Keyhole like before.

"You take care yourself, Sora."

...

She was blinded by the light from the Keyhole again.

* * *

 **There we go. Sorry it took longer than usual.**

 **Hope you enjoyed, and have a nice day!**

 **-Broncozfan623**


	23. XXIII - Resolve

**Listen up. We have 13 favorites on the story now. Nobody must favorite the story anymore, because we have all the thirteen we need.**

 **N...no! I'm not gonna forge the _x_ -blade! Shut up.**

 **Anyways, keep going.**

* * *

 **Entered New World: Olympus Coliseum**

* * *

 _ **Play: The Underworld - KH2**_

* * *

Kirux looked around at the surrounding area. The entirety of the walls were black, as if he was underground.

"What is this place? Why does it feel so...dark?"

"It's like I'm back in the realm of darkness with all of this."

...

The portal he entered earlier had brought him to some sort of chamber.

The entire area he had explored, so far, was completely unrecognizable.

He felt like he had been to this world before, but...there was nothing he remembered about a place like this.

The only other world he'd been to with this much darkness was Hollow Bastion.

He shrugged it away though, "I've got to have been sent here for a reason."

So, he continued walking throughout this new world.

...

As he walked, he started thinking.

 _'I've been to two different worlds so far, and I haven't seen Xion in a single one.'_

 _'She had to have gotten out of the realm of darkness, if I did.'_

 _'But, where is she? I know, she'll probably try to stop me from fighting, but still. It would be great to at least know that she's still safe.'_

...

Those same thoughts continued to run through his head as he walked.

...

 _'Seriously, why haven't I run into her yet? I've been to two different worlds already, and haven't seen her.'_

 _'Is the Organization sending me to worlds away from her, or what? I don't understand.'_

 _'We're both out of the realm of darkness, I just know that. But, she must be going to different worlds than me.'_

 _'I just...want to see her. I want to tell her what's going on.'_

 _'Hopefully she'd understand.'_

* * *

 _ **Stop: The Underworld - KH2**_

 _ **Play: What Lies Beneath - KH2**_

* * *

He found his was to a large opening, where a large pair of doors stood on the other side.

He was about to reach those doors, but Heartless appeared in his way.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up."

His Keyblade appeared, and he ran towards the Heartless.

...

As he fought the Heartless, his mind continued to race.

 _'What am I going to do, once I finally do gain full control?'_

 _'If I gain full control.'_

 _'I'm still unsure that I will actually get full control, but that's not the point.'_

 _'How am I going to face her again if I don't?'_

...

A Heartless came at him from behind, but he swatted it away before it could hit him.

...

 _'I don't feel like I'm making any progress. All I've done is go to different worlds and fought a bunch of different Heartless and Nobodies.'_

 _'I wonder, will I actually be able to take control of the darkness in my heart?'_

 _'Or will I...'_

* * *

 ** _Stop: What Lies Beneath - KH2_**

* * *

He didn't finish that last thought, as he struck down the final Heartless.

...

Out of nowhere, he heard somebody clapping.

"Well done! Well done!"

When Kirux turned around, he found a man standing there. They had blue skin and fire for hair. They were wearing a long, black cloak.

"You know, I have never seen anyone fight like that before."

Kirux was suspicious, "Who are you?"

"New here, huh? Hades is the name. You know, Lord of the Dead. I'm kind of a big deal."

"Now you, spit it out. Name."

"Kirux."

"Ah, Kirux. You know, you seem like just the kind of guy I'm looking for."

"What for?"

...

"Well, I'm looking for somebody with a certain strength that can take down a certain hero. And, I'm certain that that person can be you, Kirux."

"The job is simple, you take down this guy and his little pals. And, I'll give you a nice reward. So, what do you say?"

...

Kirux wasn't buying it.

He turned and walked away, "Sorry. I don't trust you."

Hades persisted, "Come on. You didn't even hear what the reward was."

"You see, I can sense darkness in your heart. Being the Lord of the Dead and all, I can help you conquer this darkness, if that's what you want and all."

...

That made Kirux stop.

 _'Wait, he knows how I can conquer it?'_

Hades smiled, "Now I've got your attention."

He walked up to Kirux, "Now do we have a deal, kid?"

...

Kirux thought it over.

 _'I am out here to conquer the darkness in my heart.'_

 _'But...I don't even know this guy. He could be trying to trick me.'_

In the end, he shook his head.

 _'Whatever. I'll do whatever it takes to conquer this.'_

 _'For her.'_

...

"Okay," he said, turning back to Hades, "Deal."

"There we go! Glad you finally came through. Now kid, Kirux, whatever. Here's what you got to do."

"If things don't go to my original plan, then you're the one that's gonna have to finish off this job."

"Just take down Hercules and his band of pipsqueaks, and I'll help you conquer the darkness in your heart."

Hades walked up to him, and placed his hand on Kirux's shoulder, "Trust me, kid. I stand by my word, and I'll help you any way you can."

Kirux knocked his arm away, "I seriously doubt that."

...

He walked off, leaving Hades behind him.

"Doubt all you want, plan beta. But once we do this, you,"

In his hand, a reflection of Kirux had appeared, "are gonna be mine."

* * *

 _ **Play: Olympus Coliseum - KH2**_

* * *

The portal of light appeared, and Xion stepped through.

When she looked up, she was stunned.

She was in Olympus Coliseum, but...it wasn't the same.

...

The Coliseum had been completely destroyed.

"What...happened here?" She struggled to say.

...

She thought about it for a second, "Did Sora and his friends cause this? Or...at least contribute to it?"

She smiled, "That...wouldn't surprise me in the slightest."

...

Her smile didn't last.

Something felt...off.

No, it wasn't the Coliseum being destroyed.

But...something else.

She could sense something. No, someone.

...

She gasped, "Kirux."

He was here. He had to be. She could sense it.

But, when she looked around, he was not in the area.

"Where could he be?" She thought.

...

She turned around.

Where there was once two doors had now been replaced by a dark pathway.

She walked up to it.

"When...did this show up? Will it take me to Kirux?"

...

"Only one way to find out." She said as she walked forward.

* * *

 _ **Stop: Olympus Coliseum - KH2**_

 _ **Play: The Underworld - KH2**_

* * *

When the path finally ended, she found herself in a dark area.

"What in the world?" She said to herself as she walked.

...

In the distance, there was a large building. At least, it looked like a building.

The lighting around it made it seem like a new coliseum.

"That must have been opened up once the other Coliseum was destroyed."

When she reached the center of the large crossroads, something changed towards this new coliseum.

...

When she looked closer, she gasped.

Massive amounts of darkness was visible at the top.

She was stunned, and also extremely terrified.

Why terrified?

"That can't be...no..."

She heard laughing to her right, and saw two short figures standing there.

...

"What's going on?"

The fatter one laughed again, "Looks like Plan Beta just snapped."

"Plan Beta?"

"Some guy in a black coat, who Hades recruited to take down Hercules."

"Guy was a walking vessel filled with darkness."

...

 _'No.'_

 _'It...can't be.'_

 _'Kirux would never do that.'_

...

"How can I get in there?"

The two figures hopped into some sort of boat, "Jump in, if you want a closer look in on the action."

Xion didn't hesitate, and they headed towards the coliseum.

...

 _'Kirux.'_

 _'Please...please don't fall to it.'_

* * *

 _ **Stop: The Underworld - KH2**_

* * *

"We can't win."

"How come?"

"Because it's his Underworld."

"Gee, then how do we beat him?"

Hades laughed, "Beat me? Oh, you guys have got something else coming for you."

...

He teleported away, and back towards where he released Meg.

"Allow me to introduce you to a new friend of mine! Come on out, Plan Beta!"

A dark portal appeared where Hades was once standing.

* * *

 _ **Play: The Force in You - KH ReCOM**_

* * *

A person in a black coat stepped out. Sora and the others were all stunned.

"You know the drill, kid. Now, go get 'em!"

...

Auron was the first to run at them, but to no avail.

He simply sent him flying away in a blast of darkness.

"Auron!" Sora yelled, as Donald and Goofy did the same thing, "No, wait!"

They were sent flying away too.

...

Something formed in his right hand, something dark.

A dark Keyblade appeared, leaving Sora stunned.

"A Keyblade!?" He yelled, as the man ran at him. Their blades collided, as Sora struggled to hold him back.

He heard Hades laugh, "Now THAT is what I'm talking about!"

Sora threw him off, "Who are you?"

The man didn't respond, only raising his Keyblade.

Sora prepared himself to fight.

...

The man first attacked by launching dark fire at Sora. Sora blocked it, but the man didn't stop there.

He attacked relentlessly, and almost never gave Sora any opportunities to attack him back.

But when those opportunities came, Sora took full advantage. This man, whoever he was, was pretty weak to light.

Sora used any light attacks he knew as much as he could, because this man would be sent back almost everytime.

At one point, the man collapsed to one knee, his Keyblade holding him up. He was breathing heavily, and so was Sora.

...

The man reached up, and threw his hood off.

Sora gasped.

Kirux.

...

"Kirux!? What are you doing here?"

Kirux stood up, "Why do you care?"

Hades spoke up, "Kid, remember what I told you!"

"If worst comes to worst, let that darkness you've got go!"

...

Darkness began coming from out of Kirux. As he struggled, the taller the darkness would grow out of him.

"I...can't..."

"You can do it! Just let it all out!"

"Don't you want to be with that girl again? This is your only chance."

...

"Kirux, no!" Sora yelled.

But it was no use.

He finally snapped.

Kirux screamed loudly, and the darkness almost completely enveloped the area.

Sora covered his eyes until everything had cleared.

...

Once he opened them again, darkness was still pouring out of Kirux.

His eyes were on Sora, and what he saw was terrifying.

Kirux looked at him with clear rage.

Hades laughed, "Have fun, kid!"

...

A ball of dark energy formed around Kirux's hand. Sora recognized it, like when Riku was possessed by Ansem.

Kirux ran at him, striking the ground after Sora dodged him. A massive shockwave enveloped the ground.

Sora changed the same things that he had before, but they weren't nearly as effective. Kirux took all of his attacks like they were nothing.

Sora was backed up against the edge, as Kirux's blade struck his own again.

"Just give up already!" Kirux yelled already.

Sora shook his head, and threw him back.

"Sora! Use your Keyblade!" He heard either Donald or Goofy say.

He was hesitant, because he didn't know what it would do to Kirux.

But really, what other choice did he have.

He pointed his Keyblade at Kirux, and a beam of light shot towards him.

It hit Kirux directly in the chest, which sent him flying back.

* * *

 _ **Stop: The Force in You - KH ReCOM**_

* * *

Sora's Keyblade faded away, as Kirux slowly got to his knees.

He walked up to him, "Kirux."

...

"Want some more?" Kirux responded, and a dark fireball hit Sora.

He went sailing backwards, landing hard on his back.

Kirux grinned, as he walked back towards Sora.

"Looks like I win." He said.

...

Hades shouted to Kirux, "There you go! Now, finish him off!"

"Sora!"

Kirux raised his blade, "You are through!"

Sora braced for the impact. Donald and Goofy yelled his name again. Hades waited anxiously, a smile on his face.

He began to swing forward.

...

...

...

"Kirux, stop!"

...

...

...

A burst of energy hit Kirux. He clutched his head, and walked backwards.

When he looked back up, he seemed confused, "S-Sora?"

Sora sat up.

When Kirux looked behind him, his stomach visibly dropped.

...

Xion stood there, a look of horror and sadness on her face.

Kirux struggled to speak, "X-Xion? Wha-,"

He looked at his hand, as the dark energy finally faded away.

"No. No no no no no no." He whispered.

"Hey! Plan Beta! Finish the job!" Hades said.

...

Kirux shook his head.

A dark portal formed behind him, which he turned and ran into.

Xion ran in right behind him, and the portal closed.

...

Donald, Goofy, and Auron ran up to Sora, Donald casting Cure on him.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. But...Kirux..."

...

Hades was furious, "You've got to be kidding me! It was perfect! COMPLETELY PERFECT!"

He teleported to where Kirux and Xion had withdrawn.

"How dare you all survive that! HOW DARE YOU!"

* * *

Kirux departed from the portal. He rested himself against the closest wall.

"What...what have I done?" He said, looking down at his feet.

...

He knew exactly what.

He was manipulated by Hades, to unleash the darkness inside him.

He attacked Sora, unleashing the darkness in his heart against him, and nearly destroyed him.

But that wasn't the worst part.

...

Xion had witnessed it.

 _All_ of it.

That was what tore him apart.

...

He pounded his fist against the wall, "I'm so stupid! How could I let him manipulate me like that?!"

"I'm just...a weakling. I'm not strong enough to fight this, not strong enough to protect her."

He sighed heavily.

...

* * *

 ** _Play: Scent of Silence - KH ReCOM_**

* * *

...

"Kirux." He heard her say.

When he looked up, he saw her approaching slowly.

...

There was a heavy silence between them.

"You...saw all of that?"

She shook her head, "Not all of it."

She sighed, "Kirux, I-,"

He put his hand up, which made her stop, "Don't. Please."

"Kirux..." she struggled, "Why...why do you keep fighting it?"

"Because of what you just saw. The darkness in my heart is dangerous. I want full control over, so it never gets unleashed like it was."

"But Kirux, you're...this fighting is not helping you."

...

"All you've been doing is growing more and more obsessed with it. If you-,"

"I'm not obsessed! I just don't want-,"

"You are! Kirux, it's one of the only things you've talked about since I met you, even back while we were in the Organization."

"It's been all about the darkness with you, and...it's..."

She trailed off there.

...

"So what? You want me to just sit there and live with it? Live with the fact that I don't have complete control over my own heart?!"

"No, Kirux. That's not-,"

"Then what is it, Xion?! What do you want from me?!"

...

Xion was stunned by his sudden aggression.

It actually got her angry too.

...

"You know what I want? I don't want to be abandoned anymore!"

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean! You constantly just turn your back on me, while you go off on your own adventures!"

"You did it at Castle Oblivion. You did it in the realm of darkness. You're even trying to do it now!"

"Kirux, you...you mean so much to me, and I..."

She stuttered, "I...can't lose you."

...

...

...

Kirux sighed, "I see. I guess I was right."

"Everything I do just ends up hurting somebody."

Xion took a step forward, "No, I didn't mean that."

"I know you didn't, but...it's true. It's not the darkness that has been causing all this harm, it's...just who I am."

He shook his head, and looked away from her, "I don't deserve to be around you, and...I never did."

"Kirux, don't say that."

"What do you want me to say, Xion? It's the truth."

"Maleficent was right. A person like you could never love someone like me."

Xion walked right up behind him, her anger was completely gone and replaced by sadness.

"Kirux, please!"

...

...

...

"You were the light that would outshine my darkness." He said out of nowhere.

"What?"

"You were the one that fought for me, when nobody else did."

"You stayed with me, in the realm of darkness."

"You're everything to me, Xion. I truly mean that."

"But I swore I would protect you, and if that means that I have to protect you from me, well,"

"So be it."

...

"What?"

Kirux looked back at her, and smiled.

Xion saw tears flowing from his eyes.

"Goodbye, Xion." He said, as he disappeared.

"Kirux!"

It was too late.

He was gone.

...

Her own tears that had started forming a while ago finally were unleashed.

* * *

 _ **Stop: Scent of Silence - KH ReCOM**_

* * *

 **There you go. Next two will be the second parts to "Conquering the Darkness" and "Searching."**

 **Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review, telling me your thoughts.**

 **-Broncozfan623**


	24. XXIV - Conquering the Darkness - Part 2

**Hey everybody. Here's "Conquering the Darkness" Pt. 2. It's very short, but significant.**

 **I have a question that I need answered, but we'll leave that until the end.**

 **For now, enjoy.**

* * *

In his mind, he knew it was wrong.

She had just pointed out to him that she didn't want to be abandoned anymore.

And guess what he had just done.

He left her behind, again.

...

What was it now, the fourth time he's just walked away?

Walked away from the one person who actually cared about him, who would fight for him, who loved him.

Don't get Kirux wrong. He loves Xion just as much as she did him.

Do not think for a second that Kirux wasn't heartbroken when he left again.

...

Xion, to him, was like a pure angel. A being completely filled with light, devoid of any darkness.

He was the exact opposite. Filled with darkness, without any light inside. It was a wonder he could even wield the Keyblade, but that's not the point.

They were opposites in that way. But like magnets, the two opposites attracted to one another.

Kirux loved Xion, and Xion loved Kirux.

You get the picture.

...

The point was, Kirux didn't want to leave Xion behind again.

But he didn't have a choice.

He was dangerous, not just to Xion, but to Sora as well.

After fighting the darkness for so long, he had finally given in.

He had unleashed it, at long last.

...

To Sora and Xion alike, he was a threat to their lives.

And Kirux understood that.

...

...

...

He wanted answers, on what would come next for him.

And he knew where he needed to go.

* * *

 **Entered New World: Port Royal**

* * *

 _ **Play: Nights of the Cursed - KH2**_

* * *

Kirux looked around this new area. He seemed to in some sort of fort area. Cannons were pointed towards the sea on the horizon.

"This is...different." He said to himself.

"What kind of world is this, anyway?"

...

When he looked over the edge, he could see a town, and large ships in the water.

"I'd better go see what this place is about." He said, and walked away.

...

...

...

He reached a large open area, where a large chest sat in the middle.

 _'What's a chest like that doing out in the open?'_

He went to walk over to the chest, but somebody appeared in his path.

Luxord.

...

"Going somewhere?" He said.

Four Nobodies appeared around Kirux.

His Keyblade appeared, but Kirux didn't have any intent on using it.

...

"Still continuing your fight, I see? A hopeless gamble, I'm afraid."

Kirux didn't say anything.

"The darkness is too strong, no matter the vessel it resides in."

He continued, "If I were you, I'd fold and stand down."

...

He knew what Luxord was trying to do.

He wanted him to give up, and come back to the Organization.

And to Kirux, well...

...

...

...

That's exactly what he was doing.

...

He sighed, "Enough of this."

His Keyblade faded away, earning a look of shock from Luxord.

"You're actually giving up?"

Kirux nodded, "Yes. I...can see the truth now."

"There's no point in fighting the darkness, and there never was. I was...careless."

"I thought if I took total control, I'd finally be able to be with her, forever. But...I unleashed it."

"I can't be with her anymore. I...never could."

"So I get it now. There's no point in trying to hold the darkness back. So...I want to come back to the Organization."

...

Luxord pondered this, and shook his head.

"I don't buy it. It can't be that easy."

"It is that easy. You've won. Now, take me back to Xemnas before I change my mind."

He thought a little longer, and finally nodded.

...

He opened a portal for him, "Go on. I've got unfinished business here."

"Good to have you back on board, Kirux."

Kirux nodded at him, and walked through.

* * *

 _ **Stop: Nights of the Cursed - KH2**_

 _ **Play: Sacred Moon - KH 358/2 Days**_

* * *

Kirux walked through the castle.

Everything was the same as he remembered.

...

His mind was fighting itself on the inside.

 _'This is a mistake. They're not going to help you.'_

 _'I'm doing what's right. If they don't agree to my terms, then I'll just have to fight.'_

 _'You won't have to fight if you turn around and walk away right now.'_

 _'And run the risk of hurting her? No way. She's only safe is she's as far away from me as possible.'_

 _'What makes you think that? I thought you loved her.'_

 _'I do. But I'm also a realist. You saw what happened in the Underworld.'_

 _'I'm dangerous, and I've accepted that.'_

...

His mind stopped bickering once he reached the Grey Area. The room was empty, but the couches and chairs were all still there.

Kingdom Hearts shined down through the massive window.

Kirux walked up, placing his hand on the window.

...

He couldn't decide on what to do. It wasn't too late to turn back and leave, but he couldn't face her again.

Not after everything that he's done.

What even made him think that he could go back to the Organization? He's clearly shown that he's against them, and he always was.

There's no way they'd just take him back in with open arms.

 _'Neither will her.'_ His mind said.

...

He shook his head hard. He didn't want to think about Xion anymore.

All it did was bring him more pain and regret.

He left the Grey Area, and made his way to the top of the castle.

...

The fighting in his head continued.

 _'Say they let you back in, what makes you think that they're not going to turn against you immediately?'_

 _'Remember what Xigbar said. They want my darkness, because they wanted to unleash it.'_

 _'Do you even know what they wanted to unleash it on?'_

 _'I don't know, and I don't want to know.'_

...

Kirux reached the Altar of Naught, where he found Xemnas standing.

"So," he began, "I take it your fight has brought you here?"

Xemnas turned towards him, "Or have you finally seen the truth, and wish to join us once again?"

"The latter. But, I have one condition."

...

Xemnas smiled, "I'm glad you realize what you truly are. A true soldier of the darkness."

"Soldier...isn't the word I'd use to describe it."

"No matter. We shall discuss this in the round room, with the other members."

Xemnas disappeared, and Kirux did the same.

* * *

"Aren't you going to explain why you called us all here?"

"Lord Xemnas has a special announcement to make. If you'll be silent for now."

...

Xemnas started, "Friends. Today, we must welcome an old member back into our ranks."

"Old member?" Demyx said, as somebody appeared in another chair in the room.

"It brings me great pleasure to welcome back,"

"No. XV. Kirux."

...

Xigbar and Demyx were both surprised. Luxord and Xemnas were both smiling, and Saix just sat there blankly.

"Hey! You're back!" Xigbar said, "I knew you'd come around eventually!"

Kirux didn't respond, he just sat there blankly.

Demyx was confused, "Wha - I thought he was a traitor. How did he get back in out of nowhere?"

"That doesn't concern you." Saix answered.

"Well, what if he's here to take us all down? You said it yourself what that darkness of his could do."

...

Kirux spoke coldly, "Start anything and you'll find out."

Demyx was silent then.

"Now then," Xemnas continued, "I believe you said you had conditions that you wish to be met."

"Yes. Just one though."

...

"Xion. Leave her out of this. All of this."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb with me. I know you have plans for her. If you want me back in, you will leave her alone."

"Still sick with the love bug, huh?" Xigbar spoke up.

"Leave the boy alone," Luxord started, "At least he's got the heart to care about anything, let alone one girl."

"Alright," Xigbar said, raising his arms in surrender.

...

Xemnas spoke again, "Alright, Kirux. I'll agree to your terms."

"But you must give us your undivided loyalty. No more playing both sides."

...

...

...

"I understand, Lord Xemnas."

* * *

 **There.** **Now, onto my question.**

 **I want to continue this story into Dream Drop Distance and Kingdom Hearts 3. But, I'm unsure if I want to continue on this story or start a new one to keep things fresh. It would be a sequel, and I'd point that out in the summary.**

 **But I can't decide, so I'm leaving it to you.**

 **Should I continue updating through "The Soldier of Darkness"? Or publish a whole new story that takes place during Dream Drop Distance and Kingdom Hearts 3? Let me know what you think in either a review or a PM.**

 **Thank you, and have a great day.**

 **(P.S. Don't forget to review!)**

 **-Broncozfan623**


	25. XXV - Searching - Part 2

**So it's decided. Dream Drop Distance and Kingdom Hearts 3 will be there own story. Putting it in here would probably just be more confusing.**

 **It would be (excuse my language) a clusterfuck. So, yeah.**

 _(Someone is probably going to say "What about re:Coded?" Yeah, we don't care about that.)_

 **I don't have any details to give out, but it will be happening. You could say it's...** _ **Now in Development**_ **.**

 **Lol, I'm funny. Anyways, enjoy.**

* * *

Her vision was blurred, breaths coming in short bursts.

The tears had been non-stop since he left.

It was like the first time he had done this, back in Castle Oblivion.

...

She didn't understand anymore.

Why does he keep running away from her? Doesn't he know she wants to help him?

Are things that bad that he doesn't what her involved? Because if that was the case, she would not have any of it.

...

Those questions continued to run through her mind, but one in particular was prevalent.

That thought shattered her heart everytime she thought about it.

...

Does Kirux even care about her anymore?

...

One half of her mind said, _"Of course he does. You saw his face, he was crying."_

That was what she wanted to believe.

But the other half was saying, _"If he cared so much, why does he keep running away from you?"_

...

Both sides were fighting constantly, while Xion remained a crying, sad mess.

She felt as if she had lost him for good this time.

Her searching was hopeless. She was never going to get Kirux back.

That was the reality of the situation.

...

In time she, found the strength to stand up. She didn't stop crying, even though it had slowed down.

She wiped the tears from her eyes, "Come on. Pull yourself together."

"You've got to...find him...before it's too late."

She shook her head, "What am I saying? It's already too late."

He's already given in to the darkness. He's already left her again.

Kirux couldn't be saved anymore.

...

"No," She said, "Don't talk like that."

"I can save him. I'm...the only one that can."

A corridor of light appeared in front of her, "I should go see Master Yen Sid first."

She ran into the corridor, which closed as she entered.

* * *

 _ **Play: Magical Mystery - KH2**_

* * *

When Xion entered Yen Sid's chamber, he seemed to be attending to somebody behind his chair.

"Master Yen Sid," she said, closing the door behind her.

Yen Sid turned to her, "Hello again. Why have you returned?"

"Well, I found Kirux. But...he's unleashed the darkness in his heart. And I-,"

She trailed off once she saw the person Yen Sid was attending to.

...

It was Aqua.

...

"Aqua!" She said, running up to the older woman. She was asleep.

"I found her drifting in the lanes between. I wonder...how she was able to escape the realm of darkness."

Xion spoke then, "It...must have been when I got sucked into that portal in the sky."

"You were trapped in the dark realm?"

Xion stood up, "For a while, Kirux and I were together. We...got separated, and I ran into Aqua."

"Will she be alright?"

Yen Sid crossed his arms, "At the moment, it is unclear. But in time, Aqua may awaken."

...

"Anyways, why is that you are here?"

Xion explained to him everything that had happened back in Olympus Coliseum. Kirux unleashing his darkness, nearly destroying Sora, and leaving her behind again.

It was upsetting to recall, but she got through.

"And just like before, I have no idea where to start looking."

...

Yen Sid considered it. He had returned to his chair at this point.

"If Kirux really has fallen into the darkness in his heart, then I'm afraid,"

"You may already be too late, Xion."

She gasped, "What? But why?"

"It is entirely possible that the Organization was behind Kirux unleashing the darkness. If this is the case, there is no doubt that they would immediately try to bring him back into their ranks."

She shook her head, as Yen Sid continued, "They will undoubtedly then try and rebuild him, more to their liking. Through fear and anger, they will make him do as they please."

"NO!" She yelled, slamming her fist on the table, "That's absurd! Kirux would never do that!"

...

She calmed down, allowing Yen Sid to continue, "I do not wish for it to be true, but...I can not sit by and assume the best."

"Kirux has fallen to darkness, and you must find him. However, you must not go out there in the condition you are in."

"I'm fine. I don't have to-,"

"Please. You need rest." He pointed to the door on her right, "You can rest in there for the time being."

Xion hesitated. She really didn't want to stay here.

She wanted to go out and look for Kirux.

But Yen Sid insisted, so she complied.

...

The room was barren, apart from the bed that sat on the back wall.

She shook her head, "I can't believe I'm actually doing this."

She laid down on the bed, "I should be out there, looking for him."

...

If what Yen Sid was true, Kirux went back to the Organization.

But...why? Why would he do that?

He knows good and well that the Organization is terrible, and their plans would bring the worlds into chaos.

If Kirux did go back, it must have been by force.

...

But Xion didn't want to think about it anymore.

Master Yen Sid was right. She needed to rest. It had been a long few days.

In time, she eventually fell asleep.

* * *

 _ **Stop: Magical Mystery - KH2**_

* * *

Xion slept peacefully, up until that point.

When her eyes slowly opened, the scenery had changed.

...

Rather than being in Yen Sid's tower, she was in the one place she dreaded.

Back in her room, at the Organization's castle.

She started panicking, "How...did I...?"

"Good morning, sleepyhead."

...

When she looked to her left, Kirux was sitting at her bedside, a smile on his face.

"It's about time you woke up."

"Kirux," she started, "When...did you bring me back?"

His face changed to confusion, "What are you talking about? We both came back from the clock tower together."

"We...did?"

Kirux grew concerned, "Are you feeling okay? If you need more rest, I can go."

"No. No, it's fine. I just..."

...

 _'Am I dreaming again?'_

 _'It's like the same situation. This all feels real.'_

 _'Too real.'_

 _..._

"Don't you have a mission today?"

He shook his head, "No. Xemnas actually gave us another day off."

"I...couldn't figure out where to go, so I...came to see you."

Xion smiled, _'Still the same old Kirux.'_

...

"Well," she said, laying back, "If you say we have the day off, might as well take full advantage."

"You sound like Axel."

She looked up at him, "Got it memorized?"

They both laughed.

...

...

...

Kirux then started standing up, "Well, I guess I'd better get going."

"What?"

"I don't want to disturb you while you sleep."

"I'll see you later, Xion."

He went to walk away.

...

 _'No.'_

 _'I don't want him to leave again. You can call me selfish, but I don't care.'_

 _'I am not going to let him walk away from me again.'_

 _'Never again.'_

...

"Kirux, wait." She said, standing up.

He turned around, "What's up?"

...

 _'Here goes.'_

...

"Kirux, I...can you..."

She sighed, "Please. Don't go."

Kirux didn't say anything, so she continued.

"I know, it's pretty selfish, but...please don't leave. Stay here with me."

She walked up to him, until they were only a few inches away from one another, "I don't want to be alone. I want-,"

She stuttered, "I want to be with you. So please, stay with me."

...

Kirux didn't respond.

 _'Great. Now, you've just creeped him out.'_

 _'Good job, Xion.'_

"Okay."

...

She looked back up, "What?"

He smiled at her, "I don't have any plans for today, so...might as well."

...

 _'Wow.'_

 _'I can't believe that work.'_

 _'Why can't it be that easy on the outside?'_

...

Xion immediately hugged him as tightly as she could. She was happy when she felt Kirux return it.

"Thank you." She whispered softly.

"Don't mention it." He responded.

...

When Xion pulled back, she noticed something...different.

There was something different in Kirux's eyes.

She didn't know what it was. She couldn't describe it, but they weren't the same.

It scared her a little.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

...

"I...I just..."

He sighed, "Never mind."

...

She knew what he wanted.

 _'Why is he so hesitant?'_ She thought to herself.

 _'Come on, Kirux. Just kiss me already.'_

...

She giggled lightly.

"What's so funny?"

"You're hesitation. It's funny, and kind of cute."

"Shut up. You're not making it any easier."

She shook her head, still smiling, "Whatever you say."

...

She pulled him down, into a kiss.

 _'Now this,'_ she thought as Kirux kissed her back, _'I can get used to this.'_

This was the Kirux she always wanted.

The one that was not focused on the darkness, or Sora, or _anything_ else.

He was entirely focused on what was in front of him.

And what was in front of him? Her.

...

They finally pulled back after a while, both completely out of breath.

"Wow..." Kirux whispered, "You've changed."

"What do you mean?"

"You're a lot more...clingy than I remember. It's like you're a whole new you."

Xion looked down in embarrassment.

...

He brought her eyes back up to him, and smiled, "I like this new you."

She smiled up at him.

...

...

...

"So, what do you want to do?"

Xion shrugged, "I don't know. Stay here and sleep, I guess."

He laughed, "Now you're really starting to sound like Axel."

...

She laughed, but her smile was quickly replaced by confusion.

Her vision started to blur.

"No...not now."

Kirux faded away, and her vision went blank.

* * *

She sat up in a rush.

When she looked around, the castle was gone. She was back in Yen Sid's tower.

"It was...a dream?"

...

"No..."

It was perfect. Everything was perfect.

That dream was everything she had wanted in the world.

To be with Kirux, without any cares. Just for the two of them to be together.

...

And it had all been a fabrication, created by her mind.

 _'Curse this stupid brain._ _'_ She thought.

 _'Everything I could ever want, and it was fake. Figures.'_

...

She got out of the bed, exiting the room. Yen Sid was still sitting in his chair, his eyes opening when she entered.

"I trust you slept well?"

She shrugged, "No, not really. I..."

"I had a dream that...well, it didn't feel like a dream. It felt...real."

"Do these dreams happen often?"

"Not really. But it's like they're showing me what I want the most, but..."

...

Yen Sid spoke after a short silence, "Go on now. You must find Kirux before it is too late."

She nodded, "Of course. Thank you, Master Yen Sid."

She ran out of the chamber.

...

"Her innermost desires are taking the form of her dreams. The connection might be stronger than I anticipated."

* * *

 _ **Play: A Day in Agrabah - KH ReCOM**_

* * *

Xion exited the corridor, finding her feet go from solid ground to sand.

"Agrabah, huh? Maybe Kirux is here."

She wasted no time running off, searching the city.

...

...

...

After a long time, she had scoured the entire city and found nothing.

No Heartless, no Nobodies, no Kirux.

The city was empty.

She sighed, "I should have known. Kirux wouldn't come here. What was I thinking?"

...

Behind her, she heard voices. They were faint at first, but as she moved closer they got louder.

"Just keep your mouth shut now. Okay?"

"Oh I will! Don't you worry!"

Xion recognized the first voice, "Isn't that...Demyx?"

One of the men walked right past her.

He was in a black coat.

...

They walked over towards the palace.

"What is Organization XIII doing here? What could they possibly gain from this place?"

"Whatever it is, I...can't get involved. I have to find Kirux, and he probably knows where I can."

She ran after him.

* * *

 _ **Stop: A Day in Agrabah - KH ReCOM**_

* * *

Xion ran up to him.

"Oh, hey!" He said, smiling at her, "It's good to see you again."

"Where's Kirux?!" She yelled, summoning her Keyblade.

"Whoa! No need to be so hostile. I don't know what you're talking about."

"You can't fool me! I know you know where he is."

...

"Alright, you got me. You want the truth? He came back to our side."

"What?"

"You heard me. He's rejoined the Organization, which...he never should have left in the first place."

She shook her head, "No! He would never."

"Oh, but he did. He's given us his complete loyalty, so he's not leaving again."

"Enough!" She yelled, and ran at him. She struck him once, sending him back towards the palace doors.

...

...

...

Demyx's face changed. He went from cheery to angry, all because of the one attack.

"You asked for it, traitor."

Xion readied herself.

* * *

 _ **Play: The 13th Dilemma - KH2**_

* * *

A dome of water surrounded him, where his weapon appeared at the top.

Demyx made the first move, yelling out "Dance Water Dance!" After that, several water figures appeared around him and Xion.

She dealt with them one by one, either with magic or physical attacks.

When the figures were gone, Demyx slumped over. Xion took that opportunity, and attacked him.

A few combos in, Demyx retaliated. He dashed around the area, pillars of water rising whenever he did. When he landed, more pillars appeared around him.

Most of these pillars hit Xion, not only hurting her, but soaking her.

Water was dripping from her coat, but she kept fighting. Demyx could hit like a truck, but he was very weak when it comes to defense.

Xion knew that.

After a few blizzard spells did nothing, she decided to use something else.

She ran at Demyx, and unleashed a devastating attack. Her Keyblade struck him over and over again, the last six attacks coming much slower, but more powerful.

The attack had put him in a lot of pain, but he had one more attack.

...

"Come on! Get to the beat!" He yelled, as pillars of water converged on him and Xion. He was also swinging his sitar, as he moved closer to her.

The final pillars hit Xion, and she was drenched even further.

"Had enough yet?" Demyx taunted.

Xion shook her head, her anger only rising, "Hardly."

She ran at Demyx again, avoiding any bulbs of water he launched at her.

When she was in range, she knocked him into the air with five hits. Then, she charged up a large, cylindrical burst of light.

After a short time, it fired, and tons of projectiles were launched towards Demyx. All but one hit him.

...

Demyx collapsed to the ground, defeated.

* * *

 _ **Stop: The 13th Dilemma - KH2**_

* * *

His Sitar disappeared.

When he looked down at his hand, he screamed.

"No way!" He said, collapsing back to his knees, and fading away for good.

...

...

...

Xion remained standing there, panting hard and still soaking wet. Her Keyblade faded away.

"I think...I've caused enough trouble here."

A corridor appeared before her, "Time to go dry off."

She ran in, as the portal shut behind her.

* * *

 _ **Play: Organization XIII - KH2**_

* * *

"Well, isn't that just unfortunate. I've got to say, that girl is a lot tougher than I thought."

"She's nothing. At least, not to our newest weapon."

"Ah, her best friend. Right. How's he doing, by the way."

"I'd be willing to bet that he's under our control by now. Am I right?"

...

Xemnas looked down at Saix, "What do you have to report on him?"

"Lord Xemnas, the rehabilitation process is complete. He's no longer in control."

"So, you turned him into a puppet? Hmph, the last one wasn't very effective."

"This time is different. If Xion is able to break our control, we have a solution to destroy them both."

"And what's that?"

Xemnas smiled, "It is of no concern. Show him to me."

...

Kirux appeared in the room.

He looked the same, but not even Nobodies can see inside a person.

On the inside, the real Kirux was trapped inside. The Organization had put the darkness in his heart in control, so that he'd do their bidding.

This was not the Kirux you know, but merely a puppet for the Organization.

He could see everything that was happening, but was powerless to do anything to stop it.

...

"There's only one problem," Saix spoke up, "It appears he's lost the ability to wield the Keyblade."

"No matter. We have all the hearts we need, thanks to Sora."

...

He looked down at Kirux, "You...are now our greatest weapon."

He didn't respond.

"What do you want me to do?"

"There is a traitor to our Organization out on the run. You will find them, and deal with them accordingly."

...

"What's their name?"

Xemnas smiled.

"Xion."

* * *

 **Aaaaaaand cliffhanger.**

 **You can't not have a Demyx scene and not have him say "Dance Water Dance!" It's pretty much required.**

 **Hope you enjoyed.**

 **I'll see you in the next one!**

 **-Broncozfan623**


	26. XXVI - Fracture

**I've got to say, this story isn't going to last much longer. I only plan on putting out two or three more chapters (including this one) before I move on to the sequel.**

 **Don't be upset. I'm not going to take twenty years to put it out. Sure, it'll take time to plan, but I'm sure it'll be out not long after this is finished (that's entirely dependent on if school and the NFL season don't get in the way.)**

 **Anyways, here's the next one. Have at it.**

* * *

 _ **Play: Sacred Moon - KH 358/2 Days**_

* * *

Kirux walked into the Grey Area, where he was greeted by Xigbar.

"Hey kiddo!" He said, planting his hand on his shoulder, "It's been a while since I've seen you."

"We met a few hours ago," Kirux responded, knocking his arm away, "And don't call me "kiddo"."

"Hey, I'm just trying to be friendly. Don't you want to catch up a little?"

"I don't want anything that has to do with you."

Xigbar didn't back down, "Aw, come on. Lighten up a little."

...

Saix appeared, "Kirux, why haven't you departed yet?"

Kirux didn't respond, walking past him.

"Man," Xigbar whispered to Saix, "You guys really messed him up, didn't you?"

"We merely put his heart in the right hands. Nothing else."

"Come on, that's not true. I know you messed with his heart a _little_ bit."

"Just watch, and you'll see."

...

Kirux was looking up at Kingdom Hearts.

"What is it that you truly desire, Kirux?" Saix asked.

He didn't answer at first, "To...protect..."

"What is it that your heart commands you to do?"

...

"To protect Kingdom Hearts. Nothing else."

Saix smiled, "And what about your friends?"

Kirux turned back, "Roxas, Xion, Axel...they're all traitors, every last one. If you ask me, I'd rather destroy them all myself."

"Good. Now, off you go."

"Hunt Xion down, and do what your heart desires."

...

Kirux disappeared.

"I've got to be honest, this new Kirux is...kind of a jerk."

He smiled, "I like it though. He's committed, and that's really all that matters, right?"

"Of course. He is the one who will safeguard Kingdom Hearts from Sora and the others."

"How's he gonna do that? Without his Keyblade, he won't stand a chance."

"He doesn't need the Keyblade to combat Sora. He's got the darkness, and...we've given him full command over the other Nobodies."

...

"Ah, I see. Clever planning. You better hope it pays off."

* * *

 _ **Stop: Sacred Moon - KH 358/2 Days**_

 _ **Play: At Dusk, I Will Think of You... - KH 358/2 Days**_

* * *

She didn't know why she had come here, of all the places.

The clock tower didn't bring her anything, except time to dry herself off.

Even after her clothes and hair were dry, she still stayed.

...

She sighed, "That sunset will never fail."

...

She knew she should head out, and keep looking for Kirux.

Wherever he was, Xion knew that she'd have to stop him.

No, she didn't want to. But, if what Demyx had said was true, Kirux had to be stopped.

...

 _'I...still can't believe he would go back.'_

 _'What could the Organization possibly offer him?'_

...

"Maybe...he was afraid of the darkness in his heart."

"They could have told him something, something that would affect him deeply."

...

The more she thought of it, the more upset she grew.

There was only one thing that Kirux would do anything in the world for.

And that was her.

If he truly did go back, the Organization must have threatened something against her life.

...

She stood up then, "I've got to find him, before it's too late."

She ran back down the stairs of the clock tower.

* * *

 _ **Stop: At Dusk, I Will Think of You... - KH 358/2 Days**_

* * *

She had just exited the clock tower when she saw him approach.

She gasped, "You're..."

"Kirux?!"

He stopped, and she ran closer to him.

"What are YOU doing here?!"

"Not happy to see me?"

"Just let me know if I'm getting in the way - ya know, of something more important."

...

 _'What is he talking about?'_

"I...I didn't mean that."

"Hmph. Spare the excuses. I bet...that you're really here to try and destroy me."

"Are you crazy? Come on! I've come all this way just LOOKING for you!"

"But for what reason, Xion?"

"Why is that you travel from world to world, all just to find me?"

"I'm nothing to you, and you're nothing to me. It goes both ways."

* * *

 _ **Play: Disquieting - KH ReCOM**_

* * *

Xion was stunned.

"You...don't..."

He shook his head, "You weren't really looking out of the goodness of your heart. You went all that way, just so you could try and strike me down."

"Do you even remember when you left the Organization? When you left me?"

"I..." She stuttered.

...

She didn't know whether or not she was sad or angry.

Maybe both. Maybe neither.

She just couldn't believe any of this was happening.

...

"I figured as much. You never cared about me. I was always the expendable one in the group, am I right?"

"No! That's not true!"

"You can lie all you want, you can't fool me!"

"The Organization opened my eyes, and showed me the truth."

"All you ever wanted was to protect Sora. You thought that...making me fall in love with you would help your little plan."

"But guess what? That love for you that was inside of my heart, all the fake memories that you planted inside...only fuels the darkness inside me."

"And with that darkness comes hatred, hatred for you."

...

Xion was pushed to the brink after he said that.

 _'He...hates me now?'_

 _'What have they done to him?!'_

...

"Kirux..."

Kirux smiled evilly.

 _'This...can't be happening. It just can't be.'_

"Go home, Xion. Your part is over now."

* * *

 _ **Stop: Disquieting - KH ReCOM**_

* * *

"Your existence is the world..."

His sword formed in his hand.

"is over!"

* * *

 _ **Play: Face It - KH ReCOM**_

* * *

Kirux swung at her, Xion barely able to get her Keyblade up to defend herself.

"What's-What's wrong with you?! I thought we were friends!"

"Please Xion. Since when did you ever care about me?"

"It's funny. The Organization's not the only one who's sick of you. So am I!"

...

Xion threw him off, Kirux landing on his feet.

"Kirux, stop it!"

Kirux only raised his blade in response.

...

 _'I'm not getting out of this without fighting.'_

 _'No. I can't. I-,'_

She was right. There was no getting out of it.

It was either fight Kirux, or be destroyed.

...

"So be it."

She readied herself.

* * *

 _ **Stop: Face It - KH ReCOM**_

 _ **Play: The Force in You - KH ReCOM**_

* * *

Kirux was the first of the two to attack, slamming the ground. A small shockwave was emitted, but small enough that it didn't hit Xion.

She retaliated with combos, but...she was hesitating.

She shouldn't be. Her life was in clear danger.

But it was Kirux, and no matter what he had said, she still cared about him dearly.

The fact that made this whole fight even more harder. It hurt, honestly.

And every time she hit him, the hurt would grow.

...

 _'Get it together,'_ She thought to herself, _'Here he comes again.'_

...

Kirux used attacks all too similar to when she fought Ansem. In fact, they were the exact same.

Was Kirux being controlled by Ansem? No, he couldn't be. Ansem had been locked away for the last time.

...

At one point, Kirux managed to strike Xion with a quick one-two hit. The attack left her stunned, which Kirux used to do even more damage.

"Here it comes!" He yelled, before launching dark fire at her. Thankfully, she recovered in time to block it.

He then rushed at her, their blades slamming together.

"Just...give up!" He yelled at her, pushing down on his sword with both hands.

...

Xion was struggling, but began to push back.

She threw Kirux off, and stuck him once with a powerful hit.

He went flying backwards, but still landed on his feet.

...

* * *

 _ **Stop: The Force in You - KH ReCOM**_

* * *

The two of them had fought for so long, they were both out of energy.

Neither of them had the strength to continue.

Both were panting heavily, staring at one another.

...

Xion went to speak, but Kirux turned and ran.

"Kirux! Please wait!"

He ran down the hill, ignoring her calls.

...

Her Keyblade faded away.

"Is...everything that he said true? Does Kirux really...hate me now?"

Tears formed in her eyes, "After everything we've been through?!"

She wanted to cry, but she wouldn't let it happen.

...

No. She's cried about Kirux enough.

"No! Enough with the tears!" She yelled at herself.

"I'm going to put an end to this."

She ran after him.

 _'I know he doesn't hate me. He could never.'_

...

When she reached Tram Common, she started calling out to him.

"Kirux! Where are you?!"

No response.

He had disappeared.

...

Add another tally to the "Kirux runs away from Xion" counter.

She looked down at her feet, "What am I gonna do now?"

...

Kirux had said it himself. He hated Xion now.

This whole thing about finding him so they could be together again was shattered.

All because of his words.

...

Xion refused to believe it though.

Kirux could never hate anybody, let alone Xion.

It wasn't like him. He'd either have to change rapidly, or...

...

Hold on.

It finally dawned on her, "Maybe it's like Master Yen Sid said. They will rebuild him, more to their liking."

"Maybe that's what happened to him. They've...taken control over him."

"If I want to get the real Kirux back, then...all I have to do is break that control."

...

"Okay. Now, to go find him."

She ran off.

* * *

Sora and the others had just dealt with the Dusks when he reappeared.

"Not bad. You guys are good."

"Just tell me!" Sora yelled, "Who's side are you really on?"

Kirux scoffed, "What do you care?"

...

He snapped his fingers, and the gates to the mansion behind him opened up.

King Mickey spoke to Sora, "Let's all run by him. If we're fast enough, he won't notice."

Sora nodded, and him and the rest all ran towards Kirux.

...

He did nothing, and let them go right past him.

"What?" He said, turning back towards him.

The gates closed, and Kirux smirked.

...

"Man, I don't get you at all."

"Just take a hike! You're not the one I'm after anyway."

Sora was confused, until he looked on the path.

He saw Xion running towards the mansion in the distance.

...

"Sora, let's go!"

"This is her fight now!"

Sora hesitated, but he followed the others into the mansion.

...

Kirux looked back forward as Xion approached.

"I thought I told you to go back home."

"No. Not until I rescue you."

"I don't ever remember asking you to rescue me."

...

Xion shook her head, "Don't you remember anything? What about Roxas and Axel?"

"I remember everything, loud and clear. You three were supposed to be my friends."

"But we _are_ your friends! Come on, Kirux. This isn't you!"

"What do you know about me?!"

...

"I know that you are my closest friend! My BEST friend! I know that you and I are supposed to be inseparable. Kirux, I loved you! I still do!"

Kirux scoffed, and turned around, "Really? That's how you feel?"

She nodded.

"Well, maybe if you actually did, you would have never left the Organization."

Xion's face turned to anger, "Are you serious, Kirux?! What about all the times you've abandoned me?!"

He looked back at her, as she continued, "Every time I get close, you run away again! You keep running from the one person that truly cares about you, which is me!"

...

"Hmph. It's always been about you, Xion."

"This isn't about just me! What about Roxas and Axel?"

Kirux laughed, "You can have those two. I already forgot about them."

...

Xion had had enough, "That's it!"

Her Keyblade appeared, "If words won't work, then only one thing will!"

Kirux put his hand up, before she could run at him.

...

He pointed at her, "What about you, Xion?"

"Do you even think Roxas and Axel will remember you?"

"Of course they wi-"

...

He was right. Everybody had forgotten about her when she was destroyed.

Even Roxas and Axel.

...

"Don't feel bad," he said, "Those memories are worthless anyway."

He looked back at the mansion, "It's good. You can now finally forget all the useless stuff, and finally remember what really matters."

"I remembered it, Xion. I now know the one thing that is most important to me."

...

 _'Don't say it. All it will bring is more pain.'_

Her hearta at that point was so fragile, a gust of wind could break it.

This new Kirux did a good job at that.

He looked back at her, "Protecting Kingdom Hearts. Nothing else matters - not a thing."

...

Xion went back, back to all those good times they had.

All four of them, up on the clock tower.

The ice cream, the sunset, the laughing. Everything came back to her then.

She looked back up at him.

...

"Hey...Kirux..."

...

"I think..."

* * *

 _ **Play: Face It - KH ReCOM**_

* * *

"...I'll jog your memory."

...

Kirux laughed lightly, lifting his sword.

"Go ahead and try."

...

 _'Here we go again.'_

 _'No holding back now.'_

...

* * *

 ** _Stop: Face It - KH ReCOM_**

 ** _Play: The Force in You - KH ReCOM_**

* * *

"Here goes." Xion whispered to herself, as she ran at Kirux.

Their blades clashed over and over again, as both tried to attack.

Xion had reflections to the first time they fought, in the Organization's world.

...

 _'That was when he destroyed me.'_

 _'I'm not gonna let anything like that happen again.'_

...

Xion wasn't holding back, and she used the best of her abilities against him. One of these was where she rapidly hit him with successive thrusting attacks.

These attacks weakened Kirux, but he was all but done.

"Get ready!" He said, lifting his blade into the air and glowing with dark energy.

He then flew at Xion, hitting her over and over again, before yelling "You're finished!" and slamming into the ground. Massive shockwaves enveloped the area.

...

"What's wrong? Giving up already?"

Xion stood back up, her Keyblade holding her upright.

"I'm not...finished...yet..."

"Hmph. You're just wasting my time."

He went to strike her again, but she barely rolled away. She was able to heal herself, just in time.

Kirux only grew more angry.

...

"Now, where were we?" She said, running at him once again. She attacked over and over, but he just kept dodging like it was nothing.

Kirux finally retaliated once her guard was done, and he came close to finishing her off.

...

Kirux gripped his sword in both hands, trying to push her back.

Xion was very close to breaking, but she was able to knock Kirux back.

He stumbled backwards, and Xion swung upwards.

...

He landed hard on his back.

* * *

 _ **Stop: The Force in You - KH ReCOM**_

 _ **Play: Disquieting - KH ReCOM**_

* * *

Kirux pushed himself back to his feet, using his sword as support.

"Hmph. Too bad, Xion."

"You can fight me all you want, but I still won't remember a thing."

...

Xion's Keyblade faded away, "Come on, Kirux. Let's quit fighting - let's go help Sora."

"Together, right."

Kirux lowered his sword, "Tell me, Xion. Why should I help Sora anymore than I already have?"

"Because Kirux, you know it's the right thing to do."

"Everything that you've said and done, that isn't the Kirux I know."

...

He pointed his sword at her, "What does it matter to you?"

"Well...I loved the old Kirux. He was kind, and never put his own wants before anybody else."

"He always looked out for his friends, no matter what."

...

"But this new you...I can't stand."

"If you hate me, then..."

"I guess...I hate you too."

...

Something visibly went through Kirux's heart, causing him to clutch his chest in pain.

"Kirux? Are you..."

"No," he said, "Stay...away from me..."

...

He disappeared again.

"Now...you won't push me away anymore."

* * *

Kirux reappeared in his room, back at the castle.

He fell forward, his arm holding him up against the wall.

"I...can't believe this..."

"She hates me now. She...really hate me..."

...

If you hadn't noticed, that pain caused the real Kirux to regain control over his heart.

The heartbreak he felt caused him to come back.

...

He shook his head, "No...she can't..."

"There's no way!"

...

...

...

"Once I see her again, I'll...put everything straight..."

* * *

 _ **Stop: Disquieting - KH ReCOM**_

* * *

 **Kind of a trash ending to that one.**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoyed.**

 **Until next time!**

 **-Broncozfan623**


	27. XXVII - Mend the Rift

**This is going to be the second to last chapter of this story.**

 **I know, very sad. I'm going to miss it as much as anybody else, and I couldn't be sadder to see it go. But, life must go on.**

 **As for why the chapter took longer than usual, I had some technical issues. Everything is fixed though, I hope.**

 **Anyways, second to last one. Let's get on with it.**

* * *

When Xion entered the mansion, the foyer was empty. Sora and the others were nowhere to be seen.

Kirux wasn't there either, but that wasn't any surprise.

"Wonder where he ran off to." She said to herself, even though she already knew the answer.

...

He's definitely gone back to the Organization's world. Where else would he go?

There was a problem, though.

The corridors Xion had been using this whole time could not get into that world, at least she assumed they couldn't.

If she wanted to get in, she'd have to help out Sora and company, something she really didn't want to do.

It's not that she didn't trust Sora, she just didn't want to get in there way, that's all.

"I guess," she said to herself, "I'd better go find Sora."

...

She walked off, finding Sora and the others inside DiZ's old computer room. Sora was surprised when she entered the room.

"Xion! Are...you okay?"

She nodded, "You don't have to worry about me, Sora. I'm fine."

"What happened to Kirux?"

She looked down, "He's...he's gone."

"Any idea where he went?"

King Mickey spoke up, "Maybe he went back to the Organization's world."

"That's what I was thinking, but...I don't have any way to get there. Do you guys know a way?"

...

Sora shook his head, "No. We're trying to find a way in ourselves."

"Oh. I see."

"We would be, if we could figure out the password to this computer. Does anybody know what it possibly could be?"

"Did you guys find any clues on your journey? Anything at all?"

...

They all thought about it for a second, before Goofy spoke up, "Well, we only got this photo..."

"And the salty-sweet ice cream bar!"

"Yeah, the one Donald are up."

"It was in the box right next to the photo."

"Photo?"

King Mickey spoke up then, "Hey, that's it! Ansem the Wise loved ice cream!"

"Okay, what's the name of the flavor?"

...

 _'Ice cream? Photos? What are they talking about?'_

 _'Wow, I just have missed a lot when I was looking for Kirux.'_

...

"I...think I might know what it is."

Sora looked back up, "Well, what is it?"

"Try "Sea-salt ice cream". That might work."

The boy at the computer typed it in, "Hey! It worked!"

"Nice going, Xion."

She just smiled.

...

To the right, a beam of light appeared.

"Where will that take us?" She asked.

"To the alternate Twilight Town. There, we may find a way into the Organization's home world."

...

Xion had been a little confused before then, but what Sora just said made it even worse.

 _'Alternate Twilight Town?'_

 _'Man, what was going on when I was out there?'_

...

"We'll be here to hold down the fort."

"Say hi to Kairi."

"Will do!"

...

Xion, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and King Mickey all stood around the pillar of light. In a sudden flash, they were transported away.

...

...

...

They reappeared, back in the same room. Once they all stepped out, they noticed the computer was completely destroyed and shattered.

Sora spoke, "This is the other Twilight Town."

"Roxas's Twilight Town."

...

 _'Wait. What?'_

 _'Roxas's Twilight Town?'_

 _'That's it. I give up now._ _'_

...

"Okay, hold on." She started, "I'm so confused."

"What-," she sighed, "Goofy, you mentioned a photo earlier. Can I see it?"

He nodded, handing her the photo.

...

It was of four people, three of which were in the computer room in the other Twilight Town.

The fourth one?

Roxas.

...

Xion felt betrayed.

Why? Well, she didn't know.

Looking at that photo made her slightly angry at Roxas. What about Axel, Kirux, and her? While they were all out suffering, he was out making all new friends.

As if all that time they had all spent together meant nothing. They were all just...expendable.

...

She felt herself getting sad, which the rest of them all noticed.

"What's the matter?" Goofy had asked.

She shook her head, "It's...nothing. Do you mind...if I hold onto this?"

"Of course. You can keep it."

She nodded, putting it in her pocket, "Thank you."

"Now that that's settled," Mickey said, "We should look around. There's got to be an entrance to the dark realm somewhere."

...

They all walked off, entering an open room. In the back left corner, there was a dark orb.

"There!" Sora said, walking up to it.

"This is it." King Mickey said.

* * *

 _ **Play: Tension Rising - KH2**_

* * *

Just as they were going to walk in, Dusks formed behind them.

Xion immediately summoned her Keyblade, "I'll handle these guys. You guys go ahead!"

"But Xion-,"

"I'll be okay, Sora. Now go!"

Sora didn't hesitate to go through, and neither did the others.

"Alright," she said, "Let's get this over with quickly."

She ran at them, swatting them away whenever they'd get close. Dusks continued to form in the room, but they never proved any real challenge.

...

Other Nobodies appeared in the room, ones that would sink into the ground and attack from below.

To Xion, they were the most annoying of them all. She could never eliminate them fast enough, and they'd just sink down and attack.

This time though, she got lucky, and was able to take them down pretty quickly.

...

She looked around the room, but no more showed up.

Her Keyblade faded away.

"Alright. Better go catch up."

* * *

 _ **Stop: Tension Rising - KH2**_

 _ **Play: Organization XIII - KH2**_

* * *

"Axel, what were you trying to do?"

He was fading away, as Sora had mentioned earlier.

Axel put his existence on the line, just for Sora.

...

"I wanted to see my friends."

"Roxas, Xion, Kirux. They...were the only ones I liked..."

"They made me feel...like I had a heart..."

...

After he said that, she approached.

"Axel!"

She ran over, standing behind Sora.

...

He smiled up at her, "Hey there, Xion..."

Sora stepped aside, so she could kneel down next to him.

"Wha-what's happening to you?"

"Don't worry about me. I'm just...fading away. 'tis the fate of a Nobody, like me."

"Kirux isn't going to be able to save me." He laughed, but there was no humor in it.

...

"Listen, Xion. I'm-I'm sorry, for everything."

"I...wasn't a good friend. I should have been there for you...more often, like Kirux was."

He looked up at her eyes, which were filled with tears, "When you find him, tell him...the same thing."

"Axel...why?"

...

"Because...at least after I'm gone...you two would still have each other."

He smiled once again, "And...I'm okay with that..."

...

Xion wiped tears from her eyes.

She nodded, "Okay, Axel."

"I'll...let him know."

"Thank you, Xion..."

...

"Now Sora, Kairi is in the castle dungeon. All of you, go."

Axel raised his hand, opening a portal.

Xion spoke one last time, "Goodbye, Axel..."

He faded away entirely.

Axel was no more.

...

...

...

Xion struggled to hold the tears back. She felt Sora's hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Xion."

She looked back at him, "Let's just keep going."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay then."

They all walked forward, Xion looking back on where Axel once was.

...

 _'I'm sorry too, Axel.'_

 _'I wish...things could be like they were before.'_

* * *

"The house is looking pretty empty, huh?"

All the members, or what was left, were in the Round Room. Xemnas, Xigbar, Luxord, Saix, and Kirux.

Kirux was silent, only looking down at his feet.

"I thought I'd get a little enjoyment watching Axel throw one last tantrum."

"He went a lot quieter than I thought."

...

That statement made Kirux gasp, "You don't mean he's-"

"Gone, boy. He's faded away. Perhaps, he was ready for it."

"Perhaps he put his existence on the line, and won what he'd been longing for."

"Wait a minute, how would that even be possible? We don't exist, remember? What you're saying goes against the laws of nature."

"Then, perhaps he bet his NON-existence. Either way, he came out a winner."

"Oh Axel. A grifter till the end."

...

Kirux couldn't believe what he was hearing. His mind was racing as the others continued to talk around him.

"That's absurd. He won nothing, and IS nothing. He couldn't stand the emptiness of being without a heart."

"And THAT led to his demise. He was foolish and weak."

Xemnas started then, "But, weakness has the power to awaken that which is dormant."

"It is clear that through his actions, however foolish they may have been, Axel has touched the hearts of both Sora and Xion."

Xigbar laughed, "They're not the only ones, right kid?"

...

Kirux shook his head, and didn't speak.

"Perhaps HE will awaken soon."

He knew Xemnas was talking about Roxas.

But his mind couldn't get off of Axel.

...

"I can't believe...he's really gone." He said quietly.

"What does it matter? I thought you hated them, the girl especially."

"I...could never hate any of them."

...

Xigbar looked at Saix, "Looks like your little bubble got burst."

Saix grunted, "Kirux. What is it that your heart truly desires?"

"To...to..."

"To be with my friends! Roxas, Axel, and Xion too!"

...

"I thought we agreed that she would be left out of this, and the first thing you make me do is attack her!"

"You've driven me away from all of the ones I care about!"

"What did you expect? It is your mistake for coming back."

Kirux looked down, "Yeah, it was."

...

He shook his head, "I'm done with this."

He disappeared.

"You better hope that final solution kicks in soon."

"In time, it will."

"Mark my words, Xion and Kirux will both be destroyed by the final solution."

The members dispersed.

* * *

 _ **Stop: Organization XIII - KH2**_

 ** _Play: Sacred Moon - KH2_**

* * *

When they exited the portal, they found themselves in a dark alley.

Xion looked up, seeing the Organization's castle way in the distance.

"You know," she said, "I never thought I'd actually come back here."

...

She looked back at the others, "There's no time to lose. Let's go."

She ran off, leaving the others behind.

"Let her go," Mickey said, "She's going to find her friend. Let's not get in her way."

"Are you sure? What if she gets hurt?"

...

Mickey looked up at Sora, "Sora, I'm sure she can handle herself just fine."

Sora was hesitant, but he agreed.

...

...

...

Meanwhile, Xion was pretty much running past every Nobody and Heartless she encountered.

She wasn't going to let them get in her way.

She was going to find Kirux, no matter what.

* * *

 _ **Stop: Sacred Moon - KH2**_

* * *

She reached Memory's Skyscraper in no time, where there was a figure in a black coat standing there.

She could tell it wasn't Kirux, but she couldn't figure out who it was.

...

"You've come here for Kirux, I take it?"

"I would ask if you're looking for anybody else, but we both know that you don't care about any of the others."

"You look pretty selfish, to an outsider, you know."

"Who are you to say that?"

...

The figure removed their hood.

Roxas.

...

"Roxas? What-,"

"I'm not here for you. But, since you stopped by, I thought I'd let you know that I'm still around."

"Not that you care though, am I right?"

...

"No, you're not."

"My main goal may be to find Kirux, but...that doesn't mean I didn't want to see you and Axel."

"I...missed you both. You were...my best friends."

...

"Key word: Were."

"Huh?"

"Axel isn't here anymore, and well...I won't be here much longer."

"Knowing that we were all once friends is hurting you, and you want to set things right. But that's not gonna happen."

"Because...you're too focused on helping Kirux, that you've forgotten about me and Axel."

"You betrayed us, just like Kirux betrayed us as well."

...

"Roxas, I would _never_ betray you and Axel. Not now, and not ever."

"Yes, what you mentioned does hurt, but that hurt only helps me to remember the good things."

"One day, when it's all over, I know that we'll find a way to be together again."

"The four of us, just like before."

...

"That hurt...will only drag you down into the darkness."

"That will never happen. I won't fall to the darkness, and neither will Kirux."

She walked past him, "Our hearts together are too strong. We'll all be together again, Roxas."

"But...it all starts with finding Kirux."

...

She went to continue walking, which made Roxas angry.

"Seriously? This isn't a game, Xion!"

* * *

 _ **Play: The Other Promise - KH re:Coded**_

 **AN: Let's show re:Coded some love, why don't we. That's for you, pokeheroaadyn.**

* * *

The area faded away, and they were standing on a white platform, four pillars standing along the edges.

She gasped, and then a Keyblade appeared over he shoulder.

...

"It is way past time that you learn what real hurt feels like!"

...

Roxas swung at her, as she dodged backwards.

She landed on her feet, her Keyblade appearing. She then noticed that Roxas was holding two, but she didn't let that distract her.

He ran at her, bringing both of his Keyblades downward.

...

The blades collided. Xion struggled to hold him back, but eventually threw him off.

"Why are you doing this, Roxas?!"

He didn't respond, and ran at her again. She dodged his next attacks, before attacking herself.

The outcome was the same. Neither could lay a hit on one another.

...

Until Xion knocked one of his Keyblades out of his hands, the blade falling over the edge.

Roxas still had the other one, however.

He sent Xion flying back with one hit, all the way to the edge of the arena.

...

She was barely able to stay up, as Roxas ran back towards her, his second Keyblade reappearing in his hand.

She rolled underneath when he jumped in the air, his blades slamming into the ground.

She hit him once, and then he dashed to the center of the arena.

...

"You're finished!" He yelled, and pillars of light started flashing across the arena.

They pillars were random, though, and didn't hit Xion. When Roxas landed back on the ground, she finished him off.

* * *

 _ **Stop: The Other Promise - KH re:Coded**_

* * *

The arena faded, and they were back in front of Memory's Skyscraper. Roxas was hunched over, defeated.

"Come on, Xion. Do it. Finish me off!"

...

She shook her head, her Keyblade fading away.

"Why won't you do it?"

"...I get it. You think if you eliminate me, Kirux won't want to see you anymore."

"I'm just like Axel, nothing...but an empty shell."

He stood up straight, pointing his Keyblade at her, "I'm not even worth the effort, is that what it is?"

"Guess there's no point in destroying something if it never truly existed."

...

"Not at all, but man. You really pack a punch."

She walked up to him, "It's like I said earlier, all of us will be together again one day."

"Besides, how could I destroy you? You're my best friend, Roxas. Friends don't do that to one another."

...

Roxas turned away, his Keyblades faded away, "You...still think of me as your friend?"

"But...what about the photo? Weren't you upset?"

"Well, yeah. I was a little. But...I probably would have done the same thing if I were you."

...

He smiled, "Then...I guess I picked a fight all for nothing."

"Now...it's time for me to go back..."

"Go back? But...where?"

"To where I truly belong. With Sora."

He looked over at her, "Don't worry about me. You'll still have Kirux, and...as long as you two are still around."

"I don't have anything to worry about."

...

"See you soon, Xion."

Roxas disappeared.

...

Xion was left on the brink.

Twice now, she's seen her best friends disappear.

First Axel, now Roxas.

Her and Kirux were the only ones left.

 _'He's...all I've got now.'_

...

That only meant she had to find him even faster.

She ran towards the castle, just as Sora and the others arrived at the skyscraper.

* * *

She was just outside his room.

The words on the door said that it was his.

 _"The Soldier of Darkness."_

...

Maybe, just maybe, he'd be in there.

So, she opened the door slowly.

But nothing. He wasn't there.

...

Well, there wasn't nothing in the room.

A book was sitting on his bed. His journal, the one they had given him once he first arrived.

 _'Maybe I'll find something in that.'_ She thought to herself.

She knew she probably shouldn't, but she did anyway.

She picked it up, and started to skin through it.

...

...

...

What she read was both heartbreaking, terrifying, and just...well.

It wasn't pleasant.

...

He had been suffering for so long.

The journal talked about Ansem and the countless attempts at trying to take over. Also, the days he had to go through without her, after she returned to Sora.

The worst part was the last few days, when he was under their control.

...

Here's a few examples.

 _"Roxas, Xion, Axel. What am I gonna do about them? They're my friends, but...they..."_

 _"They betrayed me. They left me here alone..."_

 _"I hate them...all of them. I hate...her the most..."_

 _"What did she try to do to me? How could I be so weak, and fall in love with a...worthless puppet..."_

The most frequent one was the worst. She could only assume it was after they had fought in front of the mansion.

Here it is.

...

 _"What have I done? Why? WHY?! How could I be so weak and easily manipulated?!"_

 _"I...I attacked her. Twice! And now, she hates me."_

 _"No...she...she could never...She's too pure..."_

Xion shook her head in disbelief, but kept reading.

 _"She's...so much to me. I've said it so many times, but it's the truth. I would be nothing if I didn't have her."_

 _"And now...all I've done is make her resent me, for...what I am..."_

 _"I don't deserve to be here, in the realm of light. I...don't deserve her..."_

 _"Somebody so pure of light deserves someone perfect. And, well...I'm anything but that..."_

 _"Xion, if for some reason you're reading this, please."_

 _"Stay away from me. I...don't want to hurt you anymore."_

...

She stopped there, putting it back on the bed.

"I've...got to fix this." She said, and left his room.

* * *

 _ **Play: Cases of Foretellers - KH X Back Cover**_

* * *

She finally found him, in the Grey Area. His arm was resting on the glass as he looked out.

When she got close, he spoke, "Did you read my journal?"

"I did. And, Kirux, I...had no idea that was how you felt."

"Is...everything you wrote in that thing true?"

...

He nodded slightly, "I meant every word."

"Every confession I made, every time I talked about Ansem, every...all those words I wrote down."

"It's all true. All of it is."

...

Xion just stood there.

She had gone through pretty much all of it.

She had lost count very quickly on how many times Kirux had said he loved her.

She knew that he did, but she didn't think Kirux thought that highly about her.

He had said she was everything to him, and that he'd do anything for her.

...

"I...don't know what to say."

"Well," he started, "It's not about what you should say, it's about what you should do."

"Huh?"

He turned back towards her, "I said that...you should stay away from me."

"I'm...I'm dangerous. I've been easily manipulated because of the darkness in my heart too many times, and...I've hurt people, Xion."

"I tried to destroy you again twice. I nearly destroyed Sora. I..."

He trailed off, Xion noticing tears were falling from his eyes.

He looked down at his hands, "I'm just...a pawn of the darkness. There is no light in my heart."

"You were right, Xion. I am obsessed with it, because...it's all I am."

"So just go. Live your life, because I don't deserve to be a part of it."

...

"Kirux..."

He's doing it again. He's beating himself down.

Only this time, he was so far down, Xion didn't know if she'd be able to bring him back up.

...

 _'I've got to try,'_ she thought to herself, _'He's...all I have left.'_

 _'I don't want to lose him. I won't lose him.'_

...

"Kirux, please don't do this to yourself."

He shook his head, "You don-"

"No. I do get it."

"Kirux, I've...felt the same way about you for the longest time. Every word you wrote down, it..."

She walked up to him, "It made me feel...like I was actually wanted in this world."

He looked up at her, as she continued, "Both Axel and Roxas are gone. I...don't have anything or anyone in this world."

"Except...you. Kirux, I...I've loved you from the day we first met. And...it breaks my heart to see you do this to yourself."

...

"But I," he started, "I...destroyed you."

"And you brought me back. You walked head on into the darkness in Sora's heart, made it through, and defeated Vanitas. You did all of that...for me."

She grabbed his hands, "You've done so much, just for me, Kirux. If that doesn't show me that there is light in your heart, then...I don't know what will."

...

Kirux didn't say anything.

"Kirux?"

He remained silent, just staring down at his feet.

"Kirux, please say something."

...

After a few seconds, he responded.

Not with words, but with his actions.

He grabbed her face, and kissed her. Xion was surprised at first, but did kiss him back.

And they stayed like that for as long as either of them could remember.

...

...

...

After a while, the two of them pulled back, both breathing heavily.

"Xion..." Kirux said, between breaths, "I...don't know what to say."

She smiled, "You could start with "I love you," but that doesn't sound like you."

He shook his head, laughing.

He brushed some of her hair out of her face, "I love you, Xion."

"I love you too."

...

...

...

Eventually, the two of them broke apart.

"What are we gonna do now?" Xion asked him.

He thought about it for a second.

...

"I'm...I'm gonna do what I should have done long ago."

"And what's that?"

He looked over at her, his sword appearing in his hand, "I'm gonna take down Xemnas, and...set things right."

...

She nodded, "Alright. Let's do it."

The two of them ran off.

...

 _'Xemnas, or really...Xehanort.'_

 _'He's going to pay for what he's done. Not just to me, but to my friends as well.'_

...

 _'We will be together again.'_

* * *

 **And done.**

 **Just one more left...**

 **I'll see you then.**

 **-Broncozfan623**


	28. XXVIII - Final Solution - Ending

**Well, here we are.**

 **The final chapter in undoubtedly my longest work yet.**

 **There are things I want to say, but I'm saving that until the end. I'll put up my final words in a separate chapter after this one, and I recommend you save yours for that chapter as well.**

 _(Also, can somebody come up with a ship name for Kirux and Xion, because I can't. lol)_

 **Anyways, I hope you feel I saved the best one for last. So, let's get it on.**

* * *

 _ **Play: Organization XIII - KH2**_

* * *

Xemnas stared up at Kingdom Hearts, as hearts continued to flow up into it.

"Yes...Kingdom Hearts..."

"Rejoice, and feast on these hearts we offer!"

"Shine your pale light on this empty realm..."

"Share your power with all Nobodies!"

...

Saix appeared behind him.

"Xemnas. Is Kingdom Hearts ready?"

"Very soon."

"Then, I can end this charade?"

Xemnas turned around and nodded, "Indeed."

Saix smiled, "How I have waited to hear that."

"Unfortunately, there are two that I cannot handle. Kirux and Xion are on their way."

"In fact, they are here now."

Saix disappeared, just as Kirux and Xion made their way up the stairs.

...

...

...

Xemnas smiled as they approached.

"I see you have gone back to the side of light. Not so fitting, especially for a being like you."

He put his arm out towards Kirux, "Tell me, Kirux. What business does a person of the dark have in the realm of light?"

"A place where you would be resented, just because of who you are."

Kirux didn't respond.

Xemnas continued, "You know that there is no light in your heart, and there never will be. Not even this puppet can help that."

"So why is it that you continue to fight alongside the light? When you yourself...are a soldier of the dark."

...

Kirux shook his head, "You don't get it, do you?"

"If I've learned anything, I know now..."

His hand went over his chest, "Even in the deepest darkness, there will always be light."

"You can't have one without the other. For me, I...don't need to have light inside of my heart. I get my light...from Xion."

Xemnas didn't say anything.

"When light and dark come together, they can take down anything. Well, Xion is my light, and I'm her darkness."

"But how will you fight without the Keyblade?"

...

Kirux shook his head, "I know that I don't need the Keyblade. I've got a better weapon, something that you don't."

His sword appeared in his hand, "My heart is my weapon. My darkness...is my weapon."

He lifted his weapon, as Xion also readied herself.

...

"So, you've accepted it."

* * *

 ** _Stop: Organization XIII - KH2_**

 ** _Play: Another Side - Battle Version - KH 358/2 Days_**

* * *

"Then allow me to test this weapon of yours."

Kirux glared at him.

...

 _'This is it.'_

 _'It's time to end this, once and for all.'_

 _'For Axel. For Roxas. For everybody.'_

...

They both ran at Xemnas.

...

...

...

The fight was as one sided as it could have been.

They should have known. Neither of them were any match for Xemnas.

Even together, they barely had a fighting chance.

...

Kirux would go to attack, only for Xemnas to dodged and retaliate, or block his attack with one of his blades.

The case was the same for Xion, only Xemnas seemed to go after Kirux a lot more.

He attacked relentlessly, pulling off one hit after another. Kirux would try and defend himself, but without the Keyblade, it was a lot harder.

Xemnas's attacks were all too fast, and the sword just wasn't cutting it. He got hit over and over again, while Xion could still barely lay a hit on Xemnas.

...

Kirux was worn out and hurting. He struggled to stand, as Xion struggled to defend herself.

At one point, Xemnas was able to duck down and strike her once in the back, knocking her out.

She went rolling towards the wall, her Keyblade fading away.

"Xion!" He yelled, finding the strength to run over to her.

Unfortunately, Xemnas was not done with him. He struck him one more time, causing Kirux to collapse on the ground, his sword fading away.

He was still conscious though.

...

Xemnas laughed, "You're both pathetic. Failures from the very beginning."

Kirux ignored him. He began slowly crawling towards Xion, but Xemnas noticed.

...

Kirux heard one of his blades appear.

"Now, I must finish the job the other members could not."

...

 _'No.'_

 _'Sora, hurry up! I don't want to die here!'_

* * *

 _ **Stop: Another Side - Battle Version - KH 358/2 Days**_

* * *

Fortunately for Kirux, Xemnas got distracted.

He didn't care though. He continued to crawl towards Xion.

...

He heard Sora and the others walk up the steps, and then Xemnas spoke.

"Ohh...my Kingdom Hearts...ruined."

"Now I'll have to start all over again."

...

Xemnas turned back towards the others, "Warriors of the Keyblade!"

"Go forth, and bring me more hearts!"

"No!"

...

Kirux finally reached her, resting his head on her chest.

"Xion..." he whispered, "I'm sorry...this is all my fault..."

...

"Denizens of light, answer this: Why do you hate the darkness?"

"Aw, we don't hate it. It's just kinda...scary."

"But the world's made of light AND darkness. You can't have one without the other, 'cause darkness is half of everything."

"Sorta makes you wonder why we're scared of the dark."

...

Riku spoke up then, "It's because of who's lurking inside it."

"Then allow me another question. You accept darkness, yet choose to live in the light."

"So why is it that you loathe us who teeter on the edge of nothing? We who were turned away by both light and dark - never given a choice?"

...

"That's simple. It's because you mess up our worlds."

"That may be..."

"However, what other choice might we have had?"

...

Sora spoke up, "Just give it a rest. You're Nobodies! You don't even exist! You're not sad about anything!"

Xemnas laughed, "Very good. You don't miss a thing."

"I can not feel - sorrow...No matter what misery befalls the world."

"No matter what you think, what you feel, or how you exist."

...

Xemnas put his arms up, as the area began to glow in a bright light.

...

...

...

When everything settled, Sora was gone.

The entire group looked around.

"Sora! Where are you?"

"Sora, answer me!"

...

And just like that, he was back.

Sora stood back up, looking at the others.

...

"You're okay!"

"Where's Xemnas?"

* * *

 _ **Play: Organization XIII - KH2**_

* * *

They spotted him, up by what was left of Kingdom Hearts.

"Hear me, Kingdom Hearts! It seems we must begin anew."

"Ah, but know this: I will give you as many hearts as it takes."

"Mark my words! You can no more be complete without me than I without you!"

"Heed me, Kingdom Hearts! Lend me your power, so that we may be complete! The power to erase the fools that hinder us!"

...

Mickey called out, "Xemnas! No!"

...

"Hearts quivering with hatred..."

...

Sora spoke out this time, "Xemnas! Don't!"

...

"Hearts burning with rage..."

...

Donald next, "You'll never win!"

...

"Hearts scarred by envy..."

"That fool Ansem said the heart's true nature was beyond his understanding. But it's not beyond mine!"

"Hearts are the source of all power!"

A great light shined down, blinding them all.

* * *

 ** _Stop: Organization XIII - KH2_**

* * *

When they opened their eyes, Xemnas was gone.

"You can't hide from us!" Sora yelled.

"We're not gonna let him get away now!"

Kairi looked over, "Look at that!"

...

A door appeared, below Kingdom Hearts.

"What's goin' on?"

"Kingdom Hearts...The worlds gave us this doorway. They want us to be the guardians of their destiny."

"Once we go through, there's no turning back. It's victory...or oblivion."

"So, Sora...are you ready?"

...

Sora looked over to his left, where Kirux was now holding Xion in his arms. She remained unconscious.

Sora walked over, "Is she going to be alright?"

...

Kirux sighed, and shook his head, "I...I don't know."

He sat her up, her back against the wall. He stood up, and turned to them.

"Aren't you all going to go after Xemnas?"

"Why don't you come with us, Kirux? We need all the help we can get."

...

He shook his head immediately, "Not a chance. I'm not leaving her, especially not like this."

"I've...made that mistake too many times."

...

"You're not gonna convince him, Sora." Riku said.

"He's right," Mickey said, "Besides, they started this fight for us. I say we finish it for them."

"I...guess you're right." Sora responded.

...

Mickey looked up at Kirux, "Take care of Xion. We'll deal with Xemnas."

"Of course. Thank you, Your Majesty."

He smiled, "Aw, you don't have to call me that. Any friend of Riku is a friend of mine."

...

Kirux was surprised, but smiled back, "Alright then, Mickey."

Kirux had never interacted with Mickey while getting back Sora's memories, even though he had been around Twilight Town a few times.

To hear him say that relieved him a little.

...

Sora, Riku, and Mickey all stood with there Keyblades pointed out.

Beams of light shot into the sky, which caused the door to open.

"Good luck," Kirux said, "And be careful."

"We will, and don't worry. This will all be over soon."

They walked towards the door, leaving Kirux and an unconscious Xion alone.

...

...

...

Kirux heard her stirring, and her eyes opened.

"Hey," he said, kneeling next to her, "Take it easy."

"Wha-What happened? Where are Sora, and the others?"

He sighed, "You just missed them. They're going to end this."

He sat down next to her, Xion speaking again, "Why didn't you go with them?"

...

He smiled, "Come on, Xion. You really thought I was going to leave you here, all by yourself?"

"Well...you have done it a few times, in the past."

His smile instantly faded, "Yeah, I did. But...not anymore."

"Huh?"

"Time and time again, I left you behind, alone. I...ran away, when all you were trying to do was help me."

"I'm sorry, Xion. I really am. I was..."

He trailed off, "I was selfish, and kept going astray. But no longer."

He looked at her, "I'm not gonna leave you again. Ever."

...

"Promise?"

"Promise."

...

She smiled, "Oh, how long I have waited to hear that."

Kirux laughed, "Sorry to keep you waiting."

"You owe me now."

"For what?"

"For all the stuff I went through finding you."

...

"Oh, come on! Really?"

She nodded, "You're not getting out of it."

"Ugh. Fine. What do you want?"

She grinned, "Well...there is one thing."

"Oh yeah? What is it?"

...

Xion just smiled, leaning forward and kissing him softly. Kirux returned it immediately, placing one of his hands on her cheek.

This. This is what the two of them had wanted the _whole_ time.

To finally be together, just the two of them. Alone.

Sure, it was just the two of them in the realm of darkness. But, it wasn't the same for obvious reasons.

...

Out of nowhere, things got more...intense. Kirux's hand move from her cheek to her hair, and his other arm wrapped itself around her waist.

Xion's own moved up his back, pulling him even closer. When their bodies touched, she moaned softly.

Neither of them wanted to stop, so they didn't.

...

Eventually though, they both ran out of air. They pulled back, foreheads resting against one another.

Their eyes opened up simultaneously, staring at one another.

Kirux was the first to speak, "I...was not expecting all of that..."

She laughed, "You better get used to it."

He smiled, "I didn't mean that in a bad way, you know."

"Sure you didn't."

"Come on. I'm serious."

"Oh, I believe you."

"No you don't."

"No, I don't."

...

Out of nowhere, there was a flash of light. Sora and the others reappeared, Xemnas on the ground.

"I need...more rage...I need more...hearts..."

"Xemnas," Sora said, "There's more to a heart than just anger or hate. It's full of all kinds of feelings."

"Don't you remember?"

Xemnas began to fade, "Unfortunately...I don't."

He faded away.

Xemnas was gone.

It was over.

...

Kirux and Xion both stood up, as the others celebrated.

"They just had to ruin our moment, didn't they?" Xion said quietly.

Kirux laughed, "Relax. We'll make up for it later."

...

Suddenly, the whole castle began to shake.

"We'd better hurry if we're gonna get out of here." Mickey said.

"I'll open a path." Riku said, putting his hand out.

Nothing happened.

"You don't belong in the dark realm anymore, Riku." Kirux said, walking up to the group.

"How do we get out of here?"

...

Kirux turned around to look at Xion, but saw someone else.

An old friend of his that he hadn't seen in ages.

"N-Namine?"

She put her hand out, and a dark portal appeared.

...

Mickey and Donald ran right up to it.

"Who did this?"

"Welp, I'm not sure. But we'd better hurry and get through."

"Wait for me!" Goofy said, running through the portal. Mickey and Donald followed right behind him.

* * *

 _ **Play: Friends in My Heart - KH2**_

* * *

Namine reappeared, as Kairi and Sora walked up.

"Thank you, Namine."

Namine looked at Sora, "See? We meet again, like we promised?"

Sora was confused, until a voice rang out.

"You said we'd meet again,"

Roxas appeared from Sora, "but when we did, we might not recognize each other."

"I did, didn't I?"

"But I knew you."

"Mmm...it's strange."

"I think I understand. I see myself the way you remember me. And you see yourself the way I remember you."

"I always thought Nobodies were doomed to fade back into the darkness..."

"Yeah, but you and I didn't. Kirux didn't either."

...

Kirux and Xion were both speechless.

...

"We all got to meet our original selves."

"So, we can be together again!"

"Right. Anytime Sora and Kairi are together."

...

Kairi spoke then, "We'll be together everyday. Right, Sora?"

"Uh...yeah!"

...

Roxas and Namine then walked over to Kirux and Xion, who were both in a state of immense shock.

"Hello there, Kirux. Xion."

"Namine? Wha-"

She smiled, "I thought you said you weren't going to be here when Sora won his fight."

"I..." He stuttered, "I did. But-,"

...

Namine laughed, "Don't worry about me. I'm going back to where I belong. We both are."

Kirux was looking down at the ground, "Will I ever see you again?"

She nodded, "Whenever you see Kairi, I'll be there. In her heart."

He sighed, "Of course."

...

Namine walked off towards Kairi.

...

"Come on, Kirux. Keep your head up."

When he looked up, Roxas was smiling at him.

"I just knew you two would be with each other when I saw you again."

...

"To be honest," Roxas started, "I...was always sort of jealous of you two."

"What?" Xion said.

"You two were so close from the very beginning. You were always there for one another, and...quite frankly, I...grew really envious."

"Why didn't you ever say anything?"

Roxas smiled, "Kirux, we're best friends. How could I not support the two of you?"

Kirux shook his head.

...

"Roxas, are you-," Xion said, not finishing her sentence.

He nodded, "Like Namine said. Every time you see Sora, I'll be there."

Kirux was looking down again, but he lifted his head back up and smiled. One, lone tear ran down his cheek.

"I guess...we'll see you again."

He nodded, "Take care of each other, I mean that. You two are all that's left."

...

He walked over towards Sora.

Kirux looked back down, as tears stung his eyes. Xion wrapped one of her arms around him, trying to comfort him.

"I know. I'm going to miss him too."

...

...

...

Sora walked over to the two of them, "Are you okay, Kirux?"

He wiped his tears away with his arm, "Yeah. I'm fine."

"Come on," Kairi said, "Let's go home."

* * *

 _ **Stop: Friends in My Heart - KH2**_

* * *

Xion felt something grab at her legs, pulling her into the ground.

"Kirux, help!" She said, but he didn't react in time.

When he looked back, she had been sucked into a dark pool.

...

Suddenly, he started to get pulled down too.

"What?"

He struggled, trying to set himself free.

"No! I can't get loose!"

He looked around in panic. There was no way he was getting out of this.

...

He was sucked in, just as Sora and Riku flew off.

* * *

Kirux and Xion were stuck in a dark void.

"What's going on?" Xion said, "I thought Xemnas was defeated."

"This isn't Xemnas," He started, "A darkness this foul can...only be..."

...

His voice came through, "Good thinking, Kirux."

...

She whispered, "No..."

He gasped, "Ansem!"

...

Ansem's voice came through again, "Behold the endless abyss."

"Look as hard you are able. You will not find the smallest glimmer of light."

"From these dark depths, all hearts are born. Even yours."

...

The two of them landed on a patch of land, where Ansem stood before them.

"Kirux and Xion..."

He laughed, "Such a tragedy your story is. Your little group of friends is all but gone now. One by one, your friends disappear."

He pointed at Kirux.

"Kirux, your darkness continues to call me back. When you returned to Organization XIII, they unlocked the chain that was preventing me from taking control."

"If you were ever to desert again, I would have to destroy you and your precious little puppet."

...

"Well, look at what it's come to now."

Ansem crossed his arms, "I'm offering you a chance to give up, and submit to the darkness in your heart."

"If you do, I'll go easy on you and let the girl go free."

...

...

...

Kirux's sword and Xion's Keyblade appeared.

"Not a chance, Ansem. After going this far, there's no way I'm letting this happen."

...

Ansem spoke again, "So, you've come this far and still you understand nothing."

"Your lights will fade, your hearts return to darkness!"

* * *

 _ **Play: The Deep End - KH1**_

* * *

Ansem's Shadow appeared behind him.

...

"Think you can handle this guy one last time?" Kirux said.

She scoffed, "I'll take him down as many times as it takes."

He smiled, "Same here."

...

They both ran at Ansem, who's Shadow sent waves of energy towards them. Both of them dodged easily, and attacked Ansem.

Xion swiped at him twice, both missing, while Kirux jumped up and attacked from above. He attempted to stab him in the chest, but Ansem dodged backwards.

Ansem then attacked by throwing disks at the two of them. Kirux was able to deflect most of them, but Xion didn't. She got hit a few times.

She kept fighting though, and threw her Keyblade at Ansem. The attack stunned him, which Kirux used to launch dark fire at him.

These attacks enraged Ansem, "You insolent little..." he said.

"Submit!" He yelled, as his Shadow swiped at Kirux. Kirux was able to dodge it, and attacked again.

He went to strike Ansem, but his Shadow ended up grabbing him before he could.

...

Xion went after Ansem, but he just kicked her away.

"What do you hope to accomplish, Kirux?"

Kirux struggled to break free from his grasp.

...

The grip began to tighten. If he didn't do something, he was a goner.

Kirux knew what to do next, though.

...

Darkness began to form around him.

Xion gasped, "Kirux, don't!"

A burst of air freed him, and he immediately went after Ansem.

With one, powerful strike, he sent Ansem sailing away. His shadow faded.

* * *

 _ **Stop: The Deep End - KH1**_

* * *

The darkness dispersed, and Kirux immediately fell to his knees. His sword was the only thing supporting him.

Xion immediately ran to his side, "Are you okay?"

Kirux nodded, "I'm...fine...but where's..."

...

In front of them, a door appeared where Ansem once was.

"Is he...in there?"

"I think so."

...

Kirux walked up to it. Once he got close, he felt an extreme, powerful dark presence.

He nodded, "He's in there. I...can sense it."

"Well," she said, "Let's go finish this."

Kirux put his hand out in front of her.

...

"No, Xion. I..."

...

...

...

"I have to do this...alone."

She was stunned, "But, Kirux. I thou-,"

"The same thing won't work twice. He's too powerful to be locked away now."

"The only way for Ansem to go away for good...is for me to strike him down."

"But," Xion started, her voice in complete panic, "What if something happens to you? What if you lose?"

"Xion, don't."

"Kirux, what..." she stuttered.

"I just...I'm afraid of what's going to happen to you."

...

He placed his hand on her shoulder, "There's no need to be so worried, Xion."

"How can you say that? This isn't some sort of game, Kirux! Ansem could...could..."

She didn't finish her sentence.

"I know what's on the line, Xion. If I lose this fight, then...I'll never see the light again."

"But I made a promise to myself, one that I don't plan on breaking any time soon."

She looked into his eyes, "What's that?"

...

"That I would protect you, by whatever means necessary."

She looked back down.

...

"I don't...want to lose you, though."

Kirux didn't know what to say anymore.

...

"I'm sorry, but...I have to do this."

She looked down.

...

She hugged him tightly, whispering into his ear.

"Please. Please be careful."

"I will."

...

Kirux pulled back, walking towards the door.

"Kirux, wait."

He turned back around, seeing her Keyblade appear.

"Before you go in, here."

...

She lightly tapped his chest, causing him to glow in an aura of light.

"What...did you do?"

"I...shared some of my powers with you. So now, you can use both the power of light and dark."

She smiled, "And, I also gave you something else."

...

A Keyblade appeared in his hand. It was black and white, with hints of gray all around. It was curved, which gave it a sword-like look.

"That Keyblade hold the power of light and darkness. I think it fits you nicely."

He smiled, "Yeah, it does. Thanks Xion."

...

He let it fade away, walking towards the door.

He stopped just before it, looking back at Xion.

She nodded to him.

...

The door opened, and he ran inside.

* * *

Kirux ran forward, finding himself in a new arena. It was similar to the first time he and Ansem had fought, but more rectangular and straight.

He saw Ansem floating before him.

...

"Ansem!" He yelled to him.

"You're part of my heart now! Part of the light!"

His new Keyblade appeared, and he raised.

...

"Ever the fool, boy. And forever...a pawn of the darkness!"

...

Ansem crossed his arms, as darkness enveloped him.

* * *

 _ **Play: L'Eminenza Oscura II - KH 3D Dream Drop Distance**_

* * *

When the darkness dispersed, Ansem had merged with his shadow. The shadow now stood tall before him, while Ansem was protected.

Kirux didn't stand down, however.

...

"Oh, like that's fair." He said to himself, before running at Ansem.

Ansem did little to defend himself from Kirux's initial attacks. After all, he didn't seem to be doing anything anyway.

So he just sat there, and let Kirux wail on him.

...

Eventually though, Ansem retaliated. His Shadow began slamming the ground, trying to hit Kirux. Two out of the four attacks did.

Kirux, while weakened, kept fighting.

He continued to attack Ansem, with both attacks and magic. But nothing seemed to do anything.

Ansem launched dark projectiles at Kirux, which he blocked using his shield.

"Accept the Darkness." Ansem said, as Kirux ran back towards him.

...

At one point, Ansem sent Kirux flying way back. When Kirux landed, two balls of energy appeared at Ansem's sides.

"Oh, great." He said, running back towards him. The energy began to charge up, and fired directly at Kirux.

He managed to dodge them, but not before being swept up by clouds of darkness. The two energy balls combined.

Kirux was brought up right next to them, unable to escape.

The energy exploded, and Kirux was sent back.

...

He landed hard on the ground.

"Is that all you've got?" Ansem taunted.

He stood back up, although extremely weak.

...

 _'What am I gonna do? I clearly can't take this guy down alone.'_

 _'If only I had someone or something to help me.'_

...

Kirux remembered then.

 _'Wait a second...can I?'_

He snapped his fingers lightly, waiting for a response.

...

A Dusk formed to his left, and another to his right. Pretty soon, hundreds more appeared around and behind him.

"I...guess I still can control them."

He smiled, looking at Ansem, who was in complete shock.

...

"Go!" He yelled, pointing at Ansem. At once, all of the Dusks moved towards Ansem.

His Shadow swatted some of them away, but there were simply too many.

"Hold him down!"

The Dusks did just that, holding the Shadow's arms and preventing it from attack.

Ansem yelled, "Nobody can wield this much power! How?!"

Kirux shrugged, "Don't know. I wonder that myself."

...

He put his Keyblade in the air, where it began to glow with light.

Kirux ran at Ansem, who screamed, "NO!"

He swung upwards.

* * *

 _ **Stop: L'Eminenza Oscura II - KH 3D Dream Drop Distance**_

* * *

The Dusks all dispersed, releasing Ansem's shadow.

It began to fade slowly, reaching out towards Kirux.

...

Ansem looked at Kirux in defeat, "You..."

"What...are you?"

Ansem and his Shadow faded away for the last time.

...

...

...

Kirux said nothing, just staring at where Ansem once was.

He turned around, and walked away.

* * *

Kirux ran out of the door, which shut behind him.

He turned back, pointing his Keyblade at the door.

A beam of light shot into it, which made the door fade away.

...

Kirux's Keyblade faded away.

He slumped over, breathing a heavy sigh of relief.

"Finally..." He said quietly.

...

The ground shook. When he looked around, Xion was nowhere to be seen.

"Xion! Xion, where are you?"

...

He turned around, finding Xion looking out into the horizon.

He ran over to her.

...

"Xion." He said, once he got closer. She turned around.

"Kirux..." She started, but the ground shook again.

She nearly fell over, but Kirux caught her by the arm.

...

"You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

...

Then, slowly, she began to drift away from him.

"What?" She said, looking down at her feet.

The patch of land she was standing on was floating off, into the dark.

...

"Kirux, what's going on?"

"I don't know. But-,"

"It looks like I'm not coming with you."

...

"No..."

"Listen to me, Xion. I may not be there in person, but just know this."

"In your heart, I'm always with you!"

She started to lose her grip on his hand, as she floated further away.

"Kirux..."

...

She lost her grip.

"Kirux! No!"

...

...

...

"I'll find my way back to you! I promise!"

"I love you, Xion."

...

She lost sight of him, in the darkness.

"I...love you too..." She whispered to herself.

She closed her eyes.

* * *

She heard Sora calling her name.

"Xion. Hey, wake up. Xion."

...

Her eyes opened, and Sora was standing above her.

He smiled, "Hey, finally."

She sat up, "Where...am I?"

"You're on the islands. You...just appeared out of nowhere."

She looked around.

...

Yep, the same island that was from Sora's heart.

She was here, except...it was real.

...

"Is she awake yet?"

"Yeah! Come on over!"

She heard footsteps come from behind her, "You okay?"

It was Riku.

...

She stood up, "Yeah. But..."

"Is...Kirux here?"

Riku frowned, and sighed, "No. When you showed up, you were alone."

"Did something happen to him?"

...

She looked down at the sand.

"Ansem...he came back again. We had originally locked him away, but the Organization broke that lock."

"Kirux went to finish it, and when he came back, we..."

She trailed off.

...

"I need to be alone for a second." She said, walking away.

Sora turned to Riku, "Do you think she'll be okay?"

"Yeah, she'll be fine. It's Kirux we need to worry about."

Sora sighed.

...

He looked out to the ocean.

Sora...noticed something falling from the sky.

"Hey, Riku. Do you see that?"

Riku looked out, and nodded, "Yeah. What...is that?"

* * *

Kirux had just lost sight of Xion.

...

It stung, seeing her float away again.

He had seen how much it hurt her too.

...

"How do I get out of here?" He said.

As he looked around, there was nothing.

He sighed, "I guess...I'm stuck here."

...

Kirux slumped onto the ground, "I..."

He didn't finish.

...

Something shined down on him. When he looked up, a Keyhole was there.

He stood up immediately.

"Well," he said, smiling, "It's my lucky day."

His Keyblade appeared, and he pointed it at the Keyhole.

The light blinded him.

* * *

He flew down, landing hard in the water.

...

When he resurfaced, he coughed lightly.

He looked around, trying to find any familiar place.

...

...

...

"Kirux! Over here!"

When he looked over, he saw Sora and Riku waving towards him.

He beamed, "Thank goodness."

He swam/ran over to them, hunching over on the beach.

...

"Man, we were so worried about you."

"Where did you go?"

Kirux laughed, "It's...a long story."

He stood up, "Is Xion here?"

...

"She showed up a little while ago. I'll go find her."

Sora ran off.

"So," Riku started, "Ansem was messing with you too?"

Kirux frowned, "Yeah. It was...rough. He's done for though."

"You finally got rid of him?"

"I hope so. If he does come back, then...I know what to do."

Riku smiled, "Well, that's good."

...

Sora returned, where Xion was standing right behind him.

"Riku, let's give them some time for themselves."

Riku nodded, and the two of them walked away.

...

...

...

"Xion," he started, "I'm..."

"I'm sorry about what happened. I...should have tried to do somet-"

Xion interrupted him by hugging him.

...

"I'm glad you're here."

Kirux was surprised, but hugged her back.

...

He pulled back, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. What about you?"

"I've never been better."

...

"What are we gonna do now?" Xion said.

Kirux looked down, "You know, I'm not sure."

...

"Don't you guys have a home?"

When they turned around, Kairi was there.

Kirux spoke to her, "Well, not exactly."

"But...there's a place that...we'd like to be. Right Xion?"

She smiled and nodded.

...

Kairi smiled to him, as Sora and Riku walked back over.

"Well, I guess we'll see you soon."

"Yeah, of course."

He looked back at Xion, "Shall we go?"

She nodded.

...

"Kirux, wait."

He turned back to Sora.

"I wanted to tell you earlier, but...I couldn't find myself to say it."

Sora smiled, "But...thank you, for doing what you did."

...

Kirux smiled, "Of course, Sora."

Sora put his hand out, which Kirux took.

They shook hands.

...

Kirux pulled his arm back, "Alright. We'd better get going."

"Take care of each other."

"And Xion," Riku said, "Please keep an eye on him."

She laughed, "I will."

...

Xion pointed her Keyblade out, a portal of light appearing.

"See you later."

Kirux and Xion walked through.

* * *

"Well," he said, "I guess some things just don't change."

"What do you mean?"

Kirux smiled, taking another bite, "That sunset. It's always the same."

"Yeah. I like it though."

"I do too."

...

She started, "Man. So many memories here."

"Yeah. This place is home. For you, me, Axel, and Roxas."

...

"Do you miss them?"

He frowned, "A ton."

"What are we gonna do?"

He looked back up, "Nothing. There's...really nothing we can do."

Xion looked down at her feet, "So...we'll never see them again?"

"Hey, of course we will. Sora will find a way to bring them back. I know he will.

...

Xion looked back up at him, "Do you really think he will?"

Kirux smiled, and moved closer to her, "He will."

He wrapped his arm around her, "Trust me."

* * *

 _ **Play: Sanctuary - After the Battle - KH2**_

* * *

She smiled then, "Yeah. You're right."

...

...

...

"One day, the four of us will sit right here like this. Just like the good old days."

"Yeah."

...

They both continued to stare out at the sunset.

* * *

 _ **Roll Credits**_

* * *

 **Finally done.**

 **Now, do NOT leave your final thoughts here. Save them for the next one.**

 **Just let me know what you thought about this chapter. Okay? Good.**

 **Meet me in the next one, because we have some things to talk about.**

 **-Broncozfan623**


	29. XXIX - Final Words

_**Play: Dearly Beloved - Reprise - KH2**_

* * *

 **Okay.**

 **It's over. It's finally over.**

 **The Soldier of Darkness is finished.**

 **Honestly, it took me nearly three years to complete my first story. So, the fact I got this entire thing done in just four months is insane.**

 **But, I'm really sad to see it go. There's not a single doubt in my mind that, of all the stories I've written, this is my favorite. It's not even close.**

 **And, to think it could have been so much different. The idea of this whole thing first came to me (you're not going to believe this) in a dream I had back in sixth grade. Yeah, SIXTH grade. I'm an upcoming senior in high school now.**

 **So, I had the idea to do it for a LONG time. And my god, it has changed so much. If I had written it any earlier, you would not recognize it one bit.**

 **For example, Kirux wasn't a thing. That's right. The MAIN character now didn't exist in my mind back then. I can't even remember who was there in his place. But, that's not all.**

 **The story was also supposed to be Roxas/Xion, but that changed. Dream Drop Distance wouldn't happen, because...I hadn't played it yet. So, it would have just gone straight to KH3.**

 _(Also, I didn't know what FanFiction was at the time. I wasn't the brightest in middle school.)_

 **Just think about that. How different this story could have been had I written it back then instead of now.**

 **...**

 **Anyways, I digress.**

 **It does not matter whatever my mind was going through six years ago. We must focus on what's before us now.**

 **And, well...it's over.**

 **We're moving on from "The Soldier of Darkness," and on to new adventures.**

 **I'm talking about the sequel, which I have a title for.**

 **Here it is:**

 **...**

 **"Kingdom Hearts: Warriors of the Light."**

 **...**

 **Nice, huh? I like it.**

 **Not only that, but I've got another project for Kingdom Hearts that I'm working on. I don't want to give out anything, but it's a request I got not long ago. Keep your eyes open for that.**

 **Now, if I could stop getting distracted for a second, we can get to the point.**

 **...**

 **The real reason I'm writing this one is to say thank you.**

 **Thank you, to all the people who reviewed my story.**

 **Thank you, to anybody who followed/favorited.**

 **Thank you, to the people who took the time out of their lives to read my story.**

 **I can't thank you all enough, for sticking with me through out this whole thing. All twenty-eight chapters of whatthefuck.**

 **...**

 **When I first started writing this, I wanted to create something authentic. A story that made you feel like you were actually in a Kingdom Hearts game. It's the main reason why I included the music, because I wanted it to feel real, like you weren't reading a fanfic and you were actually playing one of the games.**

 **Whether** **or not** **I did so is up to you, but just know that I did my best.**

 **So, thank you. All of you.**

 **I mean that from the bottom of my heart.**

 **...**

 **Now, let me know what you thought about the story. I want EVERYBODY to leave a review, telling me what you thought about the story.**

 **All the negatives and the positives. I want it all.**

 **Feedback is very important to me, so I can see what I need to improve on, so everyone can enjoy reading my stories as much as I enjoy writing them.**

 **So please. PLEASE leave a review letting me know what you think. It would mean the world to me.**

 **...**

 **Anyways, time to say "See you later!" to Kirux and the gang.**

 **We'll see you all in the sequel.**

 **May your heart be your guiding key.**

 **-Broncozfan623**


	30. XXX - Deleted Scene

**This is not really a deleted scene. More like an alternate ending.**

 **I came up with this while I was planning out "Warriors of the Light," and I just couldn't let it sit around in my mind for any longer.**

 **Like I mentioned earlier, it's an alternate ending to chapter thirteen, "Loving Darkness." It happens just after Kirux leaves the clock tower, after his conversation with Axel.**

 **I don't want to give away anything else, so here you go.**

* * *

Kirux was walking back to the mansion.

He was smiling the whole way, as he thought about what he would do once he got back.

...

 _'I'm finally going to get to tell Xion about all of this.'_

 _'It's about time.'_

...

Everything that he had felt for so long, now he could finally let it out.

Kirux couldn't tell you a time he had been more happy.

...

...

...

He opened the doors to the mansion. Nobody was in the foyer, as per usual.

"Xion? Where are you?" He called out, as he walked towards the center of the room.

No response.

* * *

 _ **Play: Friends in My Heart - KH2**_

* * *

"Xion, are you here?"

"I'm right here."

...

He turned to his right, as she walked towards him.

He smiled once she got close.

...

"So, what took you so long?"

Kirux laughed, "Well, Axel gave me a bit of a hard time. But, we're still good."

"You fought Axel?"

"Well, I...kind of didn't get a choice. I didn't want to fight him, but..."

...

"I understand. As long as you're both okay."

They were silent after that.

 _'Come on. Just tell her already. Don't be a-,'_

...

"Kirux, I need to ask you something. It's important."

Kirux frowned. He really didn't want to wait to tell Xion.

But, he nodded.

...

"While you were gone, Riku told me some things. Things about you."

"He said that...you...that..."

"Kirux, do you...love me?"

...

Kirux gasped at what she said.

"H-,"

...

 _'How...did she find out?'_

 _'Man, what did Riku tell her? He could have at least let me tell her myself.'_

...

He sighed, "I..."

He walked closer to her, "I wanted to tell you that myself."

She looked up at him, "You mean...you...really do?"

He smiled at her, "Yes. I do. I...have Axel to thank for helping me realize it."

...

...

...

Xion didn't know what to say.

"Are...you going to say anything?"

...

Xion said nothing. She let her actions do the talking.

...

She closed the gap between the two, pressing her own lips softly to his.

The kiss only lasted a few seconds, because Xion pulled back almost immediately.

Kirux was stunned, to say the least.

...

"Sorry. I...didn't mean to-,"

Kirux shushed her, "Why'd you stop?"

...

Xion looked back up at him, where he was smiling down at her.

...

Her arms went around his neck as she kissed him again. She felt his own arms go around her waist, pulling her close.

...

...

...

Meanwhile, Riku and Naminé were watching from the doorway to the white room.

"Come on. Admit it. You're happy for him." She teased.

Riku responded after a few seconds, "Yeah, I am."

"But, you have to think about what's going to happen to her. When it does, what's his reaction going to be?"

...

Naminé frowned, "You're right. I...guess I forgot about that."

Riku smiled, "That's ironic. You forgetting about something."

She elbowed him.

...

...

...

Meanwhile, Kirux and Xion had both pulled back. Their foreheads were resting together as they both caught their breath.

"So," Kirux started, "I guess the feeling's mutual?"

She laughed, "Of course it is."

* * *

 **So, what do you think?**

 **Did you like it? Did you hate it? Would you rather that have been the original ending to chapter thirteen? Let me know!**

 **I'll see you all soon.**

 **-Broncozfan623**


	31. XXXI - Rewritten

**This is a rewrite for the ending of chapter fourteen, "Tears of the Light."**

 **I constantly felt l like I could have done better with the ending for that chapter, and it's been eating at me for a while. So, here is this.**

 **Enjoy, or don't. Unless you enjoy people losing loved ones. Then I'd have some concerns.**

* * *

 _ **Play: Musique pour la tristesse de Xion (Xion's theme) - KH 358/2 Days**_

* * *

Riku was leaning against the wall by the stairwell. DiZ was in his chair, watching over the monitors.

Roxas' unconscious body was in the little tube close to DiZ.

...

Riku had returned with Roxas a few hours ago, just as Kirux was heading into the castle to go find Xion and bring her back.

Kirux still hadn't returned with her, and the two of them were starting to get concerned.

...

"DiZ," Riku started, "Do you really think Kirux will be willing to go through with this?"

"Of course he won't. But, does he really have a choice?"

"But you know how close he and Xion are, and you don't even try to say that you don't."

...

DiZ turned around, "Why the sudden concern for Kirux? He's nothing but an empty shell, a dark reflection of yourself."

Riku stood up straight, "That's not true, at least...not all of it."

"Kirux may be the embodiment of the darkness in my heart, but...I know for a fact that he has a heart. If he didn't, then how could he have developed those feelings for Xion?"

...

DiZ turned back towards the monitors, "Good observations, Riku. It appears you've learned to see through that blindfold of yours."

He chuckled, but Riku was not amused.

He was generally concerned about Kirux, and what he would do.

Would Riku have to fight to stop him from doing anything? Would Kirux give in, and let Xion go back to Sora?

Not even that, but what would they do with Kirux after that? What role would he play once Sora eventually woke up?

Or would DiZ have Riku get rid of him altogether?

He didn't want to think about all of the possible scenarios.

...

...

...

His thoughts were interrupted by DiZ, who gasped lightly.

"What's going on?"He said, taking a few steps towards him.

Naminé entered the room suddenly, "Is something going on? Where's Kirux?"

"Hold on, Naminé." Riku said, turning back to DiZ, "DiZ, what is it?"

...

"It's Sora's memories of Kairi. They have all returned out of nowhere."

...

Riku and Naminé were both shocked.

They knew what that meant.

...

Kirux had eliminated Xion.

Or at least someone had.

Regardless if it was Kirux or not, Xion was no more.

They had finally gotten all of Sora's memories back.

...

Part of Riku wanted to be happy that he would finally get his best friend back, but...

His concern had gone straight to sympathy.

...

Kirux (or someone) had just killed his only remaining friend.

No, not friend. Kirux and Xion were a lot more than that, and they all knew that.

...

...

...

A dark portal formed by the stairwell.

A man in a black coat walked out. Although their hood was down, they all knew who it was.

"Kirux?"

...

"Kirux, take the hood off. We need to know if it's you or not."

The man hesitated.

Riku thought to himself, " _Does he really feel that bad?"_

...

Kirux finally removed his hood fully, but did not look up.

Naminé noticed red circles around his eyes. She knew then that he had been crying.

...

"Kirux, say something."

...

...

...

He was silent.

He was too afraid to say anything.

Too ashamed of himself to even show his own face.

Too terrified to think of anyone or anything, because in the end, it would just remind him of her.

...

"Kirux," DiZ said, standing up from his chair, "Tell us. What happened?"

He was really hesitant still.

"I..." He said quietly.

"Speak up, boy."

...

"She's gone. I...destroyed her..."

The whole room fell into silence.

"She's...she's..."

Naminé noticed tears forming in his eyes again.

"She's all I had left, and now..."

...

...

...

"Kirux..."

He shook his head, "What have I done?"

Naminé walked closer to him, "Kirux, it's not your fault."

...

He looked up at Naminé.

Only it wasn't Naminé he saw.

He saw her...

...

Kirux took a step back, "I can't..."

He turned and ran up the stairwell, away from everyone.

"Kirux!"

...

...

...

DiZ sat back in his chair, "Quite unfortunate, if I must say."

"It's a lot more than unfortunate."

"What do we do about him?" Naminé asked.

...

"I'll go talk to him, see if I can get him to calm down, or something."

"I'm going with you," she said, "Kirux is my friend too."

Riku shook his head, "I don't think that's a good idea, Naminé."

"Why?"

"Well, let's just say that when he looked at you, I don't it was you he saw."

...

Naminé looked at the floor, "Okay. I'll...go and stay with Sora then."

She went back to Sora's pod.

Riku turned to DiZ, "You have to at least feel some sympathy for him."

"Of course I do. Losing a loved one is never anything you want to see."

...

"But, our main goal is finally completed. We cannot ignore that."

DiZ turned towards Riku, "Make sure Kirux knows that."

"I will."

Riku left with no intentions of telling Kirux that.

...

...

...

He found Kirux in his room, staring out the window towards the town.

Kirux's shoulders continued to shutter as he stared out.

"You want to know something, Riku?" He said out of nowhere, holding back his tears for a moment.

...

"When everything was over, I was going to tell her how I felt. Once Sora had woken up and defeated the Organization, I was gonna..."

He hesitated, "I wanted to run away with her. I wanted to leave it all behind, so we didn't have to deal with any of it anymore. No more Heartless. No more Nobodies. No more darkness."

"It would just be me and her."

...

Riku spoke up, "How long have you been holding it in?"

Kirux shrugged.

...

"Kirux, you...need to tell me what happened to her."

He shook his head, "It doesn't matter. Nothing matters anymore."

"It does, because I-,"

"I don't want to think about it anymore! There's no point! All you need to know is that she's gone!"

...

Kirux wiped his eyes.

Riku didn't back down, "At least...at least tell me what the Organization did."

He shook his head, "You never give up, do you?"

...

Kirux sighed, "They...they were controlling her, and turned her against me. I...I didn't want to fight, but..."

"Riku, they were hurting her. I could see the suffering in her eyes. I only fought because I wanted to break their control."

"But I-,"

He stopped there.

...

...

...

"She's all I had left, and I..."

Riku walked closer to him, "Kirux, you can't put all of the blame on yourself."

"Who am I supposed to blame?" He snapped, "I'm the one that struck her down! Not Xemnas, not Ansem, not ANYONE else! I did!"

Kirux didn't stop, the volume of his voice having increased, "I don't have any of my own light in my heart! Any light that was there came from Xion! And now, it's gone!"

...

A thalassa shell fell out of his pocket. Kirux quickly picked it up off of the ground.

Too quickly, for a normal person.

But this was not normal.

Nothing about any of this was normal.

...

"Kirux," Riku started, "I know you're upset about losing Xion, but..."

"There is a way to bring her back."

Kirux's eyes widened, "What?"

...

A Keyblade appeared in Riku's hand, and he put it out towards Kirux.

"Take it. It was Xion's, but...she left it here the day before. I think the reason why, is-,"

"Because she wants you to save her."

...

Kirux stared down in complete awe.

"You can save Xion, Kirux. But, not in your current condition."

"But I,"

"I know, you really want to, but you've done enough for one day. You need to rest."

"Trust me, Kirux. Give it a few days."

...

...

...

Kirux didn't know what to say.

In one instant, he hugged Riku tightly.

"Thank you Riku."

...

Riku just patted his shoulder, and smiled at him.

"Of course."

He turned and left the room.

...

...

...

Kirux looked down at the Keyblade.

"I'm coming for you, Xion."

* * *

 **So, was that any better? I honestly can't decide for myself. My writing is really never good enough for me.**

 **I'll have the next chapter of "Warriors of the Light" up by the end of the week. Stay tuned for that.**

 **I'll see you then.**

 **-Broncozfan623**


	32. XXXII - Midnight

**Hey.**

 **This chapter, well. I don't know how to describe it. I simply just got bored, and I've hit sort of a writer's block with "Warriors of the Light." So...this happened.**

 _(There's also my desire to write more scenes between Kirux and Xion, for...reasons. Don't judge me.)_

 **I can say that this chapter is not canon to the story, and it's here because I got bored. If I were to make it canon, which I won't, it would take place sometime between chapters nine and ten.**

 **But enough of my stupid talk. Go ahead and read.**

* * *

Xion's eyes opened up for what felt like the hundredth time that night.

She audibly groaned, and rolled over to her side.

Did sleep have something against her or something? It seemed like these last few days, sleep was a luxury that Xion seemed to be deprived of.

She'd stumble into the Grey Area every morning, visibly exhausted and drowsy. You think Saïx would give her an easy mission because of her condition, right?

But nope. Saïx wouldn't give her the easy treatment at all. It was like he _did_ have something against her.

She just put it off as Saïx being Saïx. A complete jerk who's only goal is to please Xemnas and make Kingdom Hearts.

That almost always sparked clock tower conversation.

Kirux and Roxas were with her all the way, and agreed that Saïx always seemed like a huge bully. Axel, on the other hand, tried to place peacekeeper.

"He just wants us to stay focused and work hard. Don't be too hard on him."

...

Oh Axel. Always trying to keep peace between the four of them.

But that isn't the point.

What was the point?

Xion can't sleep, and she hasn't been able to much over the last few days.

...

...

...

She rolled onto her back, and stared up at the ceiling.

Something just felt...off.

She felt as if something was missing, something important.

...

 _'Why are you being stupid?'_ She thought to herself, _'Just close your eyes and sleep. It isn't that hard.'_

But she couldn't do it.

She really felt something was missing that she really needed.

Or...someone.

...

But who or what was it? What in this castle could possibly be keeping her from sleeping?

Whenever she'd think about it, she couldn't think of anything.

There wasn't a single person or thing that she could think of.

Not any of the other members or the Dusks (certainly not the Dusks.)

The more it kept her up, the more upset it made her.

...

...

...

 _'Man, who or what could it be?'_

 _'I don't like any of the other members, outside of Axel, Roxas, and Kirux.'_

 _'And sure, Roxas and Axel are my best friends, but...that's all they are. My best friends, and nothing more.'_

 _'But Kirux...'_

 _'No. He'd just be creeped out by it. If I did anything like that, he'd never see me the same way. Just an...inconvenience.'_

...

She groaned on the inside.

It wasn't a secret to anyone that Xion liked Kirux. It seemed like once she had told Roxas and Axel, the word spread in just under a day. Xigbar gave her a hard time about it, but...that's just how Xigbar normally is. Demyx seemed to be happy for her, but didn't really offer her anything else.

(Okay, take back what she said about the other members. She liked Demyx a little.)

But other than that, nobody really cared, nor did she expect them to. Nobody dared to tell Kirux. She made sure of that.

...

 _'Just go,'_ she thought to herself, _'You can wake up before he does and get out like he never noticed.'_

But could she? Kirux always was the first to depart for his missions, at least ever since he's joined.

Nobody got up earlier than he did, except for Saïx. So trying to leave without him noticing wasn't an option.

...

 _'Gosh, what am I going to do? I want to sleep, and...I want to be with Kirux.'_

 _'But...I can't have both, can I?'_

...

"Forget it." She said out loud, and got up out of bed.

She sighed, "Here we go."

She walked out of her room.

...

...

...

She opened the door to his room very slowly, only peaking inside at first.

He was fast asleep, thankfully. His left hand was resting on his chest.

 _'Thank goodness.'_ She thought.

...

Xion entered his room slowly, making sure to make as little noise as possible.

She shut the door behind her softly, turning towards him.

...

Xion found herself staring for far too long.

 _'He looks so...peaceful.'_

 _'I swear, how in the world did I become so attached to him?'_

 _'It came out of nowhere. The first time I saw him, I knew there was something there.'_

 _'Ever since then, it's like we've...'_

...

She couldn't describe it, but she had known from the beginning that her and Kirux would be close.

But those thoughts and desires were one sided, to her knowledge.

...

...

...

She just stood there, staring at him.

Her mind wanted her to turn around and leave before he wakes up.

 _'I can't do this. I can't risk ruining our friendship over this.'_

 _'Kirux could never feel the same way, not about me.'_

But she didn't.

...

She knew what she wanted, and sleep wasn't that.

She wanted to be with Kirux. He was a lot more than a friend, at least to her.

...

So, she walked forward very slowly, and climbed into his bed.

 _'I...cannot believe I'm doing this.'_

Her mind was flowing with everything that could go wrong. He'll wake up, be really creeped out, and boom. Friendship over.

Roxas or Axel would catch her, and she'd never hear the end of it from the two of them. Word would spread around the castle again, and...she didn't know after that.

...

But Xion didn't listen to her mind. She laid down next to him, resting her head on his shoulder and her hand on his chest.

Kirux didn't wake up or flinch, thankfully for her.

...

...

...

It felt...strange.

Strange to be so _close_ to him.

 _'Come on. He's your friend! One of your only three friends! Don't ruin it by pulling this stunt!'_

She still didn't listen.

...

In reality, she was smiling.

Finally, she could get close to Kirux. This is what she'd wanted for so long.

Sure, you could say she was taking advantage of him, but she didn't care.

All she could focus on was this. Right now. Her and Kirux alone, in peace.

Everything she'd wanted was right here, and...it was amazing.

So, how could she not smile? Not when she had everything she wanted in this moment?

...

...

...

Until she came across a dilemma.

Kirux moved to his right, towards Xion. He was now laying on his right shoulder.

Their faces were only a few inches apart.

...

Xion was frozen in place.

She did _not_ think this would happen.

...

 _'Oh man. What do I do now?'_

 _'If he wakes up, it's over.'_

...

Xion stared at him.

Her mind raced.

Then her eyes went towards his lips.

...

 _'Sh-should I?'_

 _'No, no way. That's_ really _taking advantage of him. I could never.'_

 _'But...he would never know, would he?'_

...

Xion had no idea what to do.

She was glad to be close to him, but not _this_ close.

 _'Go for it.'_ One part of her said, _'He will never know.'_

But the other side said, _'If you go through with this and he finds out, any chances you had with him are gone.'_

She couldn't decide on what to do.

...

...

...

She thought and contemplated for too long.

She had made her decision.

Her face unconsciously began to move slowly towards his.

...

...

...

"X-Xion?"

...

...

...

She pulled back.

Kirux's eyes were opened now.

"W-what are you doing here?"

...

Xion started to panic and stuttered, "I-I'm,"

"I'm sorry. I'll go."

...

 _'Oh gosh. What have I done?'_

 _'I knew it. I knew this was going to happen.'_

 _'Good job, Xion. You just let your own stupid desires ruin a friendship.'_

 _'I hope you enjoyed it while it lasted. But don't think that-,'_

...

"No, wait."

Kirux stopped her from sitting up by wrapping his other arm around her waist.

Xion didn't know how to react.

...

...

...

"But...why?"

"Because Xion, I..."

He smiled, "It's nice having you around, even...if I didn't expect it."

"So...you're not upset?"

"No. Why would I be?"

...

Kirux started again, "Listen, Xion. I...I've wanted to say this for a long time."

Xion said nothing.

"I...really like you. I've liked from the beginning. You're the closest friend I could ever ask for, and..."

He stuttered, "And I..."

...

Kirux didn't finish his sentence.

Instead, he did what Xion was going to do, if he hadn't woken up.

...

Before Xion knew it, Kirux's lips were against her own.

It was brief, _very_ brief, the feeling of it lingered for Xion.

When Kirux pulled back, Xion stared at him wide-eyed.

...

...

...

It didn't take long for him to kiss her again.

And for her to kiss him back.

Kirux's hand went to her cheek, while his other arm pulled Xion close. She did the same, pulling him even closer with both her arms.

...

The world just kind of drowned around them. Every sight and sound.

There was nothing else in the world.

It was just Xion and Kirux, alone.

Nobody or anything could disturb them.

And...it was incredible.

...

Xion pulled back after a while, resting her forehead against his.

His eyes opened slowly, staring into hers.

They were silent.

...

...

...

"Do you still want to leave?"

Xion just curled up closer to him, "Not a chance."

Kirux smiled, "Good."

...

...

...

Xion actually slept that night.

* * *

 **And there we go. Hope you liked it.**

 **I've got a lot of family issues going on right now, and it's finally starting to get to me.**

 **Writing is pretty much the only way I can zone out and forget everything that goes on in my house.**

 **So...to those that have stuck with me...**

 **Thank you. Thank you thank you thank you. It means so much to me that people out there actually appreciate my works and appreciate _me_ as a writer. It...truly warms my heart.**

 **Thank you all so much. See you soon.**

 **-Broncozfan623**


	33. XXXIII - Midnight Pt 2

**So, that last one I put up wasn't actually the full thing.**

 **There was more that I wanted to add on, but I decided to go with what I had.**

 _(I'm also not satisfied with it, as per usual. My writing still is just never good enough for me.)_

 **Anyways, here's Part Two of "Midnight."**

* * *

 _ **Play: At Dusk, I Will Think of You... - KH 358/2 Days**_

* * *

Xion walked up to the clock tower, already finding Roxas and Axel waiting there.

Her mission hadn't been anything eventful that day, nor did she remember any of it, really.

Her mind from the moment she had woken up was about what happened the night before with Kirux.

...

When she had woken up that morning, her head instantly went into disbelief.

 _'Did all of that really happen last night? Was it all just a dream?'_

 _'It...it couldn't have been. I remember seeing it,_ feeling _it. There's no way it couldn't be real.'_

But there was always that doubt in her mind that it had all been an illusion.

...

She couldn't talk to Kirux about it, as he had already left when she had awaken.

Honestly, she didn't know what she would say to him.

Were they together now? Were they more than just friends?

She had a lot of questions, and he was the only one that she could get answers from.

Unfortunately, he hadn't shown up to the clock tower yet, which upset her a bit.

At least Roxas and Axel were there, so...at least she wasn't alone.

...

"Hey you guys," She said, smiling at the two of them.

"Hey Xion!" Roxas said, smiling back at her.

"We've been waiting for you and Kirux to show up for a while," Axel said, "Have you seen him?"

Xion sat next to Roxas, "Actually, I...wanted to talk to you guys about him."

...

Roxas laughed, "I think I know where this is going..."

"Oh, shut up!" She said, smacking his arm. Axel and Roxas both laughed at her, "Do you two ALWAYS have to joke about this?"

"It's your fault you decided to tell us."

"Because I didn't think you'd tell everybody else except him!"

"That was your mistake."

Roxas and Axel both laughed again. Xion couldn't help but smile.

...

...

...

"So," Axel said, "What happened?"

Xion was a bit hesitant, but...she started, "Well, last night I couldn't sleep for...whatever reason. I don't know why, but...I just couldn't. I..."

She was really hesitant now, and didn't want to continue.

"I..." she said, shaking her head.

"Come on," Axel said, "You've gone this far, you can't just back out of the story now."

"Yeah, come on!" Roxas said, nudging her shoulder, "I'm on the edge of my seat now!"

"You two aren't making it any easier."

...

Xion still hesitated, but continued, "Well anyways, I couldn't sleep because, well...I thought something was...how do I put it? _Missing_."

"I felt as if I needed something, or really...someone."

Axel interrupted, "Welp, I guess Roxas called it."

"Quiet!" She yelled, earning a chuckle from Axel.

...

"So, I..." She didn't want to say the next part. She was embarrassed already, and saying this would only make it worse.

But oh well. Better to just get it over with now than make them upset.

And potentially bring it up later.

...

So Xion continued, "Well I...went into Kirux's room last night..."

She could sense Roxas and Axel smiling, as if they were waiting for this to happen.

Her embarrassment soared even higher.

...

"I don't know what it was, but...being in there with him. It felt...peaceful. Something that I've never experienced before."

"Well, until...he woke up and noticed."

"You went in while he was asleep?" Roxas asked.

"What did you want me to do? Barge in like the room was mine?"

"Honestly, I'm surprised you didn't."

Xion shoved him again.

...

"So what happened when he woke up?" Axel asked.

"Well, I thought he would get upset or creeped out, but..."

Her doubts resurfaced then.

...

 _'It wasn't real. You were dreaming. Kirux doesn't see you as anything but a friend.'_

She ignored her thoughts.

...

"But he...he wanted me to stay. He said that he had liked me for the longest time. And he..."

"He...kissed me..."

...

...

...

They were all silent, Xion's cheeks as red as Axel's hair.

"Well, it's about time."

Xion turned to Axel, "Huh?"

He smiled, "Kirux has been wanting to do that for a long time."

"He...he has?"

"Yeah. It's like you said, he's liked you for a long time."

...

"Wait, you two knew about it the whole time?"

Roxas laughed, "We...may have known a thing or two..."

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

"The same reason we didn't tell Kirux!"

"What about before I told you all of that?! You could have said something!"

"Sorry. We made a promise to Kirux that we wouldn't say anything. Same for you."

Xion shook her head, but was smiling the whole time.

...

...

...

"So...did you enjoy it?"

...

Xion looked down at her feet.

Who was Axel kidding? Of course she enjoyed it.

Finally, the burden of having to keep that secret was off of her shoulders.

...

"Well," she started, "I...don't really know. It just felt...natural. Everything that happened was as if...we've done it a million times before."

"But...I've never gotten that close to Kirux before."

Roxas interrupted, "Well, there was that one time he got back after being gone a few days."

Xion gave him a death stare, while Axel spoke, "Oh? What's this you speak about, Roxas?"

...

 _'You better not..._ _'_

...

"Oh, nothing. It's just that Xion pretty much assaulted Kirux when he came back from recon once."

"I did not!"

"You nearly knocked him off the clock tower!"

"I was...just happy to see him. That's all!"

"Nu-uh. Not after everything you told us."

...

"Wasn't Kirux only gone for two days that one time?"

"Yeah. I bet for Xion though, it must have felt like thousands."

...

Xion's cheeks flared up once again.

Roxas and Axel both laughed.

"Come on, Xion. You know we're just messing with you. To be honest, I'm happy for you. Both of you."

"Same here."

She smiled, "Thanks guys."

...

...

...

Axel stood up after a while, "Well, Roxas and I should head back. We've got a big mission coming up tomorrow."

"Oh yeah! That's right."

"What's the mission?"

"Saïx said it's top secret. Can't tell anybody."

They both went to leave, "You coming, Xion?"

"Umm...no. I'm gonna stay a little longer."

"Okay. We'll see you later then."

"Bye Xion!"

"Bye you two."

...

...

...

She was alone for a while until he showed up.

"You're the last one I expected to see alone."

Kirux was standing right behind her.

"Oh...Hey Kirux."

"Hey."

...

He sat down next to her, neither of them speaking.

...

...

...

The silence was thick.

They didn't speak to each other. They didn't even look at each other.

Neither knew what to say, or _wanted_ to start any conversation.

...

"So...how was your mission?"

"Okay, I guess. Same old, same old."

"Alright then."

...

 _'Man, is he gonna say anything about last night?'_

 _'Am I gonna say anything about last night?'_

 _'Seriously, what's wrong with us?'_

...

Xion finally had the courage to speak up.

"Kirux, about - about last night..."

He practically froze.

"We...I mean, you...I..."

She didn't know what to say.

...

"Was...was everything you said last night true? Like, did you mean it? Was it real, or all just a weird drea-,"

Kirux cut her off abruptly, kissing her once. He pulled back before she could respond.

He rested his forehead against hers, pushing some hair out of her face, "Yes, it was true. Yes, I meant _every_ word. And no, it wasn't a dream."

...

"So...what does this mean now?"

"Huh?"

"You and me, like...what are we now? Are we more than friends now, or what?"

...

Kirux smiled, "You're overthinking it, Xion."

"I'm just..."

Kirux wound his arms around her and pulled her close, "Don't think about what we are. It doesn't matter. All that matters...is that's it's just you, and me, and the sunset."

Xion didn't know what to say.

Honestly, there was nothing she needed to say.

So, she stayed silent, and stared out at the sunset with him.

...

...

...

She blurted it out of nowhere.

"I love you."

...

Kirux looked at her in shock, "What?"

Xion just stared at him blankly, "Umm..."

...

"Xion, did...you just say what I think you said?"

"I...uhh...yeah?"

Kirux exhaled hard, "Wow..."

"I'm sorry. It just...it felt like the right thing to say."

...

"I mean, do you mean it?"

Xion smiled, kissing his cheek, "I meant every word."

...

Kirux was at a loss for words.

"Are you gonna say anything?"

...

He shook his head, "No."

He kissed her again, only this time allowing Xion to return it.

...

...

...

Eventually when both of them pulled back, Kirux spoke to her softly.

"I love you too, Xion."

* * *

 **There you go. Hope you liked it.**

 **See you soon.**

 **-Broncozfan623**


	34. XXXIV - Roxas

**So, there's really no reason for this. I'm bored again and I wanted to put up something before Thanksgiving (if I don't get the next chapter of Warriors of the Light done).**

 **Anyways, this chapter focuses ENTIRELY on Roxas, who I feel like I kind of left out of pretty much everything. I don't like how things went down with him, so...this was made.**

 **This chapter is his thoughts on everything that happened throughout the story (at least the important parts). Please do let me know what you thought of it.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 _ **Play: Roxas - KH2**_

* * *

 **Day 73**

 _Our new member finally woke up today. Axel brought him up to the clock tower after their mission. His name is Kirux. He seems like a cool guy, just a little more...reserved._

 _There's something about him though. The two of us have never met, but...I can sense that we've been friends for a while. When I first saw him, I almost said "Nice to see you again."_

 _I don't know what it is. Maybe it's stuff from when I was human. I don't know._

 _Xion still hasn't shown up either. Axel says him and I are gonna go find her tomorrow. Hopefully, she's okay._

...

 **Day 74**

 _Well, we found Xion today, but she can't use the Keyblade anymore. And to make things worse, Kirux was knocked out by something or someone when he came to the clock tower today._

 _He was holding his head in pain, and yelling at someone when nobody was speaking. He said once he woke up about some guy named "Ansem," but...I've never heard of an Ansem._

 _Also, when he showed up, he didn't even look at me or Axel. He looked at Xion and only Xion. His eyes were stuck on her the entire time._

 _It's odd, considering that they've only just met. Perhaps it's the same with me._

...

 **Day 95**

 _Kirux walked out on us at the clock tower today. He talked even more about the darkness inside of him, which...it's like that's all he ever worries about._

 _It's all about the darkness with him, and it's...kind of upsetting. We're all Nobodies, and we're not supposed to feel. But...I feel kind of bad for Kirux, having to deal with all of this stuff._

 _It completely killed the fact that Xion got her Keyblade back, and that Kingdom Hearts finally appeared. That's a whole different thing in itself._

 _I just hope Kirux doesn't let his darkness get too much in the way._

...

 **Day 128**

 _Xion is asleep. I don't know how it happened, just that she's out. Kirux told us he found her at Beast's Castle, and she's been out ever since._

 _Oh, and Kirux can somehow wield the Keyblade now. He says it just appeared out of nowhere while on his mission._

 _He also said that he knew who hurt Xion today, but...he didn't tell me anything after that. Kirux has always been kind of secretive, but when it came to Xion...it's kind of suspicious._

 _I know he likes her, and Xion likes him too. The two of them are closer than any of us. Honestly, I'm kind of jealous of them._

 _Always having someone that you can turn to when things get bad must be good._

...

 **Day 161**

 _Well, Xion's finally awake. And as much as he doesn't want me to, I know Kirux is as happy as he's been in a long time._

 _Those two are just so...I don't know how to explain it. They're practically attached to each other at all times. It was obvious when they said they had spent their whole vacation day together. Axel and I gave them both a hard time about it, and we still do._

 _I'm happy for them though. Of course I should be anyways, they're my best friends. How could I not?_

 _It seems like, though, they just kind of...forget about the two of us. It's like me and Axel just get left out._

 _What am I saying? There's no way. I'm just jealous, is all._

...

 **Day 171**

 _I ran into Xaldin after my mission today. He told me about these two people, and how they had developed something called "love"._

 _Axel said that when two people feel really close to each other, they love each other. He said that you need a heart to love someone._

 _Kirux didn't comment or anything. He just sat there, thinking. It made me wonder too._

 _Kirux and Xion, do they...love each other? They're the only people I know that are really close._

 _I don't understand it..._

...

 **Day 255**

 _Kirux is gone. Xion told us that today._

 _My only question is why? Why would Kirux leave the Organization? Doesn't he understand that we don't have anywhere else to go?_

 _Axel's the one that usually knows everything, but even he had no idea. He said he would try and find something out, but I doubt he will._

 _It hit Xion really hard. I went by her room when I got back, and...I heard her crying._

 _I knew that her and Kirux were close, but..._

...

 **Day 290**

 _I knew it was gonna happen eventually. Wherever Kirux went, Xion was bound to follow._

 _Only problem is we don't know where Kirux is. So, Xion just ran off into the unknown without a clue._

 _Axel says he hasn't found anything in the five weeks Kirux has been gone, but...I don't know if I can believe that._

 _As for Xion, well...I can only hope she's okay. Her and Kirux both._

...

 **Day 298**

 _Well, my suspicions were correct. It_ was _Kirux we chased throughout the tunnels today. It was Xion who was with him before she ran off._

 _But that's not the point. Axel did a little more searching around Twilight Town, and...he found Xion and Kirux together in front of the mansion._

 _What they were doing he didn't say. All he said was "You were right about them." I knew exactly what that meant._

 _Xion and Kirux are in love with each other._

...

 **Day 299**

 _Axel and Kirux fought. It started when I found Xion in the alley, then Kirux showed up out of nowhere. Axel attacked him then, and...it all went downhill from there._

 _I never thought I'd have to see my two best friends fight each other, for no real reason. I remember Axel bringing up a guy named Sora, which seemed to confuse Kirux a lot._

 _But...I don't know a Sora. What makes him so-_

...

 **Day 305 (The Sixth Day)**

 _I remember everything now._

 _Kirux, Axel, and Xion. We were all best friends. It wasn't Hayner, Pence, and Olette. It was the first three._

 _Why did I forget? How did I forget? I could never forget my best friends,_ ever _._

 _I know what to do._

 _I'll find Sora. Maybe then, I'll finally get some answers._

 _Maybe someday, all four of us can be together and have ice cream again._

* * *

 **There we go. That's Roxas' perspective.**

 **See you again.**

 **-Broncozfan623**


End file.
